Street Fighter against The King of Fighters
by Natasha Jenette Warloque
Summary: Rugal Bernstein and Gill come together with a plan to take over the world. A tournament is broadcasted; bringing together the World Warriors and King of Fighters contestants. Battles rage, romances bloom, alliances are formed, the world is in CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Street Fighter Against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note:**_ I do not own The King of Fighters or Street Fighter or any other characters that will appear in this fan fiction. SNK Playmore and Capcom own the characters. There will be some slight mentions and appearances by characters from Namco's Tekken universe, too. This fan fiction shell contains explicit material; so if you are not 18 and older, please do not read. All comments are welcome, and I am going to do the best that I can. I'm not going to add a lot of background info on the characters; due to the fact that anyone reading this story should already know who SNK Playmore's and Capcom's characters are. If you do not, you can always head to the SNK Wiki or Capcom Wiki to find out all you need to know about these wonderful characters. I must admit that I know the characters like I know the back of my hand, but the only thing that I have trouble with is their move sets and move names. I will be adding moves to their move sets that they have never used, and I will have different names for some of their moves which will be obvious to the fact that either I forgot what the name of the move was, or the fact that I never knew the name of the move; just how to perform them. Either way, I am a definite SNK and Capcom fan, so this story is for the true SNK Playmore and Capcom fans. I hope y'all guys like it. Thank you all, and enjoy.

_**Chapter #1: The Man Who Wished to be a God, and The Monster Who Wished to be a Devil**_

An eerie silence fell upon the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. No one was around for miles. No ships, no signs of life, no air crafts; nothing. Just below the surface of the ocean, a huge black submarine was making its way to land. This was no ordinary submarine; this was the submarine of one Rugal Bernstein. This submarine is part of his Black Noah collection of stealth vehicles and warships. Today, the Black Noah 3, as Rugal calls it, is host to a very infamous group of individuals. These individuals hail from different back grounds, but their ambitions are all the same. Standing next to Rugal, who is dressed in his usual red pants, black shoes, black sleeveless shirt, and black fingerless gloves, was none other than Gill: the mighty ruler of the Illuminati. Gill and Rugal both stand at an even seven feet tall. Gill, for one, has long blond hair, the right half of his body is blue, and the left half of his body is red; due to the control he has over the opposing elements of ice and fire. Gill stood with a robe on; the robe of a Holy monk of sorts. Gill is hailed as the legendary coming messiah by some prophecy that has been handed down by the Illuminati for generations. Because of this, Gill was chosen to undergo an experiment that granted him his current powers. The Illuminati runs most of the world's organized crime families; keeping all their dirty deeds in the dark.

The Illuminati runs a large part of the world's organized crime families, but the man who stands next to Gill runs a great deal of the illegal arms and weapons that is supplied to those organized crime syndicates. Rugal is in charge of the Black Market; where he has established himself as a multi-millionaire, and has been corrupting the world with his dark presence for years. Rugal also has blond hair, like Gill, but Rugal's isn't as long; just stopping at his shoulders, where Gill's flows down to his lower back. Rugal sports a black mustache, and his left eye is missing; stolen from him by a formidable opponent, named Leopold Goenitz, some years back. Both Rugal and Gill are fine fighters. They both hail from entirely different backgrounds, they both are considered the most powerful fighters by those who know of their skills, and the both of them are polar opposites. Gill's destiny is to become the next messiah; saving the people of earth from themselves. Rugal only wants power and total domination over mankind. To some degree, Rugal can be considered a representative of the Devil; while Gill can be a representative of God. Both men's personalities reflect such ideals.

The plot that brings these two powerful beings together is one that will shake the very fabric of the world to its core. As Rugal and Gill stood in front of Rugal's throne, two groups of equally infamous figures walked into Bernstein's throne room. One group was led by the infamous South Town Crime Boss, Geese Howard. Geese's group consisted of his half-brother, Wolfgang Krauser: a powerful German noble with a killer fighting technique that has origins based in Hakkyokuseiken; just like Geese Howard's and Rugal's style, Mr. Big: a powerful underworld crime boss; but not as powerful as Geese, Billy Kane: Geese Howard's underling and faithful henchman; Billy fights with a three sectional Bo-staff and is nearly unmatched in his style, Mr. White: a powerful psychic and sadistic crime boss from Great Britain; White once tried to take Geese's empire in South Town and failed; Geese allowed White to live if he decided to join his ranks as an underling, Kain R. Heinlein: Geese Howard's brother-in-law, and a man that secretly wishes to over throw Geese; due to the fact that Geese left Kain's sister, Marie Heinlein, to die of a broken heart, Grant: Kain's right hand man and a powerful masked sorcerer, Lawrence Blood: Krauser's bodyguard and right hand man; Blood is a power fighter and matador, who fights with a sword.

Opposite of Geese Howard's group of villains, is the might M. Bison. M. Bison is a well-known dictator and head of the Shadowloo organization. Bison's powers derive from Psycho Power: the dark form of psychic energy that corrupts a human's soul indefinitely. Because of the powerful properties of Psycho Power, Bison's body deteriorates quickly. Because of this, Bison has clone/cybernetic bodies created for him when he needs to transfer his conscious to another form in order to survive. None the less, M. Bison's control over the dark side of psychic energy is one to be reckoned with. Behind Bison is Victor Sagat: Bison's powerful right hand and former Maui Thai Kickboxing Champion; Sagat is considered one of the most powerful fighters from his time, Vega: a Spanish nobleman who witnessed the death of his beautiful mother by the hands of his ugly father; Vega then grew up, training in ninjitsu, and fights to rid the world of what he believes is ugly; Vega fights with a three-prong razor sharp claw and mask; that conceals his face from battle damage, Eddie Balrog: a crazed and blood thirsty boxer who was kicked out of the boxing circuit for his violent tendencies; Shadowloo gives Balrog a chance to use his extreme violent ways for his own dark purposes, Sodom: a mysterious samurai warrior, who wears a helmet and mask and fights with a pair of Sais and Katanas; Sodom hails from the former Mad Gear Gang; a gang of thugs who tried to run Metro City, Birdie: a British street thug and one of the toughest criminals from the United Kingdom; Birdie joins Bison strictly out of greed, Hugo and Poison: Hugo, being a gigantic wrestler, who is formerly of the Mad Gear Gang, like Sodom; and Poison, who is a transsexual and Hugo's would be wrestling manager; the both of them join Bison strictly out of greed, Adon: Victor Sagat's pupil and rival; Adon seeks to overthrow Sagat as the King of Maui Thai but for now will settle with working for Shadowloo to upon a place as one of the greatest fighters in the world and for the love of money.

Now that the rogues gallery was assemble, Rugal and Gill explains to the villains why they have all been summoned to the Black Noah.

_**Rugal: **__**You all have an idea why you are all here, correct?**_

_**M. Bison:**__** I have little respect or patience for Gill, and for you for that matter, Rugal; this have better be good.**_

_**Gill: **__**My reasons for call you here will be revealed to you soon enough. The gifts that I am about to bestow upon your unworthy head could of easy went to someone else more worthy, and in the case of your constant body swapping, someone more stable. Do not ignorantly bite the hand that shell feed you, Bison; your powers cannot compare to my godhood, anyway.**_

_**Geese: **__**He told you, didn't he, Bison. Maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut instead of always wanting to voice your "so-called mighty opinion", dictator. And, aren't flashy capes and deep voices so cliché in super villains these days? What are you, a cross between Dr. Doom and Hitler?**_

Geese Howard's subordinates chuckled at that comment, and so did Balrog and Vega; whom Bison shot death stares to in an instant.

_**M. Bison: **__**If it isn't the powerful Geese Howard. Tell me, have you jumped out of any good windows lately?**_

_**Geese: **__**No, but I bet you've still been collecting under aged girls and turning them into your "Dolls". Are they really your replacement bodies, Bison; or is the Dolls Program just a way to hide the fact that you're a raging pedophile with a love for Private School girls?**_

_**M. Bison: **__**I could have you as a replacement body, but I might channel your inner psyche and get depressed right before I take the "Nestea Plunge"!**_

_**Geese: **__**I will have your head for that, Bison!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Silence! I did not bring you all aboard the Black Noah for a dick measuring contest!**_

_**Gill: **__**Instead of wasting your time trying to decide who the better underboss of those petty streets is, I am here to offer you gentlemen the world.**_

_**Kain: **__**How do you plan on doing that?**_

_**Poison: **__**Every time we've been involved in some sort of grand scheme to gain ultimate wealth and fame, we met pains in the ass like Cody Travers, that Ryu Hoshi guy, and that super cop bitch, Chun Li Xiang! **_

_**Mr. White: **__**Not to mention all the times Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, The Ikari Warriors, or the Three Sacred Treasures have foiled your plans, Rugal; what will be the difference this time?**_

_**Gill: **__**There will be a tournament. This tournament will put the participants from the World Warrior tournament and the King of Fighters tournament in one place, on one stage, and in one war for the title of the best of the best.**_

_**M. Bison: **__**Is that it! You brought me here for that!**_

_**Geese: **__**How is a tournament going to solve our problems and grant us the desires that we've been seeking for years? Both Bison, and myself, have failed to defeat such fighters as the Bogard Brothers and that meddling wanderer, Ryu Hoshi; and you two have failed against them as well!**_

_**Rugal: **__**This tournament will be a front to gather all the fighters' respective abilities. Bison, you will construct a new Psycho Drive satellite! The satellite will gather the powers of the fighters to summon enough energy to bring two beings forth; the Orochi and Ingrid! **_

Everyone in attendance, except Rugal and Gill, gasped at the names of the two enigmatic and powerful beings. The Orochi was safely returned to his seal after the events of The King of Fighters XIII, while Ingrid hasn't shown her face or any sign of her anywhere, since she stole the first Psycho Drive Cannon and vanished with it.

_**M. Bison: **__**You seek to control the powers of the Orochi and Ingrid? Ingrid's apparent possession of Soul Power, from whence I still haven't figured out where she obtained it, is far greater than Rose's, Ryu and Akuma's Satsui No Hado, and my Psycho Powers combined! **_

_**Rugal: **__**I, myself, have to unique ability from Gaia to steal and harness the powers and abilities of my foes; as you can see I did once with Krauser and Geese.**_

_**M. Bison: **__**A poor choice of powers, if you ask me.**_

_**Geese: **__**Watch it, Bison!**_

_**Rugal: **__**I have built a machine that will send the captured Orochi powers to Gill, while I will steal Ingrid's Soul Power; giving me complete control over the mystical forces of the power psychic!**_

_**Mr. White: **__**Psychic powers are not to be trifled with.**_

_**Gill: **__**We did not ask for your concern, White! To become the true messiah, I will used the Orochi's so-called benevolent holy abilities; making my dream of saving the masses a reality. Rugal will use Ingrid's powers to dominate the United States; bring the country under his control. I will take those who will follow my holy teachings to "promise land" away from you miserable peons; you and Geese can divide up the rest of the planet amongst yourselves if you like; kill each other for that matter, after that, we don't care!**_

_**Geese: **__**This deal doesn't offer Bison and I anything!**_

_**M. Bison: **__**Bison serves no one!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Ingrid and Orochi's powers are vast and unique. Gill and, myself, cannot handle their energies all by ourselves. We are willing to share with you for your generous contributions to our cause. Besides, I just want the USA, Gill has his "promised land", and that leaves the rest of the world for the great Geese Howard and the Mighty M. Bison to divide amongst you! Think about it! **_

Geese and Bison stood still for a moment, but then smiles began to form across both of their faces. The plan had been set before them, and both crime lords knew what they would do when the time was right. They would not let all that raw power end up in the hands of Gill and Rugal; they would take it from them and be rid of the two powerhouses for good. If this means that Geese and Bison would have to secretly work together to take out Gill and Rugal, then they would do just that.

_**Geese/M. Bison:**__** Agreed!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Then it shell be done!**_

_**Gill: **__**The world will know all of our powers, and we alone shell rule forever!**_

All of the villains roared in unison. Together, they would bring darkness and chaos to the world; will anyone be able to stop them? Geese and Bison took their groups and were dropped off somewhere near Mexico; where they have limos and unmarked vehicles waiting for them. The tournament would be held in Las Angeles, California; at Adelheid Bernstein's newly built Bernstein stadium. Rose and Adelheid built two stadiums; one in Europe and one in the United States. They had hoped to be able to host friendly fighting tournaments among worthy and honorable combatants; but all that changed when Adelheid and Rose received an invitation from their estranged father demanding them to host the Street Fighter against The King of Fighters tournament. Invitations were sent out to all former competitors form both the World Warrior tournaments and the King of Fighters tournaments. The first stages were complete. On the Black Noah, Rugal and Gill summoned two extraordinary warriors to keep an eye on Geese and Bison; also to strike down Rugal and Gill's enemies when the time was right.

Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki stood in front of the messiah and the criminal mastermind. These two powerful assassins were summoned with the promise of money and power. Juri, who wants to see Bison's downfall anyway, accepted because she has her own hidden desires and agenda in the end. Ryuji, accepted because he wouldn't mind taking over Geese's organization and gaining as much monetary backing as possible, also has his own plans and agendas.

_**Juri: **__**This job better not be boring. I can take Bison out on my own time! Geese Howard's head is just an added bonus.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Geese is mine! I owe him one for those two times he stiffed me out of the payment he owes me for those stupid KOF tournaments! He and his pet, Billy Kane, got away from me before, but this time I'm ripping their heads off.**_

_**Juri: **__**Whatever! Just stay out of my way, Yamazaki. I've heard about you; you're supposed to be some sort of big shot crime boss in Hong Kong. They say you thrive off of violence and blood. Those are the only traits I find attractive in you!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Come between me and my path towards Geese Howard's empire and throat, you will see that the things people say about me are very true; when they're cleaning your remains off the walls with a pooper scooper!**_

_**Juri: **__**I love it when you talk dirty to me, daddy! Come over here and give me some sugar!**_

Juri took her fighting stance, and Ryuji placed his right hand in his pocket and began to lick his lips as if he was about to eat the main course of a hearty dinner. Right then and there, Rugal launched a Kaiser Wave between the two blood thirsty fighters.

_**Gill: **__**Behave yourselves!**_

_**Rugal: **__**I didn't call you sadistic fools here to battle one another; both of you possess extraordinary abilities that I need right now; kill one another latter!**_

_**Juri: **__**I already went to steal that Orochi orb thing for you, what more do you want?**_

_**Rugal: **__**Bringing the Orochi seal to Gill and I is only part of our plan. You get to face Bison, Geese, and a bunch of strong fighters. Not to mention, Juri, you get to take our Chun Li Xiang; who will no doubt be at the tournament. Plus, you get to get that Secret Agent team of General Heidern's off your back, Ryuji!**_

_**Gill: **__**Not to mention that you are both being paid handsomely; I figured the sum of 7 billion dollars each was more than enough!**_

_**Juri: **__**Relax, Old Man; I'm going to do your bidding for now. I actually like your power level; you're much more of a fighter than Bison or Seth ever was or will be! And you, Rugal, from what my eye shows me, you are one not to be toyed with. Maybe we can have a threesome after the job is over! I get frisky when I'm around strong men!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Somebodies in heat, I see! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Where did you find this vile wench, Gill? But, I must say, I like her spirit. She makes my Orochi blood boil!**_

_**Juri: **__**You aren't half bad yourself, Yamazaki. But I don't do foursomes! A girl's got to have some strength left to kill, kill, and kill!**_

_**Rugal: **__**The two of you disgust me in ways that I cannot find the words to describe! Once you have done your parts, you will both be paid handsomely! Now leave, before I forsake my lunch and decide that I really do not need either of you!**_

_**Gill: **__**Do not fail us, Juri, Yamazaki! We will be watching you both.**_

_**Juri: **__**Yeah, yeah, yeah…."yawn"….just make sure you make the check out to Juri Han. J.U.R.I. HAN! If not, I will collect it from your skulls!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Yeah! What she said! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! …..I'm deadly serious!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Get the job done, and you will have all that is coming to you!**_

Without another word, Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki left Rugal and Gill's presence. All seemed to be going as according to the plans that the two powerful bosses have laid out. All they need now is the gathering of the world's strongest fighters. The red orb, that is the current seal of the old god Orochi, sits on a pedestal next to Rugal. Gill and Rugal smile deeply at it, as the Orochi's awakening will be only half of the evil plans that they have for the world; and for one another. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore, Capcom, or any of their respected characters. I do not own Namco's Tekken characters, either. With that being said, this is an M rated fan fiction that is only for those who are 18 and up. You have been warned! Rated M for intense language, sexual scenes, and violence. Let's begin!

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #2 – We Can Be Together!**_

__Kyo Kusanagi, Yuki Kushinada, Benimaru Nikaido, Shingo Yabuki, and Goro Daimon are all driving together through Las Angeles, California. They were on their way to Adelheid Bernstein's newly built Bernstein Stadium. Adelheid wanted his own stadium to be based in the United States, while Rose Bernstein, Adelheid's sister, has her version of the Bernstein Stadium in Europe; the place where The King of Fighters XIII took place a while back. The invitations were sent out swiftly; invitations that bared the mark of the Bernstein family and the mark of Gill's brother, Urien. Urien, not wanting to be part of Gill's teaming with the Black Market Underboss, Rugal Bernstein, left the Illuminati, and sided with Rugal's children, Adelheid and Rose Bernstein, in order to stop his brother's schemes. Kyo glanced at his invitation for a moment, as he drove down the busy streets. Kyo knew that this invitation meant a lot of different things. For one, it meant that this wasn't your typical King of Fighters tournament; warriors from the renowned World Warrior tournament would be included this year. Kusanagi saw the lineup of fighters from the photos that were included in all the invitations. Kyo allowed his gaze to fall on two familiar rivals: Iori Yagami and Ryu Hoshi. Kyo had faced Ryu before, and he knows that Ryu is one of the best Ansatsuken fighters known the world over, and that Ansatsuken and Kusanagis are both styles that have combated each other for generations.

Kyo smiled as he thought about all the stories that his father, Saisyu, would tell him about back when Saisyu would spar Gouken, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters Ansatsuken instructor. While Kyo saw the large and pleasant view of Bernstein Stadium coming up over the horizon, the Smashing Pumpkin's song _Hummer_ blasted in the ears of Kyo and his companions. All who were in attendance knew that this was going to be one hell of a tournament. The invitation's rules stated that the participants would be allowed to stay on the grounds of the Bernstein Stadium; which doubled as a huge castle; just like the castle/stadium that Rose had built for KOF XIII. The participants would be provided food and beverage for the length of the tournament; which would be provided by Urien's own funds; money that he acquired when he was the president of the Illuminati, before Gill took his place. The participants would be allowed to spar in the Stadiums huge gymnasium; where each combatant could train to better their techniques for the tournament.

The tournament its self would take place ten days from the arrival of all the known combatants; some of which were driving on the road near Kyo and his friends. Benimaru switched the song from Smashing Pumpkin's _Hummer, _to Young Jeezy's _I Do_; featuring Jay Z and Andre 3000. Benimaru bobbed his head up and down, while Shingo began to smile at the possibilities of all the fighters from two different tournaments coming together. Yuki, Kyo's fiancé, is deep into the book that she is reading, while pondering on the fighting techniques that Kyo, Saisyu, and Kyo's cousin Sougi taught her. Goro just sat there and stared out the window. Kyo noticed that Iori Yagami was riding his motorcycle nearby, and that behind Iori, Kyo could see K', Kula Diamond, and Maxima in a jeep; followed by Foxy, Diana, Angel, and Nameless; all of which are former NESTS Cartel operatives. Kyo was glad to have them on his side now. Right behind the former NESTS team was Terry Bogard and his family. Terry decide to wear his brown Bomber Jacket, blue jeans, black boots, and decided to have his hair hanging down; as opposed to his red sleeveless vest and red Fatal Fury fitted cap.

Along with Terry was Rock Howard, Terry's adopted son, Andy Bogard, Andy's fiancé Mai Shiranui, Joe Higashi, and Terry's fiancé, Mary "Blue Mary" Ryan. Mary had a huge smile on her face; while holding onto Terry's back; as he rode his motorcycle alongside Iori Yagami; who quickly gave Terry a nod and sped up a bit. Kyo was relieved a bit and a bit in shock at how Iori's ordeal during KOF XIII has softened Iori's heart a great deal. Iori now spends a lot of time with General Heidern's adopted daughter, Leona Heidern; helping her to better control the Riot of Blood and getting closer to her in general. Because they have spent so much time together, Iori and Leona have become smitten with one another, and haven't planned on telling Heidern just yet. Iori's protective secretaries: Mature and Vice, were right behind Iori; riding in Vice's jet black muscle car. Kyo couldn't see all the way behind him, but he noticed The Art of Fighting Kyokugenryu team of Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, and Marco Rodriguez in a car behind him. Kyo also noticed Kim Kaphwan, Chae Lim, May Lee, and Jhun Hoon: The Tae Kwon Do team. More fighters were showing up by the groups, and Kyo saw all the familiar faces form previous KOF tournaments.

On another road, not too far from where Kyo and his fellow KOF practitioners were driving, is Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Sakura Kasugano, Sean Matsuda, Dan Hibiki, and Ken's wife, Eliza, and Ken's son, Mel. Ken was driving, while Ryu was looking over the photos of all the fighters that are involved in the tournament. Ryu let his gaze fall upon the pictures of Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, Alba Meira, and K'. Ryu knew that he would be in for a fight. Driving near Ken's filled-to-the-brim-limo was none other than Chun Li Xiang, Cammy White, William F. Guile, Charlie Nash, and Crimson Viper. This ragtag group of Military power is equal to that of General Heidern's group: The Ikari Warriors. Guile and Charlie's commander, General Berkley, is meeting with General Heidern concerning Rugal Bernstein's involvement with Urien's brother, Gill. At the meeting, Guile and his fellow Military Fighters team will meet Heidern's Ikari Warriors and Agents Team. Rufus, and his wife, Candy, were not too far behind. Not too far from them, is Dudley, Guy, Cody Travers, Maki, Blanka, and Dhalsim; all showing up in their respective vehicles. Blanka had to ride with Dhalsim; due to the fact that Ken did not want Blanka's fur all over his limo.

Fighters from both the World Warrior tournament and the KOF tournament are all heading to Adelheid's stadium with one thing on their minds: to WIN! Ken is blasting DJ Khaled's _Brown Paper Bag_, as he and his friends pulled up to the parking complex of Bernstein stadium. Kyo got out of his vehicle and grabbed Yuki's and his own bags, Terry Bogard pulled up with his friends and everyone began to get reacquainted.

_**Kyo: **__**Well if it isn't the Legendary Wild Wolf of South Town. How have you been, Bogard?**_

_**Terry: **__**I'm making it do what it do, Kusanagi. Did you look over the lineup we have this year; very strange people indeed. I know that Ryu guy, I know that Ken Masters fellow, too, and I also know Miss Thunder Thighs Chun Li, but some of those cats are new to me.**_

_**Iori: **__**They may be new to you, Bogard, but they're not new to the battlefield. I suggest that you be on point. A lot of fighters don't know the legend of Terry Bogard, and they might be out to establish their own legends; watch your back.**_

Iori walked up from behind Kyo, shook hands with Kusanagi, and then nodded at Ryo Sakazaki and some others before leaving to go find his way to his room in the massive Bernstein complex. Ryo walked up to Terry and Kyo; shaking his head.

_**Ryo: **__**What is up with that guy? I though Leona calmed that dude down some?**_

_**Kyo: **__**He's cool, and Iori is right. There is going to be fighters here that we have never faced, and fighters that have never seen or even heard about us. It is best not to underestimate anyone.**_

_**Terry: **__**I am well aware of that. I don't take anyone lightly. I'm just shocked at the inclusion of such fighters, like this beast man, Blanka.**_

_**Kyo: **__**I know, I know; weird as it seems, and weird as our opponents may seem, we must still give them the same respect that they would give us on the battlefield. Even though Rugal and this Gill character have a hand in this, from what Adelheid has told me, everyone else seems cool.**_

_**Ryo: **__**I wonder if Rugal and that Gill dude are the only villains involved this time. Should we expect Geese and his usual suspects?**_

Rock Howard, after hearing his estranged father's name, walks up to greet Kyo and Ryo. The young fighter has grown some, and he can't wait to show everyone his new found skills.

_**Rock: **__**I sure hope Geese isn't involved. But, if he is, he's my target. I need to show him what for, for leaving my mother like that!**_

_**Terry: **__**Easy, Rock. I told you before that revenge will get you nowhere. No matter who we face, we are going at this will clear heads. That is the only way to win!**_

_**Rock: **__**You are so right, Terry. I'm going to go help Andy, Mai, and Mom; see you guys in the Welcome Fighters party latter!**_

Ryo and Kyo looked at one another with strange looks and then looked at Terry. They both thought that Rock's mother, Geese's wife, Marie Heinlein, was dead.

_**Kyo: **__**What does Rock mean by "mom"? What gives?**_

_**Terry: **__**Its Mary and I being engaged now. Rock calls Mary "mom", just like he calls Andy and Mai "aunt" and "uncle".**_

_**Ryo: **__**He's really used to the fact that you guys are his only family now, isn't he?**_

_**Terry: **__**Yeah, Rock did have a hard time being accepted by Andy at first. Andy always denied Rock as my adopted son, because of Rock being Geese's son and all, until Mai and Mary damn near screamed and ripped into Andy's ego so badly, that he had no choice but to start acting like an "uncle" to Rock. Things are going very well now.**_

_**Kyo: **__**That is good to hear, brother. I can't wait to see everyone showcase their skills out there. This is actually got me more excited than a normal KOF tournament!**_

_**Ryu: **__**…..or a World Warrior tournament.**_

Ryu Hoshi walked up behind Kyo and his friends. Ken Masters was with him, and the two warriors shook hands with Terry, Kyo, and Ryo. Mary walked up with Andy, Mai, Joe, Chun Li, Guile, Cammy, Robert, and Yuri. The warriors greeted one another; most of them knowing one another from other tournaments, and some meeting for the first time.

_**Mary: **__**Terry, I'm going upstairs. I have to meet with Vanessa, Ramon, Seth, and the others. Aren't you heading that way, Miss Li?**_

_**Chun Li: **__**You can just call me Chun Li. Yes, Guile, Cammy, Charlie, and I are heading up there now. We have to meet with General Berkley and your commander, General Heidern, right? **_

_**Mary: **__**That is correct. Lead the way.**_

_**Joe: **__**I'm sure you military guys can deal with Rugal and this Gill character; Joe Higashi is here to WIN the tournament!**_

_**Guile: **__**I see that Terry hasn't been able to silence your cocky mouth yet, Mr. Higashi; but to correct you, we "military guys" are fighting in the tournament, too.**_

_**Charlie: **__**We plan on taking the crown home, my friend.**_

_**Andy: **__**We have our own military people, too. I'm sure Ralf, Clark, Leona, and Whip will give you guys a run for your money.**_

_**Cammy: **__**I've heard stories about the Ikari Warriors. I hope they live up to their reputations out there; I'd hate to send you KOF regulars' home unhappy and bruised.**_

_**Mai: **__**We'll see about that!**_

_**Terry: **__**Relax, Mai. This is all just pre-fight hype up. The real warriors will be revealed once we all get into the ring and get it on; a nice, long, and hot war of fisticuffs.**_

_**Ryu: **__**I agree with Terry. Let's save all the talk for the ring. We will see who has the right and the skill to be called the true TITAN!**_

_**Ken: **__**Plus, haven't you guys been reading the invites, or have you just been looking at the hot and colorful pictures of all the fighters? This is going to be a one on one tournament!**_

_**Charlie: **__**All of us have been invited here as teams, but we are not fighting as teams. It's going to be a one on one thing; with your teammates sitting on the sidelines; cheering you on.**_

_**Robert: **__**That is fine by me! I don't need Ryo or Marco to fight my battles with me or for me!**_

_**Andy: **__**Watch it, Robert. You never know who you might have to face out there.**_

_**Joe: **__**And you guys call me cocky!**_

_**Mary: **__**I'd love to stay and get to know you guys a bit better, but we have a meeting to get too. See you later, Terry, Andy, and Mai. See you guys at the party!**_

Mary gave Terry a kiss on the cheek, and walked to the elevator. Chun Li took a deep look at Ryu; she wanted to savor the fact that Ryu was finally wearing a three piece suit for the welcoming party, and that this was one of the rare occasions where he wasn't wearing his white gi and red headband. Ryu's black suit, with white dress shirt, is fitting him quite nicely. Chun Li smiled, slapped Ryu on the ass, and headed to the elevator with Guile, Charlie, Cammy, and Mary. Ryu blushed red, and Ken shook his head at his friend. It took Chun Li sometime, but she was finally brave enough to tell Ryu that she liked him. Ryu, to Chun Li's surprise, actually admitted that all the times they have fought with one another and alongside one another, that he had developed feelings for her too. Chun Li actually smiled at the fact that she was heading into a life of true happiness. She hated leaving her students behind in China; but in order to make the world a better place for them, Chun Li knows that she has to stand against men like M. Bison, Geese Howard, Rugal Bernstein, and Gill. She would not rest until the world was safe for everyone that she loves.

More and more fighters began to emerge at Adelheid's stadium. The fight count is amazing, and the participants are the best that there is. Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki are on a plane heading to California. It took some time to talk Juri out of hijacking an airplane to herself, but Yamazaki managed to get her to see things his way…

_**Stewardess: **__**Sir, is your wife alright? She's been sleeping for some time now; ever since she almost had that panic attack before we took off.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**She's alright. She took her meds and fell deep into dream land like the baby she is.**_

_**Stewardess: **__**Okay, sir. Let me know if you need anything.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**I sure will!**_

Ryuji actually stuck a tranquilizer into Juri's ass, and sat her down next to him like a sleeping baby. Juri likes to be messy, upfront, and downright deadly when it comes to getting her job done. Ryuji, to everyone's surprise at times, can be very calm when it comes to playing things safe; until it's time for him to strike. Ryuji could not afford a screw up, like Juri's typical outburst, to get in his way of 7 billion dollars. Ryuji came prepared for anything. Yamazaki took the time to gaze at Juri's sleeping form. It was amazing to him how a woman so beautiful could be so deadly. Even in Juri's sleep, she still managed to have a scowl on her face. Yamazaki would of just slug any other woman in the face, and knocked them out cold; every time they posed a threat to his job. Juri was different. Yamazaki sees that the hurt and pain in Juri's eyes rivals the hurt and pain from his past life. In a way, Juri and Yamazaki are the same; two fierce warriors driven mad and cold by what happened to them in the past. Yamazaki liked that about Juri; the fact that her madness even rivaled his Orochi blood insanity. Just to make sure Juri didn't get herself killed or arrested before the job was done, Ryuji made sure that he brought along a bunch of tranquilizers and he would watch Juri's every move….even if it kills him…

_**Ryuji: **__**Sleep tight, little Korean Psycho Bitch…..I wonder what Kim Kaphwan will say, when he sees that all Tae Kwon Do participants aren't as self-righteous as he…..? That will be a funny meeting indeed!**_

__The sun is going down, and Ryuji pulled Juri's sleeping form close to him, so that he could lean on her head for rest. The twisted Yamazaki has done some cruel things in his life; he had no problem doing cruel things to Juri if she forced him to; but something about her told him that he was about to have the time of his life while hunting down the would be heroes, Geese, and Bison. Things are about to get ugly; as the plane closely reaches Las Angeles, California. ____


	3. Chapter 3

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore or Capcom's characters. They own them. I do not own Namco's characters either. I am just writing this story. It is rated M, so be warned! Sex, violence, and all that good R rated stuff that makes a story great! _**"Television brings violence into the homes…where it belongs…" – Steven King**_

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans Chapter #3 – Party Night!**_

General Berkley, General Heidern, Chun Li Xiang, Cammy White, William Guile, Charlie Nash, The Ikari Warriors, and The Agents Team all met up as scheduled; to discuss the plans that they have to find out what Rugal Bernstein and Gill were after. Joining them in the meeting of military minds is the combined financial backings of Adelheid and Rose Bernstein and Gill's younger brother, Urien. Also there for the meeting, are the combined forces of C.I.A. Agent, C. Viper, and D.E.A. Agent, Lien Neville; who General Heidern was able to get into the D.E.A. after Lien helped take down the remains of Addes and WAREZ. This collection of powerful military minds gathered here today, easily stresses the seriousness of the situation at hand.

_**Heidern: **__**You all know why you are here. General Berkley and I, even though we know one another but have never had to work together, have decided that no only my unit, but his unit too, is needed to face the threat that stands before us! Rugal Bernstein is a monster on his own; but if he is teaming with Gill and the Illuminati, which can only mean that their collective evils are going to shake the world at its core! I would like to thank you**_ _**all for coming out here. I'm going to turn things over to General Berkley. Thank you!**_

_**Berkley: **__**As Heidern was telling you, Rugal and Gill's working together can only spell trouble. We have never been able to pinpoint where the Illuminati base of operations was until now. Urien has given us all the things that we need to know about Gill's dealings with the underworld, his involvement with Shadowloo, and his new involvement with the Howard Connection. Things seem bleak, and I know all of you here have suffered some kind of lost at the hands of these terrible men, and those that work for them. But, I am asking you all to channel that hatred and use it to bring these men to justice; so they can stand trial in a court of law, and be punished for their crimes!**_

_**Clark: **__**Is the use of extreme force going to be authorized?**_

_**Guile: **__**Yeah, what if Rugal and Gill don't want to come quietly? What if we have no choice but to…..smack them around a little bit?**_

A smile crept along the faces of all who stood in attendance; to Guile's use of words. Everyone in that room wanted a hand at kicking Rugal, Gill, Bison, or Geese's ass, and no one would stop them.

_**Heidern: **__**No one is saying go in with kid gloves on, but at least bring them back in a suitable condition enough to stand trial. Personally, and I think I speak for General Berkley too, after all the United States money and time that has been wasted on apprehending these two mad men, I think you'd be doing the world a favor by killing them both on sight! But…we have been ordered by the President of our fine country to bring these men in; so that the American government can at least show the people that all the time, money, and lives that have been wasted on getting these two pricks has finally paid off!**_

_**Berkley: **__**Like Heidern just said, if you have to use force, no matter how deadly it may be, use it! But at least bring something back that will prove to the boys at the Pentagon that we were doing something more than making up stories about ancient gods and men who want to be messiahs for all these long years! Dead or alive, ladies and gentlemen!**_

_**Mary: **__**So, will we all be entering the tournament, or will only a handful of us need to be present?**_

_**Heidern: **__**The invitations that Rugal and Gill forced Adelheid, Rose, and Urien to send out, states that all of you here will be fighting in the battles to come!**_

The whole room roared with excitement, as the fighters cheered and gave high fives at the fact that they will all be fighting together.

_**Berkley: **__**Settle down, people, this isn't the party that is going on tonight! I'm going to need you all to make sure that at least two of you are in the finals; that way, we can draw out Geese, Bison, Gill, and or Rugal! Once they are out in the open, you will be covered by the full force of the United States Marines and Air Force! We are going to come in with guns blazing! The reign of those two mad men will come to an end with this final tournament! Then, and only then, I can probably retire and beat old Heidern here in a nice, quiet round of golf with our fine President, Barak O-fucking-bama! Any Questions before you all are dismissed?**_

_**Lien: **__**Is there anything that we should look out for? The invitations didn't say who the final challenger or challengers would be.**_

_**C. Viper: **__**I can answer that one. We've come to the conclusion that it may just be Rugal and Gill, themselves.**_

_**Vanessa: **__**Then where do Geese and Bison come into play?**_

_**Chun Li: **__**It's apparent that Geese Howard and M. Bison are nothing than hired muscle. Although, it's kind of hard to see Geese and Bison just doing what Rugal and Gill want; without having a hidden agenda of their own.**_

_**Seth: **__**What about the two moles that we've planted in Geese and Bison's respective organizations? Can you tell us who they are?**_

_**Heidern: **__**We cannot. You all wouldn't believe who the moles are anyway, but you will see them once all is said and done. I can't wait to see the look on Geese and Bison's faces when they see who betrayed them!**_

_**Charlie: **__**That, and when we slap the cuffs on those four idiots….once and for all!**_

_**Whip: **__**If possible, will we be relying on Kyo Kusanagi and Ryu Hoshi's participation? They have both fought and defeated Rugal and Gill on separate occasions; they can help us get this job done.**_

_**Leona: **__**The combined might of Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru alone, has defeated some of the toughest foes that we have seen! The Three Sacred Treasures might be needed again. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but Iori Yagami has informed me that someone has taken the Orochi seal from its sacred hiding place; a Korean woman with demonic features, and a thirst for blood! This woman broke into the sacred hidden grounds, killed Kagura's elite guards, and made off with the seal!**_

_**Chun Li/Guile/Cammy/Charlie/C. Viper: **__**JURI HAN!**_

_**Ralf: **__**Who the hell is Juri Han!**_

_**Berkley: **__**Things have just gotten a lot worse! **_

_**Urien: **__**My brother's first order of business before I fled the Illuminati to warn Adelheid and Rose, something that I am not proud of; was sending one of his spies to contact one Juri Han and one Ryuji Yamazaki! I don't know what for though, but it is apparent that we all see what part of the reason was for. **_

_**Ralf/Leona/Clark/Whip/Mary/Seth/Ramon/Vanessa/Lien: **__**RYUJI YAMAZAKI!**_

_**Heidern: **__**It's safe to say that we will be recruiting the aid of Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Rose, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and Chizuru Kagura in this mission. I wanted to leave the Three Sacred Treasures team out of this; especially since what happened last year with that whole Ash Crimson episode, but if the Orochi is involved, then we have no choice in that anymore.**_

_**Ramon: **__**I think that it is safe to say that Rugal and Gill are seeking the Orochi's powers, together!**_

_**Leona: **__**I'm sorry for not saying anything before, but Iori informed me that he, Chizuru and Kyo were already going to track down this…..Juri Han….and take back what she has stolen. Hopefully she hasn't gotten it back to Rugal and Gill just yet.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**You can't just track down Juri Han; she is not your typical assassin! She's deadly, her Tae Kwon Do abilities are ten times greater than that Kim Kaphwan fellow, from what we have seen from Kim's combat data, and Juri only cares about the thrill of the kill! She's like a hungry wolf; even deadlier!**_

_**Mary: **__**We have a Hungry Wolf on our side, too! Terry Bogard and his brother can take that whack job out!**_

_**Guile: **__**What about this…Ryuji Yamazaki….character? What is his story!**_

Heidern and Berkley placed flash drives into the large computer monitor behind them. Instantly, images of Ryuji Yamazaki and Juri Han, from previous battles in the World Warrior and KOF tournaments, began to play on the screen. Chun Li had to relive the beating that she took from Juri, while Leona watch a clip of Yamazaki decimating herself, Ralf, Clark, and a few other fighters during the battles of KOF '97. The brave forces that served under General Heidern and General Berkley, for the first time in a long time, found themselves dreading the worst.__The monitor paused on an image of Ryuji and Juri, both licking at the camera, and looking very blood thirsty and sadistic.

_**Leona: **__**I thought we had it bad! That Juri is a real beast; especially if she has defeated Chun Li and Cammy in singles combat! It took over twenty men and woman to calm Yamazaki during the KOF '97 tournament; he went mad with the effects of the Orochi awakening right before Iori and I blacked out into the Riot of Blood. Yamazaki is a monster! He can be calm when he needs to slip in and out, before and after the job is done, but he is a monster nonetheless.**_

_**Cammy: **__**We're up against Rugal, Gill, Geese, Bison, Juri, and Yamazaki! We're going to need more than the Air Force and Marines; we're going to need every damn branch of the military from every damn country around the world on this one!**_

_**Ralf: **__**Where's Team America: World Police, when you need them!**_

_**Clark: **__**We are Team America: World Police!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**That sounds about right, yes. I'm not backing down from this just because Juri Han and this Yamazaki fellow have decided to show their faces! We have been able to take Juri as a unit, and I'm sure that Leona and her companions have had countless battles with Yamazaki. By joining our knowledge, we can take them both down for good with Rugal and Gill!**_

_**Vanessa: **__**Does Juri have any weaknesses? Ryuji has none that we've been able to exploit thus far.**_

_**Guile: **__**Juri's left eye is a cybernetic implant; created by S.I.N. for Shadowloo. A device, called the Feng Shui Engine, is inside the artificial left eye of Juri. This Feng Shui Engine gives her powers that rival that of Rugal and Gill. Juri has managed to defeat Bison himself. After the incident with the Pandora Box and Jin Kazama's Mishima Zaibatsu, Juri's eye seemed to gain an extra ability from the effects of the Pandora.**_

_**Ralf: **__**What ability is that?**_

_**Cammy: **__**Her eye seems to allow her infinite amounts of energy; where it just used to stop working if she pushed it to the limit. Now, it seems that her eye is giving her vast amounts of power with no end in sight. She has even shown the ability to steal the Chi energy from living things around her; allowing her to create gigantic energy explosions.**_

_**Leona: **__**Yamazaki is one of the Orochi's eight heads, and has control over vast god-like abilities…just like I do… But, I've learned to channel my Orochi blood, and I assure you guys that if you get me a shot at Juri Han….I will blow her to the other side of the planet. She can't be any more dangerous than Mature, Vice, or Shermie.**_

_**Whip: **__**Mature and Vice are on Iori's team, and Iori is on our side like Nation Wide! But, even if we take down this Juri chick, what about taking down Yamazaki? If the Orochi is about to be freed by Rugal and Gill, Yamazaki, Iori, Mature, Vice, and even you, can succumb to the Riot of Blood! We'd be killed instantly. Juri Han wouldn't even have to lift a finger!**_

_**Ramon: **__**What if that is Rugal and Gill's plan? What if Iori, Leona, Mature, and Vice are our Ace in the hole!**_

_**Charlie: **__**What do you mean, friend?**_

_**Ramon: **__**Leona has mastered the Riot; we've seen it during the KOF XIII tournament! Iori is in control of his powers now; ever since he got them back from Ash, Ash's handling of Iori's powers tamed them a bit. Iori is stronger, and he's even calmed down his usual blood lust and cravings to kill Kyo for that stupid family feud that Iori's father bashed into his head when he was young! Mature and Vice have shown that they care about Iori more than anything else, and I'm sure that when the time is right, we can get Yamazaki, who wants nothing to do with the Orochi, to aid us in getting rid of him; then we can nail him and Juri together for their past crimes!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**You are talking about a pipe dream, buddy. Yamazaki is as crazed as Juri is. If anything, Juri and Yamazaki are like two pieces to some twisted puzzle; they are the Bonnie and Clyde of Nightmare on Elm Street; they are worse than the two psychos in that Natural Born Killers movie; and I wouldn't be surprised if Juri and Yamazaki know all of this, everything that I just said about them, and they have come up with some sort of sick plan to screw Rugal and Gill, as well as kill Geese and Bison for their past misdoings against them! We might as well stop hoping for the best, and start planning for the worst!**_

_**Vanessa: **__**Are you always this depressing?**_

_**C. Viper: **__**I'm being a realist, honey! We're up against the greatest rogues gallery ever assembled! I don't think that there has been a gathering of evil this vile in reality! This is some straight comic book stuff right here, and I don't read comics!**_

_**Lien: **__**Viper is right! We have to be prepared to face death at our front doors; especially now that we know that Juri and Yamazaki are involved!**_

Heidern pushed a button that lined up the faces of Rugal, Gill, Geese, Bison, Juri, Yamazaki, Shadowloo, and the Howard Connection members on the monitor. The heroes shook their heads at the evil gathering of power that shined before them. Would they have a chance to win against the onslaught of darkness that is coming their way?

_**Heidern: **__**Things look bleak, but as General Berkley and I said earlier: that is why we have chosen to combine our respective units into one massive group! From this day forward, until this mission is over and Rugal and Gill are either locked up or dead, you all will now be known as the "Squadron Black Dahlia"! The brass at the Pentagon wants Rugal and Gill alive, but I say bring them back with "Glasgow Smiles"!**_

_**Berkley: **__**You have your orders, Squadron Black Dahlia! Dismissed!**_

_**Leona/Ralf/Clark/Whip/Mary/Vanessa/Seth/Ramon/Chun Li/Guile/Cammy/Charlie/C. Viper/Lien: **__**Yes, Sirs!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Will we be rid of our father for good, Heidern?**_

_**Rose: **__**I can live without my daddy. He left us to fend for ourselves against Those from the Past! He could have saved us!**_

_**Urien: **__**Gill and Rugal are both on the brink of destruction! I'm sure we will see their end, soon!**_

_**Heidern: **__**Leona and Chun Li are leading the strongest military fighting force ever assembled! Rugal and Gill don't stand a chance!**_

As Heidern and Berkley saw a bright future ahead, Adelheid and Rose breathed sighs of relief at the fact that their father would be brought to justice, and they could finally live the way that they wanted to live. Urien, on the other hand, has his own plans. Once Gill is out of the way, Urien will strike, and take what he believes is his rightful place at the head of the Illuminati.

_**Author's Note: I know I haven't gotten to the fighting yet, but I have school, work, and other obligations to attend to. This story will be at least over twenty chapters long, and the best thing about a good story, especially involving SNK and Capcom, is that it is at its best when it is drawn out and planned the right way! Hope you all like it so far! Muah! Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I don't own SNK Playmore's King of Fighters, I don't own Capcom's Street Fighter, and I don't own Namco's Tekken. This fan fiction is rated M for 18 or older.

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #4 – Calm before the Storm**_

As the remaining fighters began to gather at Adelheid's stadium, most of the fighters are already dressed and heading to Adelheid, Rose, and Urien's welcoming party. Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Marco Rodriguez, Mary Ryan, Mai Shiranui, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Eliza Masters, Chun Li Xiang, William Guile, Cammy White, Leona Heidern, C. Viper, Charlie Nash, and many others are already mingling among themselves and having a great time. Articolo 31's Noi No is blasting on the large speakers in Festival Hall of Bernstein Stadium. Mai is pestering Andy to dance, while Chun Li looks on, arm and arm with Ryu, shaking her head at how Andy is still acting so shy with Mai, after all these years. Squadron Black Dahlia are positioned at different spots in the Festival Hall; but those who have their love interest are making sure to stick close by them to have some fun for a change, and give the allure of fighting and battle a break for the time being.

_**Guile: **__**This is a nice place. I'm sure Julia and Amy would have loved this place.**_

_**Charlie: **__**It's best that they are both home and safe. Ken already has his wife and son here; hopefully things don't get out of hand and endanger them. Not to mention, that Kyo fellow has his fiancé here, too.**_

_**Cammy: **__**Don't worry about Eliza and Mel; we'll watch over them the best way we can. As for Yuki Kushinada, Kyo and his cousin's taught her how to hold her own; she's actually fighting in the tournament. **_

_**Ken: **__**It must be great to fight alongside the ones that you love. Too bad Eliza doesn't like to fight.**_

_**Iori: **__**To be honest, I don't really like violence either; a trait that I inherited from my late mother. I only picked up the violent ways of the Yagami style, because my father beat it into me. **_

_**Chun Li: **__**Your father seems like he's a cruel man.**_

_**Iori: **__**He was a cruel man. He's long dead.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**My father is deceased too; sorry to hear about your loss.**_

_**Iori: **__**Don't be; he's better off that way. I probably would of ended up doing it myself; if the curse of the Yagami Clan didn't take hold of him….**_

_**Kyo: **__**Iori, when were you and Kagura going to tell me that some Korean Chick stole the Orochi seal! I see why Rugal and Gill want this tournament underway! **_

_**Lien: **__**Don't worry, Kusanagi; we're on it like white on rice.**_

_**Kyo: **__**I'm not too worried about what Rugal can do; he's failed to use the Orochi's powers, and he'll fail yet again. It's that Gill character that bothers me.**_

_**Ryu: **__**I've bested Gill in combat before; he's a tough one, but since we are all here, those two shouldn't be a problem. Speaking of which, isn't that Rose and Chizuru Kagura coming this way now?**_

Rose and Chizuru had indeed entered the room. The two of them looked shocked and confused, and they quickly hurried over to Ryu, Ken, Kyo, and Iori.

_**Chizuru: **__**We all need to talk! Kyo, Ryu, Ken, and Iori; come with us!**_

_**Rose: **__**Chizuru and I have been studying the signs and waves of energy that are surrounding this tournament! There is more to it than just the Orochi seal being tampered with. Chizuru and I doubt that Rugal and Gill can summon the Orochi; Goenitz, Yashiro, Chris, and Shermie are dead. That leaves Mature, Vice, Yamazaki, and Leona. Rugal and Gill need the last remaining four Heavenly Rulers of the Orochi together in the same spot as the Orochi seal, plus a large amount of Chi, to even come close to bringing the Orochi back to earth. **_

_**Ralf: **__**Yamazaki might show up in the tournament; we've just found out that he and that woman, who stole the Orochi seal, are supposed to be working for Rugal and Gill!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**That Korean woman is coming here? She is part of the reason why there is dark energies flowing around this event! From what Rose has seen, she will play a big part in what is to come!**_

_**Kyo: **__**We have just come from that incident with Ash Crimson and Those from the Past; please tell me that things aren't about to reach the level of madness that it reached back during KOF XIII!**_

_**Lynn Baker: **__**Hey, Guys! What is all the noise about!**_

Just then, Lynn Baker: a fighter from the Rage of the Dragons tournament has showed up to enter the upcoming tournament.

_**Kyo: **__**Lynn Baker? What are you doing here? Where are Jimmy and Billy Lewis?**_

_**Iori: **__**Probably hiding from her!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Lynn Baker….it's been ages….. You still bragging about the slipup that you call a victory over me!**_

_**Lynn: **__**Chun Li Xiang! I see that you haven't heeded my advice to settle in that old folk's home I told you about; you're passed your prime, old woman. Let someone else be the world's strongest woman for once!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**With an attitude like that, I'll be surprised if you even make it the level of greatness that women like Chun Li have made it to!**_

_**Lynn: **__**Please! All I see are old women and stubborn men here that are way passed their expiration dates! Isn't time to let the next generation have a chance at being the best!**_

_**Terry: **__**Lynn Baker! You haven't changed since the last time you came to South Town to see Master Tung. Still cocky as ever, I see.**_

_**Mai: **__**And who are you calling an old woman! Just because you beat Thunder Thighs in a fight, which I really can't see you doing, doesn't mean you can trip up Mai Shiranui in a fight!**_

_**Lynn: **__**That is exactly what happened! Chun Li trip over her boot laces and landed face first into a swift kick by yours truly!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**An accident that could have happened to anyone! Face me in the tournament and see whose better then!**_

_**Clark: **__**We have to keep a clear head, Xiang. The generals aren't going to tolerate slipups!**_

_**Vanessa: **__**Clark is right; we can settle all this in the tournament. Chun Li has other responsibilities to attend to. She has a job; we "old women" have jobs to do, unlike some children I know!**_

_**Mary: **__**Check and Mate!**_

_**Terry: **__**Master Tung should be coming soon, too. You have better calm that attitude down before he gets here. He may not like how you're acting; especially to someone of Chun Li's status. Master Tung likes her a lot. Before Gen vanished, Mater Tung and Master Gen had a meeting about the development of Chun Li and yourself, and how far Chun Li has come since she lost her father. Tung was hoping that either Chun Li or Gen could calm that fiery attitude of yours down to a minimum.**_

_**Lynn: **__**I'll worry about Master Tung and Master Gen later! I'm just here to make it known that I plan on walking out of here the "World's Strongest Woman"; if not the NEW World Warrior and King of Fighters Champion!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**This battle of words can wait another time! Kyo, Ryu, Ken, and Iori; if you guys please; could you come with us?**_

Kyo, Ryu, Ken, and Iori walked off for a moment with Chizuru and Rose; leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

_**K': **__**She's a real cocky one, ain't she?**_

_**Seth: **__**Look who's talking, buddy.**_

_**K': **__**I have a reason to be cocky! I've actually won a few KOF tournaments!**_

_**Guile: **__**Pride comes before the fall, my friend. Charlie taught me that way back when.**_

_**Maxima: **__**Don't mind K'; he'll learn his lesson when the right person knocks him out one day.**_

_**K': **__**Whose side are you on!**_

_**Mature: **__**My God in Heaven, do you ever shut up, Kyo Kusanagi-light!**_

_**Vice: **__**I guess NESTS forgot to give him a shut off switch like they did his friend.**_

_**K': **__**At least I didn't team up with the guy who battered and beat the shit out of me back in 1996!**_

_**Robert: **__**That's enough, K'! Geez, man!**_

Kanye West's All of the Lights began to play on the speakers as the group of warriors bickered back and forth with K's ranting and raving ego, while Chizuru and Rose discussed their plans.

_**Chizuru: **__**Kyo, Iori; we all may be the Three Sacred Treasures, but that incident with Ash has shown us that we have to do much more to watch ourselves out there. Rose, Ryu, and Ken's abilities are close to ours. If something were to happen to us, God forbid, Rose and I decided that Ryu, Ken, and she would pick up the pieces as the new Three Sacred Treasures.**_

_**Ryu: **__**What! How are we supposed to do that!**_

_**Ken: **__**Yeah, it's not like we can sign some forms or something; you all just can't pass along your powers like someone buying a house or something!**_

_**Rose: **__**Only if we need to, and only if we need to, we will be able to obtain their abilities by way of the psychic connection that I established with Chizuru. This is to make sure that the legacy of the Three Sacred Treasures lives on; just in case something was to happen. Plus, Chizuru has agreed that Kyo, Iori, and she would handle the load of taking out Bison, and those like him, if something was to happen to us. We have to prepare for the worse. Chizuru and Iori came so close to death during the battle with Those from the Past; that is a reminder right there, that no matter how powerful we all are, that we can still one day fall at the hands of any one of our enemies! Our destinies are link; the six of us. Through us alone, we are going to save the world from the forces that seek to control or end all life on this planet of ours; forces like Rugal and Gill.**_

_**Iori: **__**Rugal is just a mad arms dealer, and Gill thinks he's Jesus Christ or something; your typical comic book loons.**_

_**Ken: **__**Yeah, but we have all fought those two before, and even though their plans are steeped in madness, they are sure of themselves and their insane ideals.**_

_**Ryu: **__**I used to think that my destiny was to just improve my art, and become a master of the Asatsuken style. But after meeting so many great warriors, fighting so many life threatening battles, and gaining so many allies with just causes, I see that I was meant to do something more. Even when I finally do become a master of my art, I won't be able to rest with such evil beings like Rugal and Gill running around. I'm in!**_

_**Kyo: **__**I use to think that this whole Kusanagi destiny thing was just a way for my father to get me to train more. Now, just like Ryu, I see that no matter what there will be those either trying to control the Orochi or commit evils similar to the Orochi. I have no choice but to defend those I care about. I'm definitely in!**_

_**Ken: **__**To protect Eliza and make sure that Mel grows up in a world of peace, I'm in!**_

_**Iori: **__**My father raised me to hate and vanquish the Kusanagi family; even after my father killed my mother before my very eyes, and blamed in on the Kusanagi, I still wanted nothing to do with fighting. My father made sure, until the day of his death, that I understood the meanings of hate and violence. Now, I have someone close to me and a reason to fight for the future. The struggle with Ash has shown me a lot. I'm in! I already told Rugal, back in 1995, that he is not worthy of controlling such power! It seems that I have to beat it into him! Gill can step up and get beat down, too!**_

Ryu, Kyo, Ken, and Iori placed their right hands on top of one another's, and Rose and Chizuru placed their right hands on top of the four fighter's hands. The six of them, right then and there, have sworn to help one another, guide one another, and fight for what is right; no matter what evils they have to face. Heidern and Berkley's Squadron Black Dahlia was formed earlier that day to combat the forces of evil under the watchful jurisdiction of the law; Chizuru and Rose have formed their own team, outside of the laws of man, that will combat the forces of evil that the laws of man can't touch. On this day, the Six Sacred Hands of God are formed. As the party raged on, LAX, Las Angeles International Airport, is hailing the arrival of the forth group that will play a huge part in the upcoming battles. Rugal and Gill's group of villains is one, Heidern and Berkley's Squadron Black Dahlia are two, Rose and Chizuru's Six Sacred Hands of God are three, and Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki's duel, Jurizaki, are the fourth group.

Juri turned the tables on Ryuji. While Ryuji slept, Juri awoke from her tranquilizer induced sleep, and stole one of Yamazaki's tranquilizers. Before the plane landed, Juri stuck Yamazaki in the leg, and then proceed to drag him and their belongings off the plane.

_**Stewardess: **__**Are you sure that you don't need any help with your husband, ma'am? We can get someone to…**_

_**Juri: **__**I already said, I can handle this fool! He's narcoleptic. He'll live!**_

The stewardess stared at the 5'6 Juri; as the Korean Killing Machine dragged Ryuji off the plane with all eyes on her. It's a good thing that Juri decide to wear some casual clothing, or else someone would of recognized her from all the wanted posters that have her face on them. Juri's hair is out; flowing down to her lower back, and her sunglasses are hiding powerful and dark eyes. Juri hurried Yamazaki over to a cab, and she threw the 7'0 man in the back with their belongings. The Feng Shui Engine gives Juri strength so vast, that it is nothing for her to lift and carry a man Yamazaki's height and size. Juri gets into the front seat, and she tells the driver to head to the nearest and cheapest motel that he can find. Secretly, Ryuji is faking being sleep; as the tranquilizers have worn off long ago. Ryuji built up immunity to tranquilizers years ago; just in case they were ever used on him. Ryuji would let Juri have her fun, and then he would strike.

_**Cab Driver: **__**This is the cheapest place there is. That will be $19.95, please.**_

_**Juri: **__**$19.95 my ass! All that just for ten blocks!**_

_**Cab Driver: **__**It's the basic rate, ma'am. I don't make the rules, I just drive the cabs.**_

_**Juri: **__**Basic rate? Rules! I don't like RULES!**_

Juri removed her glasses, and her Fend Shui powered eye started to glow a bright neon pink color. The cab driver let them out and grabbed Juri and Yamazaki's belongings; placing them on the curb. The cab driver sped off in a hurry, while Juri carried Ryuji into the office of the motel. Juri paid the man at the desk a little more than what the rate is, took the keys, and took the bags up to the top floor first; before going back to get Yamazaki. Juri quickly lied to the guy at the front desk and told him that her husband was narcoleptic, and that she has to do this all the time. The man already saw the enormous amount of strength that Juri Han has; by the way she carried Yamazaki around. The man didn't want to ask any questions or get into any kind of skirmish with the seemingly powerful woman. Juri grabbed Yamazaki, took him up to the door of the room, placed him down on the threshold, and kicked Yamazaki the rest of the way in the room. Ryuji opened his eyes, and with tongue lashing like a viper, he rushed Juri Han and slammed her against the wall.

_**Ryuji: **__**I'm surprised that you were able to keep your cool after you woke up, but you made a big mistake by trying to use MY tranquilizers on ME!**_

_**Juri: **__**First off, you need a mint! Second, put me the fuck down! Third, why does a well know brawler and Criminal Mastermind, like you, have a stash of tranquilizers! It's not like you need them!**_

Juri kicked Ryuji off of her, and ran over to the radio. She turned the volume up really high, and then took her fighting stance. The melody of the Stone Temple Pilots' song, Big Empty, blasted on the speakers.

_**Juri: **__**I need this song to drown out the sound of your screams! If we're going to get this job done, I need you alive to help me see the weaknesses in those fighters that I have never fought before! I need you alive, but that doesn't mean I need you walking, moving, or even able to grab onto things! Basically, I'm about to turn you into Christopher Reeves, BITCH! I just**_ _**need your mouth; and not in the way that I'm use to!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**All talk and no action! You DO hit harder than that self-righteous, Kim Kaphwan, but your kicks ain't SHIT!**_

Ryuji rushed Juri; the two of them clashed with a force of energy that knocked everything in the room over. Juri threw a kick, Ryuji blocked it. Ryuji threw a punch, Juri kicked his hand away. Ryuji went for his knife; Juri knocked it out of his hand. Ryuji then grabbed Juri by the neck, and began to choke her. Juri marveled at how powerful Ryuji is; she has never encountered an opponent like him. Juri even thought for a moment that Ryuji might be tougher than M. Bison; but she quickly dismissed that thought, and kicked Ryuji in the balls.

_**Ryuji: **__**You little BITCH! That was a low blow!**_

_**Juri: **__**You don't even have anything down there, Skippy! Fuck off, and just DIE!**_

Juri lunged at Ryuji and caught him between her legs. With a quick movement, Juri was able to toss Ryuji using her legs, and he landed on the couch. Ryuji sprang up, and he was able to punch Juri in the jaw; as she was on her way to finish him. Juri backed up holding her face, and Ryuji took the time to slam Juri against the wall again! Bonnie and Clyde, a song by Serge Gainsbourg, came on the radio as the two combatants fought. Juri used her legs to try and choke Ryuji out, but Ryuji also grabbed Juri's neck again at the same time; the two fell to the floor; holding one another in a choke hold. Ryuji began to lick Juri's leg, and a smile appeared on his face.

_**Ryuji: **__**I don't plan on dying today, but if I'm going to die, I rather it be between these strong legs! Damn, bitch, you got something going for you! I'm surprised Bison hasn't tapped that ass yet! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!**_

_**Juri: **__**Fuck you! Fuck Bison! Who the fuck do you think you are!**_

The motel manager came up stairs to see what the commotion was, and he used his keys to unlock the door. Ryuji, sensing that if the manager saw them fighting that he would call the police on them, quickly grabbed Juri into a passionate kiss; right after he snatched off his black vest and long-sleeve black shirt. Juri is placed in a state of celestial indignation; as she instantly became disgusted with the fact that Ryuji just kissed her. The manager came in, and he saw the mess the two "passionate lovers" made.

_**Manager: **__**Are you cleaning this mess up! What the hell is all this!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Sorry! We get a bit nasty and freaky once we get off an airplane!**_

_**Juri: **__**The fuck you speaking!**_

_**Manager: **__**I don't care what you two do to one another! Just clean this up and don't wreck my place!**_

Corona and Lime, by Shwayze, began to play on the radio. The manager left the room, and Ryuji turned the radio down a bit. Right when Ryuji calmed himself out of his insane state, Juri threw a kick dead center into Ryuji's jaw. Ryuji, not feeling that much pain from the blow, just licked his lips and stared at Juri Han's anger filled eyes. Juri's eyes softened a bit and she walked over to Ryuji; pushing him against the wall, and jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. Ryuji placed both hands on Juri's firm, but soft, ass cheeks; the two crazed killers began to make out passionately and with lustful desire. Yamazaki fell to the bed on his back; while Juri stripped off her black, sleeve-less Hot Topic shirt, and then she basically ripped off her black tights; revealing no underwear on underneath. Juri's sneakers came off very easily, while Ryuji began to remove his belt. Juri stops Ryuji, and she motions to him to let her do the honors. Juri removes Yamazaki's pants, and tosses them on the floor. Juri takes the time to stare at Ryuji's now enlarged 12'0 member, while she licks her lips fiercely. Her Feng Shui Engine powered eye begins to glow that glorious neon pink color, and Juri swiftly takes her place on top of Ryuji.

_**Juri: **__**Let's see if you fuck as good as you fight! I like it rough, Yamazaki! Show me the ruthless nature that everyone in Hong Kong seems to whisper about in back alleys! Don't hold back!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Don't worry about me! Just show me that that fucking eye of yours isn't just for show, and that you can really do some damage with it!**_

Ryuji flipped the script on Juri; turning her on her back as he entered her rarely tested womanhood. Juri moaned as loud as she could at the waves of pleasure that entered her body all at once. The Korean Black Widow licked her lips as she locked her legs around Yamazaki's waist. Ryuji licked his lips as the insane nature of his Orochi blood returned full swing. The two crazed warriors began to fornicate like wild beast; biting and clawing at one another with the ferocity of two hungry lions; fighting over a kill. They both needed this. The two of them didn't like one another, they barely know one another, and if they didn't find a way to work together, they would not be 7 billion dollars richer if the job turns into a failed mission. Maybe they are using one another for the time being, or maybe they are attracted to the fire and wrath that they both seem to have inside their dark hearts. Either way, the two of them will get their release, and then it's back to completing their mission. __


	5. Chapter 5

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, Capcom's characters, or Namco's characters. This fictional story is rated M for mature audiences only! Enjoy and let's all go play together; together under the clearest of the blue skies!

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #5 – A Short Calm Before the Storm**_

Ryuji Yamazaki and Juri Han are exactly the same. Although they come from completely different backgrounds, the both of them have lost their parents, the both of them chose to fight for the side of darkness in order to reach their goals, the both of them have a slight chance for redemption within themselves, and the both of them aren't completely evil; given the fact that Juri wants to destroy men like Rugal, Geese, Bison, and Gill, while Ryuji refuses to give into the will of Orochi. Rick Ross' Aston Martin Music plays in the background, as Ryuji lies flat on his back, naked, and Juri is lying right next to him; with her left leg across Ryuji's left thigh; as she softly strokes his muscular chest and smiles deeply.

_**Juri: **__**You know, for a crazed psychotic killer, you sure know how to make a woman feel good. I've never been fucked that good, and then made love to, like that before. You are becoming more and more intriguing by the minute.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**I've never encounter a woman that I actually took a liking to. Usually, I've beaten them up, raped the stupid whores, or offed them because it was part of the job that I was hired for.**_

_**Juri: **__**Rape? Aren't we a bad little boy? I don't totally agree with rape, being a woman and all, but I've had my sure of sexual assaults against other woman…and some men. But, for me, it isn't a job; it's my way of life.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**What forces brought you to the service of someone like M. Bison? I've heard Geese talk about how powerful Shadowloo's influence is, and how Geese considers Bison to be his chief rival in the Underworld, but what brought a flower like you to such madness and strife?**_

Juri cleared her throat; she closed her eyes and sighed. Nicki Minaj's _Autobiography _song began to play on the radio, as Juri opened her eyes to look into Ryuji's. Juri's violet eyes stared into Ryuji's deep brown eyes, as a smile crept onto Juri's face.

_**Juri: **__**I was fifteen years old. My father, James Han, was a well-known District Attorney. He dedicated his life to bringing down men like Bison and Geese. My mother, Janice Han, was the ordinary housewife; and she was always cautious of my father and me. My dad enrolled me into Tae Kwon Do classes to keep me out of trouble, and to make sure that his only daughter grew up to be strong and filled with just ideals, like he once ways. My mother really didn't like the fact that her daughter was becoming a fighter, but she was just happy that her little girl was into some kind of hobby. I was never the type of girl that liked to play with dolls, play jump rope, and do all those things that most girls do. No, I was a roughhousing, beat-them-up, all-out tomboy. I was seven years old when I noticed that I like girls and boys all the same. My first crush was a young lady that trained in my Tae Kwon Do class. She was so beautiful. Her name was Kimberly Chan Li; a Chinese/Korean exchange student that also went to my High School. **_

_**Ryuji: **__**Her name almost sounds similar to Chun Li's.**_

_**Juri: **__**Bingo! She even resembled Chun li to a degree. That is why I like little Miss Super Cop so much; she reminds me of Kimberly. Anyway, on my fifteenth birthday, I had just earned my black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and my parents wanted to take me out to celebrate. I asked my parents could Kimberly come, and they said yes. Kimberly came over my house about seven that evening. My parents weren't going to take us out until around eight that evening. Kimberly and I decide to chill in my room for a bit, and boy did we chill! It was that day that I found out that Kimberly was also into women; like me. I was in the shower, and Kimberly came right on in; naked and all.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**That's the juice! Now the story is getting good!**_

Ryuji propped his arms behind his head with a deep smile on his face. He may be able to turn his Orochi insanity on and off like a light switch, but when it comes to being perverse and sick, that has become part of his normal personality.

_**Juri: **__**Shut up, pervert! Anyway, Kimberly started kissing my nipples, I started kiss her neck, and she began to slid a finger into my pussy; damn, that felt so good! Right when we were getting all into the heat of the moment, my Mother comes into the bathroom to see where I was, and why Kimberly wasn't in my room waiting. **_

_**Ryuji: **__**Busted! **_

__Ryuji lights a cigarette and passes on to Juri. She lights hers, and takes a long drag off of it; before she continues her story. Small tears begin to swell up in Juri's right eye; do to the fact that her left is a cybernetic replica, and she doesn't have tear ducks in that eye anymore.

_**Juri: **__**My mother just stood there; her mouth wide open at the sight of her daughter in the shower with another young lady. Of course, the loud startling shout, that my mother made, brought my father running up stairs. The look on his face was just as shocking as the one on my mother's. Right before my mother or father could say anything else…..that is when the gunfire rang out.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**What happened after that?**_

_**Juri: **__**My mother was instantly killed; a gunshot to the back of the head. My father's back was blown completely out by a shotgun blast right to his lower spinal column. Kimberly and I started to scream in the shower at the sight that lay before us. Both my parents were dead, and I didn't know what to do. Five gunmen stood right in front of us; and then that's when it happened…..**_

_**Ryuji: **__**What happened?**_

_**Juri: **__**They shot Kimberly in the head, and that is when I finally mustered the strength to fight. I kicked one of the gunmen down the steps; my legs are very powerful. I don't remember all the details, but I ended up kicking the shit out of all those bastards. I stood there; covered in blood and tears. My parents and lover lay dead on the floor. I turned my back for one moment, and when I looked to see if I had gotten all those Shadowloo bastards…one of them was still conscious…he pulled out a .22 and then….**_

Juri began to sob slightly. She put her face down in the pillow; her long, jet black hair covering her face from Ryuji's view. Yamazaki stroked the back of her head, and his usual, psychotic demeanor was replaced by that of a man who wanted to comfort the young lady in front of him; a young lady, who just an hour ago, meant nothing to him. Now, Ryuji sees that Juri has had a troubling life; just like he has.

_**Ryuji: **__**That's when you lost your left eye?**_

_**Juri: **__**….yeah.**_

Juri lifted her face out of the pillow and continued to smoke her cigarette. Ryuji softly rubbed the left side of her face, and Juri's violet eyes, now soft and kind; instead of her usual sadistic and maddened, looked deep into the unusual concerned eyes of Ryuji.

_**Juri: **__**When I woke up, I was in the hospital. The police were there, of course. They said all the basic bullshit: "You'll be alright. We'll get the killers. We'll get you help." all that bullshit and jazz. I spent the next few years from foster home to foster home; who wants a girl with one eye and violent tendencies? I spent that time fighting in underground tournaments; making a name for myself. I was contacted by Shadowloo's sub-division weapons manufacture, S.I.N. It was that day, on that day; I knew that I had a chance to get revenge on Bison and all those who are no better than he is. Seth, a cyborg body built for Bison; that became sentient, decided that he would take over S.I.N., and launched a campaign to rid the world of Bison and other opposing powers; so that he could take over. Seth introduced me to the Feng Shui Project. The Feng Shui Engine is a smaller and more compact version of Seth's Tanden Engine. The Feng Shui Engine was placed inside a cybernetic eye; which was then inserted into my head. It was that day that the Juri Han you heard so many stories about was born. It wasn't easy working for S.I.N. Being so close to Bison, and yet, so far away. It took some time, but I was able to face Bison.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Why is Bison still alive then?**_

_**Juri: **__**I destroyed Bison; I also put Seth out of his misery. Bison, unlike Seth, downloaded his conscious into another one of his many bodies and fled. Now, he's back and I have to kill him again. This time, I'm gonna make sure that he doesn't get to be reborn into another one of his infamous spare bodies! Bison, Geese, Rugal, and Gill are all going to die! I didn't decide to come out of hiding just for a payday! I came out of hiding to work for those two egotistical bastards for a payback!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**I'm here for the money, and I'm also here to put Geese Howard and Rugal in their places. My criminal empire has diminished because of Rugal and Gill's controlling all the underworld activities; I planned on ending them and taking all that they have for the troubles that they've caused me! Now, I have another reason to go after them.**_

_**Juri: **__**What reason is that?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**I'm going to rip Bison's throat out for what his assassins did to you and your family! Then I'm going to kill Gill for being the one responsible for funding Bison's nightmarish ambitions for the last few years. Shadowloo would have been dismantled if it were not for Gill's Illuminati keeping Shadowloo afloat! Geese and Rugal; they are just an added bonus!**_

_**Juri: **__**Them I guess we won't be bickering and arguing back and forth now, will we?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Why would I want to argue with someone who is just like me? We're basically after the same things. I got to lookout for you now; I like your pizazz, Juri.**_

_**Juri: **__**I hope it's not because I fucked you really good. I actually enjoyed having someone who is strong enough to match my skills. You must tell me about this Orochi blood of yours. I've never seen anything that could match the Feng Shui Engine's power accept your Orochi blood.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**You heard of the legend of the Yamata No Orochi, have you not?**_

_**Juri: **__**Yes…..it's one of Asia's most exciting legends.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**It's more than a legend. The Yamata No Orochi is one of the Supreme Titan Gaia's favorite offspring. Orochi was sent to cleanse the world of humans; due to the fact that humans are the reason that the earth is in the state that it is in right now. The three Sacred Families of God: The Kusanagi, The Yasakani, and The Yata Clans, teamed up to subdue, defeat, and then seal the Orochi away; with the Kusanagi Sword, the Yasakani Magatama, and the Yata Mirror.**_

_**Juri: **__**You mean, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and Chizuru Kagura's ancestors?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Exactly! The Orochi has its clan and followers, too. The Orochi's strongest warriors from its clan: the Eight Hakkesshu; bore descendants that led to the birth of me and seven others.**_

_**Juri: **__**You have brothers and sisters, then?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Not quite. They are in a sense, but not really. Leopold Goenitz: the Orochi Heavenly King of the Wind is supposed to be like some strange spiritual twin of mine.**_

_**Juri: **__**I've seen the files on Goenitz; while I was researching Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru's battle tactics. You and he do look alike. You're sexier though! **_

_**Ryuji: **__**Thank you, but Goenitz, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, Chris, Mature, Vice, and Leona Heidern's maternal father all come from different backgrounds and nationalities. Even though Nanakase and I are both Japanese, we are not related. This is due to the descendants of the Eight Hakkesshu mating with non-Orochi blooded humans. The powers and abilities remain strong in the blood, and that is the only connection that I have to the other seven.**_

_**Juri: **__**Doesn't Iori Yagami have Orochi blood mixed into his Yasakani bloodline?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Yes indeed he does. Iori is considered the unofficial ninth member of the Orochi Hakkesshu. Like myself, Iori, Leona, Mature, and Vice, want nothing to do with Orochi. Yashiro, Chris, Shermie, and Goenitz are dead; their spirits sealed inside the Orochi seal.**_

_**Juri: **__**The seal that I so easily gave to Rugal and Gill. Can they release them and the Orochi?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**If Mature, Vice, Iori, Leona, and myself are present near the Orochi seal, while they are trying to resurrect him, then there is a slight chance for Orochi to come back. But, we're going to kill them before they get that chance, aren't we?**_

_**Juri: **__**Indeed we are, sexy!**_

Juri leaned in to give Yamazaki a kiss on the lips. The two are smitten with one another, and their combined bloodlust will play a deciding factor in the violent battles to come. Meanwhile, the heroes who have gathered at Adelheid's stadium are taking things down for the night. Some of them are training, while others are spending time with their loved ones. Chun Li, in her see-through nightgown, is lying on her bed and reading a book, while Ryu, in his pajama pants, is doing pushups on the floor.

_**Chun Li: **__**How long are you going to be? Aren't you in enough shape, babe?**_

_**Ryu: **__**I promised you that I wouldn't leave you to wander the world and fight strong people. I never promised you that I would stop training all together. I can't stop; not when there are still strong fighters like Terry, Kyo, Iori, Ryo, Ken, Guile, Sagat, and Akuma to defeat! I have promised them all that I wouldn't stop until I've surpassed them in combat. **_

_**Chun Li: **__**Typical men! You guys will never cease to amaze me.**_

_**Ryu: **__**You have rivals too. What about King: Ryo Sakazaki's girlfriend, Mai Shiranui, Lynn Baker, Cammy, C. Viper, Lien, and that Juri Han chick? Shouldn't you be ready to face them at a given notice?**_

_**Chun Li: **__**King and I have fought before; I beat her. Mai is a pain sometimes, but a good friend to go shopping with; I'll give her that. I've recently just met Lien Neville, Cammy and I are always training together, C. Viper is always too busy with her daughter to train with me, and Juri Han and Lynn Baker can suck a dirty dick! Those two piss me off!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Being an Interpol agent has surely got you using more and more foul language these days; job getting to you again?**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I know I shouldn't be cursing so much, but it's just that this new mission that General Berkley and General Heidern have us on is going to be a rough one. Not to mention, Juri Han will eventually show up here.**_

_**Ryu: **__**So the Mad Spider is coming to the tournament after all? How did you find out?**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Juri is unpredictable and yet still predictable. She didn't steal the Orochi seal and hand it to two of the world's most maniacal men just to sit on her ass and watch the fireworks. She'll be here, and she has that Ryuji Yamazaki guy with her.**_

_**Ryu: **__**That crazy guy that Terry and Mary fought during the KOF tournaments; the guy with the shad of blond on the top of his head? I heard about him from Fei Long; he's notorious in the Hong Kong underworld; even though he's Japanese.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Then you must know that he and Juri are two of the most blood thirsty fighters ever to step foot in any tournament at the same time. Having both of them in the tournament will be a hard and long battle in itself.**_

_**Ryu: **__**That is the more reason you should be training with me, instead of reading romance novels.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**You have a point, but right now, I need some cuddle and love making time! We hardly get a chance to be alone like this; I want to take advantage of it.**_

_**Ryu: **__**Okay, you're also right; after that, can we train together?**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Sure thing! As a matter of fact, I can call up Leona; she's still up training with Yagami. The two of them can join us in the Gym.**_

_**Ryu: **__**See! Iori has the right idea. I bet him and Leona train together all the time.**_

_**Chun Li:**__** Just be quiet and get in the bed with me, my Mighty Dragon!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Here I come, baby!**_

Ryu jumps in the bed and on top of Chun Li. The couple gently plays and giggles with one another as Chun Li motions for Ryu kiss her romantically. As far as Iori and Leona's training was going, the two of them are in the middle of an unusual training routine; if you can call it training.

_**Leona: **__**Yes, Iori! Give it to me, daddy! Yeah, baby!**_

_**Iori: **__**Every time we make love….it's like magic! Damn, you feel so good!**_

_**Leona: **__**This isn't love making! This is all-out Orochi style FUCKING! Give it to ME!**_

Indeed, Leona and Iori thought about training, but all the talking about battle and fighting has them worn out mentally. To counteract this, they decide to do what they always do when alone. Leona, sprawled out on the bed, legs open wide and clawing Iori's back, is enjoying the lust filled force of Iori's manhood inside of her natural dark blue hair covered vagina. Leona has already reached climax several times; but with Iori, it's always as if they were born to be together. The animalistic nature of their love making is due to the Orochi blood that courses through both their veins. This same lustful animalistic feeling brought Yagami and Heidern together in the first place. After the KOF XIII tournament, Iori's losing one on one battle with Kyo, even though Iori had just gotten his powers back, placed Iori in a depressive and mentally beaten state. Mature and Vice tried to talk with him about it, but he wouldn't acknowledge them for a good while. It was Leona, fresh out of her miniature coma, who met Iori in a dinner one day, and feeling a bit more open and friendly due to her friends in the Ikari Warriors, Leona decided to sit down and have a talk with Yagami. Yagami, also a bit more on the humble side after losing and regaining his abilities, decided to acknowledge Leona as a person and not just one of his many opponents.

The two of them began to talk and joke with one another; forming a friendship that started by phone conversations and branched out to the two of them hanging out all the time. One date led to another, and the two became smitten with one another. A night at the movies followed by a fight with some street punks who recognized Leona and Iori from KOF and wanted to test them, turned into a night of passionate love making; which also turned into a Riot of Blood filled fuck fest. Because of Leona's powerful attraction to Iori, and the possibilities of Iori's brutal personality, Leona hasn't told her adoptive father, Heidern about them just yet; a secret that not too many people know about. As the two formidable warriors continued to screw the life out of one another, Leona and Iori taking turns on top, their animalistic noises began to drown out the sound of Iori's Laptop computer; as it played _California Soul; _from _The Lincoln Lawyer_ soundtrack. The other fighters in their rooms began to hear the sounds of Leona yelling and screaming; which brought a few of them running up stairs to see what was going on. The fact that Leona and Iori rolled off the bed and onto the floor didn't help much, because now it actually sounded like Leona is struggling against someone trying to overpower her.

_**Guile: **__**What in the name of Heaven is going on!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Ryu and I heard the commotion all the way on the fifth floor! Plus, we feel a strong and insane Chi coming from Leona's room!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Oh my God! What if Juri and Ryuji are in there with her!**_

_**Terry: **__**Break it down!**_

_**Ralf: **__**If anything happens to her, Heidern will have our heads!**_

Guile flash kicks the door in, and the fighters are stunned to not find Leona fighting against someone trying to harm her, but the sight of Iori Yagami wrapped up in blankets with Leona; while they are fucking the life out of one another. Iori and Leona turn, and are startled, to see all their friends and a few on lookers looking at them both in a compromising position on the floor.

_**Iori: **__**What the fuck is this!**_

_**Leona: **__**Dammit, guys! Why is my door destroyed!**_

The fighters stood there clueless and still dazed. Ken Masters just happened to arrive at the scene late; with his wife, Eliza, right behind him. Ken playfully covered Ryu's eyes, as he smiled and giggle at the sight of Yagami and Leona's position. Ryu pushed Ken's hands off his eyes, and Eliza elbowed Ken in the ribs to stop looking at the sight of Leona's naked and sweat dripping muscular form. Leona's dark blue hair flowed down to her hips; giving her the look of a Brazilian goddess. The men stood in awe, and the women blushed at the sight of Iori's hard and muscular body lying on top of Leona. Ralf and Clark could not believe their eyes. Clark had to remove his sunglasses and hat to get a better look. Charlie quickly wondered why Clark would be wearing his glasses and hat to bed. C. Viper and Lien, who were actually training, rushed upstairs to see why Guile had alerted them to Leona's room. C. Viper caught a glimpse of Iori's naked ass, and turned away blushing. Lien took out a cigarette and lite it. Mary fanned the smoke away from her face, while Terry covered his eyes with his tank top.

Mai just stood there looking, while Andy tried to pull her away; it wasn't any of their business who Iori and Leona fuck, but Mai wanted to stay until the show was over. Chun Li began to blush, letting her gaze fall to the sight of Iori's member; still hard and still inside of Leona. Kyo and Yuki finally made it to where the rest of the group was, and Kyo blurted out a hysterical laugh, while Yuki's eyes widened with the sight of Iori actually getting some ass. Yuki always joked to Kyo about the possibilities of Iori being a gay, violent stalker. Lynn Baker, who was awoken from her sleep by the flash kick that opened the door, came out of her room and shook her head at the sight.

_**Lien: **__**Y'all gonna keep going or what! Don't stop because of us; please don't!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**You said that you guys were training, Leona! You made me feel bad that I was reading and trying to get some from Ryu; thinking that my teammates were focusing on the battles to come instead of relaxing!**_

_**Iori: **__**Good! Now I know to kick in your door too, when you and Ryu start fucking!**_

_**Leona: **__**See, I can explain, but right now I'm trying to get my last nut off and you guys are ruining it!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Damn! What until I tell Beni and Goro! This is priceless! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA! Get that pussy, Yagami! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Maiden Mash that shit! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

_**Ken: **__**Toast to the Eight! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

Kyo and Ken gave one another a high five as they joked about Iori's current position; using the names of Iori's finishing moves as puns to how he and Leona are making love.

_**Yuki: **__**Stop you guys! I think it's cute that Iori is finally showing that he's human and not a killing machine!**_

_**Terry: **__**That is why he always tried to kill Kyo! He was backed up and sexual repressed! If I would have known that your anger and super powered rage came from going without sex, Yagami, I would of hooked you up with some easy South Town bimbos!**_

_**Mary: **__**Terry!**_

_**Iori: **__**If you fools are done gawking at us, can you get THE FUCK OUT!**_

_**Leona: **__**I swear, if I don't cum at least five more times tonight, I will kill you all in your sleep! GET LOST!**_

_**Mai: **__**Can I watch!**_

_**Andy: **__**Mai! For the love of God!**_

_**Mai: **__**What! I love live action porn! It's not like you're giving it to me that good!**_

_**Andy: **__**Because we make love! We don't fuck like Orochi crazed rabbits!**_

_**Iori: **__**I swear, if you all don't get lost…..!**_

_**Guile: **__**Sorry, we're going right now! Continue your mission!**_

_**Ralf: **__**Wow, like, wow Guile, for real!**_

_**Cammy: **__**Someone's getting lucky tonight.**_

_**Lien: **__**I'm like Mai; I don't have anyone in bed with me. I want to watch!**_

_**Leona: **__**Nobody is watching us! I don't want you all staring at my Iori! This is my good dick!**_

_**Iori: **__**This is my good pussy! You got five seconds to clear out of here! Or do you all want to witness the first ever naked Riot of Blood Maiden Masher!**_

_**Lynn: **__**You're already doing that!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

_**Iori: **__**That does it!**_

Iori and Leona got to their feet and began to chance the fighters out of the room. Everyone ran back to their rooms, as Iori and Leona stood naked in their doorway; Iori's right hand filled with purple flames. Shingo and Sakura, who have just came back from a night out on the town, had to walk passed Iori and Leona's room to get to theirs. Shingo and Sakura couldn't help but to stare at Iori and Leona as they walked passed.

_**Iori: **__**The fuck you looking at, Kyo clone!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Noting, Mr. Yagami….**_

_**Sakura: **__**I hope you guys are using protection. I have a few Life Styles in my purse if you…..**_

_**Leona: **__**Fuck off, Girl Scout!**_

_**Sakura: **__**Sorry….!**_

Shingo and Sakura hurried to Sakura's room. Iori and Leona head to their shower, cleaned up, packed their clothing, and headed to Adelheid's room to offer money to pay for the door that Guile destroyed. Adelheid was already aware of what had happened, and told Iori and Leona not to worry. Adelheid asked if Heidern knows about Leona's new "friend", and Iori just shot Adelheid a look with his right hand covered in purple flames. Adelheid smiled and went back to bed. Iori and Leona went to their new room; which is surprisingly next to Chun Li and Ryu's room. A huge smile crossed Leona and Iori's faces. The two decided to cease their love making/Orochi fucking until another time. It is already three in the morning, and the next day is supposed to be a day of training; which sadly, will be also filled with a day of inside jokes from their friends. Leona and Iori lay naked in one another's arms; thinking and preparing themselves for all the jokes that would come their way when the sun rises.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, I do not own Capcom's characters, and I do not own Namco's characters. This fan fiction is rated M for mature; that means 18 and older.

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #6 – Violence to Come Again**_

As the morning light shines through the huge arena that is Bernstein Stadium, the many fighters, who have arrived the previous day, wake up to greet the dawn; already, most of the fighters who are familiar to one another gather in the large training facility/gym. Most of them are joking about the previous night's events.

_**Kyo: **__**I still can't believe that my good old rival, Iori Yagami, is getting some! I would have never thought that you weren't a virgin; considering the fact that you scare almost everyone that comes into contact with you.**_

_**Iori: **__**Shut up, twit! You make it seem as if I don't have a life, or didn't have a life, while I was trying to kill you.**_

_**Ken: **__**And he's with none other than Leona for that matter! I wonder what General Heidern is going to think?**_

_**Iori: **__**I'll tell Heidern when the time is right! If he finds out from one of y'all, then I know exactly where to start my massacre!**_

_**Terry: **__**Don't worry, Yagami; no one is going to snitch on you and your little girlfriend.**_

_**Leona: **__**Bogard, don't get your ass kicked before the tournament; I don't want to make Mary upset with me; we need her to be focused.**_

_**Terry: **__**I have nothing against you guys being together. I just always thought that Iori was going to be a lifetime loner. To see him interacting with us like we've always been close is something that I'm not accustomed to.**_

_**Ryu: **__**I think it's wonderful that Iori and Leona are happy. There comes a time when a fighter has to do more than look for his next opponent.**_

_**Alba: **__**I still can't believe that this is the same guy that stopped Kyo and I from fighting that day in South Town. When I met you, Iori, even without your powers, you fighting aura was enough to crumble a building, just like that! Now, you still possess the same fighting aura, but your path is a bit more calm and collective; well done!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Yes, Saisyu Kusanagi's training will do that to you.**_

_**Andy: **__**You actually went to train with Saisyu? Kyo's father! **_

_**Iori: **__**It's not like I found the Fountain of Youth or anything, Bogard. The Kusanagi's are distant family; it's like going to spend time with your "uncle" and "cousin". I still plan on beating Kyo, but I no longer wish to kill him. He's not that half bad, and he did defeat Ash's punk ass; before Ash sacrificed himself for us all.**_

_**Guile: **__**The same man that gave you trouble in two tournaments, stole two of the Sacred Treasures, and showed himself to be a villain, was the same man that saved you all in the end.**_

_**Ken: **__**You'll never see Bison or Geese do something of that nature, now will you?**_

_**Cammy: **__**Bison, and people like, Geese Howard, are beyond saving. Terry, you're a better man than most; because I wouldn't have tried to save Geese on that faithful day.**_

_**Rock: **__**I told Terry that he should have let him drop; even though he did in the end; and also came back years later, but the next time, he's going down for good!**_

_**Terry: **__**Easy, Rock; I know you still have your problems with your father, but I have always told you that revenge is not the way to go. I learned that right before what was supposed to be the final battle with Geese. That is why I tried to save him; to give him a chance to redeem himself, but he chose otherwise.**_

_**Ryo: **__**That doesn't change the fact that you're a good person, Terry. We have all had our dealings with Geese, and that man has taken a lot away from the both of us. He used Mr. Big to kill my mother, and Geese, himself, killed Jeff Bogard. I'm not against forgiveness and all, but Geese deserve everything that he has coming to him!**_

_**Ralf: **__**Don't worry; General Heidern and General Berkley told us that either we bring Rugal, Gill, Shadowloo, and the Howard Connection in, or send them home in body bags! I prefer the latter.**_

K', Kula Diamond, Maxima, and Angel walk into the Gym; K' has his usual "I don't give a shit" look on his face, while Kula licks an ice cream cone, and Maxima is waving at the fighters. Angel strolls in with a smile on her face; while everyone wonders where Nameless, Foxy, and Diana are.

_**K': **__**So, who's up for some ass kicking action?**_

_**Ken: **__**Can you be anymore cocky, young boy?**_

_**K': **__**Cocky? You're one to talk "Violent" Ken!**_

_**Ken: **__**I'm trying to forget that! I should beat you down just for bringing that up!**_

_**Terry: **__**K', we told you not to throw that in Ken's face. Personally, that was the lowest part of Ken's life, and I don't think anyone wants to think about that time when Ken was able to absorb Orochi power from Goenitz.**_

_**Ryu: **__**I damn sure don't! I had to let go and use the dark Hado to fight against him. I've mastered the basis of that power, but I never want to have to go there again.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Akuma seems to be handling it well, too. The last time we saw him, he wasn't trying to kill us; only challenge us and test us.**_

_**C. Viper: **__**Akuma knows that when it comes down to it that we can beat him back. He's become less vicious over time, and that whole episode with Oni proved to us that Akuma still wants control over his mind, and that he's not going to let the demon take full control.**_

_**Iori: **__**Too bad there isn't a way to turn Akuma human again for good. I can concur with what Akuma is dealing with; the Riot of Blood was no different.**_

_**Leona: **__**I don't even want to think about that. Please; those days were so horrible.**_

_**K': **__**Then why don't we get down and dirty and get some training in? God knows most of you are going to need it.**_

_**Kyo: **__**Fine then! Who is going first?**_

_**Remy: **__**I'll take him on.**_

Everyone turned around to see a young, blue haired, and calm looking anti-martial artist; the man known as Remy. Not much of Remy's past is known, other than the fact that his father disappeared long ago, and his older sister died awhile back. Paul McCartney's _Let 'Em In _was playing on the Stadium speakers. K' turned to face the odd young man who volunteered to challenge him.

_**Ken: **__**Remy, you're here too? I haven't seen you in ages!**_

_**Remy: **__**I'm only here to test my skills against the world's greatest. I'm trying to see why my father was so into fighting; and maybe find an understanding why he left.**_

_**K': **__**All great! I have to face a man with "daddy issues"? What is this; a tournament or an episode of Oprah?**_

_**Iori: **__**K', do you ever shut the fuck up?**_

_**Ryu: **__**That was kind of low….even for you, K'.**_

Remy didn't make any facial expressions; he only stood there, and went directly into his fighting stance. The Omega symbol, that he bears on his jacket, can sometimes mean the end for his opponents. Guile and Charlie have seen Remy fight before, and neither of them have any idea where Remy could have learned how to do the Flash Kick and Sonic Boom. As far as Charlie knows, he didn't teach anyone else but Guile. K' put his sunglasses on, and stood there with his hands in his pocket.

_**Kula: **__**K', must you always start fights? It's better to make friends.**_

_**K': **__**It's better to make friends? Please! I only put up with you losers because I have nothing else better to do. Plus, I'm not gonna let you fools get the chance to be called the strongest.**_

_**Remy: **__**If you believe that you are the strongest, then come on and stop talking.**_

_**K': **__**Fine by me!**_

K', believing that Remy is nobody to him, rushed Remy with basic punches and flashy kicks. Guile and Charlie watched Remy's moves with close eyes. To them, maybe Remy was only copying their moves, maybe he is a fan of theirs, or maybe he's just that talented? But, the idea that Remy really doesn't like martial artist and that he's an anti-fighter contradicts the fact that Remy knows how to fight very, very well; and where did her learn Guile and Charlie's moves from? Remy didn't waste any time. He say an opening in K's kicks and punches, and hit K' with a Flash Kick. K' did a back flip, and landed on his feet. The Egomaniac shadow of Kyo Kusanagi wiped his mouth and stared at Remy with rage in his eyes. Iori and Ken smiled at the fact that K' might be about to learn his lesson. Fighters, who were in the Gym and doing other workouts, stopped what they were doing to watch Remy and K'. K" counteracted with his rising uppercut, covered in flames, and looking as fierce as Ken's flaming Shoryuken. Remy countered the move with yet another Flash Kick, but as K' was about to be hit with the Chi energy of the move, K' countered by kicking a fireball into Remy's legs.

Remy fell to the floor and K' landed safely. K', wanting to finish his opponent quickly, threw his glasses hoping to land the Chain Driver. Remy countered the oncoming glasses by launching a Sonic Boom at K's glasses, and then launching a fray of Sonic Booms into the oncoming K'. K' blocked the Sonic Booms, but was left open to Remy launching himself at K'; with incredible speed. Remy landed a kick into K's jaw that sent the egomaniac former Agent of NESTS, flying backwards. As Remy raced to land a punch into K's jaw, K' countered with his Heat Driver. The flaming right fist of K' was driven into Remy's chest; sending the Anti-Martial Artist flying backwards. Remy avoided completely hitting the ground, by rolling backwards and landing upright in a bended knee position.

_**Terry: **__**Damn good show!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Remy has improved since the last time we saw him, Ken.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**For someone who hates Martial Artist, he is really good.**_

_**Iori: **__**He's good, but if he doesn't watch for K's Ultimate Chain Driver, he might be as good as toasted. K's planning on using that move soon; very soon!**_

_**Leona: **__**That guy fights just like you, Guile. Did you and Charlie teach him?**_

_**Guile: **__**He's another guy who seems to know way too much about our moves, like that Abel character.**_

_**Charlie: **__**I wish I could still answer the question about Abel claiming to know me. When Bison turned me into Shadow, I lost all recollection of what happened before you, Chun Li, and Cammy saved me, Guile.**___

_**Ralf: **__**That guy is good. I'm surprised that he's not part of your unit.**_

_**Cammy: **__**It takes a lot more than copying moves to make it into our unit. I'm surprised that Sakura and Shingo are even considered real threats.**_

_**Shingo/Sakura: **__**What is that supposed to mean!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Shingo doesn't copy my moves; my dad and I actually taught him a thing or two.**_

_**Iori: **__**He ran from me when I was nice enough to teach him; and that's a rare moment where I am nice to that blockhead.**_

_**Ryu: **__**I taught Sakura after a while, too; when she wasn't getting on my nerves.**_

_**Sakura: **__**That's a damn shame, Ryu. That's how you feel?**_

_**Ryu: **__**Just watch the battle; it's coming to an end soon!**_

Nameless, Foxy, and Diana walked into the Gym; first noticing K' blocking an oncoming combo barrage from Remy. Nameless, knowing how powerful K' is, and knowing that K' has no problem putting other fighters on the shelf, permanently if possible, wanted to rush in and stop the fight; Foxy stopped him in his tracks. K' began to fight back; punches and kicks are flying between K' and Remy, as both of them are fighting to show how is more powerful. Remy's new attitude is based on the fact that he has let the death of his older sister, and the disappearance of his father, go. Remy now fights to see what drives a Martial Artist to fight. He smiles as he and K' exchange fist to the face.

_**K': **__**You give up yet, boy?**_

_**Remy: **__**A man, who claims he is the best and boasts of defeating others, needs to take a good look at himself before he calls another man a boy.**_

_**K': **__**That does it! I was going to save this move for Ryu, Bison and Geese, Rugal and Gill, or even Kyo and Iori, but you have forced me to bring it out. You are DOOMED!**_

_**Nameless: **__**Dammit, K', no!**_

_**K': **__**Totally DOOMED!**_

K' slides over to Remy; almost as if K' was about to perform the Shun Goku Satsu. Remy rushes in to counter with a Super Flash Kick combination, but Nameless quickly rushes in to slam his fist into the ground between K' and Remy. Nameless creates a pillar of flames that stops K' and Remy's moves from connecting. Remy jumps backwards and K' rolls backwards onto a one bended knee position.

_**Chun Li: **__**Was K' about to do the Shun Goku Satsu!**_

_**Kyo: **__**No; he was going to do something nearly just as lethal, though! Thank God Nameless stopped them!**_

_**K': **__**What's the big idea, fool!**_

_**Nameless: **__**Remy isn't a member of NESTS, he isn't one of our foes, and he only challenged you to calm down your uncontrollable ego! There is no need to hit him with such a lethal finishing move! Save it for our foes; they are coming!**_

_**Remy: **__**It seems that the line has been drawn. We now see who more of a boy than the other is.**_

_**K': **__**Damn you! I can take you out without the Crimson Star Road!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Crimson Star Road! That's got a lot of similarities to the Shun Goku Satsu!**_

_**Iori: **__**The Crimson Star Road would of cripple Remy, but it isn't a killing technique like the Shun Goku Satsu, or even the Trinity #1: Final Impact or my Trinity #2: Finale Explosion.**_

_**Foxy: **__**Nameless is right, K'. We are not here to make enemies. We are here to test one another's skills, make friendly rivals, and to see what Rugal and this Gill character has in store for the world.**_

_**Diana: **__**If Gill's plans are anything as sinister as that of Rugal and NESTS, then Rugal, Gill, Geese, and Bison will get the same treatment as NESTS; save your lethal moves for them!**_

_**Kula: **__**Yeah, K'; stop being mean to people!**_

_**Maxima: **__**I can't believe that you were going to use Crimson Star Road! You haven't used that move since 2002! You know how lethal it is!**_

_**K': **__**Hey; he challenged me!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**One of us would have jumped in to shut you up if he didn't. Would you have used that move on Kula if she would have been the one to challenge you?**_

K' looked at Kula's innocent eyes, and thought about the fact that even though Kula is almost like a childish pain to him, he cares for her like he cares for all his friends in his own little twisted way. He wouldn't dare hurt the woman that he cares about, and the woman that has captured his cold heart and warmed it up. That feat was ironic; considering that K' uses fire and Kula uses ice. K' looked at everyone, placed his sunglasses on, and walked away. Nameless shook Remy's hand before familiar fighters, who know Remy from the World Warrior tournament, came over to greet him properly.

_**Guile: **__**I still don't know where you learned those moves from, but I see that you have become adequately adapt at pulling them off; with the right timing, too. Keep up the good work.**_

_**Charlie: **__**What he said…..**_

_**Ryu: **__**Good to see you again, Remy. Are you ready for action?**_

_**Remy: **__**Thanks to that quick match with that K' fellow, I see now that I am on the right path. Good to see you guys again. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, I do not own Capcom's characters, and I do not own Namco's characters. This fan fiction is rated M for mature and that means 18 and older, people!

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #7 – On the Move**_

Ryuji and Juri finally stopped their love making and wild Orochi/Feng Shui sex, and headed out to find some action on the streets of Las Angeles. After stealing a car; a car belonging to some hyped up drug dealer (you can imagine how it looks). Ryuji is wearing his usual black pants, black shoes, black long sleeve shirt, and black vest; complete with dark shades. Juri, after Ryuji talked her into not walking around the streets of L.A. barefooted, decided to wear her fighting outfit, a smaller version of Ryuji's white fur coat, some dark shades, and a pair of purple and black New Balance sneakers. The top of the car is down, the music is blasting; Cam'ron's _Glory_. The two warriors are ready for action. Juri is sitting next to Ryuji; with her feet up on his lap and wiggling her toes, while Ryuji is watching to road and taking the occasional moment or two to kiss Juri's bare feet (she promised to put the sneakers on before they get out of the vehicle). Juri is in better moods now; now that she had the time to share with someone, who is just like her, the story of her insanity and strife. Juri is bopping her head to the music of Cam'ron. But, the song somehow reminded her of what she wanted to ask Ryuji.

_**Juri: **__**You know, you never told me what happened to you to bring the Orochi side to the surface. What did happen?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**I was left for dead on the streets of Okinawa. My parents were killed during a shootout between rival gangs. I ran into this Yakuza boss…Sorimachi….. He was like a father to me; taught me everything I knew, took me in, and made sure I understood how to be a gangster and gentlemen. Sorimachi changed my life. He was murdered by a rival gang, and that's when….**_

_**Juri: **__**When what?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**That is when I went mad with grief. The Orochi spirit began to talk to me inside my very skull; torturing me and filling my mind with all sorts of dark thoughts. I gave into the Orochi; only to kill the people who killed good ole Sorimachi. I fled Japan and went to China. I became involved with the Triads; and they welcomed my new violent attitude towards life. I eventually harnessed the powers of the Orochi, conquered it, and just accepted it as part of me. I can turn it on and off just like that. Goenitz, Yashiro, Chris, Shermie, Leona, and Iori don't have the control that I do. Iori and Leona, to some degree they do, but the rest of them are dead set trapped in the Orochi's web. Mature and Vice, on the other hand, don't give a damn about Orochi's plans, like me. They are fighting to keep Iori from giving into the Orochi blood and his family's curse.**_

_**Juri: **__**Awww isn't that sweet!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Even after Iori nearly killed them during KOF '96, they still choose to help him; due to the fact that he is the only person who understands them. It's sick, really.**_

_**Juri: **__**Everyone needs somebody to love. They've got Iori…..and I've got someone that I can tear the town up with.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**We can have lots of fun kicking, biting, breaking, smashing, maiming, and destroying anything our hearts desire; but only when the time is right. You have to know when to calm down, and when to let loose. That is how I mastered the Orochi blood. I know your Feng Shui Engine doesn't control you; you should be the one controlling it.**_

_**Juri: **__**I have never thought about that before. I have always thought that my rage and unbridle sadistic nature came from me losing Kimberly and my parents. I never stopped to think that this eye might also be enhancing my emotions and may have some degree of control over me…..interesting.**_

Ryuji patted Juri on the leg, and continued to drive around L.A. Juri sat there and pondered on the possibilities of Shadowloo gaining the last laugh by having a way to control her through her enhanced eye. Juri quickly dismissed it; due to the fact that if Bison knew how to use the eye against her, he would have already done so. Juri is in control of her own actions; not the Feng Shui Engine. Juri changed the radio station, and surprisingly, another Cam'ron song was playing; this one is called _Harlem Streets_. Juri knows this song, and so does Ryuji. They both began to bob their heads up and down to the beat.

_**Juri: **__**When are we heading to the tournament?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**We have at least nine more days until the opening bouts. Right now, I'm not worried about what Rugal and Gill wants; I want some breakfast!**_

_**Juri: **__**You read my mind! Let's head to China Town; I'm in the mood for something that will make you feel at home!**_

Juri licked her lips as she stared seductively into Ryuji's eyes. Ryuji knew what she was thinking. L.A.'s China Town is known by few to be run by the West Coast United States branch of the Triads. Juri intended to pick a fight, so that she and Ryuji could have some "desert" after breakfast. Ryuji stuck his tongue out, and put his foot on the gas; hurrying to China Town. Juri grabbed her New Balance sneakers, put them on, and placed her white fur coat around her shoulders. Ryuji came to a stop in one of the many back alleys of China Town. Ryuji stepped out of the car, placed his fur coat over his shoulders while Juri put her arms into her fur coat's sleeves. Ryuji and Juri took some time to check themselves in the car's mirrors, and then they proceeded to walk into one of China Town's nicest eateries. Little did they know that someone is watching them from far off; someone that they know all too well? A man, with long red hair, is standing on top of a nearby building. This man was hired by Geese and Bison to keep an eye on Juri and Yamazaki, just like Rugal and Gill hired Juri and Yamazaki to keep an eye on Geese and Bison. Only Terry Bogard and Rock Howard have fought this hired gun that Geese and Bison has sent. A man who has faced death, loves it, and deals it out to others with no problem.

This man will stand there until he sees a chance to strike down his prey. Juri and Ryuji make their way to an unoccupied table, which also allows smoking, and they take their seats. A waiter comes over to them to take their order. Once their orders are made, Juri scans the scene for any signs of what may look like members of the West Coast Triad. Juri sees two men in black suits; sitting at a nearby table and talking in Chinese. Juri has found her desert. Licking her lips like a Hungry Beast of Prey, Juri turns to Ryuji; with a seductive and sadistic smile on her face.

_**Juri: **__**You see those two over there; the two wise guys in black?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**I spotted them when we walked in; way ahead of you. I know what they're saying. They're talking about a job that just went wrong, and how they have to send in the big guns.**_

_**Juri: **__**Times like this I wish I knew Chinese, too. I know Korean and Japanese only.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**You don't want to know what they're saying.**_

_**Juri: **__**Why?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**They're talking about killing a D.A. that won't be brought and won't mind his own business. Sound familiar?**_

_**Juri: **__**You're shitting me!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**I shit you not. The bad thing is: they want the person who they send to do the job to bring back the heads of the D.A.'s wife, two daughters, and the D.A. himself. These guys aren't playing around!**_

Juri's anger began to burn hotter than the flames of Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami combined. Her Feng Shui Engine powered eye began to glow a bright neon pink color, as Ryuji motioned for her to calm down and control herself. The look in Ryuji's eyes is one that no one has seen before. It is a look of concern, anger, patients, malice, love, and understanding all in one. Ryuji shook his head, as Juri was about to rise to her feet and claim her desert now. Juri sees that Ryuji doesn't want her to make a scene yet, and that he wants her to handle things in a more precise manner. Juri calms down her Chi, and her eye returns to a normal violet color.

_**Ryuji: **__**We'll wait for them to leave, and we will leave with them. That is how we will handle this.**_

_**Juri: **__**I'm not letting some poor girls go through what I went through! That is not going to happen today!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**I feel the same way. I've beating down men and women with ease, but I've never hurt children. I've wanted to smack a few hard headed teenagers around, but that's a different story. Teens these days need Attitude Adjustments!**_

_**Juri: **__**How about you start by going John Cena on those guys then!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Fuck John Cena! I do things the Ryuji Yamazaki way! And that involves a whole lot of knives, blood, malice, and then people go dead!**_

_**Juri: **__**How does someone go dead?**_

_**Ryuji: **__**It's my line, and I can use it whatever way I want to.**_

Juri steals a quick kiss from Ryuji's lips, and sits back down as the waiter brings their two bowls of lobster and noodles. Juri orders six Corona's, three each for the two them, to get them in a buzzed mood. Juri wanted to enjoy this kill with all the lust and depravity in her whole entire being. After chowing down their food and drinks, Juri and Ryuji noticed that the two men were about to leave. Ryuji grabs his fur coat, places it over his large shoulders, and pulls out a $100.00 dollar bill. He places the $100.00 in the hands of the waiter and tells him to keep the change. Juri places her fur coat over her shoulders without putting her arms in the sleeves; she wants to be ready to toss it off for a quick kill. Juri and Yamazaki walks pass the two men on the way out, who is still talking about the job they want done, as they head to their car in the back alley. As Ryuji is pretending to unlock the front door and act as if he is about to get in, Juri tosses her fur coat in the back seat. The two men come walking close to Ryuji and Juri's car. The two men seem to be shocked to see the car, like they've seen it somewhere before, and pull out their guns. Juri licks her lips; as her Feng Shui Engine kicks in full gear.

_**Triad #1: **__**Where did you get that car! That belongs to a friend of mines, and it sure isn't one of you, bitches!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**That is none of your business, boy! Unless your friend was the one who was going to kill that D.A. for you…..**_

_**Triad #2: **__**How do you know about that! You're a dead man for ease dropping where your faggot nose doesn't belong!**_

_**Juri: **__**Oh, he's far from a faggot! He's Ryuji Yamazaki, and he's the best fuck that I ever had!**_

_**Triad #1: **__**Ryuji Yamazaki! You're that Yakuza traitor that ran to Hong Kong to play Triad! Nobody is scared of you here!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**First. I just want you to know that your friend is dead; we took his car after my lady friend here twisted his neck….all the way around and back. Second, you two aren't going to get off so lucky; we're going to rip your child murdering ass limb for limb, and call it mixed fruit, because you're the only faggots that I see here!**_

Ryuji licked his lips and smiled. The sadistic Orochi influenced smile that he always smiles before a kill. Juri licked her lips and clenched her fist with pure malice and rage. The man with the red hair stood right above them, and watched what will happen next. The two Triads fired their weapons at the two sadistic warriors. Juri's speed is too great for them to hit her, so she dodges the bullets easily. Ryuji comes straight at the two men; taking two bullets in the right shoulder. Ryuji doesn't care about being shot; his Orochi blood heals him quickly, and the bullets always seem to pop out on their own. Out of nowhere, some begins to play _Harlem Blues_; from the Mo Better Blues soundtrack. Ryuji grabs one of the men, and slams his head into a nearby wall. Juri kicks the other man in the throat, and then stomps on the man's knee caps, as he lay screaming on the ground. Ryuji slices the other man's Achilles tendons, and leaves the man screaming on the ground. Ryuji and Juri look at one another; knowing that they are thinking the same thing.

_**Ryuji: **__**We've killed your would be assassin, and we don't want to leave too many bodies lying around that will lead back to us.**_

_**Juri: **__**You get off this; with your lives intact. The sad thing is: neither of you will ever be able to use your legs again. Ryuji, you're bleeding! Are you alright!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**It's only gunshot wounds; they will heal soon enough.**_

_**Juri: **__**That's a lot of blood that you've lost! Amazing!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**The Orochi has its perks when it comes to giving powers to its offspring. **_

Juri walks up to Ryuji and licks the blood off his chest. She sucks on the wounds, and then stares into her lover's eyes; with a passionate and seductive look of hunger. _Harlem Blues _begins to play louder, as Ryuji and Juri look to see where the music is coming from. Their car's radio has been turned on and turned up by someone who isn't either of them. Sitting in the front seat of Ryuji and Juri's car, is the man with the blood red hair. The man's hair hides his eyes; its length reaches the man's lower back; which is also one of the man's trademarks. The man is wearing white pants with black strips, black boots, a black shirt that is cut off above the naval, black fingerless gloves, and a black trench coat. Ryuji recognized the man from first glance; and his name….is Freeman.

_**Ryuji: **__**Freeman! What the fuck do you want, Serial Killer!**_

_**Juri: **__**Freeman! I've heard about him through Britain's underworld sources! Man, he's fast! But what do you want, big boy!**_

_**Freeman: **__**It's not what I want; it's what my employers want. The two of you are a problem and a hindrance; it's time to die!**_

Freeman made no mistake of continuing to talk. The Red Headed Spider leaped out of Ryuji and Juri's car; kicking them both in the chest. The radio began to play _When Darkness Falls_, by Kill Switch Engaged. Freeman turned to kick Juri in the face again; the he launched a quick kick at Ryuji. Ryuji dodged the kick and spear Freeman into a nearby wall. The wall cracked and crumbled under Ryuji and Freeman's pressure and killing auras. Freeman kneed Ryuji in the face, and pushed Ryuji off of him. Freeman quickly sliced into Ryuji's chest; making the already oozing gunshot wounds worsen. Juri joined the battle; kicking Freeman in the face and in the abdomen. Freeman takes a few steps backward, before coming back into the battle; spinning around and hitting Juri with a roundhouse kick to the jaw.

_**Juri: **__**Damn! You fight like a beast right out of the cage! If you weren't trying to kill us, I'd actually like to extend a hand in friendship! Oh well; JUST DIE!**_

_**Freeman: **__**Listen to the wild cords of this song! The cords of Kill Switch Engaged will guide you into the cords of eternal sleep! What a glorious slaughter!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**You've got a lot of pizazz, boy, but you aren't qualified enough to kill me! Iori told me that he fought you once; I heard that you fled like a beaten dog once the Riot of Blood kicked in!**_

_**Freeman: **__**You're Orochi blood won't save you today! Nor will it save Iori in the tournament! I'm taking all of you wannabe killers down! No fall into your blissful death like good children!**_

Ryuji and Juri attacked Freeman at the same time. Freeman blocked most of their punches and kicks, but then the Red Headed Terror began to take massive damage from Juri's Feng Shui Engine powered kicks. Ryuji stepped back a bit; due to Freeman's abuse of his wounds. Ryuji is losing a lot of blood, and his Orochi healing factor hasn't caught up to the massive damage that Freeman has dealt to him. Juri sees Ryuji drop to one knee, and she quickly jumps in the air towards Freeman. All of Juri's anger and rage are being focused through her glowing neon pink left eye. Juri steals a move from Kim Kaphwan; kicking Freeman in the face repeatedly, and then kicks him through a brick wall. Freeman rolls backwards and lands on one knee. Juri not satisfied with what she has done races toward Freeman and steals another move from Kim Kaphwan; by flip kicking Freeman in the face and sending him through yet another brick wall. Police sirens begin to come into earshot from not too far away, and Juri grabs Ryuji and puts him in the passenger side. Juri takes the driver's seat, and starts the car.

_**Freeman: **__**This isn't over, little girl. I plan to see your blood cover the canvas of the tournament's fighting ring!**_

_**Juri: **__**Who sent you!**_

_**Freeman: **__**Put it like this: the men who you and Yamazaki are supposed to be tailing know full well that you're tailing them, and they know full well that their plans can't be completed until you two, Bernstein, and Gill are nothing but divine memories in a blood soaked stream of lyrics!**_

_**Juri: **__**Tell Geese and Bison that they will die before Rugal and Gill see their end at my hands!**_

Juri speeds off with Yamazaki smiling in his usual sadistic smile. Even though he has lost a ton of blood, he is still retaining his usual sadistic nature and demeanor. The police show up, and they call an ambulance for the two Triads that they plan to question later on. Juri gets Ryuji back to their motel room, and the bleeding Ryuji lies right down on his back on the bed. Juri rips Ryuji's shirt and vest off, and then goes for something to stop the bleeding. As Ryuji lies there, he begins to laugh to himself.

_**Ryuji: **__**This is all a game within a game! I see that Geese and Bison have figured that we weren't sent by Rugal and Gill to help them out. It's time to change things up a bit! We kill the suicidal Crime Boss and the pedophile Dictator first! Then, Rugal and Gill's empires shell fall under our feet!**_

_**Juri: **__**Just lie still….**_

Juri comes back to Ryuji with two towels and some alcohol. Juri sees the bullets trying to push their way out of Ryuji's chest, and she helps the process by sucking the bullets out. After removing the bullets, Juri begins to lick the remaining blood of Ryuji's chest. She also licks the claw marks left by Freeman.

_**Ryuji: **__**You don't have to worry about me. My healing factor is kicking in, Sweets.**_

_**Juri: **__**You really need to shut up right now…..**_

Juri slips off her belt, takes off the bottom half of her costume, and then takes off the top half. As her Spider Patterned Breast Plate falls to the floor, Juri's amble breasts come into full view of Ryuji's eyes. Yamazaki let's his eyes trail down to Juri's familiar vagina, and he begins to smile like a child in a Candy store.

_**Ryuji: **__**I guess I should get shot more often, then.**_

_**Juri: **__**Please stop talking…..**_

Juri unzips Ryuji's pants and pulls out his massive twelve inch member. Bone Thugs-N-Harmony's _If I Could Teach the World_ begins to play of the radio. Juri decides to go down, and begins giving Ryuji head; better than any head that he has ever had before. Juri licks, sucks, and slurps Ryuji's member with all her might. She uses one of her hands to grip Ryuji's dick, and the other hand she uses to remove the pink bands that hold her hair up; letting her long jet black hair fall to her lower back. Ryuji just sits back and takes in all the pleasure from Juri's lovable mouth skills. Back at Bernstein Stadium, Chun Li and Leona receive calls from General Berkley and General Heidern.

_**Leona: **__**Yes, General!**_

_**Heidern: **__**We've got a problem! Freeman has been seen fighting with Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki in China Town. The police have two Triad members in custody, and the media is going crazy saying that fighters from the tournament decided to go trash L.A. out of boredom. Get Chun Li and the others; go check this claim out! We can't afford to have any screw ups! If we lose our chances to get to Rugal, Gill, Geese, and Bison, we might as well kiss our careers goodbye!**_

_**Leona: **__**Understood, Sir! Leona Heidern….out!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Did Heidern just call you? General Berkley just called me and told me that we have to take care of this situation before things get out of hand! The Pentagon will have our heads if we allow innocent people to get hurt and not bring in Rugal, Gill, and the rest of those fools!**_

_**Leona: **__**I'm on it! Go get the Squadron! I'll go get Terry Bogard and Rock Howard; they have fought Freeman before, and know what he is capable of!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Get your boy toy, Iori, too; he's faced Freeman before, right?**_

_**Leona: **__**Yeah, he has! Might as well; meet me back here in a few minutes!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Got it!**_

Leona and Chun Li split up to get the others. With Freeman running amok through L.A., no one is safe; Adelheid gets a call from Heidern and Berkley; telling him to move the date of the tournament up a bit. Rose can see the concern in her brother's eyes, as Adel makes the decision to start the bouts the day after tomorrow. The word hits the media, and everyone heads to the stadium to campout until the gates open for the biggest battle of all time; Urien sits in the background; watching the plight of Adelheid and Rose. Urien plans to move in and gain the glory all for him, when the battles come to an end. Urien smiles; as Adelheid and Rose stare a picture of their father; wondering why their only living parent would put them through such horrific stress. __


	8. Chapter 8

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters – War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, I do not own Capcom's characters, and I do not own Namco's characters. This fan fiction is rated M for mature; 18 and older, please.

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #8 – Final Night**_

After the press announced that Adelheid Bernstein's tournament has been moved up, the fighters decide to use that last night of freedom to check out a club in downtown L.A. First and foremost, the situation that occurred between Juri, Ryuji, and Freeman had to be looked into. Leona Heidern, Chun Li Xiang, William Guile, Ralf Jones, Charlie Nash, Clark Steel, Whip, Cammy White, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, and Rock Howard are on the scene of Juri and Ryuji's battle with Freeman.

_**Leona: **__**So, Ryuji and Juri come to China Town to get something to eat; I'm surprised that they know how to act normal. After fighting with two Triad members, Freeman shows up; for whatever reason, and the three of them fight. What are we missing here? **_

_**Chun Li: **__**The ballistics on the blood that was spilled come from Yamazaki and the two Triad members. The Triad boys shot Ryuji, he continues to fight Freeman, who causes him to lose more blood, and then Ryuji and Juri speed off in a car, while Freeman escapes on foot. Why would Freeman come out of hiding and go after Ryuji and Juri?**_

_**Cammy: **__**Something tells me that someone, who wants Ryuji and Juri dead, must have hired Freeman to do the deed; believing that Freeman is the only one capable of matching both Yamazaki and Han's sadistic natures.**_

_**Iori: **__**It all makes sense: you send a tarantula to corner a spider and a king cobra; the only thing about this is: the tarantula's body count and methods of madness far exceed that of the cobra and spider combined. Not too many people have faced Freeman and lived to talk about it.**_

Iori quickly shoots a glance at Terry and Rock, while thinking to himself about how he once battled Freeman to a draw; a draw that came about only when a building threatened to crumble on top of their heads.

_**Ralf: **__**Since Rugal and Gill must have hired Juri and Yamazaki; do you think that Geese and Bison are using Freeman as their equalizer to place them on the same playing field as Rugal and Gill?**_

_**Charlie: **__**It makes sense; you send a killer to take out two known killers. It's basically sending a predator, that is an apex predator, to hunt down two lesser predators. Freeman is completely gone, but Juri and Ryuji still have some sort of moral code within them. It's no wonder Freeman was able to fend off both Han and Yamazaki.**_

_**Guile: **__**I'm focused on the fact that now we have three sadistic maniacs running around L.A. instead of only two. We have to wrap this tournament up, draw out Bernstein's Black Market, the Illuminati, the Howard Connection, and Shadowloo soon; before more innocent people get hurt or worse!**_

_**Whip: **__**The tournament starts the day after tomorrow; we'll be ready for all of them.**_

_**Clark: **__**One more night out on the town before business. I sure can't wait to face you guys in the finals!**_

_**Charlie: **__**Likewise!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Just remember to save some of that energy for our REAL foes; we may have never worked together before, we may be rivals to a degree, and we may want to show one another who is the best of the best when it comes to military power, but we have to focus on beating Rugal, Gill, Geese, and Bison!**_

_**Leona: **__**We will handle the threat and neutralize it first, and then we can focus on who is the better military fighting force! Is that understood, Squadron B.D.!**_

_**Whip/Ralf/Clark/Guile/Cammy/Charlie: **__**Yes, ma'am's!**_

_**Chun Li/Leona: **__**Let's move out!**_

_**Terry: **__**Freeman may be a sicko, but we can handle that fool!**_

_**Rock: **__**Freeman hasn't been anywhere near South Town since the last time we fought him; we'll just add him to the list of villains that will fall in the tournament for good!**_

_**Iori: **__**When the time comes, I know I already have to face Ken Masters in the tournament and I have to fight beside the other Sacred Treasures; but Freeman is MINES! He attacked me a while back, due to the fact that he believes that I am the only one vicious enough to take him on. I'm going to grant his wish and slay him once and for all!**_

_**Terry: **__**You will get your shot at Freeman, Yagami, but just remember: we owe that sick bastard a beat down, too! He tarnished the streets of South Town with innocent blood; I can't forgive that monster! He deserves to die more than Geese does!**_

_**Iori: **__**Geese and Freeman are no different. One does his deeds out in the open, while the other hides behind politics and a mixed public view of opinion. I just thank God that Geese didn't try to run for president.**_

_**Terry: **__**If anyone were to vote Geese Howard into the White House, they seriously need their asses kicked! Who would vote a villain into office?**_

Terry, Rock, and Iori turn to look forward; as if they were staring into the camera at the audience that is watching some sort of television show.

_**Iori: **__**That's just as dumb as someone trying to start a "Registration Act", so that people like us would have to register our identities with the government, because of our abilities.**_

_**Rock: **__**That is dumb! Everyone knows who we are already!**_

_**Terry: **__**That's also just as dumb as there being a bunch of alternative earths, and an alternative version of Kyo, just a bit younger, comes to destroy our world; seeking to get back to his…**_

_**Iori: **__**That's enough, Terry; you read too many American comic books.**_

__The three heroes take their leave and head back to Bernstein Stadium. Once they arrive, they see that most of the fighters are getting ready to head out for the night; hoping to have one last night of fun before the tournament starts. In unison, the fighters head to the garage to get their vehicles and all leave together. Downtown Las Angeles is booming with excitement; due to the War of the Titans tournament, and due to the fact that it is the weekend and everyone is out to have some sort of fun. Juri and Yamazaki weren't too far away from the club that the fighters were heading to; the Sadistic Duo are cruising down the street, while blasting Ice Cube's _Today was a Good Day_. Kyo, Ryu, Iori, Ken, Terry, Rock, Rose, Adelheid, Chun Li, Leona, Cammy, King, Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Marco, Dan, Dudley, Vanessa, Rick Strowd, Andy, Mai, Maki, Guy, Cody, and a few others all went straight inside the busiest club in L.A. The fighters are allowed in first because of their well-known statuses.

While in the club, Kyo and Ryu spot Jin Kazama, Paul Phoenix, and Ling Xiaoyu, from the King of Iron First tournament, are already seated and having fun. Ryu and Kyo quickly head over to them; to catch up on some old times.

_**Ryu: **__**Jin Kazama: the billionaire playboy of the Mishima Zaibatsu; it's good to see you again.**_

_**Jin: **__**I'm still waiting for my rematch next year, Hoshi-san. I owe you a beat down for that lost you handed me.**_

_**Kyo: **__**The mighty Jin Kazama allowed Ryu Hoshi to defeat him? You have got to train harder, dude!**_

_**Jin: **__**I see you are still the cocky one, Kyo Kusanagi; just because there has never been a clear winner between you and Ryu doesn't mean that you have an advantage over me.**_

_**Ryu: **__**You two know one another already?**_

_**Kyo: **__**I've come across Jin in the past; before he grew up, got rid of the Scooby Doo underwear, and became head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Plus, Saisyu knew Heihachi Mishima way back when.**_

_**Jin: **__**Please don't mention my grandfather; I have a good buzz going on, and I don't want to lose it.**_

_**Xiaoyu: **__**Good to see you again, Ryu. Kusanagi-san, I've heard so much about you. It's a shame that the King of Iron First practitioners weren't invited to the tournament; that would have made a lovely three-way battle royal!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Not so fast! Doesn't Jin have to heal from his wounds against Ryu, first? I don't want to hand him third degree burns on top of that Hadoken he took to the face.**_

_**Jin: **__**Kyo, I can schedule you in after Ryu finally kicks your ass. I have a bet going with Masters, Garcia, Nikaido, Yagami, Dudley, and Jennie Behrn about who will win between you two.**_

_**Kyo: **__**I can't believe that Iori is betting against me! He's got to face Ken Masters right before I face Ryu! I should bet against him!**_

_**Jin: **__**The Kusanagi's have money and fame, my friend, but your pockets aren't that deep that you can put something down on the table. Plus, you both know that the Mishima Zaibatsu has way more money than those other corporations that your friends own.**_

_**Ryu: **__**Someone is taking their job more serious than their training. I figured you would be more prepared after the Pandora incident.**_

_**Jin: **__**The Pandora incident only made me more aware how much trash there is on this planet that I have to take out.**_

Ryu adjusted his tie, and Kyo took a sip of his drink. The two warriors are no strangers to Jin's fighting style and how he's been running the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin nearly started a World War on his quest to rid himself of the Devil Gene, and Kyo and Ryu are well aware of this. It's bad enough that Kyo has his problems with the evil shadow of himself, Kusanagi, and Ryu has his problems with the Satsui No Hadou; but if they have to come together to stop Jin's Devil Gene themselves, then they would do just that.

_**Paul: **__**Why so quiet now, boys? Does our aura's frighten you?**_

_**Terry: **__**The only thing that is frightening is your bad breath, Phoenix. I thought I told you about that?**_

_**Cody: **__**Yeah, this is no place for bums like you, Paul. The back alleys are more to your kind.**_

_**Kyo: **__**Terry, Cody, there is no need to start trouble; they aren't in the tournament!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Why don't we all sit back and have a drink? This place is packed, there is no room to fight, and the ladies would kill us if we get our best suits dirty!**_

Paul Phoenix rose to his feet and stared Terry Bogard and Cody Travers in their eyes. The three fighter's auras began to grow fiercely throughout the club. Kyo, Jin, and Ryu just sat there watching; knowing that if the three of them were to fight, they would all be thrown out the club.

_**Paul: **__**Make your moves, boys!**_

_**Terry: **__**You first, Phoenix!**_

_**Cody: **__**Those who have lady parts need to be the first to strike!**_

_**Paul: **__**Okay…how have you two bitches been!**_

Out of nowhere, Terry, Cody, and Paul burst into laughter and sat down. Paul ordered them all the best beers that the club has to offer.

_**Kyo: **__**You three had us worried! You know one another!**_

_**Terry: **__**When I'm not hanging with Andy and Joe, Paul and Cody come to South Town from time to time to chill out, grab some beers, and then bust some heads! Paul is usually the one who starts things up with the local brawlers at the Pao Pao Café. Cody and I am just his backup.**_

_**Cody: **__**I thought it was you guys that cleaned up after me?**_

_**Paul: **__**No, it's Cody and I who clean up after Terry.**_

_**Terry: **__**No, no! I don't start trouble; I finish it with a Burn Knuckle or two!**_

_**Jin: **__**It figures that the three most unruly fighters in the world would know one another.**_

_**Xiaoyu: **__**Such Neanderthals….. **_

_**Ken: **__**Hey, guys! How come I don't ever get invited to some of your South Town beat-em-ups?**_

_**Paul: **__**Because Eliza would Spinning Bird Kick your ass back home for bar brawling…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

_**Ken: **__**Why do you all believe that Eliza tells me what to do all the time!**_

Everyone stopped and stared at Ken with raised eyebrows. Everyone knows full well that when it comes to Eliza, Ken's years of training in Ansatsuken mean nothing to his wife's rage.

_**Ken: **__**You guys are cold hearted!**_

_**Iori: **__**That is why Leona won't be telling me when to fight; she fights too. We are a match made in Heaven!**_

_**Leona: **__**Iori, come dance with me! They're about to play Travis Porter! You know I like Make it Rain!**_

_**Iori: **__**I don't dance to Rap Music, sweetheart!**_

_**Leona: **__**Iori!**_

_**Iori: **__**Coming, dear!**_

Iori rose out of the seat that he just sat down in, and hurried off to his beloved Leona; leaving everyone laughing at him.

_**Jin: **__**It figures that those two would hook up; given the state of their bloodlines.**_

_**Kyo: **__**I didn't believe it at first. Iori and Leona….who would have thought?**_

_**Ryu: **__**Wait until Heidern finds out…..**_

_**Jin: **__**The good general doesn't know yet!**_

_**Terry: **__**If Heidern knew, Iori wouldn't be dancing over there, now would he?**_

_**Paul: **__**That's why I'm glad that I don't have anyone; training is the most important thing to me. Training and fighting are the only bitches that a man really needs!**_

_**Cody: **__**Didn't you say the same thing about beer and more beer?**_

_**Paul: **__**Okay then; beer, fighting, and training are all the bitches that a man really needs.**_

_**Xiaoyu: **__**So thick headed…**_

_**Andy: **__**Hey, people; how's everyone doing?**_

_**Guy: **__**Some of the girls wandered off. Mai was talking to the club owner right before Leona request that Travis Porter song, and then the girls giggle and went to the back. It was odd!**_

_**Kyo: **__**I don't think anything bad is going to…**_

Suddenly, the lights went off in the club. Everyone is feeling around to make sure that no one picked their pockets or took anything of theirs while in all the commotion. The lights came back on in a few minutes, and the Travis Porter song, _Make it Rain_, and began to play again from the beginning. Mai, Yuri, Chun Li, Maki, Mary, Cammy, Athena, Rose, Elena, Ibuki, and R. Mika are now standing near stripper poles; next to naked and wearing stripper outfits. Everyone in the club turned to face them; their friends in the audience jaw are dropped at this new sight.

_**Andy: **__**Mai, what the fuck are you doing!**_

_**Paul: **__**Damn, Bogard! Your woman is the hot sexy babe that your brother told us about!**_

_**Terry: **__**I don't know what to say….I can't take my eyes off Mary…..**_

_**Rock: **__**Dad, why is mom up there?**_

_**Terry: **__**I don't know, son, I just don't know….**_

_**Kyo: **__**This is funnier than when we walked in on Iori and Leona!**_

_**Ken: **__**Times like this, I thank God that Eliza doesn't fight or hang with women like Mai and the rest of those broads!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Chun Li, what the hell!**_

_**Jin: **__**Relax, Hoshi-san. Let Chun Li show off those "lightning legs" of hers!**_

The women began to dance on the stripper poles like professionals; all of them following Mai's lead. Andy is in a state of unrest and Guy is trying not to look.

_**Guy: **__**It is against the Bushinryu Code of Ethics to witness such spectacles! I suggest that we all…**_

_**Cody: **__**Guy, shut the fuck up for once about your Bushinryu Code of Bullshit and enjoy yourself like a REAL man for once!**_

_**Andy: **__**I agree with Guy! The Shiranui Code of Honor is strictly against…**_

_**Terry: **__**Andy, do what Cody told Guy to do and shove it! My fiancé is up there too! You don't see me getting all crazy over it!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Chun Li, you come down here this instant! That is no way for a lady to act!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Okay, I know longer know this man! Who's Ryu Hoshi again! Who is this Ryu you speak of!**_

_**Jin: **__**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

_**Andy: **__**Actually, I'm kind of getting hard over this. Is that an okay thing, Terry?**_

_**Terry: **__**As long as you're getting hard over your woman dancing nearly naked on a pole, it's OKAY in my book!**_

_**King: **__**I'm getting hard, too!**_

All the men turned to look at King. It has been speculated that King is either a lesbian or bisexual, but no one has ever heard her make a comment like that before.

_**King: **__**Well, I mean they are good looking up there, right!**_

_**Ryo: **__**Um, baby; is there something that you want to tell me?**_

_**Cody: **__**Ryo, if your woman is talking about getting boners over other women, then you really need to check your manhood out, pal.**_

_**Paul: **__**What manhood! It's clear that Ryo Sakazaki is the chick in this relationship!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Well, damn! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

_**Terry: **__**Wow! Burn!**_

_**Ryo: **__**I'll see your ass in the next tournament, Paul!**_

_**Robert: **__**Chill, Ryo; it's only a joke!**_

_**Ryo: **__**You're alright with Yuri dancing up there like that!**_

_**Robert: **__**Yuri dances for me on a pole all the time. Your sister is quite the freak!**_

_**Ryo: **__**…**_

_**Paul/Cody/Terry: **__**Yuri does the Rodeo!**_

_**Ryo: **__**Fuck you, Robert, DIE!**_

Ryo tries to choke Robert at Jin's table, and everyone has to pull an angry Ryo off of a still laughing Robert. The night is wearing on, as Chizuru and Rose, who are seated in a section above the others, sit back and drink together; watching the other fighters as they play like children. All Chizuru and Rose could think about is the fact that Rose has already predicted what is going to happen during the tournament, and that everyone involved is nowhere near ready for what is coming next. __


	9. Chapter 9

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, I do not own Capcom's characters, I do not own Namco's characters either. This fictional piece is rated M for mature audiences only!

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #9 – The Time Has Come Today!**_

The fighters of justice are still partying at the downtown L.A. club, while Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki watch from a distance. The music has slowed down some; Juvenile's _Rodeo_ is playing on the club's speakers, while some of the fighters are dancing slowly to the beat. Mai and the other women have left the stage and stripper poles; getting back into their normal party attire, while trying to calm down their mates; who are either upset or very, very happy at the show they've just seen.

_**Andy: **__**Mai! What was that all about!**_

_**Mai: **__**I got to have some fun! You won't dance with me, so I need something to do! If you don't want me to start handing out lap dances, then I suggest you act like my fiancé and do the damn thing! I'm sure that there are a ton of men here who would LOVE a lap dance from Mai Shiranui! **_

_**Paul: **__**I damn sure want one!**_

_**Mai: **__**Paul…..no thanks, honey. You have better go hit up Morrigan Aensland!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Please don't talk her up! She is the last person that I want to see!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Why is that, Ryu?**_

_**Ryu: **__**She tried to lure Ken and I into a threesome; do the math…..**_

_**Ken: **__**Please stop talking about Morrigan!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Morrigan, plus tons of Liquor, plus Ken and I, plus Eliza and Chun Li not liking that idea very much equals something worse than the Orochi awakening!**_

_**Andy: **__**Alright, Mai; you're right. Let's go dance; I need to be a better fiancé. Life isn't all about fighting.**_

_**Terry: **__**That's a good Andy!**_

_**Mai: **__**Damn, what changed your mind, boo?**_

_**Andy: **__**Let's just say I just received a wakeup call…..**_

Andy looked back at Terry; who had just sent Andy a text message saying that he would team up with Paul and Cody to beat Andy's ass if he didn't start acting like Mai is the center of his world. Knowing that he can't beat his brother, and he doesn't want to face Terry with the help of Paul and Cody, Andy quickly obeyed. Terry also made it clear that there are tons of men who would love to be in Andy's position, and that he have better wise up before Mai runs off with someone else. Andy followed Mai to the dance floor, and the two began to finally have fun as a couple.

_**Chun Li: **__**That was very fun; Mai gets on my nerves sometimes, but she sure knows how to have fun!**_

_**Ryu: **__**I hoped you saved some for me….**_

_**Chun Li: **__**You know full well that you can have a private dance from me whenever you want, baby. You're my one and only; you sexy Street Fighting Man, you!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Isn't that cute!**_

_**Yuki: **__**Hey, baby! You miss me!**_

Yuki arrived at the club with Benimaru, Goro, Foxy, Diana, and Nameless. Yuki was busy getting in some much needed practice. The young Kushinada maiden has been practicing with most of the King of Fighters participants; learning their styles, and getting to know how to counter all their attacks and skills. Chizuru Kagura believes that this is the only way to make sure Yuki is strong enough to handle her own; if Kyo and the others aren't around to save her. Yuki has developed some promising Chi abilities, and has been able to stand up to fighters like Mary Ryan, Mai Shiranui, King, and Yuri. Yuki is becoming a marvelous fighter.

_**Kyo: **__**Of course I miss you! The gang wasn't too hard on you, were they? I will burn them to ash if they were.**_

_**Benimaru: **__**Relax, Kusanagi. You know that your lady is in good hands while Goro and I are around; we defended her before when NESTS took you back in '97, and we can defend her now; if something were to happen to you.**_

_**Kyo: **__**Don't remind me of what NESTS did. I'm reminded every time I look at K' face; I should claim his ass on my income taxes as my bastard son.**_

_**K': **__**Say some punk ass shit like that again, Kyo! Rugal and Gill won't be needed to kick your ass; I'll do it for them! **_

_**Kyo: **__**Why is it so easy to get your panties in a bunch! Everyone else here makes fun of one another; why can't you?**_

_**K': **__**You seem to forget that I am not like the rest of you morons; I actually have a life.**_

_**Jin: **__**Besides living in the famed shadow of the "Kyo wannabe who stole the hearts of millions" back in '99, '00, and '01, what have you done again?**_

_**K': **__**Who asked you, Kazama? At least I didn't let Ryu Hoshi nearly burn my face off with a Hadoken! **_

_**Jin: **__**Yes, but Ryu did knock your punk ass out in that alleyway back in Osaka. Remember; when you tried to play tough in front of everyone, and he elbowed you in the head? That is what I call a one-hitter-quitter!**_

_**K': **__**Fuck you, Jin!**_

K' jumped up to attack Jin, but Jin Kazama remains calm and cool; sipping his drink and staring into the irritated K's face. Jin's smile never faded; as he knows that he can take K' without even trying.

_**Kyo: **__**Settle down, K'. Jin is out of your league, anyway. He could murder you with ease, friend. Jin isn't Remy.**_

_**K': **__**I'm here to have fun and not to be bothered by the likes of you knaves! I'm sick of seeing you old timers anyway! Lynn Baker is soooo right about the need for a changing of the guard!**_

_**King: **__**Lynn Baker needs to grow the fuck up and learn a few things before she can even suggest the possibility of taking one of our places as a prime fighter. Even if she dreams of being better than women like Chun Li, Mai, Mary, Cammy, Sakura, and myself, she have better wake up and apologize for the unforgivable disrespect her simple mind allowed her to see. Fuck out of here!**_

_**Angel: **__**Kids these days….**_

_**Xiaoyu: **__**I swear, how do you all deal with such disrespect from minors?**_

_**Chun Li: **__**We ignore them, Ling. K' knows better. Just wait until Yun and Yang enter the tournament; K' will see what cocky is really like.**_

_**K': **__**I'm not scared of those two twin idiots!**_

_**Nameless: **__**K', please stop; we're trying to have a calm night here.**_

While the fighters are all talking about K's brash attitude, Chizuru walks up to steal Iori on the dance floor for a moment.

_**Chizuru: **__**Leona, can I please steal your man for a bit?**_

_**Leona: **__**As long as you give him back before he turns back into a pumpkin….**_

_**Iori: **__**Whatever…**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Thank you; this way please, Iori…**_

Iori is led to the dance floor by Chizuru. Jasmine Sullivan's _Need U Bad featuring T.I._ is playing on the club's speakers as Chizuru and Iori begin to slow dance.

_**Iori: **__**This really isn't a song to slow dance to; this is more of a "bop your head and listen to it while you drive" song.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**I suggested this song for us; I am taking a page from Jasmine Sullivan's book.**_

_**Iori: **__**What page is that?**_

_**Chizuru: **__**I've talked a lot of shit, and now I'm letting my pride go. Plus, I need you bad…**_

Iori's heart felt as if it stopped beating. His throat became dry, and he didn't know what to say. Iori began to think of that one moment, before the start of the KOF XIII tournament, where he went to visit Chizuru at Kagura Castle. Iori only wanted to reassure Chizuru, the only person who seemed to be nice to him no matter how he acted, that her powers and Yata Mirror would be returning to her in due time. Chizuru's powers did return to her, but before Iori and Kyo embarked on the journey to retrieve the stolen treasures, Iori spent, what could have been the Sacred Treasures Team's final moments on earth, with Chizuru; making love the way that lovers do. Chizuru has always had feelings for both Kyo and Iori. Kyo belongs to Yuki; so Chizuru knew that that union would never happen. Iori, on the other hand, was a single man at the time of their love making moment. Iori never went into detail about that private night with Chizuru to anyone; he has told Leona that Chizuru and he had spent a loving moment together, due to the fact that they were both victims of Ash Crimson's plot, but Iori never told Leona how private the moment had been. Iori's version of the story has him only cuddling with an unsure Chizuru, while Chizuru and Iori both know what happened that night was a lot more than cuddling.

_**Iori: **__**You know that Leona and I are together. I can't break her heart. Leona helped show me that there is more to life than just trying to show Kyo whose better and walking around like some sort of gothic freak. I never took a look at myself in the mirror until Leona showed me how I treated everyone else around me. For that, I am sorry if I caused you any grief. **_____

_**Chizuru: **__**The only grief that I feel is the fact that I gave my body to a man that I have loved since before we met in 1996. Of course I knew who you were beforehand; as the Yata Mirror guardian, I am supposed to know who the heirs to the Kusanagi and Yasakani throne are. Iori, I have watched you and Kyo for years; growing into the mature and powerful men that the two of you are. I always knew that Kyo would one day fall for the Kushinada heiress; like his ancestor did so long ago. The Yasakani, on the other hand, have always either mating among their own bloodline or never mate at all. Your relationship with Leona is combining the Orochi bloodline and the Yasakani bloodline in a union that will be way more powerful than the blood oath that your ancestors made with the Orochi; it's not a bad thing, because neither you or Leona are evil, but the fact of the matter is that the Yata, Yasakani, and Kusanagi need to keep their bloodlines strong; strong enough to fight off Orochi and his followers in the generations to come.**_

_**Iori: **__**Wouldn't that mean that Kyo would have to one day leave Yuki for one of his distant cousins to keep the bloodline strong?**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Not so. The Kushinada bloodline is destined to mate with the Kusanagi; in doing so will still keep the Kusanagi bloodline strong. Our bloodlines, on the other hand, don't have any assured destiny. If you and I don't mate with someone worthy then the Kusanagi bloodline will be the last one left. If the Orochi comes back in years to come, how can the Kusanagis stop the Orochi alone? **_

_**Iori: **__**My bloodline will live on; especially if Leona and I do have a child. A child by Leona and I will have the Yasakani and Hakkesshu's abilities; the upper hand over Orochi's remaining Hakkesshu bloodline will be utterly defeated! **_

_**Chizuru: **__**What about the Yata? The Kusanagis and Yasakanis need the Yatas in order to completely seal the Orochi away. What about me, Iori? What about the fact that I've loved you for years now? I took care of you while you were near death after the KOF '97 tournament. I comforted you and nursed you back to health all out of love; not duty to the clans, love! I searched for you and Kyo for a long time back then. When I couldn't find Kyo, before we discovered that NESTS had him all along, I gave up on searching for Kyo, because I still had you by my side. I did it for love, Iori.**_

Chizuru could not hold her tears back any longer. Leona and Chun Li noticed that Chizuru is burying her head in Iori's chest; crying. Leona didn't think too much of it, but Chun Li noticed something that she has seen before and knows all too well what it is; the desperate plea for love. Chun Li had the same exact look in her eyes while confusing her love to Ryu back then; Chun Li could only watch the scene unfold before her. Chun Li didn't want to outright tell Leona that Chizuru seems to have feelings for Iori, but Miss Xiang would keep a private eye on the situation from her end; Chun Li didn't want to see Leona get hurt. Knowing Chizuru Kagura's status and stature as a fighter for justice, Chun Li knows that Chizuru wouldn't disrespect Leona like that; even though Leona is technically a descendant of the enemy. Chun Li doesn't want to see any woman get hurt, so she decides that she will confront Iori on her own terms about what is going on, and leave Chizuru alone.

_**Iori: **__**Kagura, I…. You know that I care about you and thank you for what you did back then, but I am with Leona. If I didn't fall for Leona, I would have been more than happy to be yours. After that night at your castle, we both agreed that we wouldn't dwell on it and focus on our duties; remember?**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Yes…..you are right…I just…I just…**_

_**Iori: **__**Chizuru…..I still cherish you as family. We're two of God's Sacred Three; I will always love you and Kyo for that matter, like the family that we are supposed to be. DID I JUST SAY THAT I LOVE KYO! WHAT THE FUCK!**_ __

Chizuru smiled for a moment at the fact that Iori just admitted that he cares for his long-time rival and former enemy. Chizuru definitely sees a change in Iori's attitude and demeanor, but she would enjoy it more if Iori was actually hers.

_**Chizuru: **__**I know, Iori. I've said too much tonight. I will always love you, too. Take care, Yagami; or should I say, Yasakani? **_

Chizuru kissed Iori on the cheek and walked away; wiping off her tears. Chizuru knows that she has to remain professional when it comes to the Three Sacred Treasures. Without God's Sacred Three, the Orochi is free to roam the earth and do whatever he pleases. Chizuru wasn't one to let her personal life get in the way of her duties, but she just had to let Iori know how she really feels. Chizuru leaves the club to look for Rose, while Iori returns to Leona's side.

_**Leona: **__**What's going on with Kagura?**_

_**Iori: **__**She never really had the chance to thank Kyo and I for getting her powers and Mirror back; she finally found the strength to let it out; her feelings about the Ash Crimson episode, I mean.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I just bet she did…..**_

_**Iori: **__**What did I do? The woman wanted to thank me with a quick dance.**_

_**Leona: **__**Don't pick on Iori, Chun; he's a good boy. I love you, Yagami.**_

_**Iori: **__**I love you too, Leona.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Iori, just in case you do decide to cheat on Leona, or somehow see that your two secretaries can provide you with equal playtime if Leona is on one of Heidern's missions, I will be on your ass like the Chicken Hawk on the Rooster; you get my drift!**_

_**Iori: **__**Okay…..I guess. I don't plan on hurting Leona in any way, shape or form. She is my everything, and Mature and Vice are only just that: my secretaries! I don't even look at those two in that light, and I have seen them both naked before; I'd rather see Hakan naked if you asked me!**_

_**Ryu: **__**It's getting late; I say we all need to start heading back to the stadium. We have a big day coming up!**_

_**Jin: **__**I'll let you young folk run home to get some rest; us adults are going to play a bit more tonight.**_

_**Kyo: **__**You're a funny one, aren't you, Jin?**_

_**Jin: **__**You'll get your chance to fight me soon enough, Kyo. Just be warned that I will not go easy on you like I did with Hoshi-san.**_

_**Ryu: **__**Oh, so now you went easy on ME! I thought it was I who was going easy on you, that day!**_

_**K': **__**My goodness! You two aren't going to start sucking each other's dicks now, are you!**_

_**Iori: **__**When will you shut the fuck up, boy, and stay out of adult conversations!**_

_**K: **__**I'll shut up when someone stands up proclaiming to be my mother or father and puts me in my place!**_

_**Jin: **__**Don't you mean you'll shut up when you can remember who your mother and father really are!**_

_**K': **__**Fuck you, Jin Kazama! DIE!**_

K' charges at Jin with his red gloved hand engulfed in flames. Kyo, Ryu, Iori, and Ken grab K' and pull him out of the club before everyone is thrown out. K' doesn't go easy, and he promises to kick Jin's ass one day for being such a smart mouthed and brash fighter.

_**K': **__**That man has it coming! He's mine!**_

_**Iori: **__**You know, maybe we should tell Adelheid to pair K' with Hakan; the two of them are a lot alike!**_

_**Ken: **__**I see that, now! That is one perfect match made in hell!**_

_**K': **__**I don't care who I have to fight in the tournament, as long as I get to kick Jin Kazama's ass one day!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Grow up first, and you can fight anybody you want, K'.**_

_**Iori: **__**I thought Sakura and Shingo were the immature ones, but I'll be damned!**_

_**Terry: **__**It's about time we take it down. I'm heading back to the stadium with Mary; see you guys in the AM. It's Yum, Yum Get Some Time!**_

_**Ryo: **__**Just make sure you save your strength for the tournament, Wolf; wouldn't want to see you get beat up in the opening bouts.**_

_**Terry: **__**Don't worry about me, worry about your sister learning how to teabag Robert off the promotional DVD that Mai made for her last Christmas; it is called "Mai Shiranui's – How to Slurp & Burp your Man's Turf".**_

_**Ryo: **__**Just wait until I see Dad, Robert! I'm telling him ALL about this!**_

_**Robert: **__**Don't hate on me because King would rather get a boner over other women than slurp your man turf….**_

_**Ryo: **__**SHUT UP!**_

Everyone is reaching for Ryo now; trying to keep him from making the same mistake that K' almost made earlier with Jin Kazama; such big children. While the others are still play fighting and joking, Chizuru is walking down a dark alley; heading to where she feels Rose's Chi. Chizuru stops abruptly as she feels the familiar Chi of two familiar fighters. Ryuji Yamazaki and Juri Han walk out of the shadows; both with a white fur coat over their shoulders and smiling menacingly. Chizuru automatically enters into her fighting stance; waiting for the two psychos to make the first move.

_**Chizuru: **__**What do you two want! Juri, why have you stolen the Orochi seal for Rugal and Gill!**_

_**Juri: **__**I don't owe any explanations to you, and if I were you, I'd worry about my own ass and my friend's ass, too. Rose is an old favorite of mines, so I didn't hurt her…..much….**_

_**Chizuru: **__**If you've done something to Rose, I swear I will kill you both where you stand! **_

_**Ryuji: **__**Don't worry; she's alright. I have her in the trunk of my car. We'll let her go once we've had a talk with you.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**I don't bargain with the likes of you, Yamazaki; or your new plaything, either! Release Rose, and I won't summon Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken to kick both of your asses.**_

_**Juri: **__**Whatever…. We just want you people to stay out of our way in the tournament. When the final curtain is about to come down, Yamazaki and I will be the ones to take down Rugal, Gill, Geese, and Bison; their heads belong to US!**_

This Side of North's song, _Blue Theme_, plays from Yamazaki and Juri's car. The darkening tone of this dark song fills Chizuru's spirit with an even greater darkness; considering the fact that Juri and Ryuji are the epitome of darkness incarnate.

_**Juri: **__**I love this song! I told Ryuji I just had to have it, and we broke into a CD, DVD, and entertainment store on the way here! It really fits my character; don't you think?**_

_**Chizuru: **__**If you two are only after our common enemies, then why use such dirty tactics? The two of you can be saved! It's not too late to turn around for the better!**_

_**Juri: **__**Rose said the same thing to me before; the two of you are too similar for your own goods! Just stay out of our way, and no one gets hurt! We won't come after you goody good fighters, if you let us handle the big boys in the end…got it!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**It's bad enough that we have to deal with that psychotic lunatic, Freeman, and he's just as thrown off as Juri and I. I don't want to waste any unnecessary blood; let us handle Rugal, Gill, and the rest of those ass clowns, and you all get to go home and live to eat Frosted Flakes and watch Jerry Springer like normal folks. You've been warned, Kagura!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**So be it, Yamazaki, Han; we shell meet again, though. Even though you two fools don't see it, it is not too late to turn around and do things the right way. Rose has already predicted this; so have I.**_

_**Juri: **__**Predicted what!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**When the tournament comes to a close, you will see what Rose and I are talking about. You are right; Rose and I are a LOT alike; we have both foreseen your salvations. You cannot run from your destiny; it will always catch up to you in the end!**_

_**Juri: **__**Whatever you say, Kagura! You heard what we said!**_

Juri and Ryuji turn to get back in their car, and Chizuru waits to see if they will open the trunk to release Rose. Ryuji puts his foot on the gas, and he and Juri speed off into the night. Chizuru considers giving chase after Rose's captures, but she stops when she can still feel Rose's Chi in the area. Chizuru walks over to one of the brick walls in the alley way, and with one mighty palm strike, Chizuru breaks through the wall, and reveals Rose tied to a chair in an abandoned corner store. Chizuru thanks God that she has her powers back, because she would have never been able to smash through such a solid wall without her superhuman abilities. Chizuru rushes to untie Rose and that is the moment when Chizuru notices that Rose had been drugged with one of Ryuji's tranquilizers. Rose begins to come around, and Chizuru summons Kyo and Iori for help; using the psychic bond that binds the Three Sacred Treasures together as one.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, I do not own Capcom's characters, I do not own Namco's characters. This fictional work is rated M for mature. 18 and older to read this, please.

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #10 – Rick Strowd vs. Dudley**_

Chizuru Kagura rescued Rose from her bonds; as Kyo, Ryu, Iori, Ken, Chun Li, Mary, Terry, and Cody have shown up to help.

_**Rose: **__**Yamazaki and Juri do not plan on playing by Rugal and Gill's rules; they are in this for their own sick ends. **_

_**Chizuru: **__**But, we are sticking to the plan, are we not?**_

_**Iori: **__**What plan? Those two cannot be trusted, and they need to be taught a lesson! I plan on showing them the error of their ways.**_

_**Rose: **__**You all have enough to worry about. When the time comes, Chizuru and I will handle Juri and Yamazaki.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Those two are crazed killers; you two can't take them on alone!**_

_**Rose: **__**You forget Xiang, Chizuru and I are well versed in the arts of combat, too; we can handle the likes of Juri and Ryuji. **_

_**Chizuru: **__**Just let us worry about Ryuji and Juri; you guys worry about Rugal, Gill, Geese, and Bison.**_

_**Terry: **__**Ever since I've met Kagura, I've always seen how she can handle a situation; she's resourceful and has been a constant source of help and guidance through all the battles we have fought since 1996; I trust that she and Rose can handle Juri and that loon, Ryuji.**_

_**Mary: **__**Other than the obvious, are you alright, Rose?**_

_**Rose: **__**I'll be alright; let's head back to the stadium. Things are about to become a bit more interesting from here on out.**_

The fighters head back to Adelheid's stadium with the night's events on their minds. Most of the fighters have come back already, and are either heading to bed or training. Shingo Yabuki and Sakura Kasugano are spending a little time together. The two fighters have been enjoying one another's company for a very long time now, and they are pleased to finally be in the same tournament with one another.

_**Sakura: **__**So, tell me why you like Kyo's fighting style so much again?**_

_**Shingo: **__**Ever since the King of Fighters '96 tournament, Kyo has been inspiring me to become a supreme fighter just like he is. Kyo may seem a bit cocky and reckless at certain times, but Kusanagi-san is a genius when it comes to combat. Is that why you like Ryu-san so much?**_

_**Sakura: **__**I like Ryu because he is the epitome of what it means to be a TRUE warrior. Ryu-san has fought many opponents, he has conquered his dark side, and he has been leading the type of life that I want to lead so badly.**_

_**Shingo: **__**You mean traveling the world barefoot and kicking ass in a tattered white karate uniform?**_

_**Sakura: **__**You think your some type of funny guy, huh? At least Ryu wasn't a struggling High School student, trying to save the world, while battling acne and dating troubles!**_

_**Shingo: **__**…..but yet, Kyo still had the time to buy shoes…..**_

_**Sakura: **__**Shut up, Yabuki!**_

Sakura tackled Shingo off of her bed. The two young fighters fell on the floor in laughter. Sakura is wearing her black pajama pants, white tank top, and she finally took off her signature white headband. Shingo is wearing his usual blue school uniform, no headband, and he is wearing the gloves that Kyo gave him. Sakura takes some time to look deep into Shingo's eyes; she sees the same desire that lives inside of her. She sees the strong desire to be just like Kyo, just as she has a strong desire to be like Ryu. Sakura has always considered Shingo a friend; hanging out together and spending time training. Sakura, for the first time since they have met, sees something in Shingo that she is falling for hard. Without warning, Sakura leans in to kiss Shingo on the lips. Sakura stops, pulls back, and then sits up.

_**Sakura: **__**Sorry….that wasn't appropriate at all….forgive me, Shingo-san….**_

Shingo reaches over and grabs Sakura; kissing her deep on her lips and pulling her down on top of him. Sakura pulls away and looks into Shingo's eyes with a passion that cannot be matched.

_**Shingo: **__**Yes, I like you too, Sakura. I've always liked you; even though you are a Kyo-hater.**_

_**Sakura: **__**I don't hate Kyo-san; I just like Ryu as a fighter more than I like Kyo as a fighter. You do a ton of Ryu-bashing; what about you?**_

_**Shingo: **__**I don't bash Ryu on purpose; only to get under your skin. I like Ryu, but not as much as I like Kyo. I like you more than I like them both; how about that?**_

_**Sakura: **__**I like you more than I like the both of them, too. In fact, I think I like you more than anyone that I have ever liked. You're so cute, so kind, you're a gentlemen, and you know how to show a young street fighting girl a good time!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Well, you know how to show this young king of fighters a good time, too. I love spending time with you. Sakura, will you…..?**_

_**Sakura: **__**Hush now; let my lips answer that question for you…**_

Sakura leans in to give Shingo a passionate kiss. Sakura then takes the time to remove Shingo's blue jacket, his white shirt, and she sits there admiring Shingo's strong body. Sakura is impressed at the powerful body that Shingo was able to build up through the many years of training with Kyo, Iori, and Saisyu. Shingo removed Sakura's white tank top; allow him a full view of her ample breast. Sakura's muscles, which Shingo admired, are a reflection of her training with Ryu, Ken, and Gouken. Sakura reached for Shingo's zipper, and he stopped her cold in her tracks.

_**Shingo: **__**Wait! We need a condom!**_

_**Sakura: **__**Look at you; aren't you a gentleman? This is why I like you so much! Let's see; I think I have one around here somewhere…..**_

_**Shingo: **__**You actually brought condoms with you to the tournament? I just had them on me because my mother always told me to never leave home without three things: your I.D., your cellphone, and condoms.**_

_**Sakura: **__**I'm sure Mrs. Yabuki is very proud of her son.**_

Sakura looked through her backpack to see if she had any extra condoms, but to her surprise, she realized that she actually gave the rest of them to Dan; who planned to head out in L.A. and attempt to get laid for the first time in his life. Shingo looked through his backpack and couldn't find any either. It was then that Shingo remembered that Rock Howard had asked him for a condom earlier, and that turned out to be Shingo's last one.

_**Shingo: **__**I made a bad choice earlier.**_

_**Sakura: **__**What is that?**_

_**Shingo: **__**I gave my last condom to Rock Howard. He said he was going on a romantic dinner and needed one for later; something about his date strongly requesting that Rock come "prepared" for the time of his life.**_

_**Sakura: **__**Who is Rock dating? I didn't know he had a girlfriend.**_

_**Shingo: **__**Beats me; maybe Terry and Mary know.**_

_**Sakura: **__**Well, I guess we just have to wait until tomorrow morning. We can go out to buy some more condoms then….**_

_**Shingo: **__**We are supposed to be training with Kyo, Iori, Ken, and Ryu tomorrow, remember?**_

Sakura quickly snatched off her black pajama pants, and removed her red panties. Sakura turned to face Shingo; giving him a complete view of her beautiful and muscular body. Shingo's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he stared at Sakura's heavenly frame.

_**Sakura: **__**I trust you. Yes, we should be having safe sex; considering the possibilities of pregnancy and all that other jazz, but I trust you. I know you're one of the honorable guys that don't go around trying to screw everyone and their mother into the ground. Just come over here and take me, Yabuki-san; please…**_

_**Shingo: **__**Sakura….are you sure?**_

_**Sakura: **__**I've longed for this. When I saw that the tournament consisted of fighters from the World Warrior and KOF tournaments, I swooned! I didn't go crazy because of all the possible matchups; I went crazy because I knew that I would be around the most attractive guy from KOF; I knew that I would be around you.**_

_**Shingo: **__**You really want me, don't you? I must admit that I really want you too, and…**_

Sakura threw Shingo on the bed and snatched off his pants, his boxers and his black and white Nike sneakers; Sakura is tired of talking and wants the man who she cares for right then, there, and now.

_**Sakura: **__**You talk too much; just lay back and let me show you how much I've waited to be this close to you!**_

_**Shingo: **__**I've always wanted you too, Sakura; more than anyone else!**_

It didn't take long for Shingo to gain an erection. His ten inch member entered its new home inside of Sakura's warm womanhood with ease. The wetness of Sakura's womanhood seemed to make Shingo even more erect than when he entered Sakura. Sakura moans and breaths heavily; as she rides her wonderful lover and the man that she is more attracted to than Ryu. Shingo pulls Sakura close to his face; as he kisses her lips and holds her on top of his muscular body. The two young fighters are in heaven. It didn't take long for Sakura to reach climax; allowing her wonderful juices to run down the shaft of Shingo's erected manhood.

_**Shingo: **__**I have to pull out….before I cum…**_

_**Sakura: **__**…..don't do it…don't pull out…I want to feel all of that inside of me…..please don't pull out…..**_

Shingo reaches climax as Sakura reaches climax for a second time. The two young warriors orgasm at the same time, and Sakura lets her head drop into Shingo's chest. Without warning, Kyo, looking for Shingo and knowing that he is probably with Sakura, runs into Sakura's room; which Sakura forgot to lock the door after Shingo came in earlier.

_**Kyo: **__**Shingo…..Shingo….Sakura, have you seen….OH SHIT!**_

Sakura hopped off Shingo and covered herself with her blankets. Shingo quickly grabbed one of Sakura's pillows to hide his still erect manhood.

_**Sakura: **__**Damn! I forgot to lock the door!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Kusanagi-san! What is the matter!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! The two of you…are together!**_

_**Sakura: **__**As of ten minutes ago, I guess we are…**_

_**Shingo: **__**Love works fast, doesn't it, Kyo-san?**_

_**Kyo: **__**Okay….at least did you two use protection? I don't need anyone blaming Ryu and I for letting you guys bring home a baby after this tournament is over with!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Well….we sort of…..ran out of condoms…and decided to…..**_

_**Sakura: **__**It was my idea to still make love without one! Don't blame Shingo, Kyo-san!**_

_**Kyo: **__**I blame you both! What the hell are you two young bucks thinking!**_

Kyo was about to burn Shingo with his Kusanagi Style #100: Ground Wave, but Ryu, Iori, Ken, Chun Li, Mary, and Leona came rushing in to see what was wrong.

_**Chun Li: **__**Oh…..my…GOD!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Sakura! What is the meaning of this!**_

_**Sakura: **__**I'm having some fun with my new boyfriend…. At least I was until Kyo burst in her looking for Shingo!**_

_**Iori: **__**Did YOU TWO use protection! Just like what you asked Leona and me the other night!**_

_**Kyo: **__**No they didn't! I had to unfortunate pleasure of seeing an uncovered and glistening dick! I've seen more of Shingo than I've actually wanted to ever see!**_

_**Terry: **__**Damn, man! You know that you're supposed to strap up, Shingo, what gives?**_

_**Shingo: **__**Rock took my last Trojan Magnum!**_

_**Mary: **__**Wait, Rock! Who is Rock screwing!**_

_**Leona: **__**We've got better and more important things to worry about other than Shingo and Sakura doing what all young people do every day! We have to find Adelheid and Rose; we have to prepare for Juri and Yamazaki crashing the tournament!**_

_**Ken: **__**I don't see what the big fuse is. We were all young, once; Shingo and Sakura have to make the same mistakes and learn from them like we all have. Sakura, if you do get pregnant you can count on me to give you everything that you need so that you and Shingo can raise the child. All the bad things that have been happening lately, we need some good things to finally go right. Let these two live their lives; it's not like they're teens anymore! They're both in their twenties for crying out loud; let them be!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Thanks, Masters-san….**_

_**Ken: **__**I guess I'm going to have to play the role of the "cool uncle" in this situation.**_

_**Terry: **__**I still want to know who Rock hooked up with! He usually tells me things like this.**_

_**Mary: **__**I agree. Do you guys know where my little boy went after he got the goods from Shingo?**_

While everyone is looking at Sakura and Shingo, Rose Bernstein comes walking up from down the hall. Rose is heading back to her room; wearing a see through pink nightgown with rose designs on it, pink thongs and a red and black rose patterned bra. The Princess of Bernstein is in the middle of brushing her hair and trying to keep from blushing so heavily. Terry and the others notice her walking pass, and everyone takes a moment to stop and stare.

_**Rose: **__**You know, Rock's room is right above Sakura's. Rock and I heard the whole thing, and we congratulate Sakura and Shingo on their new relationship! Terry and Mary, you have one hell of a son! Bust' Wolf! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA! Some wolves got busted tonight alright! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! See you guys in the AM!**_

Rose blew a kiss to everyone, and walked down the hall to her private quarters. Everyone watched as Rose vanished into her room. Rock Howard, fully dressed, came down stairs to thank Shingo for the condom. Rock took one look in the room, and saw Sakura holding a blanket around her, while Shingo is still holding a pillow over his crotch.

_**Rock: **__**…um…..okay…..thanks again, Shingo; that thing came in handy!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**It's distractions like this that will allow our foes to get the upper hand! I swear!**_

_**Leona: **__**I agree with Chun Li! We didn't come here to fuck the days away, people; we came here to save the world and fight!**_

_**Ken: **__**Remember that the next time you and Iori decide to "Riot of Blood" so loud that everyone in California can hear you!**_

_**Iori: **__**That was totally different, Ken! These guys are young and still have a long way to go before they can take our places as protectors of what is decent and just!**_

_**Mary: **__**Rock….did you just have sex…..with the daughter of Rugal Bernstein….?**_

_**Rock: **__**Um….it's better than just ordinary sex, mom; we were making love! I've been texting and talking to Rose for a good while now; ever since she decided that she wanted nothing more to do with Rugal.**_

_**Mary: **__**Oh…let me ask again then… Rock….did you…..just FUCK THE DAUGHTER OF THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC, RUGAL BERNSTEIN, and WHO IS ON THE BRINK OF BRINGING THE OROCHI BACK TO EARTH! DID YOU, ROCK, DID YOU!**_

_**Rock: **__**Mom! I'm twenty years old, now! Rose is nineteen! We're capable of making adult decisions without checking in with you guys!**_

_**Ken: **__**I don't know what's worse; the fact that you guys are still treating these young bucks like children, or the fact that Mary is acting more like Rock's mother than probably Rock's real mother ever would! The way you're acting Mary, someone would think that you were the one who pushed Rock out of your snatch!**_

_**Iori: **__**I'm mad that I agree with Masters on this one!**_

Mary Ryan fainted at the thought of her "son" growing up and growing older. Terry caught his fiancé before she hit the floor, and Rock proceeded to head back to his room. Sakura and Shingo quickly put their clothes back on, and headed to Shingo's room to wash up. Chun Li and Leona are visibly upset with the straying away of the mission; the fighters seem to be more into catching up and getting "acquainted" than actually caring about the battles that are heading their way.

_**Ryu: **__**If Rock and Rose get married, that means they'll be the heirs to two of the darkest and most ruthless empires ever created. I wonder what that will mean for the future.**_

_**Kyo: **__**There will be no future if we let these young people do what they want and not focus on training!**_

_**Terry: **__**I can't believe how easily Mary is falling into the role of "mother". I've never seen her act this way about anything Rock has done before. I'm not too happy that Rock is banging Rugal's little princess, but I'm actually proud of him; almost like a real father.**_

_**Ken: **__**Terry, my good man, just you wait until you're the grandfather of the offspring of Geese Howard and Rugal Bernstein.; I feel for you, bro!**_

_**Kyo: **__**I feel for everyone if we allow Shingo to knock up Sakura before it's really time for them both to start having a family! Their parents will have our heads!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Making sure that they focus on training is one thing, and keeping them from mating is yet another issue altogether; they are in their twenties; let's just let them be. Shingo and Sakura are at least older than Rock and Rose are; thus, they will be more responsible in what they set out to do.**_

_**Terry: **__**Try telling Mary that when she wakes up….**_

The fighters all retired to their rooms for the night. Shingo and Sakura washed up in Shingo's room, made love once more, and then the two young fighters fell fast asleep. The sun rose up in the sky, more fighters made their way to Adelheid's stadium, and the day flew by without any wacky or bothersome antics. The night began to fall on Las Angeles, while Rose and Adelheid held a press conference with Urien and Satellite News Network. The S.N.N.W. has covered every King of Fighters tournament since 1996 and this one is no exception.

_**S.N.N.W.: **__**Rose, do you expect this version of KOF to be a bigger success than any that have come before it?**_

_**Rose: **__**I'm hoping for a huge turnout this time, but you should be asking my older brother, Adelheid, about this; this is his tournament; I'm just here to support my brother.**_

_**S.N.N.W.: **__**Adelheid, is it true that your infamous father, Rugal Bernstein, is behind setting this whole tournament up?**_

_**Adelheid: **__**My father has been trying to contact Rose and me for various reasons. He has an interest in this tournament, but this tournament has nothing to do with the man, Rugal Bernstein. **_

_**S.N.N.W.: **__**So the rumors of Rugal Bernstein teaming up with the infamous and alleged underworld boss of the mysterious Illuminati, Gill, is all just a rumor?**_

_**Rose: **__**Rugal Bernstein and Gill are criminals! My brother and I want nothing to do with criminal activities! I refuse to be associated with men who are on a genocidal and megalomaniacal tirade. Adelheid and I are related to Rugal by surname only. We are not criminals like that man!**_

_**S.N.N.W.: **__**So it is not true that you and Adelheid's vast fortunes come from Rugal Bernstein's past dealings? Where does your wealth come from?**_

_**Rose: **__**As you all know, our late mother was one of the world's greatest bankers and investors. Our mother, God rests her soul, left us a vast fortune that has nothing to do with Rugal Bernstein's accumulated blood money from his illegal weapons deals, blackmails, and terroristic activities! Like I said: we are not related to that man!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**This tournament is meant to decide who the best is truly; the World Warriors or the King of Fighters. That is the only reason we are throwing this tournament and bring in fighters from a completely different venue than the others. The tournament's finale will feature Ryu Hoshi, of the World Warrior tournament, versus Kyo Kusanagi, of the King of Fighters tournament; you all should be more concerned about this awesome matchup! Never before has a clash of titans on this scale been seen by the world. The only battle that will top this one is the final battle between good and evil during the End of Days!**_

_**S.N.N.W.: **__**Urien, what is your stake in all of this? Gill is your brother, is he not?**_

_**Urien: **__**Like the Bernstein children have just told you, I have no ties to that man known as Gill. He can have his criminal empire; I just want to make money and win…..the legal way…..the American way!**_

_**S.N.N.W.: **__**Who contacted who with this ideal; did you contact Rose and Adelheid, Urien?**_

_**Urien: **__**I did indeed contact them; only with the proposal of making a large sum of money! That is what this whole get together of well-known talent is all about; the money….and how much can be made from bring different venues of fighters together in one tournament. It's like putting NFL teams from America against NFL teams from Europe against one another; it's a dream match!**_

Just then, Rock Howard came into Adelheid's skybox, where the meeting is taking place, to see Rose. Rock forgot that Rose said that she would be busy around that time, and the look of anger and frustration that Rose shot Rock said it all.

_**S.N.N.W.: **__**Rock Howard, how does it feel to be entering your first big time King of Fighters tournament? Will your estranged father, Geese Howard, be here too?**_

_**Rose: **__**Rock Howard is a mere competitor in the tournament; that is all, and the meeting is over, people; have a wonderful day!**_

The reporters and journalist left Adelheid's skybox, while Rose quickly grabbed Rocks arm and pulled him outside to a private office down the hall. Adelheid and Urien are left to wonder why Rock Howard would even show up to the skybox.

_**Rose: **__**What is your problem? I know you're not pussy whipped yet!**_

_**Rock: **__**You said that you were going to meet me around 7:30 PM, and it's not 8:20 PM; I just got worried a bit.**_

_**Rose: **__**When you're in a high profile position, like mines, sometimes meetings and business arrangements run overtime, Rock. Don't ever just invite yourself up to my brother and I's skybox again; unless we summon you to do so! You could have embarrassed me back there if I didn't end the meeting! I know you didn't take over Geese or Kain's reigns, and chose to live with Terry Bogard, but you still have to learn a business ethic and this, my dear, is a BUSINESS! I may not be into ruining country after country, like my father, but I am still a business woman who is running an honest business! Do you get me, Rock Howard!**_

_**Rock: **__**I miss you too, Rose.**_

Rose pushed Rock into the wall, and began to kiss him very passionately on the lips. Rock and Rose have been talking for several months; ever since Rock reached out to the Bernstein children with the concern over the retaliation of Rose and Adelheid turning their backs on Rugal. After Rugal left Rose and Adelheid to fend for themselves during the Those from the Past episode, Rose and Adelheid decided that they want nothing to do with their father at all. Rose grabbed Rock's crotch, and gave him one last kiss on the lips.

_**Rose: **__**I sure hope you don't end up looking like Geese when you're older; I just love those cute eyes of yours. It would turn my stomach to wake up one day next to Geese Howard's mirror image.**_

_**Rock: **__**I sure hope you don't grow a mustache and lose your left eye like your father one day; I would have to breakup with you.**_

_**Rose: **__**I'll be by your room around 10:00 PM. I promise, babe. Let me get back to my brother and that creepy Urien; I can't wait until this tournament is over so I don't have to look at him anymore!**_

Just then, Adelheid knocks on the office door, and is wondering where Rose and Rock got off to. Adelheid and Rose have to get together the fighting lineup and set everything up for tomorrow mornings start of what will turn out to be at least a two week tournament. The money that this War of the Titans tournament will bring in will be more than any other even known to man. Rose opened the door, and stepped out to meet her brother; pretending to yell at Rock as she was leaving.

_**Rose: **__**….and another thing: don't ever barge in like that unless we call your ass up to see us, got it!**_

_**Rock: **__**Yes, Miss Bernstein. I hear you loud and clear.**_

_**Rose: **__**Great! Get back to your "mother" and "father" before I punish all of you for that stunt you pulled!**_

Rock left Rose and Adelheid's side and went back down to his quarters. Adelheid folded his arms and looked into his sister's eyes; he knows that Rose is hiding something from him.

_**Adelheid: **__**We keeping secrets, sweetheart? You don't seem that angry at Rock for barging in on that meeting. In fact, your face turned bright red when he first walked in.**_

_**Rose: **__**My personal life is of no concern to you, Adelheid. You're not dad!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**You're right! I am not dad. Father would have killed Rock Howard, and Geese for that matter, if he'd had found out that the son of Geese Howard is having a sexual relationship with his only daughter!**_

_**Rose: **__**You spying on me, now!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**We are connected to a degree, sister. I can feel how you feel for Rock, I can smell him on you, and I see how you constantly turn away from me to text him when we're having board meetings. If you are smitten by Terry Bogard's adopted son, just say so.**_

_**Rose: **__**Rock and I have been talking since dad turned his back on us. Rock brings me a sense of joy and understanding that I have never felt before. He's like us in a way; Geese abandoned him too.**_

_**Adelheid: **__**I know Rock's story very well. I know he's no better off than us, but we also didn't have a man like Terry to take care of us either. Rock is very blessed for that. Terry raised him into a fine young man, while Rugal seldom checked up on us while he was trying to take over the world. Damn you, father! If Rock makes you happy, then I have no problem with it; just be careful, okay.**_

_**Rose: **__**I'm the daughter of Rugal; I have no choice but to be careful. **_

_**Adelheid; **__**I remember a time when Rock tried to befriend us, and you totally cursed him out; now you have feelings for him; how ironic…**_

_**Rose: **__**It took some time. K' was actually the one who gave Rock my number. K' was also the one who suggested that Rock would be an excellent catch for me; he was right.**_

_**Adelheid: **__**So K' has a nice guy side to him? I would have never thought for a million years.**_

_**Rose: **__**K' even said that I'd be better off with a man like Rock; since Terry raised Rock to be a REAL gentleman. K' said someone like Shingo or Sie would be a pain in the ass.**_

_**Adelheid: **__**I agree with you full heartedly. I have to send K' a thank you gift. I hope he likes Armani sunglasses; he better not throw them when he does his Chain Driver; those glasses cost a bundle!**_

_**Rose: **__**Yeah, K' is an undercover nice guy. He's not like his "father", Igniz, or his "uncle", Goodman. I can't wait to see them all in action tomorrow, can you?**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Tomorrow, we will make history! Tomorrow, we will build our own legacy away from our father's dreadful shadow!**_

_**Rose: **__**Amen to that, brother!**_

While Adelheid and Rose share a lovely brother and sister moment, Urien watches them from afar. The brother of Gill has his own agenda, and he will do anything to gain control of the Illuminati again; even if it means getting rid of Rugal, his children, Geese, Bison, and Gill. Taking sometime to have a little fun before the tournament tomorrow, Shingo and Sakura are cruising the streets of L.A. in Shingo's new Firebird. The proud student of Kyo Kusanagi was given an allowance by Iori and Ken, who wanted the two to enjoy themselves, despite Ryu and Kyo's worrying about their training. Shingo took Sakura out on the town, went to dinner, brought some cool souvenirs, and Shingo purchased the new car that he is driving Sakura around in. Shingo decided to wear a white short-sleeve shirt, black pants, his white and black Nike sneakers, and a black vest with his trademark gloves that Kyo gave him. Sakura decided to wear black Converse sneakers, a dark blue miniskirt, a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a dark blue denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Each warrior is still wearing their trademark white headbands and their trademark gloves as they cruise through the city.

The crowds of people who were planning to be at the tournament tomorrow beeped their horns and whistled at Shingo and Sakura; the two fighters feel like celebrities due to all the attention they were getting. Shingo is blasting Digable Planets' _Where I'm From_ on the radio, as he and Sakura continued to ride through downtown L.A.

_**Sakura: **__**It is great to be spending time with the man that I hold dear; I just had to get away from Chun Li and Ryu getting on me about staying focused.**_

_**Shingo: **__**I got a bit tired of Kyo, Yuki, and Iori scolding me for not using a condom with you, too; I love them, but they can get on my nerves when they start trying to act paternal; I'm a grown man, now. This isn't KOF '97.**_

_**Sakura: **__**I watched that on television, too; you were wonderful back then for a novice.**_

_**Shingo: **__**You weren't bad during the World Warrior tournament either. I especially liked the part where you defeated your rival Karin Kanzuki. How is Karin, anyway?**_

_**Sakura: **__**You can ask her yourself; she'll be in the tournament with us.**_

_**Shingo: **__**I didn't know Karin was entering. I thought she had to spend time learning her family business with her father?**_

_**Sakura: **__**She begged him to be a part of this tournament. He gave into her, seeing that the tournament will help to build the Kanzuki name if Karin wins.**_

_**Shingo: **__**I agree. Everyone will have a better and bigger reputation because of this tournament. I can't wait!**_

As Shingo and Sakura continued to ride down the street, they came to a stop light. Rass Kass' _Miami Life_ began to play on the radio as a black limo pulled up to Shingo's Firebird. The windows rolled down to reveal known other than Kazuya Mishima and Heihachi Mishima; who have just arrived in L.A. for the War of the Titans tournament. Kazuya is smoking a cigar, while Heihachi recognizes Shingo and Sakura. Rise Against _From Heads Unworthy _began to play on Shingo's radio; as he noticed the two infamous fighters from the Tekken tournaments.

_**Shingo: **__**My God in Heaven! It's Kazuya and Heihachi!**_

_**Sakura: **__**You two! What are you doing here!**_

_**Kazuya: **__**All you need to know is that as long as Jin is here in L.A., we will be here, too. Tell Ryu Hoshi I said "hello"; tell Kyo Kusanagi that his time will come soon enough, too! I plan to see what Kusanagi can do in the finals. If Kyo can't defeat Ryu, he is of no use to me; unless if Kyo faces Jin first, and they do me the favor of killing each other. I've heard that Kyo's darker half, Kusanagi, is not as under control as Ryu's Satsui No Hadou and Jin's Devil Gene is also unstable; should make for a grand battle.**_

_**Heihachi: **__**Nice car, Yabuki. I see Iori and Ken really know how to spend money!**_

_**Shingo: **__**How did you know about that!**_

_**Kazuya: **__**My G Corporation has spies everywhere, son. You've been warned!**_

_**Sakura: **__**You fools are messing with the right ones! I'll be sure to tell Ryu-san, Kyo-san, and Jin-san to give you idiots what for!**_

_**Kazuya: **__**Take care, young ones; for now….**_

Kazuya rolls the limo's windows back up, and he speeds off into the night. Shingo turns the block and heads back to the stadium; knowing that he now has to tell Kyo and the others what happened. Once Shingo and Sakura make it back to Adelheid's stadium, they run into Iori and Leona training in the gym.

_**Shingo: **__**Iori-san! You won't believe who we ran into in L.A.!**_

_**Iori: **__**What is going on? Why are you two out of breath!**_

_**Leona: **__**Slow down and talk softly! What's wrong!**_

_**Sakura: **__**We saw Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima!**_

_**Iori: **__**Who gives a flying fuck about Kazama's fucked up family!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Because Jin's fucked up family has people watching our every move!**_

_**Leona: **__**How so!**_

_**Sakura: **__**Kazuya knows that Iori and Ken gave Shingo some money to take me out tonight! They have G Corporation spies working here in Bernstein Stadium!**_

_**Leona: **__**Damn it! Heidern and Berkley didn't see this coming, did they!**_

_**Iori: **__**Are you sure, boy! Did Kazuya specify that he's been watching us!**_

_**Sakura: **__**That is the only way he could have known that you and Ken gave Shingo money!**_

_**Iori: **__**Get the gang! We have to meet up, now!**_

_**Leona: **__**I have to call Heidern, first! We'll pull everyone together in the morning!**_

With those last words, Leona and Iori headed to Leona's room to phone General Heidern and General Berkley. The morning came, and thousands of people began to fill the many seats of Adelheid's stadium for the first day of the tournament. Ace Hood's _Cash Flow_ blasted on the stadium speakers, as all the members of the audience filled their seats and brought their refreshments. Outside the stadium, people brought souvenirs and displayed posters of their favorite fighters. Not to anyone's surprise, there are those who are carrying posters of Geese Howard, M. Bison, Juri Han, and Ryuji Yamazaki as well. The crowd is going wild. General Heidern and General Berkley arrived via private jet; just in time to meet with Adelheid, Rose, Urien, the Squadron Black Dahlia, and some of the other key fighters who have faced Rugal and Gill's forces. Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Paul Phoenix, Nina Williams, and Steve Fox are also present for this meeting.

_**Jin: **__**I finally get to meet the son of Rugal Bernstein. You know, Adelheid, my father used to speak so highly of your father; my grandfather did, too. I hope you are just as resourceful as your old man is.**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Jin, your version of the Mishima Zaibatsu is questionable enough; you're lucky to be standing in my presence considering you almost caused a World War that could have disrupted my Bernstein Industries business. I beg you to only speak when spoken to, Kazama!**_

_**Jin: **__**The balls on this kid tells me that he IS Rugal's son! But can you back it up in combat!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Enough, Jin! We aren't here for a three-way fiasco! Your father and grandfather are here in L.A., and they have people secretly employed here at Bernstein Stadium!**_

_**Heidern: **__**This changes things a whole lot, ladies and gentlemen. The tournament goes as planned, as long as G Corporation can stay out of it!**_

_**Berkley: **__**We are a cunt hair away from stopping Rugal, Gill, Howard Connection, and Shadowloo once and for all; your family feud had better not get in the way, Jin! We can't afford Rugal and Gill to go underground again!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Now you see why I said that we all should have been worrying about training from the start! All most of us have been doing here since we've gotten here is either fuck someone or get into petty arguments!**_

_**Leona: **__**It's too late for training! This is REAL TIME! We're as ready as we are going to be.**_

_**Kyo: **__**Jin, can you promise us that you'll deal with Kazuya and Heihachi outside of this tournament? I really want to face Ryu fair and square, and I want to end Rugal, Gill, Geese, and Bison's reigns for good! We can't do that if Kazuya and Heihachi are here to bring a third evil party into the mix.**_

_**Jin: **__**I'll take care of my family on my time; I'm just here to watch two good friends go at it. I won't pursue my daddy and granddaddy until after I find out what brings them here, and what they want with you and Ryu.**_

_**Xiaoyu: **__**I can assure you that Jin will not act until we know what the Mishima's want. I promise.**_

_**King: **__**Can we really trust the word of a Mishima? You are their offspring, Jin!**_

_**Nina: **__**Why don't you worry about dealing with the fact that you have a chance to pay Chun Li back for kicking your ass so long ago, King? I'll deal with whatever Jin is planning.**_

_**Steve: **__**Here we go!**_

_**Paul: **__**You know, I almost forgot about Chun Li defeating King in front of Illusions back then; until you reminded me all about it once more!**_

_**King: **__**I can always just take my loss to Chun Li out on you, Nina. I didn't fare any better against her either when you faced her.**_

_**Ryo: **__**Save all this fire for our enemies!**_

_**Ralf: **__**Which ones! We have so many pains in the ass crawling around L.A., I just don't know where to start!**_

_**Guile: **__**We start with Rugal, Gill, Geese, and Bison, and if they get in the way, we crush Kazuya and Heihachi, too!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**Right now, we worry about getting this tournament started and finished with; so we can all go back home to our normal lives. Andy, Mai; I sure hope that Hokutomaru is taking good care of my Lauren.**_

_**Mai: **__**Hokutomaru called me a little while ago, and told me everything is alright. He told me that Lauren tried to call you, but I guess your phone is off because of this meeting.**_

_**C. Viper: **__**I'll give her a call after this. I want to thank you again for sending Hokutomaru over there; the babysitter having to leave for that emergency was a real pain.**_

_**Andy: **__**We've all got to stick together in this; that is the only way that we will truly win.**_

_**Terry: **__**I agree with Andy; Jin, just keep your father and grandfather out of this until we can handle the business at hand. **_

_**Lien: **__**We don't need any other foes or distractions until this mission is all cleared.**_

_**Kula: **__**After this mission is over, I want some ice cream! All this talk about fighting is boring!**_

_**Maxima: **__**We'll get you some, Kula, don't worry.**_

_**Jin: **__**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

_**Ralf: **__**What's so funny, Kazama?**_

_**Jin: **__**No wonder you so-called fighters are worried about my father and grandfather getting involved with Rugal and Gill; you are relying on children to win this battle! Can you fighters be any more ridiculous?**_

_**K': **__**Watch your mouth, Kazama!**_

_**Kula: **__**I'm not a child! I just love ice cream!**_

_**Jin: **__**I don't think they have ice cream in Hell, sweetheart; which is where you fools are going if you can't get it together!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Jin Kazama, you're an asshole!**_

_**Kula: **__**What is Hell? Is it something to drink?**_

_**K': **__**Don't worry about that, Kula; don't listen to this prick!**_

_**Jin: **__**I wonder how that child was able to survive this long against foes like NESTS, Rugal, and Those from the Past; she must have inherited the dumbness from Kyo's side!**_

_**Kyo: **__**What the fuck you speaking, Jin! You have some nerve!**_

_**Kula: **__**I'm not dumb, just curious! And you're a mean man!**_

_**Jin: **__**Wise up, little Kula! The world is filled with mean people! If you're not like people like me, you won't make it to the finish line; silly little girl!**_

_**Kula: **__**I'm not a little girl! Stop calling me that!**_

With those words, Kula ran out of the room crying. Kula's mind is mostly that of an innocent little girl in the body of someone who looks as if they are in their early twenties. Foxy, Diana, K', Maxima, Whip, Angel, and Nameless have been teaching Kula everything that she needs to know about life and her surroundings; building her up into an astonishing young woman. K's anger burned at Jin's cruel words, as Foxy and Diana went to check on Kula. Luise Meyrink, Alba Meira, and Soiree Meira looked towards K'; along with Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru.

_**Xiaoyu: **__**Jin, that wasn't nice at all. You could have…..**_

Before Xiaoyu could finish, K' punched Jin in the mouth and sent the Mishima Zaibatsu CEO flying into a wall.

_**Charlie: **__**K', don't do anything rash!**_

_**Clark: **__**I figured that this was going to happen.**_

_**K': **__**I don't care who you think you are, Kazama, but you better get your act together, and never talk to Kula that way again! Next time, I will finish you off and hand your corpse to Kazuya and Heihachi, myself!**_ __

_**Foxy: **__**K'! Kula is alright; don't fight Jin!**_

_**Diana: **__**She wants to see you; she's in her room, K'.**_

_**Jin: **__**That K' dash doesn't disappoint at all, Kyo! You're DNA is flawless; I see why my father wants to meet you so badly!**_

_**Ryu: **__**NESTS has done enough damage when it comes to experimenting on fighters; not to mention the things that Bison and Rugal have done when it comes to manipulating DNA and toying with human beings! Jin, either control your family issues until this tournament is over, or we'll take down any and everything that has to do with the name "Mishima"! Got it!**_

_**Kyo: **__**I couldn't have said it better myself!**_

_**Ken: **__**Don't we have a tournament to get to?**_

_**Rose Bernstein: **__**Now that this display of macho manliness is over with, can all of you stay focused? We are going to announce the beginning in ten minutes!**_

_**Rose: **__**Everything is already a mess, but fate has assured me that all of our destinies are linked and cannot be changed! This is our calling!**_

_**Luise: **__**I've been searching for answers with Kagura and Rose and there is no escaping what lies ahead of us; we must be ready!**_

_**Alba: **__**For the safety of South Town, you bet your asses I will do what has to be done.**_

_**Terry: **__**I couldn't have said THAT better myself!**_

K' left to go check on Kula, as Foxy and Diana took the floor. K' hurried to Kula's room to get her before the tournament starts up, while Foxy and Diana reveal a long-awaited secret to the others. Jin takes his seat, and rubs his now aching jaw. Jin is not scared of K', Kyo, Ryu, or anyone else in the room, and he will make a note of settling the score with K' after he takes care of Kazuya and Heihachi.

_**Foxy: **__**We're rebuilding the NESTS Cartel; K' and Kula Diamond will be the heads of this new group!**_

_**Heidern: **__**You're what!**_

_**Jin: **__**Looks like I'm not the only asshole in the room today!**_

_**Diana: **__**We purposely hid all of Nests and Igniz assets from you, Heidern; we knew you would confiscate all of the NESTS Cartel's money when Igniz was killed, so Foxy and I, being two of the top and only two remaining board members, place all of NESTS' $700,000,000,000.00 dollars in a secured account to reestablish a new NESTS Cartel that will help the world, not destroy it. That was the dream of Nests; Igniz is the one who turned NESTS into a monstrous brand name, not Nests. K', Kula, Nameless, Angel, Maxima, Seirah, Foxy, and myself will control what will be known as "The Beast of Prey Incorporated"!**_

_**Berkley: **__**What say you, Heidern? This is in your hands and under your jurisdiction after this business with Gill and Rugal is said and done; what will you do?**_

_**Foxy: **__**There is nothing that any of you can do. The Beast of Prey Incorporated will usher in a brand new era. Companies like Mishima Zaibatsu, G Corporation, and anyone who dares harm the world and it's people will answer to K' and company!**_

_**Heidern: **__**I don't like the fact that you're using the ashes of NESTS to rebuild something that you claim will help the world, but I've also known you and Diana for quite some time now, Foxy; I trust you, I have used K', Maxima, and Kula on special missions, and I believe that you have good intentions. I will not act against you…until I reason to do so.**_

_**Jin: **__**Such rubbish!**_

_**Xiaoyu: **__**Jin!**_

_**Paul: **__**K' is a lucky motherfucker! He's young, spunky, rude, arrogant, and now he's a boss of bosses! I need to change my major!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**You will have all the help you need from Bernstein Industries if you need it, Diana.**___

_**Ken: **__**Masters Foundation has your back, too.**_

_**Robert: **__**Garcia Corporation is on your side, too. Like Heidern said: as long as you guys are in it to do right by the people, we'll have your backs. Jin, I'm with Ryu on this; don't give us a reason to come after you; my father doesn't like the reputation that you, your father, and your grandfather has given the Mishima Zaibatsu, anyway! The Zaibatsu used to stand for something, but now it's a name that brings fear and loathing; much like what NESTS used to be.**_

_**Ryo: **__**I may not be one of you billion dollar boys, but I am Robert's best friend; I'll back up anyone who is on the side of justice. You've been warned, Jin Kazama!**_

_**Ryu: **__**I think I speak for Kyo and Iori, too. Don't make us have to come after you, Kazama. Control your father or we will do it for you and then come for you!**_

_**Kyo: **__**I second that motion!**_

_**Iori: **__**I third it, signed on it, sealed it, and I will deliver it if I have to, Jin. You don't want to see the bad side of a Yagami.**_

_**Leona: **__**He damn sure doesn't!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**It's show time, people!**_

_**Urien: **__**This was quite the spectacle that we had going on up here; we could have tapped this and sold it for millions!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**People didn't come here to see the "Real World – Starring the World Warriors and the King of Fighters", they have paid good money to see a War of Titans! Let's get going. Rose, call the producers and tell them to cue the music of Massive Attack; have them play "Teardrop"!**_

_**Rose Bernstein: **__**Got it, brother!**_

_**Heidern: **__**Leona, Chun Li; we're taking our leave, but good luck; you have your orders!**_

_**Berkley: **__**Bring us Rugal and Gill, and you can expect a grand promotion for everyone who played their part! Take care!**_

_**Chun Li/Leona: **__**Yes, Sirs!**_

Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Paul Phoenix, Nina Williams, and Steve Fox took their leave, as Heidern and Berkley left too. Urien, Adelheid, and Rose Bernstein took their places at the double thrones designed for them near the master tower of Bernstein Stadium. The many fighters lined up in the underground corridor that leads to the arena; where a huge fighting ring is waiting for them. Around the ring, about a good 300 feet away, are thrones that were built for all the fighters. Each throne has the fighters name and symbol on them. The 900,000 plus seats of the Bernstein Stadium are filled to capacity, and everyone is cheering for their favorite fighter. Massive Attack's _Teardrop_ begins to play through the arena as Rose Bernstein begins the opening announcements.

_**Rose: **__**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Rose Bernstein! My brother, Adelheid, and our business partner, Urien, would like to invite you to our once in a lifetime event! We will be your Masters of Ceremonies as you enjoy the greatest tournament in the world! Great ready for the one, the only, and the first of many….WAR…OF THE TITANS!**_

The fans cheered as loud as they could. The excitement is astonishing, and Rose could do nothing but blush as she and Adelheid were able to create a glorious event that not even their own father could put together.

_**Rose: **__**Introducing, the greatest warriors ever assembled! I'd like to welcome the participants of the World Warrior tournaments, and their equally known and equally skilled rival fighters of the King of Fighters tournaments! Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Ryu Hoshi, and the World Warriors; and give it up for Kyo Kusanagi, and The King of Fighters!**_

Kyo and Ryu led out an army of fighters; each from different backgrounds, different styles of fighting, different worlds, and yet they are all here for the same goal: to win. Iori and Chizuru walked out behind Kyo, just as Rose and Ken walked out behind Ryu. The six warriors are followed by Terry Bogard, Guy, Andy Bogard, Cody Travers, Mai Shiranui, Maki, Raiden, Mike Haggar, Joe Higashi, Allen Snyder, Nameless, Kairi Mizukami, Foxy, Pullum Purna, Diana, Blair Dame, Kasumi Todoh, and many others followed Ryu and Kyo to their respected seats. The World Warriors are on one side of the arena, while the King of Fighters is on the other side. Everyone arrived and took their seats, and yet, others continued to stand to eye the competition.

_**Ryo: **__**I'm definitely lost now. I didn't see a lot of these people until today! I didn't know the World Warrior tournament has had so many participants.**_

_**Terry: **__**They were not always sponsored and created by Bison; a lot of those World Warrior tournaments were private and small. I see a lot of people we should look out for; I've heard about them whispered around the fighting circuit and I know, from what I've heard that some of those guys are deadly!**_

_**Iori: **__**I said that in the beginning. We are up against fighters that are on par with us, and fighters that I can tell may be a bit more advanced than we are; it's best to plan all your moves carefully!**_

_**Leona: **__**We're good friends with most of those World Warriors, but now, on this stage, we are about to become bitter rivals.**_

_**Benimaru: **__**I wonder what Ryu is thinking?**_

_**Kyo: **__**I can only imagine, gang!**_

_**Goro: **__**Hmph!**_

_**Ken: **__**I see a lot of people that I have never seen in the televised KOF's. What gives!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Not all KOF's were televised, Ken; some were private tournaments held in South Town and other places.**_

_**Guile: **__**We are all friends, but it's time to show our friends from KOF how we World Warriors handle a situation!**_

_**Cody: **__**The kid gloves are off now! It's time to show Terry who the real "Survivor" is!**_

_**Guy: **__**Don't underestimate the Bogard Brothers; they are indeed worthy opponents.**_

_**Haggar: **__**I didn't come all the way from Metro City, on a crowded flight, at the last minute to be disappointed; they have better be what all those so-called "legends" talk about.**_

_**Sakura: **__**Shingo, good luck, baby!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Sakura, I'll see you at the winner's circle!**_

_**Kyo: **__**You're little girlfriend is now your opponent, Yabuki! Stay focused, or she'll defeat you!**_

_**Shingo: **__**I don't have to fight Sakura, do I! I didn't know all the matches were pre-picked!**_

_**Terry: **__**Not all of the matches have been already handpicked to take place; most of them are drawn randomly. But, you might get picked to face Sakura, and then what will you do?**_

_**Iori: **__**I don't want to see you forfeiting to her, either, Yabuki! I will burn you alive if you do!**_

_**Shingo: **__**I came here to fight, Yagami! I won't run away; even if I do have to face my girlfriend!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Don't let Shingo get in your head, Sakura. I know you care about him, but he is your opponent, now; if you get picked to face him, then you have better not forfeit!**_

_**Ken: **__**If you do, whoa, ho, ho, will I be kicking both of your asses, and I'm sure that Iori is telling Shingo the same thing!**_

_**Sakura: **__**I won't forfeit; even if I do get picked to face Shingo, I will fight on!**_

K' and Kula mixed the walking out of the fighters. K' knocked on Kula's door, and she told him to come in. Kula is lying under the covers, and facing in K's direction.

_**K': **__**Don't let Kazama's words get to you, Sweetheart; the guys an ass, and people say that I'm too cocky!**_

_**Kula: **__**Do you think I'm dumb and just a child? Be honest!**_

_**K': **__**You're far from dumb and you're no child, Diamond. I've been an asshole to a lot of people coming up with all the KOF stuff, but I've never been mean to you. You're a special lady. I remember when I came to protect you against Angel and K9999 when they tried to attack you back in 2001; even though you were made to kill me, I came to help you, because you are just like me…..a being without a purpose…hand crafted by NESTS.**_

_**Kula: **__**K', I've always cared for you, and I thank you for being so nice to me. I know I'm not dumb, but sometimes I can't help reverting back to that innocent state that you met me in; when Foxy and Diana reprogrammed all of Igniz's implanted hatred that was stored in me. You saved me, K'.**_

_**K': **__**Come on, we have a tournament to win! The others are already on the field and waiting for us.**_

Kula removed the covers from her body, revealing that she didn't have anything on. K' looked at Kula for a few minutes and rolled his eyes smirking. Kula grabbed K' and pulled him in for a kiss. K' removed his leather jacket, and his fingerless glove from his left hand, and then held Kula's right hand gently and firmly in his left, while the two fighters kissed passionately. It wasn't long before K' and Kula were both under the covers and naked. Kula moaned and smiled, as K' passionately made love to the one woman who understands him more than anyone else. Kula softly called K's name, as K' continued to softly stroke and pleasure Kula's womanhood with his strong and solid manhood; the two are in heaven. Outside in the arena, the Black Light Poster Children's _BLPC Theme Song_ began to play through the stadium. Kyo and Iori are wondering when their third in command was going to show up.

_**Iori: **__**I hope K' didn't chicken out! Where is he!**_

_**Kyo: **__**He'll be here! He went to check on Kula, remember?**_

_**Rose B.: **__**First up, a special match for the ages! Introducing, from Britain, England, the United Kingdom's Boxing Champion, and coming out to the theme of Robbie Williams' "Millennium"…..DUDLEY!**_

The crowd began to cheer for Dudley as he entered the large ring and began to move and dance around like all boxers do before a match. The crowd is going wild as Robbie Williams' _Millennium_ blasted on the speakers.

_**Rose B.: **__**Next out, from the great state of Texas, the man who knocked out Terry Bogard during his first debut match in South Town's King of Fighters tournament…..**_

_**Terry: **__**Hey Rose, what the FUCK!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**…..introducing…Rick…"Momma said knock you OUT!" Strowd! Coming out to the theme of Kevin Rudolf's "I Made It"!**_

Rick Strowd entered the ring; hit the ropes from side to side like a wrestler and eyeing Dudley up and down. Dudley stood in his corner, drinking a cup of tea; provided to him by his butler, Mr. Gotch. Rick Strowd took to the top rope and started howling like a wolf; the crowd ate it up and cheered on. Dudley remained calm and cool during the whole situation; not wanting his opponent to see his emotions.

_**Ryu: **__**I still can't believe that Rick Strowd defeated Terry before.**_

_**Ken: **__**Believe it! The bout made it on the "South Town's Funniest Street Fights" DVD; I feel bad for Terry!**_

_**Iori: **__**Didn't Dudley knock Ryu out before!**_

_**Terry: **__**He defeated him in an untelevised sparring match; it didn't get caught on tape like what Rick did to me. Damn shame…**_

_**Mary: **__**You did get him back, baby, so why are you worrying about the past?**_

_**Terry: **__**It made it to "South Town's Funniest Street Fights" DVD….enough said…..**_

_**Dudley: **__**Hello, my good man. I don't believe that I've ever faced you or met you, but I hear that you are quite the boxing spectacle in Texas. I would love to give you a chance at my Undisputed Championship if you defeat me that is.**_

_**Rick: **__**If I defeat you? I am going to defeat you, you mean, and then I am one step closer to defeating all the most famous boxers on earth. First you, then that Balrog, then Heavy D, the Axel Hawk, the Cracker Jack, and that Michael Max fellow, too! I have a hit list!**_

_**Dudley: **__**Let's focus on the here and now, my boy. Now, let's fight like gentlemen!**_

_**Rick: **__**Have it your way!**_

Rick Strowd took his stance, and Dudley took his. Rose sounded a large gong that signaled the start of the match. Dudley came out of his corner swinging, and backed Rick Strowd into another corner; hitting him square in the gut and then the face, and as Rick managed to land a punch to Dudley's jaw, Dudley uppercut punched Rick in the chin; causing Rick to fall down.

_**Terry: **__**Damn! That Dudley is a strong one!**_

_**Ken: **__**This is better than a Mayweather fight!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Rick! Don't hand us a loss so early in the game, dammit! **_

_**Ryu: **__**Get him, Dudley! You can win this!**_

Rick stood up, and rushed Dudley; focusing on Dudley's ribs for the time being. Dudley is taking Rick's blows, but Dudley is no fool; he feels the force behind Rick's punches, and he will not lose to them. Dudley lands another uppercut on Rick's chin, and Rick hits the mat. The Wild Wolf leaps to his feet, and charges at Dudley yet again. Rick pulls no punches, as he goes for Dudley's face; attacking him with everything that he has. Rick manages to land a solid right hook into Dudley's jaw, but Dudley uses that as an opening to counter Rick with his Corkscrew Blow, and dashes into Rick's face and gut with a fury of punches. Everyone watching is either cheering for Rick or Dudley or both; Kyo and the KOF cast aren't looking very happy, though. Rick finds himself hitting the floor yet again, and he manages to make it to his corner.

_**Dudley: **__**Why don't we finish this battle with one more move? You're a good fighter, but it is almost time for me to have tea and check the stock market; I don't want to be kept waiting!**_

_**Rick: **__**You arrogant bastard! This is a REAL fight! Let's do this! My Gaia Press vs. your Corkscrew Cross!**_

_**Dudley: **__**So let it be written, and let it be done!**_

Rick and Dudley began to charge up their Chi to a super extraordinary limit. The arena began to shake as all the fighters and audience members felt the intense power coming from the two fighters. Dudley charged in first and Rick Strowd charged in second. Rick's left fist seemed as if it was about to hit Dudley, when Dudley ducked down and landed an uppercut into Rick's gut…or so he thought he did. Dudley hit an after image of Rick Strowd, while the real Rick Strowd was able to land his final blow to the Gaia Press.

_**Rick: **__**Go to HEAVEN!**_

Dudley was blown away by Rick's finishing move. The battle ended when Dudley went flying over the ring ropes and onto the ground. Even in Adelheid's tournament, a ring out means failure; even if the fighter who meets with a ring out can still fight.

_**Dudley: **__**This is not over!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**It's over for you, Dudley…RING OUT! The battles continue, but you have been defeated by a fake out move; better luck next time!**_

_**Dudley: **__**Fair is fair; there is nothing yet left to do. Congratulations, Rick Strowd; you have done well. I hope to see you in a real boxing ring one day.**_

_**Rick: **__**I almost lost to you. If I would have taken your last blow, that would have been a knock out for me. I admire your skills.**_

_**Kyo: **__**KOF 1, World Warriors 0!**_

_**Ryu: **__**This war isn't over, Kyo!**_

_**Iori: **__**Rick Strowd could have been knocked out by Dudley; we can't afford mistakes like that throughout this war!**_

_**Terry: **__**Relax, Iori; we'll make it to the top!**_

_**Iori: **__**Worry about your fight with your drinking buddy, Cody, later in the tournament, Bogard! Where the hell is K' and Kula!**_

_**Diana: **__**Look up!**_

_**Foxy: **__**Those two…I swear…. That could have waited, Kula! You know what I'm talking about!**_

Rose and Adelheid Bernstein were about to announce the next match, when K' and Kula began to glide down from the top of Bernstein Stadium to the middle of the arena. This action surely has angered Rose and Adelheid for the two interrupting the tournament and showing off on live TV. Surely, there will be consequences.__


	11. Chapter 11

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, I do not own Capcom's characters, and I do not own Namco's characters. This fictional work is rated M for mature, and contains adult themes.

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #11 – K' vs. Kairi, Kula vs. Hokuto, and Maxima vs. Q'**_

Adelheid and Rose are very angry with K' and Kula interrupting the tournament. The cameras of the S.N.N.W. are locked on K' and Kula; believing that this is a part of the show.

_**Rose B.: **__**Since you two failed to show with the rest of the fighters for whatever reason, you two have volunteered yourselves, and your friend Maxima for the next matchups!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Next time, don't make a scene!**_

_**Kyo: **__**How is that fair!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Silence, Kusanagi! This is Adelheid's tournament, and you have better be lucky that we aren't going to disqualify K' and Kula for this. We know the fans would hate to see that! **_

_**Audience: **__**Let them stay! Make them fight! Let them stay! Make them fight!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**See what I mean!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Don't worry, Kyo; we'll go easy on them!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Oh no! I have special matchups for K', Kula, and Maxima!**_

_**Maxima: **__**I was out here already! Why do I have to pay with them!**_

_**Foxy: **__**This is nonsense, Rose!**_

_**Rose: **__**This is all part of fate's plan. The battles have been decided!**_

_**Rose B.:**__** I agree with Rose #2! Fate has been decided for K's team! Introducing, the man of mystery from World Warrior, the man who came close to defeating Akuma, Ryu, and Ken at the same time…..**_

_**Ken: **__**I'm getting sick of that little girl throwing in T.M.I.'s!**_

_**Terry: **__**See what I mean!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**…..here he comes…to the theme of Gackt's "Lust for Blood"…..Kairi!**_

Kairi leaped out off of his throne and landed in the ring. Kairi quickly threw a Hadouken-like fireball towards Kula, which K' blocked with a wave of flames. K' motioned for Kula to leave to ring, while K' moved into his fighting stance.

_**Rose B.: **__**Introducing, the man who bares the burdens of the "Second" Sword of the Kusanagi, the man who pisses everyone off and doesn't give a fuck about what happens next, the man who rides the flames of glory when he's not "chilling" with Kula Diamond…..**_

_**Iori: **__**Get on with it!**_

_**Rose B.:**__** ….give it up for….K'….standing in the awe and masterful beat of Bush's "Machine Head"!**_

Bush's _Machine Head_ began to play of the stadium's speakers, and K' smiled at the fact that Rose Bernstein at least gave K' the pleasure of listening to his favorite song before the fight.

_**Kairi: **__**I hear you're like me; I have no recollection of the past few years, either. All I know is that I am here to win! Not even you will stop me, K'!**_

_**K': **__**You think that you're going to stop me, just because you single handedly "almost" defeated the Three Stooges of Ansatsuken…**_

_**Ryu:**__** K'! What the hell!**_

_**Ken: **__**He's running his mouth again!**_

_**K':**__** …..doesn't mean that you can take my Violent Arts, buddy! If I were you, I'd leave here right now before I decide to get angry!**_

_**Kairi: **__**The product of NESTS Cartel….. Your legacy ends tonight!**_

Kairi rushed K' with his shoulder; catching K' off guard and knocking him into the rind ropes. K' looked up to see Kairi coming at him, and he quickly moved out the way; hoping that Kairi would go over the ropes. K' was very wrong. Kairi leaped off the top rope and kicked K' in the jaw. An infuriated K' fell to the mat, and looked up to see the faces of Kula, Maxima, Foxy, Diana, Angel, and Nameless looking on at him. K' also turned to look towards the World Warrior side, and he noticed that Remy has a dead serious look in his eye, and he refuses to take his eyes off of K'.

_**K': **__**Are you trying to tell me not to lose, Meat Head, so you can have your rematch! Guess what, I won't!**_

_**Kairi: **__**Stop talking to yourself!**_

_**K': **__**Bastard!**_

Kairi tried to stomp K's face into the mat and K' rolled out of the way. K' made it back to his feet, and he rushed towards Kairi; attacking him with a flame wave followed by a kick that sent a wave of fire into Kairi's face. K' followed the attack up by stealing a move from Angel; grabbing Kairi into a Side Slam, and planting Kairi into the mat; just like a certain famous wrestling move known as the _Rock Bottom_. Kairi flipped back onto his feet, and began to soar through the air; using the Ansatsuken Hurricane Kick. K' managed to block most of the blows, but he ended up catching one to the face that sent the Beast of Prey crashing to the mat yet again. The fans and other fighters are going crazy over this bout.

_**Ryu: **__**Kairi is indeed a fighter to keep an eye on!**_

_**Rose: **__**He bears the mark of someone who also has the Satsui No Hado; be warned, Ryu!**_

_**Ken: **__**Is that why that Garuda guy came after all of us that one time!**_

_**Sakura: **__**Don't remind me of Garuda! That is around the time I taught myself how to do a weak version of the Shun Goku Satsu!**_

_**Ryu: **__**You're forbidden to use that move, you do know that, right?**_

_**Sakura: **__**I haven't used it since Garuda appeared and tried to murder us all! I know better!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Ryu and Ken know something about this man, Kairi, which we don't; I want to know what it is!**_

_**Iori: **__**Other than the fact that he fights like Akuma?**_

_**Kyo: **__**I wasn't aware of anyone else who possessed the potential for the Satsui No Hado or the Shun Goku Satsu technique!**_

_**Terry: **__**I would worry too. That guy, Kairi, is holding back against K'.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**What!**_

_**Leona: **__**You can't be serious!**_

_**Terry: **__**I've experience a lot of different techniques in a lot of different fighters in my time, and I am telling you: that guy, Kairi, is holding back his true powers. If he does know the Shun Goku Satsu, he could have easily killed K' already with it. K's Crimson Star Road is the closes thing that I have seen to the Shun Goku Satsu, and even that won't stop that deadly technique. These Ansatsuken fighters need to start spilling the beans on all their techniques; especially when some of the people who know Ansatsuken can kill you with the snap of a finger!**_

_**Iori: **__**Bogard is right! They're going to start talking after these next matches!**_

_**Mary: **__**We should have people that can take the Ansatsuken fighters. What about the Kyokugenryu fighters?**_

_**Diana: **__**Kyokugenryu isn't on par with Ansatsuken, and Takuma Sakazaki knows that. That is why he created the Mr. Karate persona; to unlock the dark side of Kyokugenryu and use it to fight against the deadly Ansatsuken fighters, like Akuma and Gouken.**_

_**Kyo: **__**The Kusanagi and Yagami styles have a dark side, too.**_

_**Yuki: **__**Kyo, you mustn't use that power, though. Remember what Saisyu said? Remember what happened back in 2001; when Kusanagi, your dark half, appeared?**_

_**Kyo: **__**We all have our demons, my love; I have to face mines someday. I might as well face them while I'm beating Ryu Hoshi! **_

_**Leona: **__**We are doomed, for sure!**_

_**Nameless: **__**K' shares Kyo's blood just like I do. If K' taps into that pure essence that comes from the heart of the Kusanagi blood line, then K' can channel and create a version of the Crimson Star Road that can defeat the Shun Goku Satsu!**_

_**Angel: **__**How do you know this!**_

_**Foxy: **__**It's a secret that was once locked inside of K', Kula, Nameless, and K9999's files. Diana and I found them, and we discovered that if K', or any of the others, could tap into Kyo's blood, the way NESTS scientist attended them to do, then they could be unstoppable. Initially, K' channels the power of Kyo's Trinity #1: Final Impact into his Crimson Star Road; that is why the Crimson Star Road is so powerful! The same goes for Kula's Freeze Execution, and Nameless' Higi Rinkou; they can be just as deadly.**_

_**Vanessa: **__**So we stand a chance?**_

_**Seth: **__**At least against the Ansatsuken fighters… **_

_**Mai: **__**We're not going to lose! I have faith in our fighters that we will win this battle!**_

_**Andy: **__**Faith and skill is all we need and all we have!**_

_**Ralf: **__**Just remember: after this tournament or during this tournament, we are going to have to deal with Rugal and Gill; so be ready!**_

_**Leona: **__**K' is making a comeback!**_

_**Kula: **__**Get him, K'!**_

K' managed to attack Kairi with his Crow Bite uppercut punch, and knocked Kairi back a bit, but Kairi quickly countered with his version of the Shoryuken. K' was hit square in the chin. K' fell to the canvas and K' laid there thinking how he has never faced someone as powerful as Kairi before. K' doesn't want to lose, and he refuses to lose. K' pulls himself off the mat, and gets back into his fighting stance. Kairi launches a Hadouken towards K', and K' counters by kicking a Fire Ball into the Hadouken; canceling both special moves. K' resorts to his finishing technique, the Chain Driver, and tosses his sunglasses at Kairi. Kairi sees the glasses coming at him, and smacks them to the ground. K' rushes into Kairi with an elbow to the chest, and begins to dig into Kairi with a fury of combinations of punches and kicks. The crowd goes wild as K' delivers his last blow, the One Inch Punch, to Kairi's chest. Kairi flies to the other side of the ring, and K' stands there smiling.

_**Kyo: **__**Get that motherfucker, K'!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Calm down, Kyo! Remember, those are still our friends that we are fighting! Don't let the thrill of winning cloud our real mission here!**_

_**Kyo: **__**I'm not! I just enjoy a good beat down; it also helps if we are the ones that are delivering that beat down, instead of receiving it.**_

_**Iori: **__**Kyo has never been so right before!**_

_**Ryo: **__**That's why I will follow our fearless leader anywhere and to any battle!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Something's about to happen, guys! I can feel Kairi's battle aura rising! It's got that same feel as right before Mr. Karate delivers that Invincible Ryuko Ranbu!**_

_**Ryu: **__**What the heck!**_

_**Sakura: **__**No! Kairi is about to do that move!**_

_**Rose: **__**He's possessed!**_

_**Hokuto: **__**There is no stopping my brother now! K' is finished!**_

K' stood before Kairi; as Kairi began to gather all of his Chi. K' felt the familiar feeling of death trying to overwhelm him. K' has felt this power before; once, when he witnessed a battle between Akuma and Mr. Karate.

_**Kairi: **__**I want to end this quickly! I'll see you in Hell, K'! Prepare to feel the Wrath of Asura! Shun Goku Satsu!**_

_**K': **__**Not so fast! Feel the Power of the Kusanagi! Crimson Star Road!**_

_**Iori: **__**K'! You won't be able to stop that move with your Crimson Star Road!**_

K' didn't hear Iori in time, and proceeded to rush Kairi as Kairi glided across the canvas towards K'. An explosion of power erupted into the arena; as two very powerful finishing moves collided with one another. The crowd roared in anticipation to see who the only survivor was. Rose and Adelheid stood in amazement over the power that K' possesses and the skills of Kairi. Kyo, Foxy, Diana, Iori, Chizuru, Kula,Whip, Maxima, Nameless, and Angel are all in shock at how K' managed and accepted the fact that he has Kyo's blood and that he is using it to its full potential. Ryu, Ken, Sakura, and a few others are in shock and wonder over how easily Kairi gives into the Satsui No Hadou; surely there will be consequences to Kairi's actions. The smoke cleared from the ring and K' is standing on one side of the ring, while Kairi is standing on the other.

_**K': **__**You are doomed…TOTALLY DOOMED!**_

Kairi's body exploded with multiple flaming blows from K's Crimson Star Road. Kairi dropped to his knees, and fell face down on the canvas.

_**Kairi: **__**I…can't believe…he's better than….me….**_

K' stood in the middle of the ring, as the crowd roared his name. Kula jumped up and down for K's victory, while Kyo made sure that Ryu could see him holding up a two fingered "peace" sign; declaring that Kyo's team has two victories thus far. Ryu shook his head, and Ken flashed the middle finger. Iori burst into a fury of laughing, while Rose and Chizuru only shook their heads. Hokuto jumped in the ring to claim her brother's unconscious body, just as K's body began to bleed from multiple places; K' was hit by the Shun Goku Satsu…but not enough force was behind it to kill him… Kula and Maxima rushed to K's side; pulling him from the ring. Chizuru and Rose looked towards Luise Meyrink; and the three of them agree, through a psychic link, that everyone needed to talk after the day's battles. Rose and Adelheid Bernstein already knew what to expect, and Urien could even feel the heat and anger rising from certain fighters over how the battles are being conducted. Rose and Adelheid didn't tell anyone that these would end up being anything goes/life and death battles; the fighters are prepared to fight to the death, but they were only concerned in doing so against Geese, Bison, Rugal, and Gill; not people whom they love and respect. In that aspect, Urien loved being around Adelheid and Rose, because it shows him that the Bernstein children DO possess some of their father's darkness. This makes Urien smile in anticipation to the coming of the Howard Connection and Shadowloo; which in turn will bring the coming of Rugal and Gill, themselves.

_**Foxy: **__**K'! My God, are you alright, son!**_

_**K': **__**I'll be alright, Foxy…..**_

_**Diana: **__**This is a fighting tournament; not Ultimate Fighting Championship! Chizuru, Rose, and Luise are going to intercede on our behalves later; this is quickly becoming an authorized "Blood Sport"!**_

_**Maxima: **__**It's kill or be killed! What if someone dies!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Something tells me that is what Adelheid and Rose want to happen. Either by choice or just by genetics, those two are enjoying the carnage! They are acting like Rugal! I thought Adelheid was an honorable warrior and every know Rose is spoiled, but right now, they are acting like their heartless father; and Urien is eating it all up!**_

_**Ryu: **__**The fights are going too far; Kairi and K' could have killed one another!**_

_**Ken: **__**Kairi and Hokuto have never played fair to begin with. I personally don't think that Adelheid and Rose plan on these fights ending with someone dying; even though they are enjoying the carnage; K' lost a lot of blood there and God knows how hurt Kairi is.**_

_**Guile: **__**Athena just told all of us, through psychic link and under Rose and Adelheid's nose, that Chizuru, Rose, and Luise are going to talk to Rose and Adelheid Bernstein, later; the bloodshed can't go but so far in this tournament.**_

_**Cammy: **__**If they don't listen to them, then what? Should we call the Generals?**_

_**Chun Li: **__**No! We are not going to keep running to Heidern and Berkley like little children! We are fighters and adults; we can deal with this shit! For goodness sake, we have dealt with much worse; MUCH WORSE! If I can take Gill implanting a fetus of Bison inside of me, and if Leona can take killing her OWN parents, and if Terry was able to bring himself to still save Geese's life after Geese has taken so much from him and Andy, then we can DO THIS SHIT! I'm not going to call Heidern and Berkley at every turn; I REFUSE!**_

Chun Li's grand speech could be heard by all the fighters; even the ones on Kyo's side of the ring. Leona nodded as to show Chun Li that she respects her decision, and that Leona agrees with Chun Li 200% on this. Chun Li returned the nod of respect, and the two female soldiers knew that no matter what they will lead their team, the Squadron Black Dahlia, into victory.

_**Andy: **__**That Chun Li Xiang scares me!**_

_**Robert: **__**I feel bad for Ryu-san; that's his woman!**_

_**Yuri: **__**Grow some balls, Robert, and you too, Bogard! We're here to fight! **_

_**Rose B.: **__**The next match will be….Kairi's deadly little sister, Hokuto….**_

_**Audience: **__**YEAH! YAY! GIVE US MORE BLOOD!**_

_**Lien: **__**Humankind is ridiculous! We hate violence against ourselves and the ones we love, but we can pay to watch other humans beat the life out of one another…such foolishness!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**I can agree with you full heartedly, Neville! Only humans can be this hypocritical!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**….vs…K's boo, boo….Kula Diamond!**_

_**Kula: **__**I'm going to avenge you, K'!**_

_**K': **__**Avenge what? I am the one that won!**_

_**Kula: **__**Kairi hurt you; you've lost a lot of blood, and won't be able to fight for at least a few days. I'll teach Kairi a lesson by giving his sister a case of "Frost Bite"!**_

_**Foxy: **__**Just be careful, Kula. Hokuto is a deadly warrior!**_

_**Diana: **__**She has a dark side just like Kairi; watch your back, Kula!**_

_**Kula: **__**I'll be fine. I can take her!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Coming to the ring to the theme of Blondie's "Heart of Glass", is the Mighty Hokuto! **_

Hokuto jumped back in the ring, and cracked her knuckles and her neck. Hokuto is a very serious female fighter who doesn't take any prisoners. Hokuto stood glaring at Kula, with hatred on her mind, and Hokuto managed to crack a slight smile; letting Kula know that Hokuto plans to have fun with her…some sadistic fun.

_**Rose B.: **__**Hokuto's opponent, Kula Diamond, is coming to the ring; to the theme of Madonna's "Frozen"! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Queen of Diamonds and Ice Cream, Kula "The Femme Blizzard" Diamond!**_

Kula returned Hokuto's dark glare; the two female warriors are eyeing one another up and down, and waiting for the other to make a move. Madonna's _Frozen_ plays on the stadium speakers; Kula loves this song. It reminds her of her powers, her journey to win K's heart, and her life as one of the NESTS augmented humans; that possesses Kyo Kusanagi's DNA. Kula knows where she comes from. Kula knows who she is. Kula may have been created from scratch, from Kyo's DNA, but she has an identity. She is a living being. She is a living weapon. She is special. Kula allowed the cruel words of Jin Kazama to play in her mind; those words made her angry. Kula allowed the evils of Igniz to play through her mind; that made her angrier. Kula allowed the fact that this tournament could spell the end for her and her loved ones or the end for Rugal and Gill run through her mind; this made her the angriest that she has ever been. Kula clenched her fist very tight, and her hands began to form frost around them. Hokuto's smile faded away, and she stood in her fighting stance.

_**K': **__**Kula! Be careful, my dear!**_

_**Alba: **__**K' is softening up a considerable amount, is he not?**_

_**Soiree: **__**He's come a long way, just like we all have.**_

_**Diana: **__**Kula, watch out!**_

Kula blinked and Hokuto was right in front of her. Hokuto hit Kula in the chest with a double palm strike, and Kula was sent flying into the ropes. Everyone stood in shock, because they knew that the move Hokuto had just done was actually a weaker version of Geese Howard's Holy Gates move. Kula spat blood all over the canvas. Hokuto came to kill, and she would stop at nothing to do just that. Hokuto came rushing towards Kula again, and Kula slammed her fist into the canvas; creating a huge geyser of ice that knocked Hokuto back. The ice barely missed Hokuto, and a gash appeared on Hokuto's stomach; but it wasn't deep. K' looked at Kula with concern in his eyes. Kula glanced at K' and noticed that he looked worried.

_**K': **__**Don't stop Kula! Keep at her!**_

_**Kula: **__**I attend to!**_

_**Hokuto: **__**I'm not unstable like my brother! I will finish you, Diamond!**_

Hokuto rushed Kula again; attacking with all of her might and speed. Hokuto managed to land a few hits into Kula's face and chest. Kula rolled backwards to get away from Hokuto, and managed to make it back to her feet. The crowd was going wild as Kula and Hokuto planned to fight to the bitter end. Kula created a shield of ice and threw it towards Hokuto; who blocked the shield and smashed it. This gave Kula time enough to get close to Hokuto and land a few blows with ice covered fist. Hokuto's lips and nose began to bleed, as Kula pounded into her face. Hokuto jumped backwards, and created a bow and arrow out of her Chi. Kula began to form another shield made of ice to block the attack.

_**Hokuto: **__**I plan on finishing this with this last move! Say goodbye, Kula! Arrow of the Unworthy!**_

Hokuto fired the arrow towards Kula, and Kula held her ice shield up high. The arrow sent through Kula's ice shield, and a burst of Chi energy pierced Kula's right shoulder like an actual arrow. As the Chi arrow disappeared, Kula was left with a hole in her shoulder, and great pain.

_**Diana/Foxy/Angel/Maxima/Nameless/Whip/K': **__**KULA!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Dammit!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Hokuto! Don't kill her; this is a tournament, not an execution!**_

_**Kairi: **__**My sister can't hear you….she is awakening her own Satsui No Hadou; she plans to kill Kula and walk away as nothing happened. Akuma has really fucked us by freeing that evil power hasn't he?**_

_**Sakura: **__**No, she can't kill Kula, she can't!**_

_**Iori: **__**If Kula doesn't find a way around that wound, she is finished!**_

_**Clark: **__**This is bad; very, very bad!**_

_**Yuri: **__**Where is dad when you need him! He should have come with us!**_

_**Ryo: **__**Dad said that he wanted to train. Besides, he being here would not change Kula's plight.**_

_**Terry: **__**Master Tung told me he didn't want to come either; and he got a call from Takuma right before Mary and I left the Fu Rue Dojo.**_

_**Ryo: **__**Dad called Tung? I had no idea!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Poppa Saisyu got a call from Takuma and Tung before I left; something is up.**_

_**Ryu: **__**Come to think of it, Gouken mentioned something about backing out, too! **_ __

_**Chun Li: **__**Gen didn't want to come either; something about meeting with a masked fighter and the "Death Fist", which we all know is Akuma, and the masked fighter has to be Takuma Sakazaki!**_

_**Charlie: **__**I'm sure those old men have their own reasons for not coming. Besides, what is happening right here in front of us is clearly "no country for old men".**_

_**Ramon: **__**I hate to say this, but I can agree with our rivals over there. Why did fighters so famous and so legendary decide not to fight?**_

_**Seth: **__**Like Charlie said: "no country for old men".**_

_**Leona: **__**Focus, you guys! Kula's battle is almost over!**_

Kula and Hokuto have been exchanging blow for blow, and both women have a new found respect for one another. Hokuto and Kula began to smile at how strong the other fighter is. Hokuto begins to charge up her Chi energy, and forms the same bow, and this time, she has three arrows.

_**Hokuto: **__**Kula! You're a worthy opponent, but I have to end you now! See you in Hell; keep it cool for me!**_

_**Kula: **__**I'll send you to see the devil, but I'm going to see Heaven, baby; when K' and I are walking in the victor's circle and running laps around you second rate fighters!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Well, damn!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Second rate fighters, huh!**_

_**Iori: **__**Hmm! The child has knowledge and understanding; well done, Diana and Foxy!**_

_**Ken: **__**Fuck your smart comments, Iori! I'll see you in our match, so I can kick that smile off your face!**_

_**Iori: **__**You can try to kick the smile off my face. You better ask Soiree about me; he knows what happens to people who try to kick my face and fail! Plus, don't you have to get a signed permission slip from Eliza before you can step in the ring to play, boy!**_

_**Ken: **__**You know what? I'll take that remark, and I'll just sit back and wait until after you figure out who you're really in love with, Chizuru or Leona, then I'll fight you "Pimp Daddy"!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Ken, what the fuck!**_

_**Leona: **__**The fuck is Masters talking about, Yagami!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Ken's trying to get in our heads! Don't let him! Leona, you know full well that Iori and I are teammates and friends; nothing more!**_

_**Leona: **__**I'm not worried about Ken's mouth, but I do notice the way you look at Iori and Kyo, Chizuru. Tell me, if one doesn't want you, do you go for the other?**_

_**Kyo: **__**Leona Heidern, stand down and silence that nonsense! You are sounding like Goenitz!**_

_**Yuki: **__**That wasn't cool, Leona! Kyo would never do something like that to me, or hurt any woman's feelings for that matter!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**I love Kyo and Iori, yes, but I have my duties first and foremost! The love I have for them is due to the fact that all three of our clans have lived, loved, and died together against the Orochi's followers for generations. You couldn't possibly understand, Leona! Iori is yours, I know that, but I will truly love him and Kyo more than you all will ever know. You see them as suitable leaders; I see them as the saviors of our world and our only hope! **_

_**Leona: **__**Kagura, I didn't mean to…..**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Damn it, Ken!**_

Chizuru took her leave for the moment, and Rose followed her off the battlefield. Ken looked at Chun Li as if he was innocent of any crime, and Chun Li pushed in the shoulder. Ryu and Kyo looked at one another and shook their heads at the situation at hand. Kula prepared to take Hokuto's arrows head on. Hokuto fired all three of the arrows at Kula, and Kula ran straight at them. Kula covered her hands in ice blades, and sliced two of the three arrows in half; the last arrow pierced her stomach. Kula stuck her ice blades into both of Hokuto's shoulders, and then broke the ice blades off from her hands. Kula opened her arms, leaned her head backwards, looking up into the sky, and then closed her eyes.

_**Kula: **__**Freeze Execution!**_

Kula planned on Freezing Hokuto to death, until K' raced into the ring and grabbed Kula by the waist. Kula felt the warmth of K's hands and began to smile; mid finishing move. Kula stopped her Freeze Execution in time to hear Rose and Adelheid call for the disqualification bell. Kula, due to K' interfering with the match, has lost to Hokuto.

_**Kyo: **__**Damn it all! K', she was winning!**_

_**K': **__**At what cost, Kyo; the cost of Hokuto's life! We aren't here to kill! Kula already injured Hokuto and she was going to kill her instantly! I've never seen a Freeze Execution with so much hate composed in it! These battles are doing what I believe Rugal and Gill want them to do; they're awakening the Satsui No Hadou in some, the Orochi Blood in others, and the dark side of those who aren't affected by the Satsui No Hadou or Orochi Blood! Look around, guys!**_

_**Leona: **__**K' may be right! I almost felt as if I was about to attack Chizuru because of what Ken said! I never felt so jealous before in my life! It came out of nowhere!**_

_**Ken: **__**For a minute there, I felt as if I would change into Violent Ken; I thought I conquered that!**_

_**Kyo: **__**I feel something in the air…**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Kula Diamond has lost! Disqualification! K' should not have interfered in the match, Kyo! Control your team!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Bernstein, don't you see that your father and Gill's medalling with the Orochi seal, and whatever else they are doing, is having an effect on us all!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**My father is no concern to me! The crowd came here to see fair fights; fair and bloody battles! People, are you not entertained!**_

The audience went mad with cheers and yelling. Kyo and Ryu have never heard so many people go into an uproar like this; the battles are stirring the Orochi from its slumber, and a being that hates the Satsui No Hadou has opened her eyes; as she rest far above the earth; somewhere in outer space. Rugal and Gill will soon get their wishes granted if things keep up. Rugal knew that by Adelheid and Rose throwing such a tournament, that it would awaken their inherited Bernstein thirst for power and blood. Rugal counted on this to help channel the aura of the carnage to summon Orochi and Ingrid to earth.

_**Rose B.: **__**The people have spoken! The last match for the day will be Maxima, who is coming to the ring to the beat of Cannibal Ox's "Iron Galaxy", vs. a being that no fighter has dared to engage in combat without the aid of others…**_

_**Maxima: **__**Bring it on!**_

K' helped Kairi get Hokuto out of the ring, and helped her back to Ryu's side of the ring. Kairi thanked K', and Kula exchanged smiles with a weakened Hokuto. Kyo and Ryu didn't mind the gestures for friendship between bitter rivals; but everyone anticipated who Maxima was about to face to be a deadly warrior; from what Rose Bernstein was saying.

_**Adelheid: **__**…Maxima vs. the cyborg killing machine, Q'!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**What! Oh FUCK no! Why is Q' here! He's a wanted killer for connections to streams of mass murders! I didn't see him in the lineup of photos that were sent to us!**_

_**Leona: **__**Who is Q'!**_

_**Ralf: **__**Remember that armor that Heidern developed with the aid of Professor Brown Sugar? He had that armor built because General Berkley called with a problem. The problem was a being; that no one could trace or track down; a being that has killed tons of Berkley's men and women in combat; a being that has even killed one of General Berkley's sons, Thomas Berkley. That being was and is Q'…..**_

_**Clark: **__**Heidern told you?**_

_**Ralf: **__**Heidern did more than tell me; he showed me the photos that Berkley sent him. You guys wouldn't have been able to stomach the carnage; all those crushed and mangled bodies. Heidern especially didn't want Leona to see; fearing that she would be tortured mentally into going into the Riot of Blood. **_

_**Whip: **__**What the hell! Why did Adelheid and Rose bring that thing here then!**_

_**Ralf: **__**That armor that we were all joking about; back during the KOF Maximum Impact 2 tournament. That armor was created to fight Q'….now he's here and we don't have any way to fight him!**_

_**Iori: **__**You speak of him as if he's not human!**_

_**Ralf: **__**That part of Q' died years ago! He's a Boogie Man! He's the Shape of Evil!**_

Q' stood on the very top of the stadium. Adelheid motioned for the S.N.N.W. production people to blast Ozzy Osbourne's _Iron Man_ on the stadium speakers. Chun Li, Cammy, Guile, Charlie, and C. Viper definitely wanted to talk to Adelheid and Rose now. They want answers on how the hell they were able to bring Q' to the tournament, a wanted killing machine, and keep him at bay until they wanted him to fight. In Chun Li and Leona's minds, Adelheid and Rose might as well added Freeman to the lineup, too; since they managed to subdue Q' long enough to have him fight at their event, they might as well subdued Freeman along with him. Q' jumped all the way off the stadium and landed right in front of the ring. The sound that Q' made, when his feet hit the ground, caused the whole stadium to shake. Maxima stared at Q'. It's bad enough that Q' is five inches taller than Maxima; making Q' a good 7 feet and 5inches, while Maxima is only 7 feet even. Q' may have the height, but does he have the strength to take on Maxima?

Maxima entered the ring; ready for a throw down. Q' leaped into the ring, and stared at his new target. Q' didn't eat, he didn't sleep, and he didn't talk; Q' just does what he does best: KILL! Maxima wanted to waste no time and he stood in his fighting stance. Q' lifted his hands from his sides and stood in a wrestling type stance. The two cybernetic fighters circled the ring, still staring at one another, and waiting to see who would make the first move.

_**K': **__**This Q' guy doesn't have an aura, no Chi signature, and I don't even sense a pulse! Where does he come from!**_

_**Kyo: **__**You have to ask Ryu and company that question; I'm just as lost as you are!**_

Q' began to move, and the large cyborg-like man raced towards Maxima with all his speed. Maxima raced towards Q' and it seemed as if the two fighters were about to collide like two oncoming trains about to ram one another on the same track. Suddenly, the stadium lights began to flicker, which stopped both fighters in their tracks. Maxima didn't get a reading from Q', but Maxima was able to get a reading off of the other fighter who stood high above the stadium. Adelheid and Rose looked up, too, and Urien only glanced out the corner of his eyes at the new warrior that interrupted the fray.

_**Ryu: **__**Dear God, NO! He's here! He is HERE!**_

_**Ken: **__**Not him! I thought Gill destroyed him! What is he doing back!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**God save us all….!**_

_**Leona: **__**Who is that!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**You! Get out of here! You are not needed here!**_

All the fighters stood in shock, and the crowd all thought it was a part of the show. What stood above all the fighters and all the innocent people was not human. What stood above the people and fighters for justice…..is a being of darkness…a being of hatred…a being of pure unholy power….. Chizuru, Rose, and Luise came back in time to see the coming of the new fighter; they came in time to see the beast that would prey on everyone there if he chose to do so. Rose covered her mouth; as to keep from screaming. The beast looked down at Ryu, Sakura, Ken, Kairi, and Hokuto; the people who have used some form of the Satsui No Hadou. The beast wanted them all; and whoever stood in its way….and its name…is Garuda…..


	12. Chapter 12

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I don't own SNK Playmore's characters, I don't own Capcom's characters, and I don't own Namco's characters. This fictional work is rated M for mature. Sex, violence, and all that good stuff those children can't see or read.

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #12 - …..and its name…is Garuda!**_

Adelheid and Rose tried to alert the people and get them to leave, but no one would listen to them; everyone thought that it was a part of the show. S.N.N.W. didn't make anything better; they continued to play theme music while Garuda leaped down into the middle of the ring; ready for an attack. The stadium's speakers began to play Temple of the Dog's _Hunger Strike_, as Garuda stood ready to attack anyone who stood in his way to get to Ryu, Sakura, Ken, Hokuto, and Kairi. Dudley and Rick Strowd, who fought earlier, returned from their quarters to help out. Kyo and Iori stood by Ken and Ryu; waiting for Garuda to attack. Shingo was told by Leona to stand back; Rose sent everyone who she thought was strong enough to fight Garuda a mental image of Garuda's skills and weapons. Shingo wasn't ready to face such a killer. Q' turned his attentions towards Garuda; due to the fact that Q' could sense that Garuda is way more powerful than Maxima. Shingo grabbed Sakura, and pulled her back from the fight; even though Sakura cursed at Shingo for stopping her from fighting, just because Leona stopped him. Chun Li assured Sakura that Shingo is only doing it out of love, and that she agrees with Leona, and that Sakura isn't ready to face Garuda, either.

_**Ryu: **__**What do you want, beast!**_

_**K': **__**Save the talking for later! Let's fry this clown!**_

Garuda shot spikes and darts from his rust colored samurai armor, and all the fighters had to move out of the way or be skewered by the attack. Ryu, Ken, and Chun Li fired their respected Fire Ball attacks at Garuda, while Kyo, Iori, and Terry fired their equally powerful Ground Waves toward Garuda. The Monstrous suit of Armor dodged the attacks and jumped up in the air to evade the fighters. Maxima leaped after Garuda; grabbing him from behind. Garuda quickly knew that Maxima was trying to crush him under his cybernetic pressure, so Garuda caused spikes to emerge from his armor; stabbing Maxima through his cybernetic body. Maxima's damage sensors began to go haywire; as K's best friend and partner for life released Garuda and fell to the ground. Maxima sparked and cracked with five multiple puncture wounds in his cybernetic chest and gut. Maxima's mouth began to leak some sort of fluid that took the place of human blood.

Goro Daimon, Raiden, Hakan, and Darun Mister helped Maxima to his seat and out of the way. K' and Kula's rage began to grow inside of them, as they both attacked Garuda with a combination of fire and ice projectiles. Garuda, remembering being destroyed once by Gill, thought that he was fighting Gill yet again, due to the combination of fire and ice, and took a few steps backwards. Garuda began to fire multiple spikes into the crowds and at the fighters. Chizuru, Luise, Rose, and Athena had to use a combination of psychic attacks to stop all the spikes from hitting innocent people. The crowd still continued to cheer; as if this was all planned for the show. Adelheid and Rose were about to leap down and help their friends, but Urien stopped them; telling them that if they were hurt, then who would continue this billion dollar event which they have already banked their portion of the Bernstein's family wealth on? Leona, Ralf, and Clark tossed some grenades at Garuda; which he easily sliced in half. Whip tried to use her Desert Eagle against Garuda, but the Demonic Armored Beast took all of Whip's bullets and focused his attacks on her. Nameless used his finishing move: Tribute to Isolde; taking off his special glove and unleashed a shield of fire and ice to stop Garuda's spikes.

This attack caused Garuda to step back the same way K' and Kula's attack did earlier. Three Six Mafia's _Gotta Stay Fly_ began to play on the stadium's speakers. S.N.N.W. didn't know when to quit; they thought Adelheid and Rose planned all of this. Maxima isn't on the verge of dying, but he is in desperate need of repair. Maxima could only watch as his friends remain in grave danger. Joe shot out a Screw Upper towards Garuda; but the mighty tornado only blocked the fighter's view of Garuda, as he leaped through the storm, and landed on top of Andy and Mai. The two fighters yelled in shock, as Garuda was about to finish them both off. Out of nowhere, Guy and Maki threw their own throwing blades into Garuda's back. The throwing blades have grenades attached to them that blew up right behind Garuda; giving Andy and Mai a chance to escape. Mai followed up Guy and Maki's attack with her own flaming fans, while Andy grabbed Garuda with supersonic speed; vanishing into thin air, and reappearing near the stadium walls; slamming Garuda into the steel with his elbow. Garuda ducked down as if he was in pain, but only to leap up in the air; covered with spikes and blades. If Eiji Kisaragi didn't grab Andy in time, Andy Bogard would have breathed his last; sliced to pieces by Garuda.

Andy nodded to Eiji for a quick save, and the two reentered the battle. Mature and Vice managed to sneak Garuda; striking him in the back with claws of fury. Mike Haggar was able to follow up behind Mature and Vice; lifting Garuda off the ground and slamming the Demonic Armor with a German Suplex. Haggar quickly moved out of the way; not wanting to get hit by Garuda's spikes in retaliation. Guile and Charlie attacked Garuda with double Sonic Hurricanes, but the Demonic Beast blocked their attempted attacks and proceeded to spin towards them like a top; covered in blades. Ralf jumped in front of Guile and Charlie and attacked Garuda with his Galactic Phantom; managing to punch right through Garuda's blades, and piercing Garuda's chest armor. Kairi and K' attacked Garuda using the Shun Goku Satsu and the Crimson Star Road techniques. Garuda's armor began to crack and crumble; letting the fighters know that it was time to finish the beast off.

Kyo and Ryu combined the Orochinagi and Shinku Hadouken together; launching Garuda off the ground and into the air. Q' leaped into the air and grabbed Garuda; holding him tight. Garuda used his remaining spikes to impale Q' through his chest and abdomen; but the silent Cybernetic Killer was not in pain or acted as if he felt anything. Maxima, using what is left of his powers, opened the compartment on his chest, and let out a huge beam of nuclear energy; blasting Garuda while Q' held on to him. The smoke cleared, and a damaged Q' continued to hold onto Garuda. Q' began to glow orange; and a timer began to tick down coming from Q's chest. Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, and a few others knew what move Q' was going to do. In a flash, Q' seemed to explode; trying to take Garuda with him. A huge explosion rocked the arena, but no one in the audience was harmed; due to Athena and Luise using their psychic abilities to block the blast from the innocent bystanders. Once the smoke cleared, Garuda could still be seen standing; but his armor is heavily damaged, and his dark Chi is weak; Q' wasn't anywhere in sight. Ken and Iori finished Garuda off with Ken's Flaming Shoryuken and Iori's new move: Maiden Ripper; a move that combines a one-handed clawing uppercut with purple flames. Iori planned on saving this move for Ken, but he managed to slice through Garuda's armor while Ken destroyed the rest of Garuda's body. The fight was over, and all that was left of Garuda was pieces of his helmet and face mask. The crowd cheered and hollered at the magnificent show that they have just witnessed. Adelheid and Rose finally managed to get the audience to leave for the day; due to the fact that the event is a multiple day tournament, and the battles of today are over. Once the audience began to start heading home, Adelheid and Rose pulled everyone that they could into the gym for a meeting. Urien was there too; but only to watch as the Bernstein children yelled and cursed at the fighters. Kyo and Ryu called Jin Kazama; hoping that he could do something about Maxima's state. Urien is only bidding his time until the fighters took one another out, or until his brother and Rugal took them out. Either way, Urien is waiting to be the head of the Illuminati once more.

_**Rose B.:**__** What the hell is up with you, K'; dropping in like that when I was about to announce the next match up!**_

_**K': **__**Are you serious! We all just risked our lives out there to fight off that fucking samurai thing, and all you have to say is how I "didn't" ruin your little show! Fuck out of here with that!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I don't even want to know why Garuda showed up, but what the fuck was Q' doing here and how did you get him to obey your orders!**_

_**Leona: **__**Q's body is nowhere to be found! He may have taken himself out!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Q' can't be stopped that easily; we've seen him survive that move plenty of times before!**_

_**Iori: **__**Ryuji and Juri, now Freeman, Q', and Garuda; what the fuck is going on here!**_

_**K': **__**What about the fact that we just saved all those innocent people out there!**_

_**Ryo: **__**This has got to stop! First I find out that Dad may be with Akuma, Saisyu, Gouken, Tung, and Gen for whatever reason, we have powerful monsters on the loose, and we don't even know where Rugal and Gill's forces are and when they're going to strike! I'm fucking lost!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Thank you for defeating Garuda, first off, Q' signed up to be in the tournament the very last minute; he seems to have a mind of his own, and why did Garuda show up!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Rose and I have figured out, with Luise's help, the Orochi seal is reacting to all of us being here at one time! We all have something to prove, and the constant emotional highs and fighting is stirring the Orochi in the Dimension's Bend!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**What is the Dimension's Bend!**_

_**Rose: **__**It's the dimension where the Orochi and his dead followers are; a place filled with nothingness and turmoil. Garuda must have been attracted by the combined powers of the Satsui No Hadou and the presence of boiling Orochi Blood.**_

_**C. Viper: **__**I say we wrap this thing up so that we all can go home to those that we love. I'm sick of this place already, and I haven't even fought in the tournament yet!**_

_**Lien: **__**You and me, both! Yet, we have no leads on Geese and Bison, and we have no leads on Gill and Rugal. Where would we even begin to look?**_

_**Adelheid: **__**You all have to finish the tournament…..it's the rules…**_

_**Ken: **__**What rules! Innocent people almost died today! Don't you come at us about finishing shit! We're going after the big dogs and ending this as an army!**_

_**Iori: **__**I agree with Masters! Let's go rip Rugal and Gill some new assholes!**_

_**Rose: **__**We didn't tell you guys or Heidern and Berkley, but if you don't complete the tournament, Rugal and Gill will have Bison fire Shadowloo's Psycho Drive Satellite Canon at Metro City and South Town; the devastation with be worse than when NESTS destroyed South Town back in 2000.**_

_**Kyo: **__**Why didn't you tell Heidern and Berkley! Are you mad!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Kazuya and Heihachi are not the only ones with spies around here! Rugal and Gill have spies here too; if we would have told Heidern and Berkley during the meeting, then Rugal and Gill would of just wiped us all off the face of the earth with that Psycho Drive Canon.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**We've got two spies in Shadowloo and the Howard Connection, too; we would have known if they would have been planning to fire that thing!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Maybe your spies were found out, or maybe Geese and Bison expects us to continue on with the threat of Metro City and South Town's destruction hanging over our heads; the Psycho Drive Canon is ten times stronger than the Canon that NESTS used! You all know that Bison has no problem burning the world down; with or without Gill and Rugal's orders!**_

_**Terry: **__**I'm not letting South Town become rubble again! We'll play things out until the end, and then we'll punish Rugal and Gill for this!**_

_**Alba: **__**Terry and Andy left South Town to Soiree and me; we won't stand by and let Geese and Bison get away with this!**_

_**Mary: **__**Then we have to take things more seriously from here on out!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Jin's helicopter is on the roof of the stadium. Let's get Maxima up there, and then we'll continue with this discussion!**_

Haggar, Hakan, Goro, and Chang Koehan helped Maxima to Jin's chopper. Jin was waiting for them with Paul Phoenix and Brian Fury.

_**Ryu: **__**I'm surprised that you decided to help us. What changed your mind?**_

_**Kyo: **__**You getting soft on us, Jin?**_

_**Jin: **__**I have information that I came across after I left earlier. Rugal's being back, and has been backed all these years after you fought him in 1995, by someone named Munchausen….**_

_**Kyo: **__**Wait! Munchausen! Gustav Munchausen! That bastard disappeared sometime before the KOF '99 tournament! I tracked him down, believing that he had ties to the NESTS Cartel, and found out that he helped Rugal come back from the dead after 1995!**_

_**Jin: **__**Gustav Munchausen has technology and resources that not even the Mishima Zaibatsu, K's new NESTS Cartel, Masters Foundation, and the Garcia Corporation can come up with. Kazuya and Heihachi are here; believing that you can lead them to him.**_

_**Ryu: **__**That's why Kazuya wants Kyo!**_

_**Jin: **__**Kyo and Iori are the only ones that were able to defeat Gustav back then, and Kazuya thinks that you guys know where he's hiding. Munchausen is able to combine DNA from any creature, raise the dead, and channel spirit energy, can he not?**_

_**Iori: **__**he tried to turn some innocent little boy into the new Leopold Goenitz; the answer is yes.**_

_**Jin: **__**One of my spies turned up dead in Brazil; she was tracking a woman who works for Munchausen, and the next day she was found without her head; they never found it.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I heard about that case!**_

_**Jin: **__**All I was able to find out was that Munchausen is responsible for Rugal's reoccurring appearances after you guys kill him! He's also managed to use DNA from the Orochi's Hakkesshu, you, and Iori to allow Rugal a permanent control over the Orochi power that Goenitz gave him. Plus, Munchausen has what remains of Makishima's work when he was with NESTS. **_

_**K': **__**Where is Dr. Makishima?**_

_**Jin: **__**Probably dead, kid. None of my sources can find him. All I know is that Gustav Munchausen has to be taken out for good; you get him, you no longer have to worry about Rugal having a way to come back! But, as long as Munchausen is helping Rugal and Gill, your days are numbered!**_

_**Leona: **__**Got dammit! One thing after another!**_

Bryan Fury got Maxima onto Jin's helicopter, and Jin assured Foxy and Diana that he would have Maxima back on his feet in no time.

_**Jin: **__**Mishima's technology isn't NESTS technology, but its close enough. I can fix Maxima using the same specs that are used in the Gun Jacks and Bryan's body.**_

_**Maxima: **__**I'm going to have to get you a thank you basket, Jin. I never thought I would see you so humble.**_

_**Jin: **__**At the end of the day, I'm no better than Kyo and Ryu; I'm here to do what is right; I just have my own way of doing things. Be careful…**_

Jin lifted Maxima to the Mishima Zaibatsu building to get repaired. The heroes have found some new information that may make or break their battle against Rugal and Gill. Meanwhile, Rugal and Gill pay a visit to Geese and Bison; who have established a hideaway off the shores of California. Geese's group is in the middle of training with Bison's group; the villains have been preparing for the final battle ever since they left Rugal and Gill's sight.

_**Rugal: **__**I don't know how you did it, but sending Garuda to take on the fighters in the middle of their tournament was a spectacle worth watching!**_

_**Gill: **__**Whose bright idea was that!**_

_**Bison: **__**What are you talking about! I've been supervising to rebuilding of my Psycho Drive Canon; Geese have been pushing the hired help to the limits. We are all ready to take on Kyo and Ryu's teams.**_

_**Rugal: **__**Let's can the bullshit! If you didn't send Garuda, then who did!**_

_**Gill: **__**But we do know that you're the ones who hired Freeman to follow Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki; lie and say you didn't!**_

_**Geese: **__**If we wanted to take you out, we would come and do it ourselves. Freeman is just an extra weapon that the fighters did not expect.**_

Freeman came from behind a wall, and he stood in plain view of Rugal and Gill. Rugal removed his red coat, and sat on Bison's throne, while Gill adjusted his tie; he is wearing a half red and half blue suit based off of his skin color.

_**Rugal: **__**All activities are being moved to the Black Noah from here on out! Freeman can stay; he'll be very useful against our enemies.**_

_**Gill: **__**Our plans are almost coming to reality; The Orochi seal is stirring, and that woman is aware of what is going on.**_

_**Bison: **__**You've found Ingrid!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Munchausen's satellites have picked up a powerful psychic energy wave in deep space and heading straight to earth as we speak!**_

_**Geese: **__**Munchausen! Do you mean Gustav Munchausen! You trust that treacherous man!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Gustav has been making sure that I've stayed on top of the line for years. His love for science and manipulating DNA and Black Magic has benefited me for years!**_

Gustav Munchausen's presence is felt by Freeman; who throws a knife into the shadows near him. A very thin and sharp cord slices through the knife, and a woman with long black hair, a black suit, a sky blue scarf, a white shirt that shows her cleavage and black gloves comes walking out of the shadows. She removes her black glasses and smiles.

_**Bison: **__**That's Gustav Munchausen!**_

_**Gustav: **__**No, you loser; that's my clone. She is very impressive. Having her around comes in handy; you're not the only one that knows how to clone people, Bison.**_

Gustav walks out of the shadows from behind his female clone, and he removes his black shades. Freeman looks as if he's about to attack and Gustav places his hands in his pocket.

_**Gustav: **__**Come get some, Freeman; if you dare!**_

Freeman tries to rush Gustav, but Gustav's female clone grabs Freeman buy the collar of his trench coat and throws him across the room. Freeman lands on his feet, but Gustav's female clone is already up in Freeman's face, and all Freeman can do is jump back so not to be attacked.

_**Bison: **__**Freeman! You won't win; the woman could have killed you already…**_

Freeman stands up straight, and retreats back into the shadows. Gustav's female clone takes her place back at Gustav's side, and Gustav takes it upon himself to pour a glass of Geese's fine wine.

_**Geese: **__**What are Gustav's ultimate motives here! I can't dream of you helping Rugal Bernstein without having an ultimate end!**_

_**Gustav: **__**I get to relish in the remains of the Mishima Zaibatsu, G Corporation, Masters Foundation, Garcia Incorporated and all those other entities that will become part of Munchausen Industries once Rugal and Gill take over the world. Lady G', go get them!**_

Gustav's female clone, now known as Lady G', uses some sort of super speed trick to inject needles into the necks of Geese and Bison's groups. Gustav's concoction consists of Rugal and Gill's DNA, hypnotic compounds, and nanotechnology; Shadowloo and the Howard Connection are now under Rugal and Gill's total control.

_**Gill: **__**After Freeman attacked Juri and Ryuji, we knew that Geese and Bison could no longer be trusted. Gustav, will they obey us completely?**_

_**Gustav: **__**They are your puppets now; only death can break them free. The transmitter that my computers picked up earlier is also coming from one of them, but it's not sure who. Heidern and Berkley have convinced on of these fools to turn against Geese and Bison; giving up trade secrets.**_

_**Rugal: **__**We still have one fly left! Freeman!**_

Freeman tries to attack Rugal from above, but he is met with a Genocide Cutter; that splits his chest open. Gill fires an ice ball into Freeman's chest and he hits the wall.

_**Freeman: **__**You fools have no idea what forces you are dealing with! To become gods, you have already sold your souls; can you trust each other, or will you betray one another too? Or will Gustav betray the both of you!**_

_**Gustav: **__**The three of us have an agreement; an agreement which Geese, Bison, nor you are a part of. Lady G", bring him here!**_

Freeman takes flight and makes it out of Bison's airship, but Lady G' is close behind him. To survive, Freeman has to somehow kill Gustav Munchausen's clone, and then he can fade back into the shadows.__


	13. Chapter 13

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, I do not own Capcom's characters, I do not own Namco's characters; this story is rated M for mature audiences only.

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #13 – The Lines Have Been Drawn**_

Freeman ducked and dodged through alley ways and on and off the tops of buildings. Lady G had already injured the powerful Freeman, and the mighty clone of Gustav Munchausen is hot on Freeman's trail.

_**Gill: **__**How is it that you were able to take control of Bison's cybernetic body too; only his heart and his brain are the only living organs that he has?**_

_**Gustav: **__**My secret serum is hand crafted from a few powerful chemicals that I wish not to utter to those who have nothing to do with its creation. Just know that it contains you and Rugal's DNA; allowing you two to have complete control over these fools. Geese and Bison never saw this coming; hiring Freeman to protect them from Juri and Ryuji. Once my agents told me about that, I knew I had to contact you with their meager plans. The Howard Connection and Shadowloo will provide me with all that I need!**_

_**Rugal: **__**I sense the doubt in your mind, Gill. I assure you that Munchausen is only concerned with money and control of a few enterprises; we can still commence with our own plans of action.**_

_**Gill: **__**Forgive me if I do not see things in the same treacherous light that you two see it in! How do I know that you two are not working together, or how do I know that Gustav isn't trying to scheme against us both!**_

_**Gustav: **__**At this stage in the game, there is no way for you to know! The Orochi is close to awakening, and my special satellites have revealed that that woman is close to entering earth's atmosphere; I am only in it to see the fall of the Mishima Zaibatsu, the G Corporation, the Howard Connection, Shadowloo, the Garcia Foundation, and the Masters Corporation! They all stand in the way of Munchausen Incorporated; with them gone, I will have all of their wealth and resources! You two can have the world; divide it amongst yourselves! I just want the wealth!**_

_**Gill: **__**I swear, if you two try to block me from my plans I will….**_

_**Rugal: **__**Your claims are understandable, Gill! I cannot trust you either, you so-called messiah! I only trust Munchausen due to his years of service in providing me ways to "resurrect" to gain revenge on my enemies!**_

_**Gill: **__**Just wait and see when I have the Orochi's powers; I will show you a REAL resurrection!**_

_**Rugal: **__**When that time comes, I shall be glad to witness it!**_

Freeman finally made it to an alleyway, where he felt that he had lost Lady G'. Freeman slid down the wall he is leaning on; blood running from his abdomen and back shoulders. Lady G' uses the same attacks as Gustav; utilizing strange wires and cords in her attacks; cords and wires that can either cause massive explosions, cut through nearly anything, and trap victims so that they can no longer flee. Freeman thought that he was clear and in the safe zone, until Lady G' sliced through the building that Freeman is leaning against. Freeman leaped out of harm's way and Lady G' was able to slice Freeman across the back with a cord as sharp as blades. Freeman turned around only to throw darts and blades towards Lady G'; halting her movement, only for a moment, as she sliced through the weapons that Freeman tossed at her. Lady G' managed to get a cord around Freeman's right ankle; pulling him down to the ground and them slamming him into the side of a building. Lady G' landed a blow into Freeman's chest; sending him through a wall, and causing him to spit up blood.

_**Freeman: **__**You remind me of someone…you have the same empty look that Shiki has…..are you a pathetic doll…just like she is…?**_

Lady G' didn't answer Freeman; she doesn't talk to anyone but Gustav. Most of the time, Lady G' doesn't speak at all, period. Lady G' wasn't created to speak. Lady G' was created to do Gustav's bidding, and right now, Gustav's bidding is to see that Freeman is eliminated for good.

_**Freeman: **__**Why don't you speak, BITCH!**_

Lady G' smiled and punched Freeman in the mouth so hard that he flew through another wall. Freeman began to see in blurred vision. The psychotic serial killer known as the New Red Spider is finding himself at the losing end of a life and death struggle like none other. Never before has Freeman been this close to death, and he smiled; knowing that he may soon see what so many of his victims have seen before him; right before they all died. Freeman took a chance and made one last ditch effort to evade Lady G's moves. Freeman jumped passed Lady G'; slicing her on her left cheek while landing on the ground behind her. The cut on Lady G's face began to bleed badly, but Freeman's well hidden eyes grew larger under his blood red hair, as he watched in amazement as the gash on Lady G's face healed as soon as it had appeared. Freeman cursed himself for not paying more attention to possible targets. For years, Freeman has heard about the twisted Gustav Munchausen, but didn't pay him any real mind; due to the fact that Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami were able to defeat him before, and Freeman's mindset on the topic was, "if they did it before, they will do it again; no need to bother with that one". Freeman is truly regretting his decision not to go after Gustav long ago when he had the chance.

Lady G's cells and genetic makeup are truly marvelous. The near-perfect clone of Gustav has a built in healing factor and genetically enhanced combat and acrobatic abilities, that make her one of the deadliest fighters that have ever lived. Freeman felt his eyes try to close on him; the fatigue and blood loss have begun to take effect on him. Freeman decided that he will escape while Lady G' is distracted, and the best way to do that is to injure her to the point that she will have to give up chase to heal. Freeman noticed a glass bottle behind him. Lady G' began to walk towards Freeman with a look of death in her eyes. Before Lady G' could wrap the cord around Freeman's neck, that would of took Freeman's head clean off, Freeman tossed the glass bottle at Lady G's face. Lady G' moved her head to the side to avoid the bottle, but Freeman used one of his knives to strike the bottle precisely at the same time that the bottle was near Lady G's face. The knife shattered the glass; sending shards of broken glass into Lady G's eyes. Like a normal human reaction, Lady G' closed her eyes upon feeling bits and pieces of something hitting her pupils. By closing her eyes, Lady G' only made things worse; causing shards of glass to cut deep into her eyes.

Freeman became even more amazed as he saw the blood running down, and saw the plight of Lady G', but she did not cry out in pain or scream. Truly Gustav has created a perfect weapon, indeed. Freeman, himself, couldn't even take that much pain and not want to cry out into the night. The Psycho Red Spider took the time to flee the scene, while Lady G' kicked some sort of pipe nearby; causing water to run out of the broken piece of fixture, and giving her something to wash her eyes out with. Once Lady G' removed the uncomfortable glass from her eyes, she looked around to see if Freeman was anywhere in sight. Sadly, he escaped his near death experience. Lady G' decides to head back to her master and report what happened. Meanwhile, the KOF and World Warrior heroes sit down and talk about all that has happened today, about Maxima's being repaired by Jin Kazama and how long it may take, and about the possibility of calling off the rest of the tournament; now that Rugal, Gill, Geese, Bison, Juri, Ryuji, and Freeman have been joined by the likes of Gustav Munchausen. The forces of evil are growing to an alarming rate and the heroes are running out of options to having ways of dealing with their foes.

_**Adelheid: **__**I'm running on empty here. Does anyone have anything that may save our butts without placing Rose and me in debt for canceling the remainder of a million dollar tournament; that is also being viewed on Pay-Per-View, satellite television, radio, and not to mention all the people who have already paid in advance to come and watch you all fight to the end?**_

_**Ryu: **__**Innocent lives could have been lost today, and all you care about is a profit!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**No! We care about what happened out there, but being dragged into the poor house and having to explain to people why they can't get the show that they have been waiting years to see will cause one of the biggest riots in the history of California! Do any of you want to go down in history as the ones who allowed Las Angeles to burn down to smoldering ashes; never to be rebuilt again!**_

_**Leona: **__**Heidern and Berkley have told Chun Li and I that we have to deal with it. They don't want us to contact them anymore until it's time for Rugal and Gill to make their grand appearance.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**We have to continue the tournament anyway. Do you all remember the Psycho Drive Satellite Canon that may or may not be floating over our heads in space right now? I for sure do not want to take that chance! Geese and Bison have no problems destroying a few cities to achieve their goals; and the fact that Rugal and Gill are the ones that are pulling the strings don't make things any easier to deal with!**_

_**Terry: **__**We can't just sit here like sitting ducks in some game of "Duck Hunt" or something! We have to stop those fools before everything that we know and love ends up burned to dust!**_

_**Cody: **__**We will alright, as soon as we find out where those rat bastards are hiding and how we can get in to crush some skulls!**_

_**Alba: **__**We still have Gustav Munchausen, Juri and Ryuji, and Freeman to worry about too.**_

_**Charlie: **__**We're up the creek without a paddle, people! It's time to work together on this.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**The Orochi Seal is close to being opened due to the gathering of great power and all the violence that is going on. Also, Rose, Athena, Luise, and I have sensed the presence of something very powerful heading towards the earth; something that is emitting a large amount of psychic energy! We've never felt this before, Kyo.**_

_**Kyo: **__**It's the same as the Orochi, but a bit less malicious than his energy was…**_

_**Ryu: **__**Rose knows what it is; I can feel "her" too…..**_

_**Ken: **__**Feel who? I'm lost! You guys never tell me anything!**_

_**Rose: **__**You had to tend to your wife and son, Ken, but you have seen this person before too; you just didn't know that she was that powerful at the time you met her.**_

_**C. Viper: **__**Who is this woman?**_

_**Rose: **__**Ryu, and handful of others, and I ran into a visitor from the future several years ago. This woman seems to have the ability to control psychic energies on a scale so grand…..her powers can equal that of the Orochi's….**_

_**Rock: **__**Are we talking about another ancient god; like that Dionysus dude that Saiki and Ash received their gifts from?**_

_**Sakura: **__**They speak of no ancient god….**_

_**Shingo: **__**Sakura…**_

_**Sakura: **__**I was there with Ryu and Rose, too. I saw her…..she looks so young and so innocent…but her power level made Bison fall to his knees in defeat…..I never seen someone do that before in my life.**_

_**Athena: **__**This woman you are talking about….she sent Garuda after us…..didn't she? I'm asking because I felt a twitch of that woman's aura surrounding Garuda when he basically tried to skewer and dice us in front of millions earlier! Who is she, Rose!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Tell them, Rose; tell them like you told me….**_

_**Rose: **__**Her name is Ingrid. I don't know where she comes from and I don't know much about her other than the fact that I cannot read her future; it's like she isn't even human. I don't know who she is or where she comes from, but she is more powerful than all of us combined! Her only equal would be a being like Orochi or Dionysus; or some other ancient deity sent by Gaia.**_

_**Iori: **__**We've defeated both Orochi and Dionysus's followers, beat back a representative of Gaia herself, and we all have survived our own struggles; we'll beat this Ingrid character and Orochi together if need be!**_

_**Mai: **__**I mean, can we? It took us well after the fight with Ash Crimson ended to figure out that "Those from His Distant Land" were actually representatives of Dionysus, like the Hakkesshu are representatives of Orochi; if even you guys don't know jack shit about Ingrid, and you've seen her before, then how will we fight her and the Orochi on even grounds!**_

_**Foxy: **__**There is one way…and our answer lies in time….**_

_**Diana: **__**Foxy and I have created a database on every last one of you; every battle, every enemy, every episode with the Orochi, and a bunch of other things that may be helpful to us in our struggles against evil. The energies of the Orochi and this Ingrid chick are strong enough to even cause Leona, Iori, Kyo, Ken, Ryu, and all of us to feel the emotional effects of Orochi Leona, Orochi Iori, Kusanagi, Violent Ken, and Evil Ryu; and our own dark sides. **_

_**Foxy: **__**Rose, we know that you are not the only one of your kind when it comes to you World Warrior fighters. We know about Anita; Donovan Baine's ward. We also know about Tessa, too. If you get those two here and combine your forces with Chizuru, Athena and Luise, could you guys use Orochi and Ingrid's growing energies to open "that gate"?**_

_**Kyo/Iori/Chizuru: **__**WHAT GATE!**_

_**Diana: **__**We may need an ancient god, or at least the sum of an ancient god, to battle another ancient god and a being that none of us seem to know about….. **_

_**Cammy: **__**Wait, fuck that gate thingy for a moment…how do you know of Donovan Baine, Anita, and Tessa!**___

_**Diana: **__**You have your military sources, and we have our underground sources…let's leave it at that….**_

_**K': **__**Trust me, you won't get us to talk; I've known about things that you guys don't think I know, too. What do you think of good-old depressed gothic punk K', now, bitches!**_

_**Kula: **__**We didn't do it to lie to you guys; we did it to prepare for the worse.**_

_**Angel: **__**Yeah! We are only making sure we can avoid another NESTS or "Those from His Distant Land" incident again; we're on your side, guys!**_

_**Ralf: **__**I know you guys aren't talking about the gate that I think that you are talking about!**_

_**Guile: **__**The gate from that "Those from His Distant Land" report I read briefly when I first met Jones and Steel?**_

_**Charlie: **__**Please say that you don't think that you can….**_

_**Nameless: **__**We need to reopen that gate. Our only hope of beating our enemies may lie in the hands of one who can be brought back…from the ends of time….**_

_**Iori: **__**If you fools think that I am going to sit here and allow you to bring back Saiki or that little freckle faced faggot, Ash Crimson, then you have another thing coming! That ambiguous Bisexual clown not only defeated Chizuru and myself, but he groped people of both sexes, made fools of all of us, talked mad shit while he was alive, tried to burn down South Town, and not to mention all the other crazy crimes and stunts that he has pulled in his short and painful career! I'm glad he's gone!**_

_**Mary: **__**I agree with Iori! Fuck Ash Crimson!**_

_**Soiree: **__**That guy caused us a lot of pains back that day in South Town; leave him gone!**_

_**Alba: **__**How could you bring him back if you could anyway; didn't Saiki and Ash cancel one another out and completely eradicated their own existence!**_

_**Foxy: **__**If Chizuru, Rose, Athena, Anita, Luise, and Tessa can focus their powers and reopen the gate, they could take Ash Crimson's headband, the one he left when he faded away, and track his aura and essence back to even before Saiki was born; they can go back to Saiki's parents and make sure that even Saiki is brought up in a just light that will shine down through his generations to come; bringing Ash back, canceling out the incidents from the KOF tournaments '03, XI, the Midsummer Struggle, and XIII! It would be as if Ash was always on our side to begin with!**_

_**Rose: **__**Even if we do decide to do something like that, what makes you think that another one of Saiki's descendants, who came before Ash, won't turn on a positive Saiki's teachings leading to an even more troublesome Ash Crimson in the future; one that you all probably wouldn't have been able to stop!**_

_**Kyo: **__**This whole plan is bullshit! Bringing back Ash Crimson, changing Saiki's attitude and duties to Dionysus, who is carrying out Gaia's will, and using Ash a backup weapon against our foes! Have you guys been sniffing the remains of Igniz's cocaine stash or something!**_

_**Kula: **__**Ash was a mean man, but his talents were definitely ones to take notice to.**_

_**Athena: **__**I would do it…**_

_**Iori: **__**Do what! I know you're not that desperate for love, you would go back in time to save that clown! Everyone knows how little Miss Athena is secretly torn asunder at the fact that her destiny is to guild the hero, but not to ever win the heroes heart! You feel as if you are connected to Kyo, you claimed that you felt a connection with me, you claimed that K' wasn't that bad a guy when he was with NESTS and that we should trust him, and then you even squawked Ash Crimson supposedly saving you from Kyo and I having a fight during that false KOF tournament, when we were in the middle of delivering our killing blows; what garbage!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Iori, that's enough!**_

_**Athena: **__**I am connected to YOU, Iori! I am connected to you, Kyo, K', and I am connected to…..Ash Crimson….. My destiny is to guide all heroes to their true calling. I wasn't there for Ash! I wasn't there to aid him like I aided you, Kyo, and K' during our past battles against evil! Ash didn't have to die for us! He, in the end, is a WAY better hero, and more loving person, than any of you will ever be! If Elisabeth were here, she would agree with me!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**I am here, Athena, and I do agree….**_

Everyone turned around to see Elisabeth Blanctorche walk into Adelheid and Rose's meeting chambers. Elisabeth, Duo Lon, and Shen Woo refused to enter Adelheid's tournament; still mourning over Ash. Elisabeth came as soon as Diana and Foxy offered her a way to bring Ash back from the grave.

_**Diana: **__**I've taken the liberty to call Elisabeth here with Ash's headband; so that we can be ready to go get him back.**_

_**Kyo: **__**You fucked up, Diana! We aren't bringing that little bitch back!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**Call Ash a bitch again, or any foul name, and we will have to make two trips; one for him and one for your sorry ass!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Do what you got to do, lady! Ash is a liability that we can't afford to deal with at this time; bringing him back, if that is possible, will only add gasoline to an already huge fire!**_

_**Rose: **__**If Athena will do it, then I'm in.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**I'm in too. Gustav's involvement only adds to the combined powers of Rugal and Gill's forces, Juri and Ryuji's madness, and Freeman's unpredictability; we need a HERO!**_

_**Ken: **__**You have a room full of heroes, here; it's like the got damn Avengers in this very room! What do you need some girly man weirdo for, when you have the Bogards, Cody and Guy, Kyo and Iori, Alba and Soiree, and Ryu and I!**_

Elisabeth fired a blast of white light towards Ken. Masters barley dodged the blast, before he saw it coming towards him.

_**Rose B.: **__**What the fuck are you doing, Blanctorche! This isn't your stadium, you know!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**The next person to talk negatively about Ash can see me outside! Make sure your next of kin has triple "W" caskets dot com saved on their Internet browser at home to order the pine box that will be carrying your sorry asses back to the sorry lands you came from!**_

_**Iori: **__**Calm down, Blanctorche! I think we're outnumbered here on the whole Ash Crimson thing anyway…..**_

_**Kyo: **__**What are you saying, Yagami?**_

_**Iori: **__**Athena is right. Ash gave his life for ALL of us. When we beat the Orochi, people thought that we died fighting him, and Chizuru even believed that we were lost. We didn't die, Kyo. K' didn't die fighting Igniz with us. Hell! He didn't even vanish after the battle like we did against Orochi….**_

_**K': **__**Is that an inside joke or something about how important I am?**_

_**Iori: **__**Shut up, K'! Anyway, Ash actually GAVE his ALL for us. No one here has sacrificed as much as Ash Crimson has to defeat our common foes. Yes, Ash got on our nerves. Yes, Ash was a bit strange. Yes, Ash may not be able to be contained once we let the genie out of the bottle again; and I'm sorry Elisabeth, but this has to be said: a lot of people here wanted to fry that little shit, and then fry the remaining ashes that were left just to make sure he died a horrible death….but we need a HERO! Right now, we could use that little freckle faced maggot! **_

_**Elisabeth: **__**Understood, and deeply noted. Ash was a pain, but he was like family to me; the only family that I have left….**_

_**Luise: **__**I'm in, too. We have to go get Anita and Tessa though. I happen to know where Donovan is training Anita; I did a study on her unique use of psychic abilities for a month; that child is amazing! Rose, you and Athena can mentally call Tessa here. Once you get Tessa here, we will all go get Ash Crimson!**_

Elisabeth let a tear drop from her eyes. This is the happiest day of her life. Soon, she will be reunited with her "little brother" Ash.

_**Chizuru: **__**We owe a lot to Athena, too. It was Athena's psychic abilities and Elisabeth's ties to Ash that allowed us all to remember who Ash was in the first place.**_

_**Joe: **__**Some of us would of liked to have stayed dumbfounded to that piece of knowledge!**_

_**Terry: **__**Stop it, Joe. Elisabeth loves him; that is more than enough to go back and get Ash, and for the fact that someone needed to remember him. Ash at least had one person that cares for him. Other than fans, Andy, Mai, Mary, Rock, Lilly and me, who cares about you that you can call family, Joe? **_

_**Joe: **__**Alright, I get the point, now! Even the sun shines on a dog's ass one part of the day or another; Ash wasn't all that bad in the end…..I guess.**_

_**Robert: **__**Gee, he only gave his life for our sorry butts. How many of us here can say that we would have done the dame for him other than Elisabeth? The kid was on to something; even though he stole two of the Sacred Treasures, tried to burn down South Town for entertainment, and pissed a bunch of people off for the fuck of it, all while saving the earth from Dionysus' messengers.**_

_**Ryo: **__**In a way, we owe it to the kid to bring him back; as payment for him giving his life to save us all.**_

_**King: **__**I agree….all along…..that was his ultimate plan; he just wanted to be a smartass brat while doing so…..**_

_**Kyo: **__**Bring him back… I don't care how, just bring him back….but I'm warning you, Elisabeth: if Ash tries the same shit that he did before, we have Ryu, Ken, Iori, and myself, and a bunch of other willing people that will beat him so badly that he will wish that he was never born; let alone brought back from the dead…GOT IT!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**…so be it….**_

_**Chizuru: **__**I have a better plan; about going to bring Ash back, that is.**_

_**Seth: **__**And that would be?**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Instead of going all the way back to where Saiki was born, which we really don't know what timeline he came from anyway, we could go back to the moment where Ash…..where Ash touched my heart….and stole my Yata Mirror. Athena, since she witnessed the events of '03, could send my thoughts into Ash's head; showing him what will happen to him in the future. Maybe, just maybe, that will get Ash to side with us instead of doing what he did in the first place.**_

_**Guile: **__**So you want to change history itself?**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Not change it; just rewrite it a bit. We change how Ash defeated Saiki; we get Ash to join us back in '03, and we make sure our past selves know what to do when we get to the KOF XIII tournament, then when the battle with Saiki is upon us, just over one year ago, we show Saiki the same fate as we showed Ash. I'll make sure myself form a little over a year ago seals Saiki's powers long enough to reach him using Athena's abilities.**_

_**Leona: **__**What is Rose and the other's going to be doing while you do that?**_

_**Chizuru: **__**They'll be powering Athena's abilities with theirs; long enough to reach Saiki and turn him from his dark ways. I believe that it may work…**_

_**Luise: **__**It will work. I'll be there to make sure that it does. I have a gift; a gift that I couldn't use against Jivatma. This technique will cure Saiki…..I promise….**_

_**Chun Li: **__**If that is all, then I suggest that you guys get to it! We're going to need Ash back here before things get any more worse than they already are.**_

_**Athena: **__**We'll leave now.**_

_**Rose B.: **__**You're going to leave now! You and Sie Kensou have matches tomorrow; against Yun and Yang!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Here we go again…. What's more important: your life and your future or your precious money!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**It's not about the money! We have to keep the tournament going, remember! The Psycho Drive Satellite!**_

_**Athena: **__**Why don't you just dub out Kensou and I for Lynn Baker Kensou? Baker is Kung Fu; she'll do well against Yun and Yang.**_

_**King: **__**I guess good old Chun Li won't be able to avenge her loss to Lynn now.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I really don't care about that. My main concern right now is the safety of six billion lives on this planet; fuck Lynn Baker!**_

_**Terry: **__**Your tone suggests otherwise, Xiang.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Adel, make sure that when you do the swap, to tell Yun and Yang to stomp a mud hole in that little bitch!**_

_**Leona: **__**Damn! It's like that, Chun Li?**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I going to let "my boys" handle that wench! Terry and Mary aren't the only ones with adopted children!**_

_**Rock: **__**Uh, I guess.**_

_**Shingo: **__**I wanted to face off against Yun and Yang; this isn't fair!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Your opponent is going to be special, Shingo; just you wait and see…..**_

_**Sakura: **__**My baby gets to fight a "Here Comes a New Challenger" match! Yay!**_

_**Ryu: **__**A what!**_

_**Sakura: **__**A "Here Comes a New Challenger" match! Didn't you play the video game version of our famous tournaments with Ken and Mel?**_

_**Ryu: **__**…..I lost to Eliza and Ken banned me from video games forever…..**_

_**Ken: **__**YOU LET MY NON-VIDEO GAME PLAYING WIFE BEAT YOU BY HOLDING DOWN THE "B" BUTTON! WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT!**_

_**Kyo: **__**My God in Heaven! Ryu, what are you good for!**_

_**Iori: **__**Apparently, he's not good for much else than walking barefoot across the great plains of the earth, without catching as much as a splinter or nasty case of Athlete's Foot to boot…damn shame, Hoshi!**_

_**Leona: **__**We have our missions to attend to! Let's move out! Chizuru, Athena, Rose, and Luise: please retrieve Anita and Tessa by 09:00 hours tomorrow. The rest of you prepare for the tournament at 07:00 hours. We have our orders, let's hit the sack and pray for a miracle.**_

_**Lien: **__**I agree with, Leona; time for bed.**_

The fighters all split up and head their separate ways; going to bed for that night. Freeman stumbles and crawls to a place where he can find help; not medical help, but help with his new enemies. Freeman stands outside a door; barely alive and bleeding out. The Primitive Radio Gods' song _Standing Outside a Broken Telephone Booth with Change in My Pocket _can be heard playing through the door. Freeman also heard the sound of laughter and tickling. A man is tickling a woman on her feet as he paints her toenails. Freeman had to smile at the fact that he has never taken any other pleasure in life but the pleasure of killing and harming others. It is funny to Freeman how other Blood Knights can enjoy things outside of battle that Freeman often finds to be weak and pointless. Freeman began to tap on the door lightly with his weakening hand. The laughter on the inside stopped, and Freeman heard someone get off the bed and come to the door to open it. The two people behind the door didn't notice Freeman's dying combat aura until they were close enough to the door to sense it. Once the door flew open, Freeman could only say a few words…..

_**Freeman: **__**…suit up…..it's time to play the game…..are you ready…?**_

Freeman passed out right on the floor; continuing to bleed out. The woman, who is wearing a pair of black thongs, a white T-shirt, and has her long hair flowing downward to her lower back, is none other than Juri Han, and, of course, Juri's new mate, Ryuji, stands by her; wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a black muscle shirt. Juri looks into Ryuji's eyes, and Ryuji looks deep into hers. Many questions are running through their minds: How did Freeman find them? How did Freeman find them in such a weakened state? And last, but not least, who in the world was able to beat Freeman so badly to the point of death, when not even Rugal himself was able to do that? Freeman wasn't dumb enough to face Rugal, Geese, Iori, or someone who could defeat him without escaping before that person even had a chance to get in more than three strikes. But the Freeman that is lying before Juri and Ryuji has been struck at least nearly twenty times. Freeman's gashes are grizzly, and his body is battered.

_**Ryuji: **__**I know those marks! Those gashes were done with a very thin, but extremely strong and sharp, razor wire. There is only one man I know who uses those kinds of techniques and weapons…**_

_**Juri: **__**I don't care if he got sliced up with dental floss; get him in here before his near dead bleeding body brings the fucking cops here!**_

Juri and Ryuji manage to bring Freeman into their hotel room; placing him in the bathtub and running hot water over his bleeding body. Juri, who is an expert in bandaging up wounds due to her days in spent bandaging up her teenage fighting tournament wounds, took care of an unconscious Freeman's deadly gashes, while Ryuji cleaned up the trail of blood that Freeman left at their door. Once Freeman regains his composure, Juri and Ryuji will either decide whether to ask him what happened to him, or kill him on the spot. The moon has gone down, and the sun has risen once again over the wonderful city of Las Angeles, California. People from all around, those who witnessed the show yesterday and some new spectators, began to fill the seats of Adelheid's stadium; Urien stood watching everything from his seat near Rose and Adelheid's thrones. Urien wasn't present at the meeting the other day, but his carefully planted microphones allowed him to hear that Chizuru and Rose were going to attempt to cross time; using Orochi and Ingrid's energy to bring Ash Crimson back. Urien didn't even know who this Ash Crimson was, nor did he care. Urien was busy working on his secret weapon for the final days of the tournament. Urien has been secretly constructing an army of warriors; based off of some designs that he found in Gill's private possession one day.

These plans have detailed instructions on how to build the ultimate fighting weapon; a weapon that was once used in an effort to defeat Jedah Dohma and Pyron when they tried to attack the earth. Urien would show everyone his new toys when the time was right. Urien's over confidence fueled his desire to crush his brother, Gill, and Rugal Bernstein. It didn't matter to him if Rugal had Gustav Munchausen under his wing or not. Urien believes that no matter what, he will be the final victor; and whoever this Ash Crimson is, he would only end up a victim of Urien's evil schemes too. Bernstein Stadium begins to blast _California, R.I.P_, by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. The crowds fill the stands, and Rose and Adelheid take their seats at their thrones.

_**Adelheid: **__**Where were you the other day, Urien? I told everyone except the staff to show up to Rose and mine's meeting; it concerned stopping your brother and our father.**_

_**Urien: **__**Look, boy, neither you nor your sister has charge over me, and I still have my own business' to tend to and things to do. Once Gill falls, I plan on turning the Illuminati into something believable; not some wannabe cult that my brother is trying to turn it into! I'll appear when I have the time to appear, boy!**_

_**Rose: **__**Must I warn you that even though my brother and I are much younger than you and your brother, our power levels still match that of our father's! It would be wise of you to remember that for future notice before you call my brother a "boy" again!**_

Using her strong fighting aura, Rose cracks the chair underneath Urien and it falls apart. To avoid an embarrassing fall, Urien rolls backwards before his bottom can completely touch the ground. The thousands that are gathering in Adelheid's stadium notice that Urien nearly fell over due to a "faulty" chair. Rose and Adelheid giggle lightly, as the scene is replayed over S.N.N.W.'s large monitor. S.N.N.W. announcers comment about the "malfunctioning" chair, and how Rose and Adelheid should be rich enough to afford proper furniture; Rose and Adelheid blow off the comment from S.N.N.W., and glance at Urien with a smile; who heads to grab another seat, while huffing and puffing over Rose's attempt to embarrass him. The crowds begin to go wild as Kyo Kusanagi leads out the KOF participants, and Ryu Hoshi leads out the World Warriors for another day of fights and glorious battles. Absent from the roster of fighters is Chizuru Kagura, Athena Asamiya, Rose, and Luise Meyrink. The women all got together and left way earlier than anyone else expected; heading off to grab Anita and Tessa. Elisabeth Blanctorche decided to become a spectator in the crowds. Elisabeth agreed to summon Duo Lon and Shen Woo for the final battle against Rugal and Gill, if she had to do so. Until then, Elisabeth wanted to be alone in her thoughts about the possibility of Ash's return from the dead. Elisabeth had given Chizuru Ash's headband the night before; not knowing when the women would get up to leave.

Elisabeth looked down, nodding her head towards Kyo and Ryu; wishing them luck and assuring them that she will be the one to control Ash once he returned. The crowd began to settle down, as Rose took to the microphone to announce the first match of the day.

_**Rose: **__**Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! My brother, Adelheid, and I would like to welcome you to War of the Titan's second day of extreme combat! Today, fighting first will be a special tag team match!**_

_**Kyo: **__**What? Tag Team?**_

_**Ryu: **__**No one told us about that! Where is that in the rules!**_

_**Rose: **__**I have to do something to make up for losing four participants in one morning! Suck it up, you two! Anyway, fighting first will be the combined might of the two "Young Dragons", Yun and Yang!**_

The crowd began to go wild as Yun and Yang traveled from the top of the stadium; on inline skates and skate boards alike. The two young warriors hit the ring with their signature skating tricks and the crowd went wild.

_**Shingo: **__**I should have been the one to face at least one of them!**_

_**Benimaru: **__**You're going to face someone soon enough; be patient, child.**_

_**Shingo: **__**I'm no longer a child, Nikaido! Stop teasing!**_

_**Goro: **__**Chill, you two!**_

_**Iori: **__**Thank God Mature and Vice don't act like that….**_

_**Mature: **__**Give me back my Scooby Doo fruit snacks, Vice! You know how much I love Scooby Doo!**_

_**Vice: **__**Sharing is caring, you blond bimbo! Watch Barney for once in your miserable world!**_

The audience goes wild watching Mature and Vice argue over a bunch of fruit snacks; taking their attention away from Yun and Yang in the ring. Elisabeth face palms, while Kyo looks at Iori with a angry glare that says, "control your whores, pimp".

_**Ken: **__**Even though they are crazy, they are still hot as hell! I'm going to ask Eliza can I have two secretaries, too!**_

_**Ryu: **__**HA! Yeah okay, son!**_

_**Rose: **__**Iori! I know you're a True Pimp, so control your Hoes!**_

_**Mature: **__**Who the fuck you calling a Hoe, Rugal Spawn!**_

_**Vice: **__**Little bitch! I'll come up there and fuck you up!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**See! That was all it took, Iori!**_

_**Iori: **__**I'm not a true pimp! I'm nothing like a pimp! Do I fucking look like Dante to you!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Which one! The new one is far from a pimp! He needs to be carrying one of those cardboard signs asking for change or to work for food!**_

_**Iori: **__**I didn't know that there was two Dante's!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Never mind, Yagami…..**_

_**Ryu: **__**Hey, Iori! Feel good about yourself. Ken finally has something to envy you about!**_

_**Ken: **__**You damn snitch!**_

_**Iori: **__**Only I can damn near kill two worthless chicks and get them back as loyal followers!**_

_**Mature: **__**Whatever, motherfucker! We're here until we can kick your red-headed ass for what you did!**_

_**Vice: **__**Yeah! What she said!**_

_**Iori: **__**Ladies! Walk me to go grab a beer! Look lively, bitches!**_

_**Mature/Vice: **__**Yes, daddy!**_

_**Leona: **__**Iori, we are really going to talk about you getting rid of them when we get home! I'm worried about them all over you like that!**_

_**Iori: **__**You know full well I don't desire either one of these clown whores! They're too old for me!**_

_**Mature: **__**Fuck outta here! I still got looks and glamour, you son of a bitch!**_

_**Vice: **__**I'm one of the most desired female fighters on the Internet, Iori, don't play with me!**_

_**Iori: **__**Yeah, desired by depressed and repressed bullied nerds who would just about fuck anything at this stage in their lives just to say that they lost their virginity…..**_

_**Vice: **__**Fuck you! I'm going to…..!**_

_**Iori: **__**My pimp hand is strong, bitch!**_

_**Vice: **__**Sorry, daddy…which once of us is the bottom bitch?**_

_**Mature: **__**It's me! I'm hotter! My head game is better too!**_

_**Iori: **__**You both can have the bottom! Leona is the top empress around here!**_

_**Leona: **__**Oh, Iori….I'm blushing…**_

_**Ken: **__**Fucking can't believe this…!**_

_**Iori: **__**Make way for a True Pimp!**_

_**Kyo: **__**We wasted five minutes on this bullshit…**_

_**Ken: **__**I'm way richer than Iori and I have better looks, but he gets to be the "Pimp of the Year"! What the fuck!**_

_**Eliza: **__**Did I just hear you right, Ken! Do you need another ass kicking or wasn't the Morrigan incident enough for you!**_

_**Iori: **__**Busted!**_

_**Leona: **__**Can we get on with it now!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Yes! Please! Let's fight!**_

_**Rose: **__**I was waiting for you fools to stop interrupting MY show!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Your show happened back in KOF XIII; this is my show, sister dead…**_

_**Rose: **__**Whatever! Yun and Yang vs…Lynn Baker and Sie Kensou!**_

Yun and Yang are being cheered on by the crowd, while the stadium speakers blast Lupe Fiasco's _Kick, Push_. Yun and Yang began to do skater's tricks, while waiting for their opponents enter the ring. Sie and Lynn have never teamed up before, and the two of them were in the middle of figuring out who would fight first.

_**Lynn: **__**This is bullshit! I wanted to fight Chun Li! Why do I have to team with your unskilled and unworthy ass!**_

_**Sie: **__**Athena is on a mission; she went to go bring back Ash Crimson!**_

_**Lynn: **__**Okay, I see now that you're loonier than I thought! Ash is dead! What are you talking about!**_

_**Sie: **__**Nothing! Let's just get out there!**_

Lupe Fiasco's song is quickly switched off, and RZA's _Publicity_ begins to play on the speakers. Lynn Baker walks out to the ring; nice and calm. Sie follows behind her shaking his head. Lynn walks to the ring steps on her side of the ring, gets to the top step, gets up on the second rope, and begins to stare at Chun Li. Chun Li stares back, as Lynn begins to smile wickedly at Chun Li. Chun Li stands up off of her personal seat; not backing down from Lynn's glaring taunt.

_**Cammy/Whip: **__**Why don't you two just fuck each other and get it over with!**_

_**Leona: **__**I was just about to say that!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Do we have a problem, chick! See something that you like!**_

_**Lynn: **__**I see myself in your eyes! You're on your back and looking up to be in defeat…again!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Suck a Mature and Vice nipple, bitch! I slipped the last time! You were getting that baby girl ass kicked!**_

_**Kyo: **__**What the hell….what the hell!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Chun Li! Leave her to Yun and Yang!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I'm sick of her lip! You really can't beat me, Lynn! You untied my boot lace while you had me in that ankle lock, you dirty cheap skate!**_

_**Lynn: **__**I knocked you down, Old Woman! I won fair and square!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**How is untying someone's boot laces fair!**_

_**Rose: **__**GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**_

_**Mature: **__**What the fuck did Chun Li mean by a Mature and Vice tit! You trying to say that we're old and have flabby tits, bitch!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Iori! Control your victims before I pimp kick them in the jaw!**_

_**Ken: **__**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Victims! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

_**Iori: **__**I'm going to love it when Leona kicks your ass, Chun Li! Ken! You're going to hell right after her!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Whatever, red-headed pansy boy! **_

Tired of being ignored and handled as an afterthought to all the commotion going on, Yun and Yang ran up on Lynn and Sie; pushing them off the ring ropes and to the ground. Since Lynn and Sie weren't in the ring officially yet, neither one of them were eliminated by Yun and Yang's trick. This fight is going to be brutal.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note:**_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, I do not own Capcom's characters, I do not own Namco's characters. This work of fiction is rated M for mature, and no one should be reading this unless you are 18 or older!

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #14 – Return of an Old Friend**_

Chizuru Kagura, Athena Asamiya, Luise Meyrink, Rose, Anita, and Tessa are all heading to Rose Bernstein's stadium in Europe; the place where Saiki opened the Time Gate. Athena, for reasons unknown, felt as if something was about to happen. Rose, Anita, and Luise have been blocking Athena out of their thoughts since they reached Europe. Rose Bernstein's abandoned stadium still looked marvelous. It looks the same as it did in KOF XIII; complete with the large castle that is connected to the back of the stadium; just like Adelheid's American stadium. Athena, who hated to be blocked out of the minds of other psychics, began to play Steve Conte's Heavens Not Enough in her mind. Athena has a bad feeling about this. Chizuru holds on tight to Ash Crimson's headband; thinking about the faithful day when Ash stole her Yata Mirror. Chizuru hasn't told anyone, but she has been dreaming about Ash ever since she received her abilities again. Chizuru's dreams have gone from nightmarish, to funny, to weird, to downright sexual. For some reason she can't seem to get Ash out of her mind. Athena could sense this about Chizuru, but then Rose blocked Athena out of Chizuru's mind, too.

The six powerful women touched down in the very middle of Rose Bernstein's empty stadium. They all began to walk around and take a look at the place. The workers tend to the huge rose garden every now and then, the janitorial staff takes care of the maintenance from time to time, and the grounds keepers and security keep the looters and crazed fans out, but today, Rose Bernstein had already called ahead and told everyone that was working to go home for the day, and that they will be paid for that day anyway. This will give the six powerful women some time to do what they came to do….bring back someone who the world doesn't remember ever existing, period.

_**Rose: **__**This place is lovely. The Bernstein child and I DO have similar taste, indeed.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Where not here to admire Rose Bernstein's garden. We're here to get down to business and then hurry back before it's too late.**_

_**Luise: **__**To cross space and time…..is truly a tricky plight; we may not get back until the end of the tournament, before the finals, or we may just end up being too late period.**_

_**Tessa: **__**I didn't stop my studying of that small galaxy I discovered to come here to fail! I hate failing! I say that WE CAN bring back Ash, and that we are going to do it before Rugal, Gill, and Gustav decide to take over the world.**_

_**Anita: **__**You human beings are SO unique with your hopes and dreams. It's no wonder that you are able to best beings like Orochi and the followers of Dionysus; your wills amaze me.**_

_**Athena: **__**Why are you all blocking your minds from me! What is going on!**_

_**Anita: **__**It amazes me how Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru struggled against a so-called god, when they have had the spawn of a so-called god with them since the very beginning.**_

_**Rose: **__**Anita!**_

_**Anita: **__**No, Rose! You came and took me away from Donovan's teachings to play "Back to the Future" with you all, so I am going to speak my mind! Asamiya knows of her "godhood"!**_

_**Athena: **__**It's only speculation that I descended from the goddess Athena; it hasn't been proven! What does that have to do with you all blocking me out of your heads!**_

_**Tessa: **__**You are no mere human being, Athena! In you, lies a great and untested power that has yet to surface to the top. I could tell that about you without the fact that I am a level 20 Master Sorceress! **_

_**Luise: **__**Athena, do you know that your dormant powers could have defeated every last one of our foes without the effort and lost that we had to endure during those struggles? Orochi, the NESTS, Saiki, and all those other battles that we've fought together; they could have been ended if you were able to transform into her!**_

_**Athena: **__**Transform into whom!**_

_**Rose: **__**Athena, we have to do this to you; it might hurt, but you are the only one who can get us there! You are the only one who can open a gate that only beings like Gaia, Orochi, and Dionysus can open! Your power hails from the legendary Mount Olympus itself! You ARE the reincarnated Goddess Athena of Olympus!**_

_**Athena: **__**I'm a psychic Pop Star with a huge fan base that fights in tournaments for fun…..I'm no….\**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Athena! You could have easily defeated Orochi on your own if you would have just focused on your training and not your career! Chin Gentsai knows this already; you are the most dangerous being in our world next to the ancient gods and people like Ash, Rugal, Gill, and those that we've defeated like Igniz and Goenitz! Athena, forgive us!**_

Rose, Anita, Chizuru, Luise, and Tessa begin to focus all of their energies into Athena's mind; causing Athena to develop a massive headache and to fall to her knees in pain. Athena's mind is suddenly overwhelmed with the thoughts of her five companions, the thoughts of beings who she has never met, and the thoughts of Gaia.

_**Athena: **__**….what are you guys doing….? Stop…..I can't take…all of your….powers at once…..**_

Athena's body vanished in a flash of lightning and thunder. Athena's usual black sailor outfit vanished from her body and lightning began to circle her being. Sandals, that cover her shins, appear on Athena's feet and legs. A red bikini appears on her lower and upper body. Red gloves appear on Athena's hands and a special golden headband appears on her head. Athena opens her eyes, as a giant Lion comes leaping over Bernstein stadium and lands next to Athena. Athena hops on the Lion's back and a golden sword and shield appears in her hands. Goddess Athena has reappeared on earth; for the first time in thousands of years.

_**Anita: **__**My powers are drained! I hope it worked the way we planned it to!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**We'll know soon enough…**_

_**Tessa: **__**Athena! Can you hear us!**_

Athena didn't say a word. The giant Lion she sits upon roars loud enough to send a chill up the spines of Ryu, Kyo, Iori, Ken, Terry, Ryo, Alba, Soiree, K', Rugal, and Gill back in America.

_**Terry: **__**Something isn't right!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**It's amazing! That power I feel is truly unreal…yet so calm and wonderful!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Could that be…?**_

_**Chun Li: **__**It feels like Ingrid's power level; just not as mysterious and**____**cold!**_

_**Guile: **__**What have those psychic women done! Have they brought back Ash Crimson yet!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**Ash! No! It's not Ash! I know what Ash's aura feels like! They haven't brought Ash back yet, but they have done something else!**_

_**Iori: **__**I have felt this feeling before! I felt it when Chris turned into Orochi!**_

_**Ken: **__**Could Rugal and Gill have…?**_

_**Kyo: **__**That isn't Orochi's aura! It's similar, but it's not Orochi's aura at all! This aura we feel is coming from someone that we know and someone that we are all too close to! I just don't know who! **_

Athena began to circle her five companions with her huge Lion. The look on Athena's face says it all. Goddess Athena didn't like to be forced down from the heavens; forced into the body of her descendant that looks exactly like her; forced into a world that she and her kind are growing tired of; a world of cold and unfeeling humans who want nothing more than to take over everything with their own selfish ways and deeds!

_**Rose: **__**Athena! Are you still in there!**_

_**Athena: **__**Address me as "Goddess", mortal! You had no right to summon me hear into this world! As far as I'm concerned, Orochi and Dionysus should have finished you humans off!**_

_**Anita: **__**We've woken up a super bitch!**_

_**Athena: **__**Insolent child!**_

Athena's voice was not her own anymore. Athena's body is not her own anymore. Athena speaks with all the thunder and majesty that the Orochi and Saiki spoke with; while they were using their godlike abilities. Athena's Lion shot gigantic balls of fire out its mouth; sending Athena's mystical companions hurling to the floor and out of the way.

_**Luise: **__**Anita, reframe from calling Athena anymore obscenities! If you don't, I'll give you what for myself!**_

_**Tessa: **__**Fuck that right now, MOVE!**_

Athena's Lion transformed into a huge wave of water; as Athena's legs turned into a Mermaid's tail and she rammed herself into her friends. Chizuru rolled out of the way; only to look up and see Athena in the air; coming down with a huge golden spiked ball mace. Athena tried to crush Chizuru's head, but Anita and Rose used their psychic abilities save Chizuru from Athena's attack. Luise, in a last ditch effort to calm Athena down, grabbed Athena from behind and wrapped her arms around Athena's waist.

_**Luise: **__**Athena! Please, Goddess! We called you because we need you! Please don't fight us like this! We need you!**_

_**Athena: **__**You would risk your life to touch me like this! You're not even human, woman! Why do you care about these humans!**_

_**Luise: **__**I don't want to see such a lovely place like earth be destroyed by people like Rugal Bernstein and Gill; people who would use the powers of beings like you to rule the world and harm its inhabitance!**_

_**Athena: **__**Your words are that of someone, who is not even human, yet you care enough to throw your life away for…..you seek to bring back the children of Dionysus! You want to bring back the one who died recently; died to save the world.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Goddess, we seek Ash Crimson's abilities to fight against those that will ruin our planet and harm the innocent! Please open the Time Gate that Saiki used! We will head back to the year of 2003 to save Ash from himself!**_

_**Athena: **__**Do you know that it is your destiny to give something in return for bringing back the one who was already destined to die!**_

_**Anita: **__**Athena, we know and we've been ready for this for quite some time now! We knew that this day would come! We've been waiting for this!**_

_**Rose: **__**This is just one of many task that have brought our six souls together; to be forever entangled with one another; serving the causes of justice! I'm ready!**_

_**Tessa: **__**So am I!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**I'm ready too!**_

_**Anita: **__**I was born for this! Let's go, baby!**_

_**Luise: **__**Please, Goddess! You are even bound to us! You, within the soul of your descendant, Athena Asamiya…are bound to us! May the six of us reign forever as the Sacred Diamonds of Justice!**_

_**Athena: **__**So be it! Prepare to leave!**_

Goddess Athena waved one hand; opening the gate that Saiki opened back in KOF XIII. Athena, using her goddess abilities, took herself and her five mystical sisters through the Gate of Time. Athena, not doing it on purpose but as if it were something automatic, began to play Gun Barrel's Gate of the Gods. Athena brought them to the moment when Chizuru was downed, and Ash appeared at the Orochi seal. Goddess Athena's control over the flow of time, which all ancient gods have to a degree, allowed the six of them to move faster than time, itself. Kyo, Iori, Chizuru, and Ash seemed like living statues as Goddess Athena moved them around faster than the speed of light.

_**Athena: **__**The one known as Blanctorche may not agree with what you are willing to do. Are you sure, Chizuru!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Elisabeth wasn't there in '03. She didn't show up to reason with Ash until the following tournament; by then, Ash was already corrupted by the fact that he had already stolen one of the Sacred Treasures! I have no choice!**_

_**Anita: **__**Kagura, what are you talking about!**_

_**Luise: **__**A kiss! A kiss that will turn the beast back into a man; just like that story! Chizuru was Ash's first victim for a reason! It's up to her to save Ash! The 4 Fires have to exist in our time; Kyo, Iori, K', and Ash!**_

_**Tessa: **__**This is all predestined!**_

_**Athena: **__**This IS your destiny! Everything that happens to you all happens for a reason! The God of All Creation doesn't make mistakes! **_

_**Rose: **__**We have to get Ash, warn him of his possible future, and then make sure that at least Luise and Athena are all there with Kyo, K', Iori, and Elisabeth's teams during KOF XIII! This is the only way to stop Saiki and assure that Ash won't die with him!**_

_**Athena: **__**Go now, Chizuru! Go and fulfill your destiny, Trinity #3!**_

Chizuru is swiped out with future self, and time speeds up. Ash is about to take Chizuru's treasure just when Chizuru grabs his right hand, squeezes Ash's wrist, and then kisses his lips. Kyo and Iori of '03 stare in disbelief; as Chizuru makes up her mind that she must do this to save Ash. As Chizuru kisses Ash, Goddess Athena's hidden message, which is passed through a psychic link, enters Ash's soul through Chizuru's kiss. Ash Crimson stops his hunt for the Sacred Treasures. Ash Crimson releases Chizuru. Ash Crimson smiles at Chizuru. Ash Crimson is reborn. Goddess Athena takes herself and her five Sacred Gems of Justice members with her to the battle against Saiki. As planned, Ash is there, Iori and Chizuru have their abilities, Elisabeth, Kyo, Iori, and K's teams are there, and Alba, Soiree, and Luise are there to help. Chizuru is able to seal Saiki's abilities, Kyo, Iori, K', and Alba land the final blow, and Luise Meyrink plays her part. Luise grabs hold of Saiki's head; sending her special gifts and Goddess Athena's psychic message to Saiki.

"Those from the Past" are stunned at the fact that Saiki suddenly looks dumbfounded and baffled. Saiki walks to the Time Gate, looks back at Ash Crimson, and vanishes in the gate.

_**Ash: **__**It's done! He shell return to his own time.**_

_**Kyo: **__**What if he comes back with reinforcements!**_

_**Luise: **__**He won't. He's going to fulfill his destiny!**_

_**K': **__**Wasn't it his destiny to kill us and take over!**_

_**Luise: **__**No, Mr. K'. He's going to make sure that HE can't harm anyone anymore….**_

_**Iori: **__**I'm lost! We've been fighting against him and his forces for over three years now, and he is just giving up!**_

_**Luise: **__**It's his destiny, Yagami.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Saiki has his destiny, Ash has his destiny, we have our destiny, and the future is NOW!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**I'm just glad that Ash or anyone else didn't get hurt in this struggle. We didn't lose anyone! Thank You, God! **_

Goddess Athena returns herself and her five Sacred Gems of Justice friends to their own time with Ash Crimson. Goddess Athena vanishes in a flash of lighting and thunder, and Athena Asamiya remains; naked and unconscious. Ash takes Tessa's cape and wraps Athena up in it. Chizuru, Luise, Tessa, Anita, and Rose stand there as Ash holds Athena in his arms.

_**Athena: **__**Let's go home, guys. I can't fly; Goddess Athena drained my powers. I'll have to wait until they return in order to use them.**_

_**Ash: **__**I'll hold on to you. Don't worry.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Ash, do you remember…..?**_

_**Ash: **__**Yes. I remember being dead, I remember Saiki's first attempt at power, and I remember Chizuru's….**_

_**Chizuru: **__**We'll talk about it later, Ash. I'm just glad you're back.**_

_**Anita: **__**I guess I won't be going back to Donovan anytime soon….**_

_**Tessa: **__**You think Rose and Adelheid Bernstein will let us into the tournament so late in the game?**_

_**Rose: **__**The Sacred Gems of Justice have no choice in the matter not to be there. If Rugal and Gill set their plans into motion, we won't be the only ones in danger; they'll set their sights on the Darkstalkers' realm and every other realm they can get their hands on, too.**_

_**Luise: **__**Let's get back to the others. We have our last hope: The Last Unicorn!**_

_**Ash: **__**Is that my codename?**_

_**Tessa: **__**Yes….**_

_**Ash: **__**I like it!**_

Ash, Chizuru, Athena, Luise, Rose, Anita, and Tessa all take to the skies and head back to Adelheid's stadium. Kyo, Ryu, Iori, Ken, Leona, Chun Li, Ralf, Guile, Clark, Charlie, Terry, Cody, Adelheid, Rose Bernstein, Urien, Gustav, Rugal, Gill, Juri, Ryuji, and all the fighters involved with the conflict can feel the return of Ash Crimson. In Japan's famous Mount Mihara, eight Masters of the Fist are gathered there to train in preparation for the end of the tournament. Even these renowned men can feel the return of Ash. Yun and Yang stopped their fight with Lynn and Kensou.

_**Yun: **__**Do you feel that? Things are about to get better from here on out! This is what I call fighting!**_

_**Yang: **__**Let's finish off these two and get back to the others; I can't wait to take on Rugal and Gill!**_

_**Lynn: **__**It's going to be me, and me alone, who takes on Rugal and Gill!**_

_**Sie: **__**You're not a bad partner, Lynn!**_

_**Lynn: **__**I don't get the whole psychic power thing, but you do know how to fight really well! Athena doesn't see what she's missing!**_

Lynn quickly gave Sie a kiss on the cheek, and the two young fighters returned to their signature fighting stances. Yun and Yang stood ready to take them on.

_**Lynn: **__**Why don't we have your basic and ordinary Kung Fu match? Let's leave out the fancy moves until the final blow and have Kung Fu vs. Kung Fu!**_

_**Yang: **__**Why not, let's do this; ready, Yun!**_

_**Yun: **__**Take the lead, Yang!**_

_**Sie: **__**I love moments like these!**_

Lynn attacked first; taking on Yun, while Sie fought against Yang. The four youth's skills in Kung Fu had the crowds and their fellow fighters on their feet and cheering.

_**Kyo: **__**That is what I'm talking about! Get them, Lynn!**_

_**Iori: **__**I have a new found respect for you, Sie! Go get them!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Come on, Yang and Yun! Show them what Master Gen taught you!**_

_**Ken: **__**They can do this!**_

Lynn began to get the best of Yun, while Yang began to get the best of Sie. Lynn and Sie backed into one another, and stood back to back; ready to kick some ass. Yun and Yang are both tired, but they are ready to win this fight for Master Gen and for Chun Li.

_**Chun Li: **__**You've gotten better, Lynn; you've changed a lot since the last time!**_

_**Lynn: **__**I appreciate that, Xiang! It means a lot coming from you! Survive until I can fight you again!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Defeat Yun and Yang first, then we'll talk about our rematch!**_

Lynn goes into attack mode, and manages to switch with Sie; taking on Yang. Sie fights Yun, and the two go head to head. Rock Howard, Sakura Kasugano, Shingo Yabuki, Karin Kanzuki, Sean Matsuda, and Malin take notice to how powerful their peers are.

_**Lynn: **__**Sie, hold on!**_

Sie is tossed out the ring by Yun, but Lynn grabs his hand and holds onto him tight. Yun and Yang attempt to eliminate both Lynn and Sie from the ring, but Sie snatches away from Lynn to eliminate himself; in order to save Lynn from losing too. Lynn dodges a double flying kick from Yun and Yang, only to roll backwards and out of the way. Lynn gets to her feet, and Chun Li stands up at the sight of Lynn willing to take on both Yun and Yang at the same time.

_**Lynn: **__**I'm about to show you two the "Rage of the Dragon"!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**If you win this by yourself, Lynn, I swear I will bow in respect to you!**_

_**Lynn: **__**It's a deal!**_

_**Iori: **__**Damn, that Kensou! I knew he was going to be defeated first!**_

_**Ryo: **__**He works better with Athena.**_

_**Kyo: **__**Well Athena isn't back yet, now is she!**_

Kyo, Iori, and a few others could feel history rewriting itself to fit in the return of Ash and the fact that he didn't give his life to stop Saiki over a year ago. Ash's deeds from back then and the deeds that have been rewritten into history are all remembered by those who were there to see the end of Saiki. It turns out that Saiki returned to his own time, disbanded Dionysus' "_Those from His Distant Land" _, fathered the individual that would lead to the birth of Ash Crimson's bloodline, and then Saiki took his own life in order to keep Gaia's will from ever turning him against humanity again. This sealed the deal for Saiki, and assured that Ash would be brought back for good, without Saiki's death interfering with the development of Ash. Ash grew up with his mother in the Blanctorche family house, while Ash's mother was fleeing the unwanted calling of Gaia to serve Dionysus in picking up where the Orochi failed.

Ash grew up with Elisabeth looking after him as a big sister. When Ash's mother died, Elisabeth took complete guardianship over Ash, and raised him into a promising young man. There was something else about Ash that changed; something that won't be revealed just yet. Lynn Baker stands her ground against the might of Yun and Yang combined. Lynn is blocking all their punches and kicks and doing her best to hold them both off. Chun Li is amazed at the skill and grace that Lynn has added to her move set. Lynn Baker never fought like this before, and she began to show signs that she is capable of being a patient fighter and having the skills to match those that came before her, like Chun Li.

_**Kyo: **__**Lynn is doing it! She can win this!**_

_**Iori: **__**She better!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Hang in there, boys!**_

_**Ken: **__**You got rid of Kensou, now get rid of Baker and we can call this match finished!**_

Lynn spun around on the top ring rope, and kicked Yun in the face; sending him out of the ring. Yun is defeated. Yang hung on in there for a bit longer; trying to eliminate Lynn by tossing her out by the feet. Lynn began to charge up her Chi, and unleashed a fast paced combination into Yang's chest. With first and feet covered in flames, Lynn managed to land every blow into Yang's body, and was going to finish it off by hitting Yang with a flying kick. Sadly, Yang fell down on the mat before Lynn's foot could touch him, and Lynn eliminated herself from the ring. Yang, beaten up and defeated, won by default, anyway.

_**Ryu: **__**Yes! Get her out of there!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Dammit!**_

_**Iori: **__**What the fuck was she thinking!**_

_**Ken: **__**She wasn't thinking at all, Yagami!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**You didn't win, Lynn, but because you put up such a wonderful fight and battle Yang and Yun like a true warrior, I'll grant you your rematch sometime after this tournament is over. I promise!**_

_**Lynn: **__**I thank you. This time around, I am going to fight with honor!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Everyone, look up!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Ladies and Gentlemen; introducing someone who hasn't been here for a while and no one was sure whether they would ever see him again.**_

_**Leona: **__**It's him!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I get to meet this curious fellow…..finally!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Give it up for the Sneering Blaze, The Glamorous Green God…**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**Thank You, Lord!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**….the Second Joker…..the amazing….Ash Crimson!**_

Ash glided out of the sky with Athena in his arms; still covered in Tessa's cape. The other members of the Sacred Gems of Justice followed behind them to the theme of Fergie's _Glamorous_. That song was for the Sacred Gems of Justice and their triumphant return. Ash Crimson took to the ring; showing off for the many people in attendance. Kyo and Iori couldn't believe it, and K' only watched as he smoked a cigarette. Ryu and clapped, while others who either have seen Ash before just stood there or clapped for his return. Black Deniro's _Superman_ began to play throughout the arena; everyone stood up and cheered. Elisabeth raced out to the ring to hug Ash tightly. Ash began to blush, and All the fighters entered the ring to say hello. Elisabeth called Duo Lon, Shen Woo, and Oswald; letting them know to come to Las Angeles and that Ash is indeed back. Adelheid and Nameless stood by their close friend. There was one point in time, Nameless and Adelheid teamed with Ash to fight Kyo, Iori, and K'; a battle that lasted a few days, and was only for the purpose of bettering their skills; at least in this new timeline. Chizuru told Kyo, Iori, and K' everything that they needed to know about the 4 Fires, the Sacred Gems of Justice, and all that happened with Athena and her new abilities.

Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, and the other World Warriors greeted Tessa and Anita and marveled at how much Anita has grown up. S.N.N.W. continued to record the footage; broadcasting it to the millions at home. Adelheid and Rose knew Ash's return was only to combat the forces of evil, but they can take pride in the fact that Ash's return will generate tons of money and revenue. Ash Crimson took the microphone, and everyone stopped talking to hear what he had to say.

_**Ash: **__**It feels good to be back, and I know that you people don't really understand what I'm talking about, but I've been gone for a while, and you can't even imagine how good this feels to be standing here in Adelheid's ring! This tournament is about to get turned on its ear, if you know what I mean. Kyo, Iori, K', Ken, Ryu, Kairi, and Allen Snider….you all should have never let the Sneering Blaze back out to play!**_

With those words, Ash smacked Iori on the backside; a move that pissed Iori off, and made Mature and Vice laugh. Ash also gave Chizuru a long, romantic, and sensual kiss on her lips; now this move caused Elisabeth's smile to turn into a frown. Apparently, the rewritten history has Ash spending a whole lot of time with Chizuru; the person who stopped him from ruining his life back in '03; at least in the rewritten history. Ash and Chizuru begin to fall for one another, and Chizuru no longer feels lonely; due to the fact that she can't have Kyo or Iori. Ash finishes his long kiss with Chizuru, and she wraps her arms around Ash's neck; holding him close as Black Deniro's _Superman_ resumes playing through the arena. Elisabeth is not pleased with what happened. Gustav, Rugal, Gill, Lady G', and the mind controlled members of Shadowloo and the Howard Connection watch the huge monitors in the Black Noah's main chamber. Rugal smiles, Gill snorts, and Gustav only sees what exciting changes that this will bring to his plans. Meanwhile, a half awakened Freeman watches T.V. and sees a returning Ash; who has just basically told the world that Chizuru and he are dating. Juri and Ryuji sit across from Freeman, waiting for him to completely wake up and tell them what happened to him, and smile at the fact that another powerful opponent has just entered the fray. Ingrid has made it to earth, and she takes the form of a humming bird; flying passed Adelheid's stadium. Orochi awakens in his realm, and the being stands ready for someone to crack the seal enough for its return to the real world. All the players are in place.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, I do not own Capcom's characters, I do not own Namco's characters. This fan fiction is rated M for mature audiences only.

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #15 – The Saga Continues**_

Millions of fans from across the globe rejoice at the return of Ash Crimson. Adelheid and Rose Bernstein take advantage of the revenue that Ash's return is generating, and the fact that this gives the warriors a moment to think about something other than the growing evils that face them. Anita and Tessa take their seats in the audience; not being able to fight in the tournament. Elisabeth Blanctorche keeps them company; as they await the next battles of the day.

_**Anita: **__**Elisabeth, are you alright? You seem like there is something wrong with you.**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**Surely you already know what is wrong, young one. You are psychic, are you not?**_

_**Anita: **__**I didn't want to pry in your personal affairs like that. I don't know you that well, my lady.**_

_**Tessa: **__**It doesn't take a psychic to see what is wrong. History has been rewritten because of our meddling with the flow of time. Everyone knows that Ash and Chizuru have been spending time together, and that they are an item in this new time flow that we've created.**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**Yes. Ash and Chizuru; it's not that I am jealous, but it's the fact that I've waited all this time to see Ash again, and he's smitten by the holder of the Yata Mirror. I should have figured that would happen; being the fact that Chizuru was the one who opened Ash's eyes when you all went back to save him.**_

_**Anita: **__**I've never understood human emotions; he's back! Isn't the fact that you have your "little brother" back well enough? He's dating Kagura, so what! He was raised with you like a member of your family, and for you two to become lovers would be very awkward for the both of you.**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**I guess you may be right. I just miss him, that's all.**_

_**Rose B.: **__**We will now continue with the fighting! Lynn Baker and Sie Kensou gave Yun and Yang a great match, but in the end, they didn't succeed. Now, we will entertain you with another great matchup!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Now, we would like to call out lady that gained fame in a battle with Chun Li; a woman who lost to Chun Li, but gave her a damn good battle.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I wonder who?**_

_**Ken: **__**I bet you its King!**_

_**Ryu: **__**I bet its Blair!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**I'd like the crowd to give it up for….Blair Dame!**_

_**Ryu: **__**I was right! We should have bet money!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Blair's opponent will be another woman who lost to Chun Li, but this woman didn't need a loss to Chun Li to gain fame for her many battles and great fighting abilities…Blair Dame's opponent will be none other than…King!**_

_**Ken: **__**We were both right!**_

_**Guile: **__**I should have bet the both of you!**_

Blair Dame walked to the ring to the theme of Swizz Beatz _Bigger Business_. The crowd rose to their feet with cheers and cries of excitement. Blair grabbed the top ring rope, and flipped over the ropes. The beautiful debutant took it all in; she loved the fact that the crowd loved her.

_**Blair: **__**Do not worry my lovely fans; I'm going to end this quickly, and then buy everyone a drink in the audience! King will do all the mixing!**_

King heads to the ring to the theme of Boy Hits Car's _Love, Fury, Energy, and Passion_. King enters the ring with Mai, Yuri, Mary, Kasumi, and Xiangfei cheering the loudest for her; Ryo Sakazaki smiles, Robert winks, and Kyo smiles at the fact that he knows for a fact that Blair doesn't stand a chance against King. Ryu feels the opposite of Kyo; he believes that Blair can beat King fair and square.

_**King: **__**You have a lot of nerve, for someone who hasn't battled in a long time, chick!**_

_**Blair: **__**Beating you won't be a problem. I saw your fight with Chun Li back then; your leg work is good, but you lack style and a sheer will to win!**_

_**King: **__**Whatever, chick! I hate fighting my fellow sisters, but I love fighting women like you that think that they can stand a chance against someone like me! I will enjoy beating the daylights out of you, and I'll serve you a lovely glass of wine afterwards on me!**_

_**Blair: **__**That's if you win! The crowd sees it my way, friend!**_

_**King: **__**Then let us begin, shell we!**_

King and Blair take to their respected fighting stances, and the two powerful women prepare to square off in front of the thousands watching at home, and the millions watching in attendance. Without any other words, Blair threw a kick at King first; that almost took King's head off. Ryu, Ken, and Chun Li smiled at how close Blair came to King's head. Kyo and Iori breathed a sigh of relief. King went on the offence and threw multiple kicks at Blair. Blair blocked all of King's attacks, and then grabbed King by her right leg and tossed her across the ring. Blair chased King across the ring, and tried to kick her over the ropes, but King grabbed Blair's left leg, and pushed her backwards. The two warriors stood face to face, as the crowd and their friends are going wild with excitement. King decided to rush Blair and throw multiple kicks her way. Blair tripped King, and tried to stomp King's face into the mat. King rolled out of the way, and fired a Venom Shot towards Blair. Blair kicked the Venom Shot, and dispersed the energy of the projectile with ease.

Blair spun around in mid-air and fired her own projectile with her right foot; that looked similar to King's projectile. King fired two Venom Shots, but both of them were canceled out by Blair's one projectile.

_**Ryo: **__**Those two are no joke! This is heating up seriously!**_

_**Cracker Jack: **__**Blair can win this without any real effort, but….**_

_**Cammy: **__**But what?**_

_**Cracker Jack: **__**If she isn't careful, King can catch her off guard!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Those two are not Juri Han, but they can kick nearly just as hard as she can. I am surprised I defeated both of them the way I did.**_

_**Ryu: **__**I've learned not to underestimate anyone I fight nowadays; especially those KOF participants; their skills are fearless and very dangerous. This tournament thus far has been one to remember!**_

_**Charlie: **__**Just wait until we fight…..**_

King went back on the offensive; attacking Blair with every kick that she could think of. Blair blocked all of King's attacks, until King managed to land one swift kick into Blair's gut and followed it up with a roundhouse kick to the jaw.

_**Kyo: **__**Those World Warriors are some tough opponents! We have better be on our guard!**_

_**Iori: **__**We've seen them in combat before, but when we all go our separate ways and fight in our own venues, we tend to gain skills that the others haven't any idea that we've gained until we meet again.**_

_**Ash: **__**I haven't fought any of these people before; this will be fun!**_

_**K': **__**You were too busy stealing people's powers to fight warriors like these, that's why!**_

_**Ash: **__**What's wrong, K'? Are you mad because your power wasn't important enough to take!**_

_**Iori: **__**Knock it off, you two! We are here to fight the World Warriors and our enemies; not each other. Ash, I'm glad that your fearsome abilities are on our side, but after all is said and done; I want a rematch for what you did before. I'll try not to relapse into the anger I felt long ago for you taking my Magatama, and kill you instantly!**_

_**Ash: **__**So be it, my dear sweet Yagami! I welcome the invite to ravish you once again with ease!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Focus on King and Blair's fight, please! We're not enemies, guys!**_

_**Ash: **__**My dear Miss Kagura is correct. I wouldn't want to sadden her by beating her friends to a bloody pulp.**_

_**Kyo: **__**Knock it off, Ash. I was one of the ones that wanted to leave you lost in time, but I agreed because Blanctorche wanted you back, and the fact that we need you; and for the fact that you chose to die for us…..we can never thank you enough for what you did…..**_

_**Ash: **__**Awww, I feel so special now! Thank you, Kusanagi!**_

_**Yuki: **__**That was very nice of you, Kyo. That is why I love you; especially when you show how humble you are.**_

_**Kyo: **__**As the true leader of the KOF participants, I have to know when to be a leader and when to be a follower. If Ash has the power to even the odds against Rugal, Gill, Geese, Bison, and Gustav, I will gladly let Ash take charge and help us save the day once and for all! **_

King spun around in mid-air with five fierce roundhouse kicks. Blair moved back to avoid the attacks, and King finally managed to sweep Blair's feet out from under her. Blair fell flat on her back, and rolled out of the way when King tried to stomp on her. Blair swept King's feet out from under her, and then kicked King in the back. King rolled out of the way, and stood back up on her feet. The two warriors are going at it like no other. Everyone is amazed at how well the fight is going, and Chun Li is nodding her head at the fact that her two past opponents have gotten much better since the last time she fought them. King tried to fake Blair out; by throwing a fake kick and then landing a real one into Blair's jaw. Blair spun around in the air and then landed on one knee; wiping the blood from her lips. Blair went after King; attacking her with all that she had, and stealing one of Guile's moves; flipping forward in the air and hitting King in her chin. King fell to her back, and quickly got back up. King wasn't going to be defeated just like that, and Blair knew it. This battle is really heating up for everyone.

King went after Blair again, and the two of them engaged in a kicking contest with their right legs, trying to out kick the other. The two women threw at least twenty kicks each; not wanting to give up. They both threw one last roundhouse kick, and broke apart; their shins hurting from the constant kicking. Blair tried to attack King first this time, and King managed to kick Blair in the gut and then threw a kick into Blair's left shin. Blair dropped to one knee, and King took advantage of this; hitting Blair with her Surprise Rose. Blair's body was taken up in the air, and King decided to finish the move off with her Illusion Dance. Blair countered this attack by performing multiple roundhouse kicks into King's gut just as she landed in front of Blair for the Illusion Dance. King began to cough up blood, and Blair finished the move by kicking King in the face and knocking her to the mat.

_**Blair: **__**This fight ends here!**_

Blair launched herself into the air, and attempted to land with her right heel into King's back, as King turned over to try and get up. Mai, Yuri, Xiangfei, Mary, and Kasumi called out from the sidelines; giving King the will to continue; King turned on her back, and flipped up in the air; soaring like a missile, and kicking Blair in her chest. This move was recently created by King to be one of her most devastating moves yet. King was supposed to kick Blair in the neck; this is how the move is supposed to end, but King doesn't want to kill Blair; only defeat her. Blair coughed up blood in mid-air, as she fell back to the mat, and lay there unconscious.

_**King: **__**That is called….my Final Rose!**_

King threw a rose towards Blair's unconscious body, and the crowd went wild with excitement for King's victory. King helped Blair off the mat, and the two hugged. King helped Blair back to her side of the ring, and out the ring to the World Warrior's side of the arena. Chun Li smiled at King, and King smiled back. Neither one of them had to say anything. Chun Li knew that King was going to come for her next.

_**Rose B.: **__**Our next battle will be the lovely Maki…..**_

Maki headed to the ring to the theme of Outkast's _The Art of Story Telling_. Maki was ready for anything and she already guessed who she would be facing.

_**Rose B.: **__**Maki's opponent will be none other than her greatest rival…Mai Shiranui! **_ __

Mai headed to the ring to the theme of Snoop Dogg's _Dance with Me_. Mai and Maki entered the ring to nothing but cheers and celebrations. The two warriors are ready for anything and ready to fight as friends.

_**Andy: **__**It's your time, Mai! Show her what the Shiranui is all about!**_

_**Guy: **__**Bushinryu will guide you, Maki; you can win this!**_

_**Mai: **__**All these men are only worried about winning and besting one another. I came here to fight, but I'm not going to leave holding a grudge. Let's give them a show that is worth our skills and beauty, baby.**_

_**Maki: **__**That is the Mai that I know and love! After this battle is over, you want to head shopping? I haven't had a chance to do anything for myself since we've got here.**_

_**Mai: **__**I'm down with it if you're down with it! Let's give them a show first!**_

Mai and Maki take to their respected fighting stances, and they prepare to face off with one another. Mai vanishes in a puff of smoke, but Maki sees this coming and does the same thing. The crowd and the other fighters are baffled at Mai and Maki's speed, but only the fighters can see where Maki and Mai are at, while the crowd is going crazy trying to figure out what happened.

_**Andy: **__**This fight needs some real battle music! Adelheid, Rose, please throw that hot track on! You know the one that Mai likes!**_

_**Rose B.:**__** Sure, why not! Kill Switch Engaged, her we come!**_

The arena is filled with the sound of Kill Switch Engaged _Holy Diver_. Mai and Maki reappear in mid-air and they clash like the female titans that they are.

_**Maki: **__**This is one of my favorite songs! I love Heavy Metal!**_

_**Mai: **__**You're not the only one, baby! Let's continue!**_

Mai rushes Maki, and the two exchange blows. Maki tries to strike Mai with her tonfas, but Mai easily blocks with her fans. The two female warriors go back and forth with their respectable weapons; blocking and parrying one another's blows. Mai tosses a bunch of throwing stars at Maki; which Maki easily knocks back as if they were nothing. Maki throws a few throwing darts of her own, and Mai is able to block them with her fans. Maki throws a kick towards Mai, and Mai evades it. Maki jumps up in the air and tries to grab Mai by the top of her costume. Mai blocks and sweeps Maki's feet from under her. Maki quickly jumps back on her feet, and spins around, stealing one of Mr. Big's moves, and tires to smack Mai with her tonfas. Mai barely blocks the blows, and is thrown off by the force of Maki's blows. Mai retaliates with her flaming dress tail; knocking Maki into the ring ropes.

Maki flips over Mai's head, and tries to toss a bunch of throwing stars into her back. Mai blocks those easily and the two fighters toss their weapons down and decide to fight hand to hand; seeing that the crowd is tired of seeing them use their Ninjitsu weapons. Mai and Maki go back and forth with their blows; matching kicks for kick and punch for punch. The crowd began to go wild at the exciting matchup. Mai and Maki seemed equal when it came to throwing blows, so there would be no winner anytime soon. Mai used one of her Shiranui tricks; creating another copy of herself, and when Maki struck the copy of Mai, the real Mai came out of a puff of smoke from behind Maki, and kicked her in the back. Maki rolled forward and out of harm's way. Maki vanished into a puff of smoke, and reappeared over Mai's head; in the form of three Maki's. Mai was able to toss fans at the two fake Maki's and caused them to vanish, but the real Maki managed to tackle Mai to the mat. Mai's large double "D" breast began to become overly exposed due to the fight; causing Mai's nipples to show in front of everyone. The crowd began to go wild at the sight of Mai's nipples, and the fact that Maki's large butt is visible due to her uniform being slightly lifted off her backside; due to her holding Mai down.

Mai threw Maki off of her, and got back to her feet. Mai leaped in the air and went soaring down towards Maki using her Flying Squirrel Dance technique. Maki leaped into the air and wrapped her legs around Mai's neck; bringing Mai down to the ground, and locking her neck into a submission hold. Mai struggled to get out of Maki's grasp; fighting not to pass out. Mai was able to turn onto her stomach, and a very wicked smile appeared on Mai's face.

_**Maki: **__**What the fuck are you thinking about? Pass out already!**_

_**Mai: **__**I don't like Muff Pie, but you've forced me to be a little dirty in this battle!**_

Mai began to nibble on Maki's private area through the material of Maki's red thongs. Maki's eyes lit up with wonder, fear, pleasure, shock, excitement, and anger. Maki quickly broke the hold on Mai's neck and got back to her feet.

_**C. Viper: **__**You've got to be kidding me! What kind of technique is that!**_

_**Cammy: **__**I knew those KOF women are oversexed and totally out there!**_

_**Mary: **__**You World Warriors aren't one to talk! I saw the calendar spread of you and Cammy, Chun Li!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I didn't say shit! Leave me out of this. You are the ones with the Lil' Kim wannabe known as Mai Shiranui!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**This is gorgeous! The crowd is eating it up!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**They're going to sensor that on T.V.; watch and see. We'll probably catch some flak for that too!**_

_**Urien: **__**Are all KOF tournaments like this fiasco! I have never seen such rubbish!**___

_**Rose B.: **__**You haven't seen the worse that Mai can do yet; just wait until she is in a losing situation…**_

Mai jumped into the air, and drop kicked Maki in the chest. Maki grabbed Mai by the legs, and spun her around the ring. Mai landed on her feet, but this move gave Maki the opening that she needed to attack. Maki jumped in front of Mai, and kicked her twist in the chest. Mai fell backwards and rolled onto one knee. Before Maki could attack again, Mai jumped on Maki's shoulders, and spun around; flipping Maki onto the ground. Mai continued to hold onto Maki's neck with her legs; placing Maki in the same hold that she had Mai in earlier. Maki rolled over onto her stomach and attempted to do to Mai what Mai did to Maki. Mai wasn't falling for that, and tried to squeeze Maki's neck as hard as she could. Maki managed to squeeze through Mai's legs and positioned herself directly between Mai's legs.

_**Maki: **__**Hello, lover!**_

_**Mai: **__**You're a freak, girl!**_

_**Maki: **__**So are you, babe!**_

Maki pulled open Mai's top, and began to suck on Mai's breast. Mai couldn't take the pleasure, and began to scream loudly.

_**Andy: **__**What the fuck!**_

_**Guy: **__**That is no Bushinryu technique!**_

Adelheid and Rose screamed for S.N.N.W. to cut the cameras, and Urien stood behind them laughing his behind off at what was happening in the ring. One of the S.N.N.W. producers said that an uncut DVD version of the tournament would sell millions to thirsty fans the world over; fans who are thirsty for a little girl on girl action with their favorite fighters.

_**Terry: **__**Mary, if you do that to Cammy during your fight with her, I won't be mad!**_

_**Mary: **__**…..FUCK OUTTA HERE!**_

_**Cody: **__**Nice try, Bogard!**_

_**Ken: **__**I hope Eliza is covering Mel's eyes in the crowd….. Where's Eliza!**_

Ken looked up to see that Eliza wasn't there and had left Mel with Elisabeth, Tessa, and Anita. Elisabeth, trying to curve some of the frustration that she was feeling, allowed Mel to see what was going on; much to the dismay of Ken, just to get a quick laugh.

_**Ken: **__**Cover my son's eyes, dammit!**_

_**Mel: **__**Daddy, are women supposed to do that!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**I'm sure your father will explain it when you all get home, little Mel.**_

Eliza came back from the bathroom, and noticed on the large monitor what was going on, and saw why all the fans were on their feet and going crazy. Eliza quickly took Mel and covered his eyes, all while giving Elisabeth a dirty look. Ken's frustration was enough to make Ash laugh, which in turn, made Elisabeth smile. Iori, Kyo, and Ryu just stood there shaking their heads.__Mai got over the pleasure that she was feeling; to the dismay of Maki, who believed that Mai was going to tap out. Mai flipped Maki off of her and to the ring ropes. Maki grabbed onto the ring ropes, and held on tight as Mai came rushing towards her. Mai tackled Maki, and the both of them were eliminated from the ring. The fight was decided as a draw.

_**Joe: **__**That was the best thing I have ever seen Mai do since I've known her! Damn, you lucky, Andy!**_

_**Andy: **__**Damn it, Mai! What was that!**_

_**Guy: **__**Maki, what the hell was that!**_

Mai and Maki began to laugh at everyone's anger towards them eliminating themselves. The two ninja women hugged, and Maki gave Mai a soft and long peck on the lips.

_**Maki: **__**I've given Muff Pie a chance before. You would like it if you try it.**_

_**Mai: **__**According to all the fan boys and girls who like to see shit like that, I already have. I'm faithful to Andy, but I'm willing to use what I know to win a battle; we'll have to get together for some shopping later; I'm sure Andy and Guy don't want to see us after that event we just had.**_

_**Maki: **__**Fine by me, love. You're a great opponent!**_

_**Mai: **__**So are you, baby.**_

Mai and Maki gave each other one last hug and parted ways; back to each other's side of the arena. Kyo shook his head, and Ryu just closed his eyes in disgust. The crowd loved it, and Adelheid and Rose Bernstein only saw more dollar signs to come from more antics like the ones seen by Mai and Maki.

_**Rose B.: **__**That was a fun treat, wasn't it, ladies and gentlemen!**_

The millions of fans in attendance began to go wild with the sight that they just saw, and everyone is happy at how the tournament is going thus far.

_**Adelheid: **__**Our next matchup will be a really fun one. I would like to introduce one of the greatest wrestlers of all time! Give it up for the Russian Czar of Wrestling…Zangief!**_

Zangief headed to the ring to the theme of Michael Jackson's _Stranger in Moscow_. Everyone didn't seem to see why Zangief would choose this theme, other than the fact that it's about Moscow, Russia. No one complained too much; because they knew that Zangief was one of the strongest wrestlers in the world and a damn good fighter. His entrance music doesn't define him; his years of skill and long fought battles do that for him already.

_**Adelheid: **__**It's different, but okay! Zangief's opponent is none other than a man who is equally famous for his man wrestling achievements! Give it up for Tizoc: The Thunder God Griffin Mask!**_

Tizoc heads to the ring to the theme of Delinquent Habits' _Tres Delinquentes_. The crowd began to go wild as Tizoc entered the ring. This is a battle between Mexico and Russia. Two wrestling gods will square off to see who is the greatest amongst themselves.

_**Tizoc: **__**I've waited a long time to face you. I've heard of the Czar of Wrestling while I fought losers in my circuit. It's finally good to meet you.**_

_**Zangief: **__**I've heard a lot about you in Mother Russia! They say you fight for the children of the world! I would hate to have to break the hearts of so many young ones, but Mother Russia shell be victorious today!**_

_**Terry: **__**Go get him, Griffon! We're cheering for you!**_

_**Hakan: **__**This is going to be fun, but you guys didn't oil up! You need plenty of oil! It's best not to go out there dry!**_

All the other fighters turned to stare at Hakan and his crazy words. Every just shook their heads and went back to watching Tizoc and Zangief faceoff. Zangief cracked his neck and his back. Tizoc stretched a bit, and went to his corner. Zangief preformed for the crowd one last time, and then came out of his corner running. Tizoc quickly lifted Zangief off of his feet and slammed him on the mat. Tizoc stood up and flexed his muscles; the crowd began to go crazy. Zangief stood up and nodded his head to Tizoc's speed and strength. The two wrestlers locked their hands together, and entered into a power struggle to see who is stronger than the other. Everyone cheered for the wrestler of their choice, while Tizoc dropped to one knee; feeling Zangief trying to gain the upper hand. Tizoc grabbed Zangief by the waist, and belly to belly suplexed the Czar of Wrestling to the other side of the ring. Zangief got up, and clotheslined Tizoc; knocking him to the ground.

_**Iori: **__**Please don't tell me that these two are big for nothing!**_

_**K': **__**They may not be as powerful as us; or as quick, but they sure know how to entertain the crowd!**_

_**Ash: **__**I hate big and bulky guys. The smaller, the sexier!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Yeah, wait! What!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**That's why I love this man; he's good with a joke!**_

_**Leona: **__**We're going to have to talk about your choice of men when we get back, Chizuru. You sure you want to be involved with Queer as Folk right here!**_

_**Ash: **__**I'm not queer! I'm just doing me!**_

_**Iori: **__**Is that what they call it these days!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Ash is a gem! He's funny, sweet, kind, caring, and after saving his life, I finally see that he is a really great guy behind the mystery and majesty of his personality.**_

_**Iori: **__**Austin Powers has a lot of mystery behind his personality, too. Would you have tried to hook up with him!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Austin Powers isn't REAL, Yagami! Don't pay them any mind, Ash. They're just teasing.**_

_**Ash: **__**I don't take the jokes of men, whom I've OWNED before, seriously! Iori is just venting his frustrations because I am better than he is!**_

_**Iori: **__**I wish you were from the World Warriors' side; I'd love to kick your ass instead of Ken's!**_

_**Ken: **__**Don't be sending your weirdo's over here, Yagami! We've got quite enough of those already! Just look at Dan, Hakan, Blanka, and Sakura!**_ __

_**Sakura/Dan/Blanka/Hakan: **__**HEY!**_

Zangief caught Tizoc in a series of German Suplexes, and repeatedly slammed Tizoc into the mat. Tizoc finally broke free, and hit Zangief with a Samoan Drop. Zangief rolled to the other side of the ring and tried to get up. Tizoc attempted to spear Zangief, but was tripped into the ring ropes. Tizoc made it up in time to avoid a Big Boot Kick from Zangief. Both wrestlers hit each other with a clothesline, and they are both down on the mat. Tizoc and Zangief made it to their feet, and Zangief rushed Tizoc for another clothesline. Tizoc placed Zangief into a Cross Face Submission, but Zangief powered out of it. Zangief grabbed Tizoc for a side suplex, and the two fighters went down for a bit. Tizoc stood up first, and grabbed Zangief for another belly to belly suplex. Zangief powered out of it, and lifted Tizoc on his shoulders. Zangief spun around and dropped Tizoc on his face. Zangief made it back to his feet, just as Tizoc began to get up, and attempted to hit Tizoc with the same move again. Tizoc kicked Zangief in the gut, and lifted him into the air like he was going to hit a regular suplex. Tizoc held Zangief up in the air for some time and walked around the ring with him; showcasing his great strength.

Tizoc spun around and slammed Zangief on his back, and then Tizoc jumped up and posed for the fans, the crowd went wild for the show. Zangief made it back to his feet, and rushed Tizoc. Zangief grabbed Tizoc and took him high into the air; bringing Tizoc down for an Atomic Buster. Tizoc rolled over and it seemed as if he was defeated. Tizoc made it to his feet, and when Zangief tried to clothesline him, Tizoc kicked Zangief in the gut again, and placed Zangief's head between his legs. Tizoc lifted Zangief high into the air and slammed Zangief's back on the mat for a Sit-down Power Bomb. Both wrestlers were out for the count. After a few minutes, Rose and Adelheid Bernstein began a countdown from ten to one. By the time the countdown got to one, Zangief and Tizoc were still on the mat. Another match has come to a draw, and Kyo and Ryu can't believe it.

_**Kyo: **__**What the fuck!**_

_**Ryu: **__**It seems that we are more equal than we thought…**_

_**Guile: **__**Someone get those two out of the ring so that we can continue and get real shows going on! If I wanted to watch WWE or TNA style matches, I'll go home and watch that bullshit on T.V.!**_

_**Clark: **__**I have to agree with Guile on this one! That crap is corny and unreal! **_

Tizoc and Zangief are helped out of the ring by fighters from both of their sides of the arena. After Tizoc and Zangief took their seats again, Adelheid and Rose prepared to announce the next match. Just then, the gigantic monitor above Adelheid's stadium began to go jumpy and flash on and off. The images of the tournament highlights were replaced with the faces of Rugal, Gill, Gustav, and Lady G'. Behind the four villains stood the members of the Howard Connection and Shadowloo; who's eyes are completely albino and without emotion. The fighters of justice all stood up to see the faces of their enemies on the gigantic screen. The innocent people in the audience didn't know what was going on. All they knew is that the show is starting to get a hundred times better.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own SNK Playmore's characters, I do not own Capcom's characters, and I do not own Namco's characters. This fan fiction is rated M for mature; eighteen and older, please.

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #16 – It's The End of The World As We Know It**_

Rugal, Gill, Gustav, Lady G', and the gathered mind controlled villains all stood with smiles on their faces. Rugal and Gill are sure of their victory, and they would gladly let the fighters know that their time will soon be up.

_**Rugal: **__**I see all the fun you're having, Adelheid! Rose, my dear daughter, are you enjoying yourself, too!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**I don't know you, fool. My father is dead to me!**_

_**Gill: **__**Once we have what we want, insolent brats like you will have but no choice to bow down to your true masters!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**There is nothing that any of you can or will do to ever make me follow in your evil ways! I don't have to be like you, Rugal!**_

_**Gill: **__**Urien, siding with children? Are you that desperate to defy me!**_

_**Urien: **__**I'll personally end you with my bare hands once you decide to come out of hiding, brother!**_

_**Rugal: **__**The tournament will be coming to a close soon, and I just wanted you all to know that we're still watching and waiting. Don't try anything foolish; the Psycho Drive Canon is armed and ready to go. I'm sure that Heidern and Berkley think that they will be able to somehow shoot the satellite out of space, but it's cloaked with superb stealth technology. If there are any attempts made to end to tournament and come looking for us, or if there are any attempts made to take out the Psycho Drive Canon Satellite, we will open fire on all the major cities of the world; starting with South Town and Metro City! I don't think the world will ever trust any of you so-called heroes once you allow their beloved homes to become nothing but dust! The Orochi will awaken due to your battle auras, whether you like it or not! Don't try to go against us!**_

_**Ash: **__**You know as well as I that there is more to your schemes than just awakening the Orochi; what else are you losers trying to do? If you're so big and bad, let us in on the fun!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Ash, don't tempt them! **_

_**Gustav: **__**What we plan to do with the Orochi is our business! We will gladly show you all during the final days of the tournament! The day that Ryu and Kyo face off against one another, is the day you will all see us and get to witness our plans unfold! But, just like the return of Jesus Christ, none of you will know the hour or the moment in which we will come for you. Just keep the tournaments going, and we won't burn down your beloved cities one by one!**_

_**Gill: **__**You all have been warned! Continue to fight and build the energy that we need to awaken the Orochi, or watch the world burn and the masses begin to hate you all for failing them! Either way you see it, the world will burn anyway once we come for you all!**_

_**Athena: **__**They're stalling for time! Something else big is going to happen! If they wanted to, they could take us on and unleash enough power to awaken the Orochi!**_

_**Rose: **__**Ingrid! They're waiting for Ingrid to show up; if and when she shows up. They want a reason to fire the Psycho Drive Canon, to cause Ingrid to appear!**_

_**Rugal: **__**We'll see you all at the end of the tournament! Stay alive until then.**_

_**Gustav: **__**Oh yeah, here's a parting gift for the fans; not the fighters!**_

Gustav held up an amulet which gave off an eerie light. Everyone watching at home and all the spectators in the audience began to go silent and blankly stared at the amulet in Gustav's hands.

_**Luise: **__**He's mind wiping them all! I can feel it! If they decide the fire the Psycho Drive Canon, no one will see it coming but us!**_

_**Ken: **__**Who is that guy!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Gustav Munchausen is highly versed in the arts of Black Magic and Science! That mad man was able to infuse the body of a young boy with the soul of Goenitz; to this day, we still don't know how he was able to do it!**_

_**Anita: **__**He's a powerful one, isn't he!**_

_**Tessa: **__**Something else isn't right! Gustav is hiding something! He's not working with Rugal and Gill; he's working against them! But, I can't be sure!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**How can we find out!**_

_**Tessa: **__**You know of a way, but it might be too dangerous for us to attempt without them wanting to use the Psycho Drive Canon!**_

The people of earth are all mind-wiped at once. No one but the fighters remember Rugal and Gill's threats. Athena brushes passed Ash Crimson, and her mind is filled with a shocking revelation about the past few years; around the time Ash saved Athena from Iori and Kyo's finishing moves during the Midsummer Struggle. Apparently, Ash and Athena entered into a sexual liaison behind everyone's back; including Chizuru and Elisabeth. The affair has been going on for some time now, and with the rewriting of history, a lot of secrets have been coming to light in the minds of the fighters. The thing that startled Athena the most is the fact that she not only has a liaison with Ash, but Ash, Athena and Shion, the mysterious Wushu fighter who betrayed Magaki, have been involved in a three-way relationship for some time. Athena knows of Elisabeth Blanctorche's secret group known as the Crimson Corporation. Elisabeth supplies the means and money to fund her "little brother" Ash's group; that consist of Ash, Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Oswald, Xiao Lon, Shion, and Athena. Elisabeth hid her group's existence from Chizuru, Foxy, and Diana in order to have a backup group just in case Kyo, Iori, K' and the others failed. Now that Ash is back, he will be the hidden weapon.

Athena couldn't believe that she would allow herself to get involved in a three-way bisexual relationship with two men. Athena is shocked, disgusted, and amazingly aroused all at the same time. Athena said nothing; she looked into Ash's eyes and he smiled at her; that same smile that he smiled when he first won her heart. Athena smiled back as she took Ash's hand in hers. Athena thought for a moment. If Ash secretly has a backup group, that means that Shion is on their side, and he is probably laying low somewhere; waiting to help out. That also means that Duo Lon, Oswald, and Shen Woo are well aware of what is going on, and they are on their way to Las Angeles. Athena looked towards Elisabeth, and Elisabeth nodded her head. Athena spoke to Elisabeth through a mental link; making sure to block out Luise, Rose, Chizuru, Tessa, and Anita.

_**Elisabeth: **__**Now you see why I got mad at Chizuru kissing Ash; I told him to end that little trice with the Kagura woman long ago. You know Ash; he always has to have fun and have his way.**_

_**Athena: **__**We've changed so much. We've changed things, brought things to life that were not supposed to exist. I'm in love with Ash….and Shion. Shion and Ash are…..bisexual! I'm living a double life behind Master Chin and Sie's back, and not to mention the scandal that this could cause if the trifecta that I have going on were to get out! I would lose tons of fans!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**Don't worry about all that. We've been careful with things for so long now. Just keep cool, and everything will work itself out. Trust me.**_

_**Athena: **__**Not to mention, I have a goddess living in me. This is all so crazy! My life is changing in so many ways.**_

The fighters stand their ground. Everyone is ready and willing to take on Rugal and Gill once they make their appearance. Adelheid and Rose look around at the fans; no one seems to realize that their lives were just threatened by three of the sickest mad men in history. Adelheid and Rose are relieved to see that the millions of innocent people have no clue what just happened. This makes things a bit better for everyone to handle.

_**Ash: **__**Time to finish having some fun! Are you all ready to ROCK!**_

_**Audience: **__**YEAH!**_

_**Rose: **__**Ladies and Gentlemen, Ash Crimson! We're glad to have such a lively star here with us!**_

_**Ash: **__**I love a fun and entertaining time! Let's continue with the festival! God is in His Heaven, and all is right with the world!**_

_**Rose: **__**Our next matchup will be….Rainbow Mika!**_

_**Audience: **__**Yeah!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Rainbow Mika vs. Angel!**_

Rainbow Mika headed towards the ring to the theme of La Roux's _Bullet Proof_. Once Rainbow Mika entered the ring, she was welcomed with many cheers from her adoring fans and followers. Angel headed to the ring to the theme of Articolo 31's _Noi No_. Angel entered the ring and raised one arm in the air on the top rope. The fans are going crazy for her. Angel repeated this on all four corners of the ring; and then she took off her signature sunglasses and tossed them to one of the fans.

_**R. Mika: **__**I've always wanted to face you. You've got a lot of young women out there behind you and wanting to be as "electrifying" as you are.**_

_**Angel: **__**The Angel loves being a role model to all the little Jimmy's and Susie's that look up to her. The Angel has one thing to ask you, Rainbow Mika: are you ready to taste the Angel's extraordinary skills!**_

_**R. Mika: **__**Well, I'm….**_

_**Angel: **__**IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE READY!**_

_**Audience: **__**YEAH! Let's go ANGEL!**_

_**R. Mika: **__**You are a funny one!**_

_**Angel: **__**The Angel isn't here to tell jokes; the Angel is here to kick some Candy Ass! Let's get it on, Rainbow Bright! **_

Rainbow Mika backs up to the ropes, and comes out swinging. Angel dodges R. Mika's attacks and ducks under her clotheslines.

_**Haggar: **__**That Angel needs to learn how to wrestle for real!**_

_**Guy: **__**Those KOF participants have a lot of "pro" wrestlers as supposed to real ones! Does everyone watch WWE and TNA over there?**_

_**Cammy: **__**That isn't real entertainment. I'd rather watch Lifetime.**_

_**Guile: **__**I'd rather watch Bravo!**_

_**Ken: **__**What's wrong with Bravo!**_

Everyone looks at Ken for his choice of television networks. Everyone now believes that Ken is no longer in control of himself, and that Eliza has completely turned him into the humbled Stepford Husband that he is now.

_**Iori: **__**Ken, if I find out that you are some kind of robot, and not the real Ken, I will be highly upset, dude! I came here to fight the American Dream, not some wiped Houseboy Husband!**_

_**Ken: **__**Why can't you all see that I have a mind of my own! I don't follow everything that $Eliza tells me to do!**_

_**Eliza: **__**What did you say, Ken!**_

_**Ken: **__**Nothing…**_

Everyone shook their heads and went back to watching Angel and R. Mika battle. R. Mika had managed to dazzle the crowd with a few suplexes and high impact slams to Angel's body. Angel managed to get in a few blows, and refused to give up against the bigger and bulkier R. Mika. Angel made it back to her feet, and began to "lay the smack down" on R. Mika; hitting her with blow after blow and then tossing R. Mika into the ropes. R. Mika bounced off the ropes and hit Angel with a clothesline. Nameless, K', Whip, Foxy, Diana, and Kula could feel Angel's pain. Mike Haggar, Zangief, Alex, Tizoc, Ramon, Raiden, and Goro watched in anticipation. They wanted to see who was truly the best female wrestler; out of the two divas battling in the ring. Angel began to make a comeback; hitting R. Mika with a DDT, and jumping back to her feet. Angel managed to catch R. Mika with a drop kick, and waited for R. Mika to stand up. Angel immediately went for her Blue Monday Parade, but R. Mika powered out of it.

R. Mika went on the offensive; attacking Angel with all she has. Mika managed to lift Angel up and toss her across the ring to the other side. Angel landed on her feet, barely, and turned to hit Mika with a spear. Mika fell for the attack, and Angel stood ready to deliver one of her finishing moves. Mika stood up and turned around to face Angel; only to be hit with the Blue Monday Parade. Once Angel dropped Mika to the mat, Angel kicked Mika's right arm to the side of Mika's body, and instantly ran to one side of the ring, then Angel ran to the other side, and she came back to Mika's body in the middle of the ring; dropping an elbow into Mika's chest. Angel went for a quick pin; but Kyo and Iori desperately tried to tell Angel that this isn't one of her Mexican Pro Wrestling matches. It was too late, as Mika powered out of the pin fall; tossing Angel over the ring ropes in the process. Angel was instantly eliminated.

_**K': **__**What the fuck was that!**_

_**Kula: **__**We could have had that victory!**_

_**Nameless: **__**Damn it, Angel! You could have just let her lay there beaten; pinning her only caused a chain reaction that caused her to automatically kick out due to instinct! What the fuck, girl!**_

Angel walked back to her side of the arena, but not before a happy and excited Mika called Angel back to the ring to celebrate the Angel's extraordinary abilities.

_**R. Mika: **__**I'll definitely remember this match! I would love to join you in Mexico sometime to wrestle alongside you!**_

_**Angel: **__**Why not; my friends are going to be mad at me for a while for losing, anyway. Once this tournament is won, and all villains are either dead or in prison, I'll see you in Mexico!**_

_**Mika: **__**It's a deal!**_

_**Foxy: **__**It's not that bad. We still have Nameless left to fight. You ready, Nameless?**_

_**Nameless: **__**I'm as ready as I'll ever be. **_

_**Adelheid: **__**Our next battle will be a tag team battle! Will the team of Guy and Haggar please make your way to the ring!**_

Mike Haggar and Guy looked at one another and then looked at each other. They walked to the ring and entered it; waiting for their opponents to show their faces.

_**Rose: **__**I'd like to introduce Guy and Haggar's opponents! The magnificent team of Andy Bogard and Raiden; will you please enter the ring?**_

Guy and Haggar are not surprised to see that they will be facing their polar opposites from the KOF tournaments. Guy only smiled at the fact that he was about to fight with his long time ninjitsu rival, Andy Bogard. Raiden had always wanted to face Mike Haggar; this would be a better time than any.

_**Urien: **__**What's wrong, young Bernstein's? You two don't seem to have the flair that you had before your father and my brother crashed the party.**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Worry about your own ass, Urien! Once this is over, I don't ever want to see you again!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Rose, are you thinking what I am thinking?**_

_**Rose B.: **__**I'm way ahead of you, brother.**_

Rose Bernstein concentrated as hard as she could. The young Bernstein Princess managed to get Athena, Rose, Chizuru, Anita, Tessa, and Luise's attention. Rose Bernstein knows that it's time for this tournament to come to an end, and it's time to take out the garbage. The message that Rose B. sent to Chizuru and Rose was to get the fighters together tonight for a private meeting. Without even speaking a word, Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken looked at one another; all knowing what Chizuru and Rose was planning to do. Ash smiled as he looked towards the top of the arena. Shion, Xiao Lon, Duo Lon, Oswald, and Shen Woo stood in the shadows; waiting for Ash's orders. Athena looked up to see her familiar and unfamiliar friends. The changing of Ash's history has brought about nothing but confusion for a lot of the fighters. Things will take a lot of getting used to.

_**Haggar: **__**I don't know what those two kids and that weirdo are planning, but this is an unexpected matchup.**_

_**Guy: **__**Have you two even been on the same team, before?**_

_**Andy: **__**I've fought Raiden before, but we have never been on teams.**_

_**Raiden: **__**Yeah, what he said… It doesn't matter to me! I'm glad that I get to bust some heads!**_

_**Haggar: **__**I didn't come all this way for nothing! This better be worth my wild; I had to leave Metro City in questionable hands to come fight in this tournament. I refuse to let those mad men destroy Metro City, though. I'll teach them a lesson!**_

_**Andy: **__**This will all be over in a few days. Rose and Adelheid know that they are doing. I thank God that they decided to leave that Urien out of the loop; he's still not to be trusted.**_

_**Raiden: **__**Let's get this fight started and over with; I'm hungry anyway!**_

_**Guy: **__**So be it! Let's do this!**_

_**Terry: **__**I can't wait to face Cody soon, then! If Guy and Haggar are fighting Andy and Raiden today, then I know my time will be coming soon.**_

_**Mary: **__**I can't wait to see you fight Cody, either. This tournament has been going good thus far.**_

_**Ryu: **__**I hope those kids know what they're doing. We can't afford to make a mistake.**_

_**Guile: **__**They'll be alright. We are going to end this soon enough. **_

_**Leona: **__**It's all about to end! Guys are you ready for tomorrow!**_

_**Ralf: **__**What's so special about tomorrow! Don't we have a bunch of matches to get through! I know that some are going to suck and others are going to have obvious winners, but this thing is far from over, right!**_

_**Seth: **__**It's coming to a close. Adelheid and Rose are going to play Rugal and Gill's hand. They're also trying to force Gustav to reveal his true nature with Rugal and Gill.**_

_**Vanessa: **__**I just hope South Town and Metro City don't get blasted in the meantime!**_

_**Ramon: **__**They won't; we've got some backup.**_

Ramon noticed Ash's group silently fading into the shadows of the setting sun; as the tournament battles were coming to a close for the night. Guy and Haggar went to their corner, and Andy and Raiden went to theirs. Guy decided to go first and Andy followed suit. The two ninjas stood face to face, and bowed to one another. They got into their fighting stances, and prepared to face one another. Guy struck first; attacking Andy with lightning fast blows, but the younger Bogard brother blocked all the attacks. Guy managed to grab Andy's costume, and tossed Andy across the ring. Andy landed on his feet, and quickly ran towards Guy with his Elbow Silencer Smash. Guy jumped over the oncoming elbow strike and kicked Andy in the back. Andy rolled across the ring, and back onto his feet. Guy was about to rush Andy, when Andy threw a fire ball into Guy's chest. Guy was thrown back towards the ropes, and came off them hitting his Bushinryu Hurricane Kick on an oncoming Andy. Andy ate at least a few good hits, and fell to the mat on his back.

Andy flipped off of his back and hit Guy with a Chou Reppa Dan. Guy hit the mat, and jumped back to his feet; his costume is smoking heavily. Guy charged Andy, who had just regained his composure from the Chou Reppa Dan, and hit Andy with a combination that ended with Guy taking Andy up in the air and bringing Andy down; slamming the younger Bogard on the back of his neck. Guy landed on his feet, and Andy rolled to his corner. Guy tagged Haggar in, and Raiden tagged himself in by tapping Andy's shoulder. Raiden and Haggar went to work; locking up first and trying to overpower the other. Raiden managed to push Haggar to the other side of the ring, and Haggar stood up smiling. Raiden tried to drop kick Haggar, but Haggar grabbed Raiden by his legs and spun him around; throwing Raiden towards his corner. The rind couldn't take much more of that kind of power hitting against it. Andy jumped off the top rope and drop kicked Haggar; knocking him into Guy. Guy fell off the ring, and that still counted as elimination. Guy is furious because he has accidently knocked off the ring ropes.

Guy jumped back in the ring and began to attack Andy furiously. While Andy and Guy fought, Raiden lifted Haggar up in the air for a standing suplex. Raiden brought Haggar's body down hard on the mat; causing the ring to break apart. Andy and Guy fell out of the crumbling ring and into the grass surrounding the ring. Part of the collapsed ring scrapped some of the grass up, and revealed that the grass is indeed false, and that there is some sort of symbol drawn under the rind and under the false grass. None of the fighters noticed this though; due to the fact that they were all checking on Haggar, Andy, Guy, and Raiden. Adelheid and Rose knew that this was going to happen. Rose had Athena use her abilities to cause Raiden and Haggar's impact to seem greater than what it really was; collapsing the ring in the process.

_**Kyo: **__**What gives! You guys don't know who to build a proper stadium all of the sudden, Bernstein!**_

_**Rose: **__**Looks like the fighting is over for today, people! Please join us tomorrow for the finals of this tournament! The final matches shell be held tomorrow! Thank you, everyone for coming!**_

_**Benimaru: **__**What are you talking about! There are a bunch of us that haven't even fought yet! How will you hold every last one of those fights tomorrow!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Benimaru let it go! This is all for a reason!**_

_**Dan: **__**What the hell is going on here! Those Bernstein children are on your side, Kusanagi! Is this some sort of trick!**_

_**Ryo: **__**Please, Dan, no one wanted to see you fight anyway!**_

_**Allen: **__**I think this is some sort of KOF trick, because you all know that you would lose!**_

_**Robert: **__**Do you fools not see that things are getting serious! We're you not paying attention to what Rugal and Gill said! **_

_**Hakan: **__**I agree! I didn't get a chance to fight or plug my new oils! What gives here!**_

_**Joe: **__**I'm the champion that should be showing off my skills, what the fuck!**_

_**Kim: **__**I hope you have a plan on how to handle this, Miss Xiang and Miss Heidern. The natives are getting restless!**_

_**Leona: **__**We're all meeting with Adelheid and Rose, tonight; but not in the way you think. We're going to our rooms, we are going to act as if everything is alright and that this was just a drawback to the battles. We have spies from G Corporation, Munchausen Incorporated, and God knows who watching us! Just head to your rooms and everything will be explained.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I've got a bad feeling about this. Where's Athena and Ash!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**I saw them walk off not too long ago. I wonder where to?**_

Elisabeth, Ash, Athena, Duo Lon, Xiao Lon, Shen Woo, Oswald, and Shion ducked into the unused quarters of Adelheid's stadium. The group had to discuss what is going on, and how to proceed.

_**Elisabeth: **__**Things are getting hectic. I just pray that we can end this easy.**_

_**Ash: **__**Nothing to worry about. They're probably going to ask me to steal Rugal, Gustav and Gill's abilities when the time comes; I'll humor them.**_

_**Athena: **__**Ash, you can't! Remember what happened when you tried to steal Saiki's abilities the first time around!**_

_**Shion: **__**Asamiya is right, babe. Rugal, Gustav and Gill's powers will overload you with darkness. The Saiki incident that Athena and the other Gems erased from history will come to light anyway!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**This Ingrid that Rugal and Gill are waiting for seems to be a big missing piece to this weird puzzle. And, Gustav isn't playing by anyone's rules but his own! We have new clues on how to handle this.**_

_**Ash: **__**I will not worry about any of this rubbish. I can survive being erased from history, and I will survive the battle against Rugal and Gill and whatever they plan to do with Orochi and Ingrid. As for Gustav, fuck him!**_

_**Duo Lon: **__**That is easy for you to say, Ash. He's deadlier than Gill and Rugal. I can feel that, and he was nowhere near here!**_

_**Shen Woo: **__**Can we really rely on the others? We know Kyo and Iori will do their best to do what has to be done, and Chizuru has their backs, but we don't know this Ryu and that Ken fellow! Will they even be of any use to us!**_

_**Xiao: **__**Ryu and Ken are legends; even back home where we come from. Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken are a dangerous foursome; it's best not to underestimate any of them.**_

_**Oswald: **__**I just want this to be over with. I've got bets going on, and some nice tournaments of the card playing kind to attend. This is supposed to be my months off. But a certain little brat had to get himself resurrected, didn't he!**_

_**Ash: **__**It was Athena and her Gems idea to use me to help out. I didn't ask to be brought back.**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**The point is: you're back! All that matters is that you are here and with us again! We're going to make it through this! Just you watch!**_

_**Shion: **__**If all is said and done, then can we head to our rooms? I have an itch that needs to be scratched.**_

Shion looked at Athena and Ash and licked his lips. Ash smiled, and Athena didn't know what to think. Elisabeth dismissed the warriors of Crimson Incorporated, and everyone hurried to their rooms. Anita was hiding in the area, and she managed to sense everything. Anita doesn't want or need the focus of the Gems of Justice to be disrupted by what is going on with Ash and Athena. Anita contacts Chizuru and asked to meet with her later; after everyone communicates with Rose and Adelheid Bernstein. In the arena, grounds keepers are working to restore the ring to normal. One of the ground keepers come across the unearthed burned in image of some sort that seems to be covered by the fighting ring and the fake grass. The grounds keeper makes a note of it, and is heading to tell Adelheid and Rose what he saw. The grounds keeper never made it to Adelheid and Rose. Lady G' managed to sneak into the stadium; undetected and cast a spell that completely covered the burned in image under the ring. Whatever the large image is, it had to be placed there during the construction of Adelheid's stadium, and Gustav doesn't want it to be uncovered until he is good and ready to reveal what he has planned.

Lady G' gets in and out without being detected. She dumps the body of the grounds keeper and heads back to Gustav. Freeman, eating on his own, and nearly healed from the injuries caused by Lady G', sat on Ryuji and Juri's couch; being questioned about what he knows.

_**Ryuji: **__**Tell us why we haven't killed you for that China Town incident, yet!**_

_**Juri: **__**Yes, please tell us why we haven't ripped you into little pieces yet!**_

_**Freeman: **__**You two can't take her on by yourself; she'll kill you.**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Who is this bitch you speak of?**_

_**Freeman: **__**The woman that was with Gustav, Rugal, and Gill; she is the one who attacked me. Gustav, Rugal, and Gill came to Bison's airship. Gustav used some sort of drug to take control of Geese and Bison's teams; making them uncontrollably loyal to Rugal and Gill's orders; that takes care of them…for now…..**_

_**Juri: **__**And….?**_

_**Freeman: **__**Lady G', Gustav's female clone, secretary, and living sex toy, tried to add me to that collection of puppets. I fought with her, got my ass kicked, and fled to reach you guys. I don't like neither of you, either, but I know that we need to be united in some way, shape, and form to survive this. I can put our differences aside to take out the obvious enemies! I will not live, kill, play, and torture in a world that is ran by those three idiots! I didn't bow to Kain R. Heinlein, and I refuse to bow to this Gustav clown; who apparently has his own agenda!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**What is that!**_

_**Freeman: **__**Gustav is a sorcerer, a scientist, and a madman! He wields magic and science like Kyo and Iori wield flames. Gustav plans on giving Rugal Ingrid's powers and giving Gill Orochi's powers. How? I don't know; but I do know that he's not going to stop there. He's going to do what he did to that boy a long time ago. He's going to turn Rugal and Gill into his weapons, and then he alone will rule! Apparently, Rugal IS DEAD! Gustav has been keeping the image and fearsome being known as Rugal alive through cybernetic clones of a long dead crime lord!**_

_**Juri: **__**So I was hired by a dead man, who is being controlled by some "Lord of the Rings" clown, and we have to bust up a tournament held by the children of that same dead man, who probably have no idea that their father is nothing more than an action figure being controlled by some "Harry Potter" ass motherfucker; am I correct!**_

_**Freeman: **__**For lack of better words, and to answer your crazed analogy of the situation…YES!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**We're heading to the tournament tomorrow! It's time we put an end to all of them! Kyo, Iori, Chizuru, Ken, Ryu, Rose, The Bernstein brats, and all those other good for nothing sons of bitches that call themselves fighters! Let's kill them all! We get rid of them, take Gustav, Rugal, and Gill's fortunes, and be gone with the wind!**_

_**Juri: **__**Sounds like a plan! I'll follow you anywhere, baby! I think I'm falling in love with you, Ryuji! Damn, I've never had this much fun! **_

_**Freeman: **__**Do what the fuck you want with their money, but I want revenge on Gustav and his living masturbation toy for what that bitch did to me! Rugal and Gill are ALL yours!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**I think I am falling for you too, Juri! This has been the time of my life killing and looting with you! Freeman, you can take your revenge; but if you betray us or get in our way, we won't hesitate to kill you, too! Got it!**_

_**Freeman: **__**I no longer have any interest in killing either of you! I just want Gustav and that bitch of his!**_

_**Juri: **__**Then I guess we have our own little group now, huh!**_

Anita met up with Chizuru after the Mystical Gems of Justice informed everyone how the rest of the tournament will play out. A lot of fighters didn't like the fact that they will not be fighting in front of the camera, but Adelheid and Rose promised to pay them handsomely, and the chance to battle their REAL foes, Rugal, Gustav, and Gill. Anita met Chizuru on top of Adelheid's stadium; all is quiet.

_**Chizuru: **__**What can I do for you, Anita?**_

_**Anita: **__**I hate to have to be the one to do this, but I'm more powerful than Rose and Athena; even though Athena has her ancestor inside of her, without Goddess Athena's powers, she is nothing compared to me.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**What are you talking about?**_

_**Anita: **__**Ash is sleeping with Athena. Ash, Athena, and Shion have been having a three-way relationship ever since the end of the XI KOF tournament. You have just been one of Ash's playmates to keep himself busy while Athena tries to cope with the weird relationship that she has gotten herself into.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**What the hell are you talking about! Ash and Athena! Ash, Athena, and Shion! You have to be kidding me!**_

_**Anita: **__**Ash and Shion are bisexual; sorry to inform you of this, but you're about to forget anyway!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**What the…!**_

Anita rushed Chizuru; grabbing her head, and using her powers to erase Chizuru's mind of her love for Ash. All the things that Chizuru and Ash did together were nothing but a lie to cover up Ash's true desires. While Anita is stealing Chizuru's memory of her relationship with Ash, Athena is in Ash's bed; naked and kiss a naked Ash Crimson on the lips. Shion emerges from the bathroom, and drops the blue robe that he was wearing on the floor. Shion gets into bed with Ash and Athena; kissing Athena on the lips and then kissing Ash the same way. Anita drains Chizuru of her memories of Ash's false love for her, and Chizuru passes out. Foxy, Diana, Luise, Rose, Tessa, and Elisabeth walk up out of nowhere.

_**Diana: **__**Kagura needs a leveled head; I have no regrets about lying to her about Ash and Athena.**_

_**Foxy: **__**That is why we decided to erase her memories of her relationship with Ash, duh.**_

_**Luise: **__**I hate to do this to her, but we need her powers to bring Goddess Athena to Asamiya's being; just in case we can't stop Orochi and Ingrid on our own!**_

_**Rose: **__**Just remember, Elisabeth: your group can't get in the way of the Three Sacred Treasures, Beast of Prey Incorporated, or anyone else that is out there on that front line.**_

_**Tessa: **__**Let's get her back to bed before someone notices that we all are not in our rooms.**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**I know that, Rose. I'm doing this to keep Ash happy. Ash stays happy, Saiki's inherited darkness won't overtake his soul ever again**__**; **__**we can't lose Ash to the still malice presence of Dionysus' influence in Saiki and Ash's bloodline. Ash is happy with Athena and that Shion boy; let them have their fun. **_

_**Diana: **__**K' already has trouble trusting Ash and his company, Elisabeth. I hope you all are going to fight beside us! It was hard telling whose side you were on back then.**_

_**Anita: **__**We can talk about this another time! Chizuru won't stay sleep forever! She'll awake and find us talking like this, and all will be lost; all to keep that spoiled freckle faced pion happy!**_

_**Luise: **__**Foxy, Diana, Elisabeth: work it out! We have our destinies to attend to. I trust Elisabeth the same way I trust you two. Kyo, Iori, K', and Ash are the Four Fires of Destiny! They must not become enemies again!**_

_**Rose: **__**If that happens, the second destiny of Ryu and Ken will awaken; and Ryu and Ken will become the "mediators" between the Four Fires; ending all four of their lives to keep the planet from burning due to their conflict! I don't want to see us all as enemies, when we can all be friends!**_

_**Luise: **__**I feel the same way! Let's get Chizuru to bed and let's prepare for tomorrow's final battles. Goodnight, sisters!**_

_**Rose/Anita/Diana/Foxy/Tessa/Elisabeth: **__**Goodnight, sister!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans**_

_**Author's Note: **_I don't own SNK Playmore's characters, I don't own Capcom's characters, I don't own Namco's characters. This fan fiction is rated M for mature. Please, 18 and up only!__

_**Street Fighter against The King of Fighters: War of the Titans – Chapter #17 – All Good Things Come to an End**_

Anita, Luise, Rose, Foxy, Diana, Elisabeth, and Tessa put Chizuru to bed; even though Chizuru ended up waking from her sleep and not remembering anything that happened after meeting Anita.

_**Iori: **__**So, Ash has been with Athena and Shion this whole entire time? And, you mean to tell me that Anita just mind wiped Chizuru's memories of ever being with Ash?**_

_**Mature: **__**Yes; that is what Vice and I saw.**_

_**Vice: **__**Looks like things are deeper than what they seem.**_

_**Iori: **__**For now, we keep this between ourselves. Anita and the others were right to anticipate the fact that Chizuru needs to have a level head in order to face the battles that we will be coming into soon; I just wish that Ash's trickster ways didn't involve a false relationship with Chizuru. I feel really bad for her now; and she always wanted someone to love her like Kyo and I have. Damn shame…**_

_**Mature: **__**It is, and I never thought that I would even give a damn about Kagura, let alone feel sorry for her heartache. I hope you have a plan, Iori.**_

_**Vice: **__**Whatever it is, I hope it waits until after we're done kicking Rugal and Gill's asses; I'm not trying to die again!**_

_**Iori: **__**I've got this; don't worry about a thing, ladies.**_

Terry Bogard and Mary Ryan are spending some much needed time together. The morning will bring the final battles of the tournament; and maybe the final battles of their lives.

_**Mary: **__**Things are about to get real for us all, aren't they?**_

_**Terry: **__**Things are about to get fun; that is how I see it.**_

_**Mary: **__**A lot has happened since the start of this tournament. We've made a lot of friends, our Rock has grown up a whole lot, and we've made some enemies, too. **_

_**Terry: **__**Things are about to heat up, and I can't help but feel more excited than usual.**_

_**Mary: **__**Why don't you show me how excited you really are?**_

_**Terry: **__**You're being a bad girl right now, aren't you?**_

Mary stuck her head under the covers and began to play with Terry's cock. Mary loved licking on it and sucking it. She loved that a little more than intercourse.

_**Terry: **__**Damn, Mary! Somebody is really eager to please her man! **_

_**Mary: **__**Just sit back and let mommy handle this big and delicious piece of meat! Are you ready!**_

_**Terry: **__**I'm ready alright!**_

Mary mounted Terry's waist; sitting right on top of Terry's cock. Mary loves it when Terry first enters her; it's the best feeling for the both of them. Mary began to moan and move back and forth. The pleasure began to rise, and the two are in ecstasy. Elsewhere, Cammy is in the arms of none other than Dudley; the two, both being from Britain, ended up hooking up with one another a while back. The two have kept their relationship somewhat secret from everyone else; not to hide it, but because sometimes you need privacy.

_**Cammy: **__**Just being in your arms so great; especially when we may face God knows what tomorrow.**_

_**Dudley: **__**Everything is going to be alright. We will make it through this. We have strong friends that will fight with us and fight the good fight to defeat our enemies.**_

_**Cammy: **__**I know. I just hope everyone keeps it together, and we can finally put an end to the wills of those mad men; Especially Rugal, Gill, and Gustav!**_

_**Dudley: **__**We'll handle things the way they need to be handled. I'm sure Kyo and Ryu will lead us into victory.**_

_**Cammy: **__**I have faith in them, but at the same time, I feel that we're going to need more than Kyo and Ryu's leadership abilities and powers to win this one.**_

Guile is on the phone with his wife and daughter; assuring them that everything will be alright. Guile smiles when he hears his daughter's voice, and nothing can bring him down right now. Ken and Eliza are playing with Mel; spending time together like a family. Ken didn't think about the battles that were coming; he only focused on his beloved family right now. Charlie is having a drink with Ralf and Clark; waiting for Guile to get off the phone. Seth also called his family, while Vanessa is having a Skype conversation with her daughter. Crimson Viper called her daughter, Lauren. Hokutomaru has been taking great care of Lauren, and Viper can't be anymore grateful to Mai and Andy for sending their student to help Viper out. Lien Neville spoke with Duke and Nagase on the phone; they wanted to stay out of this tournament, but had no problem showing up to lend a helping hand against their enemies. Whip spent time with her brother, K', and her future sister in law, Kula. Foxy and Diana had just finished a conversation with Jin Kazama; discussing the status of Maxima's repairs and when Maxima will be returning to them.

Ramon is having an arm wrestling match with Mike Haggar, while Guy and Maki are having a drink with Mai and Andy. Mai is too stressed to be intimate with Andy, so she is happy just being in his arms and spending time with him. Chun Li and Ryu spent the night training and then making love; the two fighters are fast asleep. Kyo and Yuki are sitting up and watching T.V.; anticipating what is to happen next. Shingo and Sakura are fast asleep; after a long night of love making and togetherness, the two are smiling and can't wait to face their enemies by the sides of their respected masters. Chizuru got out of bed and went to see Iori. She wanted to talk to him before they went into a battle that none of them would come back from.

_**Chizuru: **__**Iori, can we talk?**_

_**Iori: **__**Come in…..**_

_**Mature: **__**We'll take our leave, sir. Goodnight, Iori.**_

_**Vice: **__**Take care, Iori, Kagura….**_

Mature and Vice left the room and closed the door behind them. Iori is sitting on his love seat with a black and red robe on, black sweatpants, and a cigarette in his mouth. Chizuru is wearing her usual outfit.

_**Iori: **__**Chizuru, I think I have an idea what you're about to say….**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Iori, I've decided that I was wrong to express my feelings for you; knowing that you are with Leona. I've cared for you and Kyo for so long, and it seems like we've been through so much together. I'll always love you, but I see that it isn't my time yet. It's not my time to settle down and be happy with someone. I'm just happy being able to have great friends like you and Kyo. I'll always love you two.**_

_**Iori: **__**I'll always love you, Chizuru. I'm sure one day, you'll find someone….and you'll be able to pass on the Yata Mirror.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**…..I don't know. So far, I've fallen for two people who are already taken and a bisexual prankster who is sleeping with Athena and that Chinese kid who betrayed Magaki.**_

_**Iori: **__**How did you know! I thought Anita…..**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Anita is powerful, but she isn't as strong as Athena. Athena is with Ash and Shion, but she still felt what the others were trying to do. Athena kept Anita's powers form truly taking my memory of what happened. Ash still has a dark side. We sent Saiki back in time after we stopped him from corrupting Ash's future, but the will of Dionysus is powerful. Elisabeth is letting Ash run wild and do what he wants to keep that dark side appeased and in control. Elisabeth also encouraged the relationship with Athena so that Athena could one day rid Ash of that darkness. Only Goddess Athena can rid Ash of Dionysus' influence for good. In a way, it's a noble thing that Elisabeth has planned out for Ash; but I'm going to make sure that Ash is rid of that darkness so that you, Kyo, K', and Ash can fulfill your destinies; as the Four Fires.**_

_**Iori: **__**The future lies in the hands of us four, huh? What about Ryu and Ken; don't they play a part in this?**_

_**Chizuru: **__**After this tournament, everyone will go back to their own lives. Ryu and Ken have their own destinies, just like we have ours. Everything we do isn't tied to one another in every aspect.**_

_**Iori: **__**Understood. I'll keep things a secret about what Anita tried to….**_

Leona began to knock on Iori's door. Chizuru answered the door, and Leona walked in. Leona trusted Iori, so she knows that whatever they were talking about had to do with the Three Sacred Treasures.

_**Chizuru: **__**Hi, Leona. How's your night?**_

_**Leona: **__**It's nice and quiet; everyone is getting ready for tomorrow. I can't wait to close this case and go home.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**I'll leave you two to your private time. I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight.**_

_**Iori: **__**Goodnight, Chizuru. How are you, babe?**_

_**Leona: **__**I'm better, now that I'm with you. Is everything alright with Chizuru?**_

_**Iori: **__**She's alright; just worried about Ash's return, and if we can handle Rugal, Gill, and Gustav.**_

_**Leona: **__**I know that we can do it. We have the best fighters around, and nothing is going to stop Chun Li and me, and the Squadron Black Dahlia. We're going to take those fools down once and for all!**_

_**Iori: **__**Everyone is behind you guys. If I have to stand teaming with that punk, Ash, to save the day, then so be it. I just hope he's really reformed and not playing us again.**_

_**Leona: **__**Let's focus on all of this in the morning. Right now, I just want my baby lying next to me.**_

Leona quickly takes off her clothes and pushes Iori slowly down on the bed. She kisses Iori's chest and then kisses his lips. Iori takes Leona in his arms and holds her tight. The two lovers are in one another's arms and loving the special moment that they are having. Nothing matters right now in the world. All that matters is how they are making one another feel. The morning finally comes, and the fighters all awaken. The crowds begin to come in, and the arena fills up to capacity. Linkin Park's _Iridescent_ begins to play over the stadium speakers. S.N.N.W. producers and crew are working to set up the event; knowing that this will be the final day of combat; due to a request from Adelheid and Rose Bernstein. The KOF and World Warrior combatants all enter the arena at once. Kyo Kusanagi, Ryu Hoshi, Iori Yagami, Ken Masters, K', Kairi, Ash Crimson, Cracker Jack, Terry Bogard, Cody Travers, Rick Strowd, Dudley, Ralf Jones, William F. Guile, Clark Steel, Charlie Nash, Whip, Cammy White, Leona Heidern, Chun Li Xiang, and all their fellow fighters come walking to their respected sides of the arena. The audience begins to clap and cheer them on as the fighters take their seats.

Elisabeth Blanctorche, Eliza Masters, Mel Masters, Shion, Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Xiao Lon, Oswald, Tessa, and Anita take their seats in the audience. Kyo, Iori, and K' eyed Ash's Crimson Incorporated members, while Foxy and Diana wondered if Elisabeth Blanctorche could really be trusted. Adelheid, Rose, and Urien took their places above the tournament battlegrounds; right under the gigantic monitor that displays the battle highlights.

_**Adelheid: **__**Welcome, everyone to the grand finale of the War of the Titans tournament! Today, you will see the grandest of battles, as the greatest warriors of them all will face off for the prize and the right to be called the Greatest Titan of the ALL!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Our first battle for today will consist of two well-known fighters. First out, I'd like to introduce Sakura Kasugano! **_

Sakura headed to the ring to the theme of to the theme of Black Light Poster Children's _BLPC Theme Song_. Sakura entered the ring; wearing black Converse sneakers, a denim miniskirt, black sleeveless shirt that shows off her naval, black fingerless gloves, a denim short sleeve jacket, and her signature white headband.

_**Adelheid: **__**Sakura's opponent will be none other than her beloved boyfriend and proud non-flame throwing student of the School of Kusanagi…..Shingo Yabuki! **_

Shingo walked to the ring with a dumbfounded look on his face. The theme of Nicki Minaj's _Fly_ began to play through the stadium. Shingo entered the ring and stood there looking at Sakura. Sakura looked deep into Shingo's eyes and shook her head; indicating that she did not want to fight him. Shingo has the same look in his eyes, too. Everything goes quiet, and Shingo and Sakura don't make any moves against one another. The crowd became mixed with emotions. Some cried boos, and others cheered. Kyo and Ryu stood there with similar looks in their eyes. They would chew Sakura and Shingo out if they didn't fight one another like they promised. In battle, friends and lovers are taken out of the equations and replaced with hardened warriors. This is the message that Kyo and Ryu are trying to teach their young students.

_**Ryu: **__**Sakura, this is not the ways of a fighter! Ken and I are the best of friends, and we can push that aside to battle!**_

_**Ken: **__**Dammit, girl! Are you hearing us!**_

_**Iori: **__**Shingo! I suggest you start moving your ass! You want to be a fighter, get in there and kick some ass! **_

_**Kyo: **__**You don't have an anchor strapped to your ass, Yabuki! Get in there!**_

_**Mature: **__**I'm not one to give a damn about Yabuki's wellbeing, but aren't you two being a little too hard on them? They're young and in love. Would you want someone to force you to fight Leona, Iori?**_

_**Vice: **__**Plus, our side is not going to lose just because one fight was thrown out! Get those two out of the ring and get some real fighters in there!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Leave those two alone, guys! They'll learn eventually!**_

_**Ryu: **__**We all came here to fight; not stand there and let love conquer all!**_

_**Athena: **__**Love will conquer all, Ryu. That is where you are wrong.**_

_**Ash: **__**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! So hardheaded!**_

_**Shingo: **__**I…can't do it…**_

_**Sakura: **__**I love him! I don't want to fight Shingo! You can't make me!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Fine! Be that way! Yuri Sakazaki and Karin Kanzuki, get IN THERE! We're going to have a fight, by God, a fight!**_

Yuri Sakazaki and Karin Kanzuki enter the ring, and Sakura and Shingo go back to back. Yuri faces off with Sakura; a long awaited matchup, while Karin faces Shingo.

_**Yuri: **__**I hate having to come in here just to clean up you guys' mess, but at least I get to fight; everyone is getting bored just watching you both stand there and do nothing! Relationships are good, but we're fighters too for goodness sakes! **_

_**Karin: **__**I'd rather fight Yuri or Sakura, but I have to come in here and beat some sense into Shingo "I love you, Kyo" Yabuki! My God in Heaven!**_

_**Shingo: **__**I don't like fighting women period!**_

_**Yuri: **__**Save the bullshit, Shingo! You fight with me and the other ladies all the time! You just don't want to hit your girlfriend!**_

_**Sakura: **__**Don't talk to Shingo that way, Sakazaki! I'm sure that I can take you!**_

_**Yuri: **__**Beat it, clone bimbo! Why don't you just leave the ring and Shingo can be declared the winner by the fault!**_

_**Karin: **__**Or we can toss you both out with ease!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Try it, Blondie!**_

_**Sakura: **__**Shingo, no matter what happens, I love you! Watch out for Karin's kicks and counters!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Yuri's uppercut and projectile stance is weak; take advantage of that! I love you, too.**_

Yuri fired a Haoh Shou Kouken towards Sakura, who canceled it with her Shinku Hadouken. Karin tried to attack Shingo with lightning fast combos, but Shingo managed to block them all. Shingo tripped Karin and fled to the other side of the ring, while Sakura and Yuri crossed their Super Upper and Shoryuken techniques respectively. Sakura and Yuri managed to match one another blow for blow; and were holding one another back with their techniques. Karin threw punch after punch and kick after kick towards Shingo, but Shingo managed to block them and throw Karin off balance, by blocking her attacks and countering her instead of attacking her.

Sakura managed to punch Yuri in the mouth; much to Robert and Ryo's dismay. Yuri made it back to her feet, after being knocked down by one of Sakura's sweeps, and hit Sakura with a five hit combo to the jaw. Sakura wiped the blood from her lips, and attacked Yuri with a fury of kicks to the face; that sent Yuri against the ropes. Shingo started to fight Karin back; only hitting her with gut shots and trying to toss her out of the ring. Karin managed to kick Shingo in the mouth and sent him falling to the mat. Shingo made it back to his feet, and Sakura and Shingo found themselves standing back to back again.

_**Sakura: **__**This is getting us nowhere! They are strong indeed!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Yuri may be strong, but you can defeat her! Karin isn't a joke, either, but I've got this!**_

_**Yuri: **__**You two should have just fought one another and saved us a whole lot of trouble!**_

_**Karin: **__**Now you have the unfortunate pleasure of facing us both at once! How's my foot taste, Shingo?**_

_**Shingo: **__**Not as good as that mat I made you eat!**_

_**Sakura: **__**Karin, if you hurt my boyfriend, I swear I'll….**_

_**Yuri: **__**Stay focused, idiots!**_

Yuri and Karin attacked Sakura and Shingo again; not letting up on them. Sakura grabbed Yuri and tossed her into Karin; knocking them both down. Shingo and Sakura charged up their Chi to an exciting level. At once, Sakura let loose her Shinku Hadouken and Shingo attacked Karin with his Burning Shingo. Yuri and Karin were thrown out of the ring, and the fight is over for them.

_**Yuri: **__**Dammit! I could have had you, Kasugano! But, I will admit that you are amazing to fight with. Let's do it again sometime!**_

_**Sakura: **__**I'm looking forward to it!**_

_**Karin: **__**I hate losing to commoners, but you are worthy, Yabuki. You're a great guy for Sakura!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Fuck all that! Shingo should have fought Sakura! This is a tournament, dammit!**_

_**Ryu: **__**I agree with Kyo! What were you two thinking?**_

_**Leona: **__**Let's just focus on the fights, please!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Yes! We will scold Sakura and Shingo latter!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Next Up, we will have Charlie Nash…..**_

Charlie Nash headed to the ring to the theme of _Ten Hut_ by Sheek Louch. This was decided to be the theme for all of General Berkley's soldiers. Charlie gave his glasses to Guile; and Guile nodded his head to Charlie for good luck.

_**Rose B.: **__**…vs. Clark Steel!**_

Clark Steel walked to the ring to the theme of _Mighty D-Block_ by Sheek Louch, Jadakiss, Styles P., and J-Hood. This will be the theme for all members of Heidern's Ikari Warriors and Agents Team members. Clark adjusted his glasses and hat; and nodded to Ralf as a sign of good luck. Chun Li and Leona smiled at one another; knowing and believing that their individual member would win the day over the other one. Chun Li and Leona both have faith that their team member will be the victor; hands down.

_**Charlie: **__**I've heard a lot about you; don't disappoint me!**_

_**Clark: **__**Trust me, I won't!**_

Without any other words, Charlie Nash and Clark Steel began their grand battle. Charlie opened with a Sonic Boom, and Clark ducked under it; grabbing Charlie's legs and bringing him down for an ankle lock submission. Charlie kicked out of it and before he knew what hit him, Clark is up on Charlie; hitting Charlie with a series of German Suplexes. Clark hit three German Suplexes and then let Charlie go. Charlie made it back to his feet, and managed to kick Clark in his face. Clark hit the ropes and bounced off right into a Flash Kick. Clark hit the mat, and rolled out of the way. Once Charlie landed from the Flash Kick, Clark was already right there; hitting Charlie with a Spear. Clark lifted Charlie up, and tossed him in the air for an Argentine Backbreaker. Clark slammed Charlie on the mat, and then dropped an elbow in Charlie's chest. Charlie rolled out of the way, and blocked a kick from Clark. Charlie launched an up-close-and-personal Sonic Boom right into Clark's face. Clark's moment of blindness allowed Charlie to hit Clark with a series of Flash Kicks; sending Clark back down to the mat.

Clark made it back to his feet, and jumped up in the air; before Charlie could hit the ground. Clark grabbed Charlie with his Bomb and a Trick counter throw; throwing Charlie to the mat. Charlie flipped back to his feet, and began a back and forth fist fight with Clark. Clark got the better of Charlie, and threw him towards the ropes. Charlie bounced off and leaped over Clark's head before Clark could grab him; drop kicking Clark right in his back. Clark turned around, and Speared Charlie again; bringing him down to the mat. Clark lifted Charlie up; tossing Charlie in the air three times and hitting him with the Argentine Backbreaker. Clark followed up with his Running Three slam move. After Charlie was slammed three times on the mat, Clark dropped another elbow in his chest; hoping to finish the battle. Clark walked to the ropes; believing Charlie is defeated. Charlie flipped back to his feet, and hit Clark with a series of Flash Kicks as Clark turned around to meet him. Clark went over the ropes, and is eliminated from the battle.

Chun Li cheered loudly, Leona closed her eyes and dropped her head, Ralf took his bandanna off and threw it, Whip shook her head, and Guile clapped for his friend.

_**Chun Li: **__**This is getting exciting! I love it!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**We're not out of the woods yet. I have a feeling who's going next!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**That was a very interesting fight. The next match will be William F. Guile…**_

_**Lien: **__**I knew it!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**I knew it too!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**….vs. Ralf Jones!**_

Guile headed to the ring to the theme of Sheek Louch's _Ten Hut_. After a few moments, Ralf headed to the ring to the theme of _Mighty D-Block _by Sheek Louch, Jadakiss, Styles P., and J-Hood.

_**Guile: **__**I only have one thing to say to you before we start: Are you man enough to fight with me?**_

_**Ralf: **__**I'm about to show you what a REAL MAN is made of.**_

Ralf and Guile saluted one another, and the two went to their corners. Guile came out swinging, and Ralf blocked all of the attacks. Ralf tried to hit Guile with his three hit hook, backhand, and uppercut combo, but Guile blocked it. Guile grabbed Ralf after the uppercut and threw him across the ring. Clark is sitting next to Leona and cracking his neck. The fight with Charlie was brutal, but he doesn't feel bad about the results; the better man won. Leona stared desperately at Ralf; hoping that he could win this fight for his team. Ralf landed on his feet, and rushed Guile to the floor. Ralf attempted to strike Guile with multiple punches, but Guile blocked all of them. Guile threw Ralf off of him, and continued to attack Ralf with his bare hands. Ralf blocked all of Guile's incoming punches and kicks, but Ralf couldn't keep up for long. Guile managed to hit Ralf in the chest, and Ralf went flying backwards into the ropes of the ring. Ralf came off the ropes hitting his Galactic Phantom; but Guile managed to block it. Guile's arms are numb and throbbing from taking the full force of the Galactic Phantom, but he refuses to give up the fight.

Ralf attacks Guile with a fury of punches as Guile blocks. The force of the punches makes Guile's arms to feel even number, as Ralf lands a punch into Guile's face. Guile lands a Sonic Boom in Ralf's face, but Ralf is stunned momentarily. Ralf comes back; throwing punches and kicks into Guile's midsection and knocking Guile to the mat. Everyone is watching this heated fight; but not knowing who would come out the victor. Ralf rushes Guile again; picks Guile up for a drop suplex, and drops Guile on the back of his neck. Guile flips upward with a series of Flash Kicks that hit Ralf in the chin. Ralf spits out blood, but he refuses to give up the fight. Ralf launches another Galactic Phantom, which Guile counters with a Flash Kick, but sprains his ankle at the same time. Ralf takes advantage of this, and rushes Guile to the floor. Ralf begins to punch Guile in the face multiple times; causing Guile's mouth to bleed. Guile lands a blow into Ralf's face and knocks Ralf off of him. Guile stands up for one last move, and tires to hit Ralf with his Sonic Hurricane. Ralf goes right through the Sonic Hurricane with another Galactic Phantom, and Guile is thrown out of the ring. Ralf wins the fight.

_**Chun Li: **__**You men are out for blood!**_

_**Leona: **__**I hope you guys go for Rugal and Gill just as hard as you are going for one another!**_

_**Guile: **__**Ralf Jones…..you won that match! I said that I wanted Ralf to be man enough to fight with me, and he proved to me that he is! I respect that!**_

_**Ralf: **__**I respect you, also, brother! We should do this more often!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Our next matchup will be Cammy White…..**_

_**Cammy: **__**Time to play the game!**_

_**Dudley: **__**Show them what a Real Woman can do, and show them the might of Great Britain!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**….vs. Mary Ryan!**_

Cammy heads to the ring; she cracks her knuckles, cracks her neck, and flips into the ring with no problem. Mary heads to the ring, jumps over the ropes and cracks her back and her knuckles.

_**Terry: **__**Go get her, Mary! I'm behind you, love!**_

_**Rock: **__**Go get her, Mom! I love you!**_

_**Mary: **__**I'm so blessed to have a loving family behind me!**_

_**Mai: **__**You can do it, sister! I'm here for you!**_

_**Andy: **__**Bring one home for Fatal Fury!**_

_**Cammy: **__**I've been waiting for this match! You and I are a lot alike, love.**_

_**Ryu: **__**This is going to be interesting at best! The two of them know how to grapple like the best of them!**_

_**Haggar: **__**I wouldn't expect any less from Terry Bogard's woman! **_

_**Cody: **__**Yeah! Terry is one of the lucky ones!**_

Out of nowhere, Jessica Haggar walks up to Guy, and Guy motions for Haggar to turn and see his daughter.

_**Haggar: **__**Jessica! What brings you here!**_

_**Jessica: **__**I heard it is the final day of the tournament. I caught the first flight that I could from Paris to come wish you guys luck. Is Cody….?**_

_**Haggar: **__**Cody is right over there. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.**_

_**Jessica: **__**Somehow, I doubt that…**_

Jessica walks up to Cody, and the two embrace like the lovers that they use to be. Jessica takes Cody in the back, so the two can talk.

_**Ash: **__**Awww, lover's bliss! Looks like Mister Travers is going to be bright and spunky for his match with Mister Bogard!**_

_**Athena: **__**Jessica Haggar didn't come here to rehash old memories…I know that much…**_

_**Cammy: **__**You ready for me, love!**_

_**Mary: **__**I was born ready, darling!**_

Without any other words, Cammy and Mary engage one another in combat. Cammy and Mary exchange blow for blow, and the two seem very equal indeed. Mary throws a punch, and Cammy grabs Mary's arm; tossing her to the other side of the ring. Mary lands on her feet; just in time to be knocked down by Cammy's Canon Spike. Mary flips back to her feet, and she wraps her legs around Cammy's neck; taking her down with a hurricanrana. Cammy rolled back to her feet, and rolled under Mary's legs; drop kicking Mary in the back. Mary flipped off the ropes, and kicked Cammy in the face. Cammy hit the mat and flipped up to her feet again. Mary tried to kick Cammy, but Cammy blocked all the attacks. Cammy grabbed Mary again, and tossed her into the corner of the ring. Cammy back flipped into Mary; hitting her with an elbow and then hitting Mary with a Bulldog face buster. Mary rolled out of the way as Cammy was coming towards her; jumping off the mat and kicking Cammy in her jaw. Mary stood there while the crowd went wild; pointing her finger and saying, "Got you"!

Cammy made it back to her feet, and rushed Mary with a Canon Spike; which Mary jumped over. While Mary was in the air, Cammy hit Mary with her Spiral Arrow. Mary took the Spiral Arrow in the chest, but countered it by wrapping her legs around Cammy's leg, and dropping her to the mat with a submission lock. Cammy refused to tap out, and Mary had to choice but to break the hold. Mary and Cammy both rolled back to their feet; staring at one another. Chun Li and Leona smiled at the fact that their teammates both refused to submit the other. Everyone in attendance clapped at the performance that both women are putting on. Mary rushed Cammy again; locking hands with her in a classic power struggle. Neither one of the women wanted to give in, so Cammy leaned backwards and tossed Mary out of the way. Mary landed on her feet, just in time to see Cammy coming at her with fierce kicks. Mary blocked all of the kicks, and the two fighters jumped backwards. The two warriors leaped up in the air; meeting one another with Cammy's Spiral Arrow and Mary's Vertical Arrow. Mary turned the Vertical Arrow into the Mary Snatcher, and brought Cammy down with another submission hold. Cammy decided to grab Mary's ankle too; making it a double submission lock battle.

Both women refused to give up at first; struggling to make the other tap out. After five minutes of holding one another in a submission lock, Mary and Cammy both tapped out to one another. The two let each other go, and rolled out of the ring; limping.

_**Mary: **__**Damn, you're a tough chick!**_

_**Cammy: **__**You're not half bad yourself, love!**_

_**Mary: **__**Sorry I failed guys.**_

_**Leona: **__**You didn't fail; you did well.**_

_**Whip: **__**Your technique is supreme, Mary. That was a well-played match!**_

_**Mary: **__**Thank you!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**That was great, Cammy. I didn't expect you to give in, though.**_

_**Cammy: **__**She would have broken my ankle; we can't afford that kind of distraction; not so close to nabbing Rugal and Gill!**_

_**Ryu: **__**I don't think Mary would have…**_

_**Mary: **__**I would have….just like Cammy would have done the same to me. We had no choice but to give up to one another. There is too much riding on us fighting at full force!**_

_**Terry: **__**That's my lovely future wife! That is why I love you!**_

_**Mai: **__**That was an amazing matchup! I wonder whose next!**_

_**Dudley: **__**You did great, love.**_

_**Cammy: **__**Thanks, lover.**_

_**Rose B.: **__**The next battle will be C. Viper vs. Lien Neville!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Let's keep these matches coming, people! We're almost there!**_

_**Urien: **__**Yes! Let's see some more blood, people!**_

Adelheid and Rose Bernstein turned to look at Urien; loathing his presence now more than ever, and counting down the moments when they didn't have to be business partners with Urien any longer. Lien and Viper entered the ring; facing one another like the true warriors they are.

_**C. Viper: **__**Yes, baby….mommy can't talk right now….yes…..yes…..this is Lien Neville…..you want her autograph! Mommy will see, honey…okay…..bye now!**_

_**Lien: **__**You're daughter is lovely and innocent. Be sure to make sure she stays that way for a long time. This world is a harsh and cruel one.**_

_**C. Viper: **__**I know. I also know that we hardly know one another, but you and your friends have been really good to us World Warriors; especially Mai and Andy for sending Hokutomaru to watch Lauren. I was hesitant at first, but you and your friends proved to be just as just as my friends and I. Whoever wins, I have nothing but respect for you all!**_

_**Lien: **__**Whoever wins has to buy the loser a brand new victory outfit; and I will always respect you, too.**_

_**C. Viper: **__**Deal! Get ready to buy me that new outfit!**_

Viper and Lien faceoff with one another; as the smiles of warmth and friendship fade away, and are replaced with refined battle stares. Viper leaps up in the air; trying to come down on Lien's head with a fist covered in electricity. Lien stomps the ground and causes a geyser of energy to erupt right under a descending Viper; Viper blocks Lien's Angel's Lightning, and tries to throw a flaming kick into Lien's face. Lien blocks all of Viper's attacks; tripping Viper up at the same time, and moving out of the way for Viper to get up and make her next attack. Viper attacks Lien with fierce punches and kicks; trying to take Lien's head off. Lien is ready for the attacks, and blocks all of the furious blows. Lien returns the favor; attack Viper just as hard. The two female warriors are taking one another to the limit. Viper managed to land a blow to Lien's face, and Lien returned the blow by kicking Viper in the mouth. The two female warriors dropped to one knee; waiting for the other to make the next move.

Lien moved first; rushing Viper with punches and kicks to her face. Viper blocked all of the attacks, and speared Lien to the mat. Lien rolled out of the way, and Viper tried to stomp her with flaming boots. Lien called for her Requesting Backup attack and Viper blocked it with a punch to the ground; causing a small eruption of electricity to cancel out Lien's attack. Lien began attacking Viper with fierce punches and kicks again. The two warriors are at a standoff; trading blows and blocking one another's attacks. The two warriors refused to give in to one another. The battle raged for several minutes; until Viper tripped Lien, and Lien grabbed Viper as she fell over the ropes of the ring. The two women cursed themselves and stood on their feet.

_**Kyo: **__**I'm so sick of this "ring out" rule! What the hell is this; a fucking battle royal or something!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Rules are rules, Kyo! The fights have been going well thus far; just enjoy it…..until you face me, of course!**_

_**Kyo: **__**We'll see about that, friend! I've got your number!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**I guess we'll both be buying one another something new to wear….**_

_**Lien: **__**Yeah, we will…I enjoyed fighting with you. Here, give this to Lauren for me….**_

Lien handed C. Viper an autograph picture for Lauren. Viper placed it down her cleavage for safe keeping, and shook hands with Lien.

_**C. Viper: **__**Lauren says that you remind her of an older version of her. She likes to run around pretending to be you at recess. **_

_**Lien: **__**Boy, do I feel honored.**_

_**C. Viper: **__**She always asked me how old you are; because she says that you look way older than me.**_

_**Lien: **__**Damn! I'm around the same age as you! I'm not that old!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! No country for old secret agents!**_

_**Lien: **__**Shut up, Xiang! I hope Leona makes your life a living hell!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I was only joking, sweetheart. I'm not going to be eliminated that easily, though.**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Our next matchup will be Chun Li Xiang vs. Leona Heidern!**_

Chun Li and Leona bow to their respected comrades, and enter the ring at the same time. Iori smiles and Ryu nods his head. Yagami and Hoshi both know that their mates have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Leona and Chun Li; both the leading members of Heidern and Berkley's Squadron Black Dahlia; are going to give everything the show of their lives. Meanwhile, Jessica and Cody are in the back talking.

_**Cody: **__**How's the schooling going over in Paris? Mike tells me that you've been getting really used to the atmosphere over there.**_

_**Jessica: **__**Cody, I didn't come here for small talk, I came to wish you luck. My father told me that you guys are helping the United States Military take down two men similar to that crazy Belger.**_

_**Cody: **__**Actually, the men we face are much worse than Belger; much worse.**_

_**Jessica: **__**I came to wish you luck and to tell you not to go getting killed. No matter what happens, don't let your anger cloud your mind and get you into trouble again.**_

_**Cody: **__**My boy, Terry Bogard, came through for me in a clutch; he testified for me during my trial; the one that finally got me out of jail. It is funny how Terry as gone as far as to clean up South Town by any means necessary, and when I do the same thing for Metro City, they throw me in jail; go figure….**_

_**Jessica: **__**Terry Bogard didn't go around getting drunk and fighting for no reason, after the war with Geese Howard was over, like you did in Metro City.**_

_**Cody: **__**Want to bet money! South Town is crazier than Metro City; all they do there is fight. It's been fun though, and I hope you get back to Paris alright, but I have to go….bye Jessie…..**_

_**Jessica: **__**Cody, I…..**_

_**Cody: **__**I'm not going to stick around to hear the old "I know you love me and I still love you too" speech, just so you can leave and nothing returns to normal between us. I know from the last time that you don't want to be involved with a fighter anymore; you want a life of peace and you deserve that. All I know is fighting. I'm going to fight the good fight against those who will harm the people like you who want only peace and harmony. That is my destiny, Jessie; you should go back to Paris and find yours; and a man that will live peacefully with you. I got to go…..let Haggar know that you made it back alright so that he can let me know.**_

Cody walks back out to the World Warrior side of the arena, and Jessica's eyes begin to water up. Jessica knows that Cody is right; she doesn't want to live a life with a fighter; she rather be at peace with someone who doesn't spend their life fighting. Jessica can't be with Cody, but that doesn't stop her from loving him.

_**Jessica: **__**Cody…..I love you….**_

Leona and Chun Li face one another in the ring; their fighting auras grow massive and the people in attendance can feel it. Iori begins to clap for Leona; and the rest of the KOF participants follow Iori's lead. Ryu begins to chant "_Let's go Chun Li_", and the World Warriors follow Ryu's lead.

_**Chun Li: **__**I feel like a have a uniquely large weight on my shoulders.**_

_**Leona: **__**I feel the same way, but I know that I have to do what I have to do. I will not back down; not from Rugal, not from Gill, not from Juri and Yamazaki, not from Gustav and his puppet, and certainly not from the so-called "Strongest Woman in the World"!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I feel the same way. I, too, will not back down from the fabled "Killing Machine from Brazil"!**_

_**Leona: **__**Then, I guess we know what we have to do then…**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I'm ready when you are, Heidern…**_

_**Leona: **__**Let's go, Xiang…**_

Chun Li and Leona circle one another in the ring; everyone watches to see who will make the first move. Chun Li throws a kick, and Leona blocks it. Leona throws a punch, and Chun Li blocks that. The two female warriors test and excess one another; attack but not really attacking. Chun Li goes into a Spinning Bird Kick, and Leona launches an orb of Aquatic energy to counter the blow. Chun Li trips Leona, and Leona instantly flips back to her feet; slashing Chun Li in the back with her slashing hands. Leona gained her birth father, Gaidel's, abilities to control water. Leona can create hard water around her fingers; producing her slashing techniques that General Heidern taught her. Chun Li's back feels as though she's been struck by a Lion or a Tiger; but that doesn't stop Xiang from regaining her composure. _International Woman_, the former theme of former WWE diva, Gail Kim, begins to play through the arena. Chun Li throws lightning fast kicks at Leona, but Leona can't block them all, and she takes a kick to the jaw. Leona flips backwards and lands on her feet. Chun Li follows up with a kick Leona's stomach; that sends Leona into the ropes. Leona counters by kicking Chun Li in the mouth; causing her to bleed.

Chun Li spins around and launches a fury of lightning kicks into Leona's face and stomach. Leona gets knocked to the mat, and before she falls, she sends a wave of hard water into Chun Li's chest; they both fall together. The crowd is going wild over both of the female warriors; watching their hard fought battle unfold before them. Leona manages to strike Chun Li; slicing her across the chest with her fingers. Chun Li attacks by kicking Leona in the mouth and sending Leona back to the mat. Iori and Ryu worry at how hard the women are fighting. Chun Li and Leona have only gone after enemies this hard, but never friends and allies. Leona launches a wave of hard water at Chun Li and knocks Chun Li against the ropes. Leona chases Chun Li and leaps into the air to hit Chun Li with her V-Slash. Chun Li counters with a series of upward kicks to Leona's face; stopping Leona's move. Leona hits the mat again, and Chun Li stands ready to face Leona when she rises.

Leona flips back on her feet, and her hair begins to change from blue to red and back to blue. The look on everyone's face says it all; Leona is fighting not to enter the Riot of the Blood. Leona fights the change, and she launches her hands forward; releasing a gigantic wave of water towards Chun Li. Chun Li counters by fighting the force of the tidal wave with her strongest blast of Chi; holding the water back for as long as she could. Leona takes that time to rush Chun Li; stabbing her in the gut with pure energy. Leona turns around and salutes her teammates; then allows the energy that she implanted in Chun Li's gut to explode. Chun Li is blown back into the ropes, but Xiang grabs the ropes instead; flipping off of them and flying at Leona with a devastating looking kick. The kick connects to Leona's jaw; and it seems as if time stops. Chun Li lands on the mat; behind Leona. Leona is struck multiple times from out of nowhere, and she falls to the mat. Chun Li can hardly hold her eyes open, and she struggles to see where Leona is. The fight is already taking a toll on both women.

Leona gets back to her feet, and when Chun Li takes a moment to close her eyes and open them again, Leona is already in Chun Li's face and attacking with multiple slashes of hard water. Chun Li begins to fall towards the mat, but before she does, she kicks Leona in the side of her head, the right side, sending Leona down to the mat too. The two female fighters lie there hurt and breathing very hard. Iori and Ryu motion for both of them to stand up, but neither one of them can hear. Chun Li stands up and lets her hair down completely; removing the buns in her hair. Leona stands up and rips the chain off her pony tail; letting her hair hang down too. Leona and Chun Li both charge up their strongest techniques, and rush one another at the same time. A bright flash is seen, and then darkness engulfs everyone's vision. Leona and Chun Li reappeared standing with their backs turned to one another. Chun Li's left leg is sticking out in the air as if she just performed a left kick. Leona's right hand is facing downward as if she had just attacked with a claw slash. The two female warriors begin to bleed from different parts of their bodies, and they both fallout.

Ryu and Iori rush to Leona and Chun Li's side; helping them out of the ring. Athena and Rose used their abilities to heal Chun Li and Leona's wounds; and the women are sat back in their seats; unconscious.

_**Iori: **__**They were trying to kill one another!**_

_**Ryu: **__**No! They knew what they were getting into! They already promised one another that they would give their all in the fight! I respect the fact that neither of them held back against one another.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**…..I did hold back…..**_

_**Ken: **__**What!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I respect Miss Heidern and her mighty prowess; she is worthy of praise as a true fighter. I didn't want to kill her, and she didn't want to kill me. We are dead even….. I respect you, Miss Heidern….always.**_

_**Leona: **__**….I respects you, too, Miss Xiang… I'll always remember our bout, and I will see you during our holidays from assignment…**_

_**Kyo: **__**I'll never understand women like those two!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Leona Heidern and Chun Li Xiang both come out in a draw! What a fight that was! Our next fight will be Cody Travers vs. Terry Bogard! This is one that everyone has wanted to see for a good long time now!**_

Cody Travers heads to the ring to the theme of Bathgate's _Fuck That_. Cody entered the ring to the cheers of millions. Everyone is excited to see Cody finally fighting without wearing a jail outfit. Jessica, on her way back to the airport in a cab, is listening to the battle coverage on her iPhone. Cody is wearing blue jeans, white and black Nikes, a white and black tank top, white fingerless gloves and a silver chain around his neck. Cody looks over his shoulder at Terry Bogard; who is heading to the ring to the theme of Lord Tariq and Peter Gunz's _Déjà vu (Uptown Baby)_. Terry Bogard receives more cheers than Cody did. Mary, Mai, Andy, Joe, Rock, Kim, Tizoc, Jennie Behrn, and a few others are cheering the loudest for Terry. Terry enters the ring, holds up one fist in the air, as the crowd gets louder for him. Terry decided to wear his outfit that he wore during KOF '94 to '01. This is the outfit that Terry's fans love more than his KOF '03 to XI outfit.

Terry looks at Cody and Cody smiles at his good friend. The two nod at one another, and they know that they have to give the crowd a show.

_**Terry: **__**So…it comes down to this… We're not drinking buddies today; we're here to RUN WILD, dude!**_

_**Cody: **__**I've always wanted to do this; ever since you got me out of that fuck hole of a prison in Metro City. **_

_**Terry: **__**This is the only payment that I want for helping Phoenix Wright get you out. Let's do this partner! Oh Yeah! Did you and Jessica make up? I saw her here.**_

_**Cody: **__**put it like this: Jessica and I will never be you and Mary, that's for sure. Let's get this over with, Bogard! I want to celebrate with Paul how I kicked that ass!**_

_**Terry: **__**We'll see about that, buddy!**_

Terry and Cody get into their fighting stances; anticipating who would attack first. Cody comes out of the corner launching a gigantic hurricane towards Terry. Terry counters the hurricane with a Power Wave; canceling out Cody's hurricane. Terry rushed in with a Burning Knuckle; but Cody waved it off and hit Terry in the back while Terry passed him with the devastating punch. Terry smiled; knowing that that was a foolish move; given the fact that Cody has trained with him a lot and he should have figured that Cody would dodge that move. The crowd began to go wild with excitement. Terry turned around and delivered a kick that Cody blocked, and Cody returned the favor by delivering a three-hit gale-type kick; similar to the one that Robert and Ryo does. Terry's jaw was struck and he crashed into the mat. Terry glared at Robert and Ryo; knowing that they have something to do with Cody knowing that move. Robert and Ryo turned their heads; hiding their faces from Terry and whistling as if they didn't know what happened.

Terry swore that he would get back at Ryo and Robert, and got back to his feet to continue the fight. Cody came running to Terry; throwing his strongest blows, and Terry caught a few punches in the jaw. Terry retaliated with a Crack Shot; crashing into the side of Cody's head. Cody hit the mat, and rolled out of the way. Terry stood there waiting for Cody to make the next move; seeing that his friend is no joke at all. Cody came at Terry again; throwing a swift combination of punches and kicks. Terry dodged most of the attacks and jumped backwards; charging up his Chi. Terry came rushing back towards Cody and leaped into the air; coming down with a Power Dunk. The blow caught Cody in the jaw, and knocked him to the mat. _We Thugs (My Niggas) _by Sheek Louch, Jadakiss, and Styles P., began to play on the speakers in the stadium. Cody stood up and looked at Terry. The two warriors smiled at one another and knew it was time to turn up the heat.

Cody Launched a Gigantic Hero Uppercut Hurricane towards Terry, and Terry only has moments to react. Terry jumps back, and launches a Power Geyser into the Hero Uppercut Hurricane. The combination of powerful Chi attacks rocks the ring and the arena. The ring ropes are destroyed, and it is easier for a fighter to be eliminated by ring out now. Cody rushes Terry, and tackles him to the ground; trying to punch Terry's face in. Terry throws Cody off, and the two warriors engage in a fierce battle of back and forth punches and kicks. Terry and Cody beat into one another like two best friends; who have just gotten into a fist fight over some sort of petty high school matter; like two friends that grew up together and finally got into a fight over something stupid; like two Hungry Wolves that were raised together; fighting over a kill that they both took down together. The Mighty Terry Bogard and the Legendary Cody Travers, put their all into this fight; not wanting to give up to the other. Terry attacks using a Fire Kick, and Cody blocks it and kicks Terry in his back. Terry turns around and hits Cody in the jaw with a right hook. Cody hits Terry in the face a few more times with some well-placed punches, and Terry comes back with a quick Trinity Geyser; knocking Cody out of the ring. The fight between the two _Survivors_ is over.

_**Mary: **__**He did it!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Yes!**_

_**Haggar: **__**Cody did well! He gave Bogard a run for his money!**_

_**Cody: **__**That was a good time….ouch!**_

_**Terry: **__**Let me help you up there, buddy. The next time we go drinking and fighting, the first five rounds are on me!**_

_**Cody: **__**Whose getting the last five rounds?**_

_**Terry: **__**Paul Phoenix!**_

_**Cody: **__**That sounds like a plan to me!**_

_**Ryu: **__**I knew that Bogard would win; he's got that fire and heart that Cody is trying to regain.**_

_**Ken: **__**Cody is a good fighter, Ryu. He's come a long way since his time in jail and troubles with the law. Cody is getting there; fast and steady!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Our next battle will be one that everyone did not expect to see! Makoto Rindou vs. Yuki Kushinada!**_

_**Kyo: **__**You ready, my dear?**_

_**Yuki: **__**Is this chick tough?**_

_**Ryu: **__**She's seriously tough. Kyo, you sure you want Yuki to fight?**_

_**Kyo: **__**Yuki has always wanted to be beside me, now it's her time to shine. Plus, she refuses to be a victim like she was before when Yashiro kidnapped her.**_

_**Yuri: **__**Yeah! Fuck that victim shit! I know how Yuki feels!**_

_**Benimaru: **__**Thank you for helping me train my girlfriend, Benimaru and Goro!**_

_**Kyo: **__**I did thank you guys!**_

_**Goro: **__**Benimaru is just being an asshole. Forget it!**_

_**Benimaru: **__**If she wins, it's because of my teachings, Kyo!**_

_**Kyo: **__**If she wins, I'm going to have her kick your ass for getting on my nerves.**_

_**Shingo: **__**This is going to be spectacular! I've always wanted to see Yuki fight!**_

_**Kyo: **__**She has no projectile attacks like you, Shingo. She has to rely on strength and speed.**_

_**Yuki: **__**Actual, I'll be relying on some tricks that Lynn Baker, Mai, King, Chizuru, Lien, and Mary taught me, too. You'll see!**_

Makoto heads to the ring; and sits down on her knees. Yuki heads to the ring in jeans and a black shirt; that quickly gets ripped off by Yuki's rising Chi. Makoto looks on; a bit impressed at Yuki's novice level of abilities. Yuki is now wearing a black thong leotard; similar to Cammy's in a way, black thigh high boots with stiletto heels, black fingerless gloves, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of black sunglasses. Kyo's jaw drops at how sexy Yuki looks. Everyone in attendance thought that Kyo's little Yuki could never be capable of fighting or protecting herself; Yuki has fooled them all. Yuki flips into the ring, and she gets into a fighting stance similar to Kyo's and Shingo's. Makoto stands up and bows to Yuki.

_**Makoto: **__**You have a neat trick there; changing outfits like that. That does not mean that you know how to fight, though.**_

_**Yuki: **__**I'm going to surprise you then. I've been spending time training with my fiancé; he's the best there is at what he does!**_

_**Ryu: **__**That is yet to be seen!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Hating will get you nowhere, Ryu!**_

_**Makoto: **__**Kyo Kusanagi may be a top fighter, but that doesn't mean that he trained you well enough to defeat me, baby! Shell we begin!**_

The Sun emblem that Kyo wears on his back suddenly appears on the back of Yuki's jacket. Yuki removes her sunglasses, and tosses them to Shingo. Yuki winks at Kyo, and prepares herself to get it on.

_**Yuki: **__**I'm not the weakling that used to hit people with her backpack, anymore; I'm ready for a real fight!**_

Yuki rushes towards Makoto with lightning speed. Makoto barely had anytime to block Yuki's attack; as Yuki came down on Makoto with an Axe Kick. Makoto throws Yuki off of her, and Makoto attacks with a three hit combo punch to Yuki's gut. Kyo gasp in worry and Ryu smiles a bit. Iori and Ken look on; wondering who would win this fight. Yuki manages to roundhouse kick Makoto in her jaw; sending her flying across the ring. Yuki produces energy projectiles; tossing them at Makoto. Makoto breaks the balls of energy with her fist and rushes Yuki. Yuki blocks all Makoto's attacks, but is caught off guard by one of Makoto's kicks to the gut. Yuki retreats and falls back towards the edges of the now rope-less ring. Yuki rolls out of the way of one of Makoto's kicks; and gets back to her feet, kicking Makoto in the back. Makoto could have fell out of the rind and could have been eliminated if Yuki didn't kindly save Makoto; tossing her backwards and away from the edge.

Kyo and Ryu both gasped in amazement; everyone saw Yuki's act of mercy, and began to question her as a legitimate fighter. Yuki's act of mercy is a sign of her good heart, but Makoto wouldn't grant her the same mercy if the tables are turned. Yuki attacks Makoto with all that she has, and Makoto attacks Yuki back with all that she has. The two warriors are going at it as fierce as all the other fighters that have come before them. Kyo is nodding his head and smiling in appreciation to the many tricks that his friends taught Yuki after Kyo, himself, taught Yuki the basics.

_**Makoto: **__**You are indeed worthy of facing me; good job Kushinada Maiden!**_

_**Yuki: **__**I'm no mere Kushinada Maiden, babe. I'm the REAL DEAL, and I'm no longer going to hide behind Kyo and my friends who can fight! I'm one of them, now!**_

Raphael Saadiq's _Get Involved_ began to play over the stadium loudspeaker. Yuki and Makoto began to smile at one another. The two of them are taking the fight as a chance to have fun and get stronger; less serious than the others who have fought before them. Kyo and Ryu began to see what the two young ladies were aiming for, and the two of them relaxed their egos; not caring who won the fight. Yuki gave her all attacking Makoto; and Makoto managed to get a hit off in Yuki's chest; taking Yuki's moment of weakness to grab her by the jacket and tried to toss her out of the ring. Yuki stole a move from Cammy and Mary; wrapping her legs around Makoto's neck and flipping her off her feet. Coincidently, both young ladies went flying out of the ring and are eliminated from the fight.

_**Kyo: **__**Yuki! Are you alright!**_

_**Yuki: **__**I wanted to continue! That was getting very entertaining, and I want to do it again!**_

_**Kyo: **__**You hated fighting before, and now you are mad with the flu over fighting! I never thought that I would see the day!**_

_**Benimaru: **__**Yuki's father is going to flip once he sees the costume that his daughter is wearing, and the fact that she is fighting in a tournament.**_

_**Kyo: **__**Let me worry about that, Beni!**_

_**Makoto: **__**That was a great fight, Kushinada. I am glad that I had the chance to fight with you.**_

_**Yuki: **__**That was my first fight, ever! I'm glad that I fought with someone like you that enjoys the battle.**_

_**Makoto: **__**Hopefully we'll fight again sometime; I look forward to facing you again.**_

_**Yuki: **__**I'll grant you a rematch anytime you'd like, Rindou.**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Here we go! The second to final fight of our tournament! I would like to introduce to everyone, a highly famous and legendary musical group, Kansas! **_

Kansas, the legendary band, appeared on a stage under Adelheid, Rose, and Urien's stage. Kansas came at the request of Ken Masters and Adelheid.

_**Rose B.: **__**Kansas is going to woo the crowd with their famous song, "Song for America"! Hit it, boys!**_

Kansas' song, _Song for America_ began to play throughout the stadium. People stood to their feet and began to clap and cheer.

_**Rose B.:**__** I would now like to call to the ring…..a man that embodies the spirit of America, and it's values…a man who has stood the test of time and who has come out on top against the strongest of opponents….a man who is the best friend of Ryu Hoshi….the scion of the Masters Corporation….Ladies and Gentlemen…give it up for Ken "I'm Too Sexy for my Fist" Masters!**_

Ken Masters headed to the ring; wearing a red cape with Eliza and Mel following behind him. Everyone cheered for Ken. Ken is the second strongest fighter that the World Warriors have to offer. Ryu claps for his friend, Chun Li blows him a kiss, Guile cheers him on, Charlie salutes him, and the other World Warriors give their best wishes to Ken Masters; as he enters the ring to face someone he knows all too well. Mel and Eliza headed back to the audience seats; waiting to see Ken at his best.

_**Rose B.:**__** Our next fighter is one that has a notorious past, a questionable present, and a bright future; soaked in blood and revenge! Our next fighter is a man that is well-known….a man who has been an ally and enemy of Kyo Kusanagi…..a man who is loved by many women and hated by many men…..a man who will stop at nothing to get people to get off his back and to just leave him alone…a man who plays a mean guitar and bass…a man who can sing you a jazz song….and a man who can burn your face off…..this man is a TRUE PIMP…..Ladies and Gentlemen…..give it up for Mr. Iori "I'm a True Pimp" Yagami!**_

X-Japan, a well-known Japanese J-Pop group, takes the place of Kansas on the stage. The arena begins to fill with the sounds of X-Japan's _I.V._ Iori heads to the ring. The great song _I.V._, by X-Japan is the best theme that Iori has ever fought to. Kyo cheers for him, Terry whistles, Mai claps and smiles, King wishes him luck, K' nods his head to Iori, and Shingo jumps up and down cheering. Iori heads to the ring; wearing the costume that he wore during KOF XIII and with a black trench coat over his shoulders. Leona, Mature, Vice, and Chizuru accompany Iori to the ring; taking Iori's coat as he enters. Iori is greeted with as many cheers as Ken Masters was, and the two stare one another down and smile.

_**Ken: **__**X-Japan, huh?**_

_**Iori: **__**Kansas, huh?**_

_**Ken: **__**You have a great taste in music. It's a shame that you won't be able to play it for a while after this fight; you know broken hands and all….. **_

_**Iori: **__**Your taste in music is desirable as well; it's too bad that both bands only came here, because I requested that they show; musicians do favors for musicians, you know…..**_

_**Ken: **__**I figured that you played the most part in it. You aren't as loaded as me, but you do have your connections, Yagami; I commend you, my friend!**_

_**Iori: **__**Flattery will get you nowhere, Ken; but you are indeed a good friend; for those few who I ALLOW to be my friends, that is.**___

_**Ken: **__**I can agree with that. Are you ready to get this over with!**_

_**Iori: **__**I'm ready when you are, buddy! Ladies first!**_

_**Ken: **__**That's my line, chump!**_

Ken attacked Iori first; throwing basic punches and kicks towards Yagami. Iori grabbed Ken by his red Gi, and tossed him over his shoulders. Ken rolled to his feet, and turned to fire a Hadouken at Iori. Iori canceled the Hadouken with his Demon Scorcher ground wave. _Nappy Heads_ _(Mona Lisa) _by The Fugees, began to play over the loudspeaker, as Iori and Ken faced one another. Iori attacked first this time; kicking and clawing at Ken with extreme speed. Ken blocked the attacks and fired a Hadouken into Iori's chest. Iori retaliated with his rising uppercut attack. Iori outstretched his arms, covered in flames, and struck Ken in the jaw. Ken fell to the mat covered in purple flames, but quickly recovered in time to hit Iori with a Shoryuken; covered in red flames. Kyo and Ryu nodded their heads at how well their friends are doing. Leona and Eliza gazed at the fight; both looking serious and wondering who's lover will win this fight.

Ken is grabbed by Iori; who tosses Ken to the ground. Ken quickly gets to his feet, and hits Iori with a Hurricane Kick. Yagami hits the mat and rolls to his feet; rushing Ken and grabbing him by his face. Iori slams Ken on the ground, and engulfs Ken's body in purple flames; Ken is thrown across the ring. Ken rolls to his knees and Iori walks carefully towards Ken.

_**Ken: **__**This is becoming more and more fun by the minute. This is amazing!**_

_**Iori: **__**It'll be even more fun when I knock you out!**_

Ken and Iori rushed one another; fighting as if their lives depended on it. Iori managed to hit Ken with his _Toast to the Eight_, and rushed Ken for a _Maiden Masher_. Ken is struck by all of Iori's blows, and Ken is then slammed to the ground and hit with an explosion of purple flames. Ken rolls across the ring, and Iori rushed to grab Ken before he can get up. Ken recovers and hits Iori with his Shoryureppa. Iori is hit with every blow of the flaming super Shoryuken. Iori hits the mat and rolls away from Ken. Iori rushes Ken again, and leaps in the air. Ken tries to hit Iori with another Shoryureppa, but Iori breaks through it and lands his right hand on Ken's face, again. Ken is slammed to the ground, and Iori explodes the ring with purple flames; everyone believes that Ken is done for.

The smoke clears, and Ken is standing; facing Iori as Iori stands there in his fighting stance. The two warriors refuse to give up. World Warriors began saying, _"Let's go Ken" _while the KOF participants chant, _"Iori Yagami"_. Ken attacked Iori again; and the two warriors clashed with great ferocity and strength. Iori managed to hit Ken with a Demon Scorcher ground wave, while Ken hit Iori with a Hadouken. The two fighters were not going to back down from one another. Iori and Ken rushed one another again, and the two warriors clashed with Chi No Busou vs. Ultra Shinryuken. Iori and Ken exchange blows like never before. The exchange of attacks ends with an explosion of purple flames and red flames. Ken and Iori are blown out of the ring, together.

_**Kyo: **__**It's all on me now….**_

_**Ryu: **__**It's come down to this!**_

_**Iori: **__**Son of a BITCH! I should have beaten you!**_

_**Ken: **__**Should have and would have are two totally different ideas. You could have beat me, if you would have just ended it when you got me down the first time with that face palming explosion shit of yours.**_

_**Iori: **__**You could have ended it with your Super Shoryureppa, but you fail to do it then too, boy!**_

_**Ken: **__**Next time, then. I look forward to facing you again.**_

_**Iori: **__**You're mine next time, Masters. I guarantee it!**_

Meanwhile, Juri, Ryuji, and Freeman make haste to head to Adelheid's stadium. Freeman is completely healed, and he is ready to get his revenge on Lady G'.

_**Juri: **__**This is it! It's time to crash their party while they are all weak! I can't wait to get my hands on the women who I haven't faced yet; like Mai, Leona, and Luise!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**It's time to beat down fighters, like Ken, Ryu, and Guile!**_

_**Freeman: **__**I don't care what you do; just leave Gustav and Lady G' to me! I owe those two a blood curdling ass kicking!**_

Juri, Ryuji, and Freeman head to jump in Ryuji's car, when Lady G' attacks them with her sharp as stainless steel, "Puppet Strings". Lady G' slices Ryuji's car in half; and the three warriors leap into the air.

_**Freeman: **__**There's that bitch! Die!**_

Freeman attacks Lady G' with his strength and claws; but Lady G' smacks Freeman around like a child and knocks him through the roof of Juri and Ryuji's motel room. Juri attacks Lady G', and manages to land a hit into her midsection. Ryuji grabs Lady G' by the back of her head and slams her face first into the ground. Lady G' rolls out of the way and catches Ryuji's right leg with a Puppet String; tossing Ryuji across the parking lot. Juri attacks Lady G', but Juri is kicked in the face and tied up in Puppet Strings; and tossed into the remains of Ryuji's car.

_**Juri: **__**That is one tough bitch Gustav has there! I think I want to kill her now!**_

_**Freeman: **__**I told you that she's mines!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**We'll worry about who's going to kill her later; let's get out of here and lead her to the stadium, where she'll really be surrounded!**_

_**Juri: **__**Dammit! I wanted to finish her first; not fight her while I'm fighting the Super Cop and her buddies!**_

_**Freeman: **__**Kyo and Ryu's teams may be our only chance of survival!**_

Juri, Ryuji, and Freeman make their getaway and Lady G' follows them as they race to get to Adelheid's stadium. Meanwhile, Kyo and Ryu prepare to face one another in combat. This marks the last fight of the _War of the Titans_ tournament.

_**Adelheid: **__**Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for being here. I'm sorry that the tournament couldn't be better than what it has been, and I hope you all still enjoyed it. Our last fight will be a grand one between two legends.**_

The audience begins to go wild, and the World Warrior and KOF participants all get ready to cheer Ryu and Kyo to the ring.

_**Adelheid: **__**Please welcome…the greatest fighter that has ever entered the World Warriors tournament…the man who has single handedly defeated the likes of Gill and M. Bison….the man who will travel the world ten times over just to make sure he has fought and tested every fighter known to man….please welcome….Ryu "The Lonely Dragon" Hoshi!**_

Ryu heads to the ring; wearing a black hood and cape; he is accompanied by a Heavy Metal version of his standard World Warrior theme; that has been present with him ever since the second World Warrior tournament. Ryu is heavily cheered by Chun Li, Ken, Sakura, and all his friends. Ryu takes the cloak off and throws it to Chun Li; taking his place in the ring and waiting for Kyo to emerge.

_**Adelheid: **__**Ryu's opponent will be a man that is no stranger to the fighting ring. The man that Ryu shell face is one known as the " Scion of Flames"…a man who can control the sun, and harness it's awesome powers….a man who has defeated the likes of Geese Howard, Rugal Bernstein, and the Orochi entity…..a man who fights for justice and the protection of the innocent…..he is the "Prince of Flames"…Kyo Kusanagi!**_

Kyo heads to the ring; wearing his costume from KOF XIII and he is heavily cheered on by Yuki, Iori, Terry, Shingo, Ryo, K', and his other friends. Kyo heads to the ring to an arranged version if his KOF '94 theme, _Esaka_. Kyo kisses Yuki on the cheek, and enters the ring. Kyo stands ready to take on his greatest rival and ally, ever. Ryu and Kyo stare one another down. They look into one another's eyes; Ryu puts his red headband on, while Kyo removes his white headband and burns it in his right hand. The two warriors are ready to go. The arena is filled with the loudest cheers and cries that anyone has ever heard. Everyone is waiting for the fight to begin.

_**Ryu: **__**It all comes down to this, huh? This fight has been on my "to do" list for so long.**_

_**Kyo: **__**I've been waiting to face you too, Hoshi. This is going to be fun; just like the other times we fought.**_

_**Ash: **__**I finally get to see Kusanagi at his best, huh? This is going to be fun!**_

_**Athena: **__**Kyo won't fail us; he's going to take Ryu down.**_

_**Rose: **__**I sense something on the horizon.**_

_**Cammy: **__**I don't like the feeling that I'm getting either…**_

_**Leona: **__**I hope they're heading here as we speak.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**General Berkley and General Heidern just sent me a text; all is ready to go!**_

_**Ralf: **__**It's about to be over with; finally!**_

_**Clark: **__**We have to defeat them first….**_

General Heidern and General Berkley lead a team of soldiers and military officials towards Adelheid's stadium by helicopters and aircrafts. The two generals want nothing more than to take down Rugal and Gill for good. _Feel It in the Air_ by G-until is playing in Heidern and Berkley's aircraft, as the two general's and their forces head to the stadium to take down their enemies. Ryu and Kyo put their hands up; they face each other ready to fight; the crowd is going wild with excitement.

_**Ryu: **__**It's time to play the game, Kusanagi!**_

_**Kyo: **__**It's time for one of use to lose all bragging rights until the next we meet. Who's going to walk out of here with their feelings hurt?**_

_**Ryu: **__**I'm ready to find the answer to that question…..come on!**_

Right before Ryu and Kyo were about to face off, Juri, Ryuji, and Freeman come crashing down in the middle of the ring. Kyo and Ryu just stand there; still standing in their fighting stances, but watching the three interlopers as they interrupt the party. Ryu and Kyo leap out of the now ruined ring, and the ring falls apart to reveal the painted supernatural symbol and Lady G' tried to hide before; Lady G' lands in front of Juri, Ryuji, and Freeman; standing ready to attack them. Leona, Chun Li, Ralf, Guile, Clark, Charlie, Whip, Cammy, Mary, C. Viper, Lien, Seth, Ramon, Vanessa, Terry, Cody, Andy, Mike Haggar, Guy, Maki, Mai, and the rest of the fighters stand to their feet and are ready to take on the four intruders.

_**Rose B.: **__**Father! I sense him nearby!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Dammit!**_

_**Urien: **__**Now! It's time to do things my way!**_

Urien races out of the area, and Adelheid and Rose join Kyo and Ryu with the other fighters. Juri gets to her feet, and sees Chun Li and Cammy; she licks her lips and stands next to Ryuji, who sees Leona, Ralf, and Clark, and licks his lips. Freeman stands there; waiting for Lady G' to attack; while Terry, Mary, Andy, Mai, Rock, and Joe stare Freeman down. Out of the sky, Rugal and Gill appear near Lady G'. Gustav Munchausen appeared with Geese, Krauser, Mr. Big, Mr. White, Kain, Grant, Billy, Lawrence, Bison, Sagat, Vega, Balrog, Sodom, Birdie, Hugo, Poison, and Adon. Rugal holds the cracked seal of the Orochi; as the ruby orb glows with massive energy.

_**Adelheid: **__**You're going to drop the orb, father, or I'm going to take it from you by force!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**We're going to take it from you by force!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Damn you, Rugal! What are you and Gill planning!**_

_**Ryu: **__**It doesn't matter what they're planning; all that matters is that we're about to bring their schemes to an end!**_

_**Juri: **__**Oh, shut up, already! Ryuji and I got this, losers!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Helping us defeat Rugal and Gill will not save you three from a long prison term for the crimes you all have done!**_

_**Leona: **__**Consider yourselves busted, assholes!**_

_**Freeman: **__**I'm not helping anybody do jack shit, bitches! I'm here for Gustav and his cloned bitch! Do what you want to Juri and Ryuji, fuck faces!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Fuck you too, Freeman!**_

_**Juri: **__**At least he's honest with his bullshit! Come on, Gill, let's party!**_

_**Gill: **__**You fools have no idea what you are about to face! Death is coming quickly for you all!**_

_**Gustav: **__**My loyal puppets shell do you all in!**_

_**Iori: **__**You three goons must really have been scared of Geese and Bison's powers after all; especially the way you made them into mindless dolls!**_

_**Ken: **__**And who's the bitch that looks like Gustav's sister!**_

_**Freeman: **__**That is Gustav; in a sense…..**_

_**Gustav: **__**If every man had a clone of himself, there would be no need for pathetic female company; basically, I get to keep all my wealth to myself! I don't like to share!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**You FUCK yourself! What kind of bullshit is this!**_

_**Leona: **__**Fuck Gustav's clone! Get them!**_

Ralf and Guile try to attack Gustav and Lady G', with the help of Terry and Cody. Kain and Sodom knocked the fighters away; sending them crashing to the ground.

_**Gustav: **__**You have to defeat my puppets to stand a chance against us!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**So be it! Anita, Tessa, Elisabeth, and Shion; get Eliza and Mel Masters to safety….. So, how do you want to do this, father! **_

_**Rugal: **__**You'll be dead before you can face me, boy! I've warned you about going against me!**_

_**Luise: **__**There is something strange about that Rugal! It doesn't seem like…..**_

_**Rose B.:**__** I don't care what kind of power my father is using, his ass is ours!**_

_**Gill: **__**We're going to waste time taking them all on with the Shadowloo and Howard Connection puppets! Let's just end them!**_

Mr. White and Birdie attack at the same time, but Chun Li and Leona move to counteract. Leona dodges all of Birdie's chains; and manages to wrap two of them around his ankles. Leona trips Birdie, and Ken comes down with a Hadouken into Birdie's chest. Chun Li blocks all of Mr. White's attacks, and kicks him in the chest; sending him into a Demon Scorcher attack from Iori. Billy Kane attacks Leona and Chun Li, but is deflected by Ash Crimson's green flames. Ash smiles at Billy's lame attack, and Athena blast Billy into Adon and Lawrence. Hugo tries to grab Ash Crimson, but he is stopped by the combined efforts of Goro, Hakan, Honda, and Raiden. The four fighters lift Hugo off his feet and toss him towards Sagat and Krauser. Terry rushes Bison with a Buster Wolf, but Bison counters with a Psycho Crusher. Adelheid blast Bison back with a Kaiser Wave, and Volcano Rosso teams with Alba Meira to combine their attacks against Sagat's Tiger Genocide.

Grant and Sodom combine a mystical fire blast and a chi wave to attack the fighters head-on. Dee Jay and Soiree Meira combine their famed kicks to knock Grant and Sodom on their asses. Terry hits the ground; creating a powerful Trinity Geyser that knocks Bison over Geese's head, but Bison lands on his feet. Geese Howard steps down to take on the fighters, and Terry, Andy, and Joe prepare to take him on. Rock Howard runs up and jumps in front of Terry, Andy, and Joe.

_**Terry: **__**What the hell are you doing, Rock!**_

_**Rock: **__**This is my fight, Dad! I have to take out "that man" so I can be free of his worthless memory, forever!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Rock, you can't take on a Munchausen infused Geese!**_

_**Rock: **__**I don't give a dame about Gustav Munchausen or his tricks! Geese Howard is mines!**_

_**Rugal: **__**That's it, isn't it! You have feelings for this wretched boy; don't you, Rose! I will enjoy watching him die at Geese's hands!**_

_**Gill: **__**How much longer before the Orochi is awakened!**_

_**Gustav: **__**Patience, Gill; he will be upon us soon!**_

_**Juri: **__**I don't have time to sit and wait for Rock Howard to please his ego! I'm going to take these fools out!**_

_**Rock: **__**If anyone of you gets in my way of Geese Howard, I will kill you all, too! Stand Back, dammit!**_

_**Mary: **__**Rock…..!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Geese…..go kill that boy! Bring me his head!**_

_**Terry: **__**Damn you, Rugal!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Terry, let Rock handle this; if Rugal and Gill decide to cheat, then we will step in!**___

_**Ken: **__**I hope you guys know what you're doing!**_

Rock Howard steps forward to face his father head on. Geese steps away from the other members of Rugal and Gill's combined forces; getting into his fighting stance; Rock prepares himself for what is about to happen. The producers of S.N.N.W. continue to film the battles; even though it is apparent that evil forces have joined the tournament battles. The crowds of people, who recognize the evil doers, either decide to leave before someone gets hurt, or they decide to stay and watch the battles unfold. Rock faces his father head on. S.N.N.W. officials began to play _No Son of Mine _by Genesis; Terry Bogard could only shake his head at the choice of background music. Mai and King held Mary back from stopping Rock; she didn't want to see her "son" hurt or worse. Rock made the first move; striking at Geese as the foul Crime Boss blocked all of Rock's blows. Rock tossed a Reppuken at Geese, but Geese countered with a Double Reppuken. Rock leaped over the second strike of the Double Reppuken, and kicked Geese in the chest. Geese grabbed Rock's leg and tossed him aside.

Rock landed on his feet, and Mary called out to her "son"; begging him not to get hurt. Eliza held Mel tightly in Adelheid and Rose's office; watching at how Terry and Mary's adopted son battled his birth father to the death. Eliza couldn't fathom Mel having to take on Ken like that; that kind of thinking brought tears to Eliza's eyes. Rock attacked Geese; hitting him with everything that he could and not letting up. Geese blocked a lot of blows and then there were some that Geese didn't manage to block. Geese is knocked back towards Rugal and Gill's combined forces, and Bison manages to kick Rock away from Geese; to give Geese some breathing room. Adelheid can take no more, and he attacks Bison; kicking him to the ground, as Rugal rushes in to grab his son by the throat. Rose Bernstein leaps up in the air and tosses an Air Reppuken towards her father; making drop Adelheid. Adelheid attacks Rugal and Rugal jumps into his fighting stance. Adelheid launches a Kaiser Wave towards Rugal, but Rugal stops it with one hand.

Rock throws kicks and punches towards Geese, as Rock's anger heats up. The producers of S.N.N.W. begin to play _Cats in the Cradle _by Cat Stephens. This song adds to Adelheid and Rock's anger, as both young warriors explode with rage and fury. Gill, Rugal, and Gustav take a step back to notice the rising power in the two young fighters. Leona, Chun Li, Guile, Ralf, Terry, Kyo, Ryo, Ryu, Ken, Iori, and a bunch of others notice the rising power of the young fighters. Juri and Ryuji smile at the possibilities of Rock and Adelheid becoming a threat in the future. Rock rushes Geese; taking him down to the ground and beating his face in with his fist. Adelheid manages to catch Rugal with a Kaiser Wave; blinding Rugal a bit. The Orochi Seal begins to glow in Gill's hands, and Gill notices the rising darkness that is covering the area. The Orochi is close to returning to earth. Juri kicks the Orochi Seal out of Gill's hands, and Freeman grabs it; planning to toss it back to Chizuru, Kyo, and Iori. Before Freeman can get rid of the Orochi Seal, Sodom and Grant rush him to the ground. The Orochi Seal rolls towards Ken; who picks it up and tosses it to Ash. Ash throws the Orochi Seal towards Ryu, but Vega swoops down and steals the glowing orb.

Andy chases Vega, and spears him to the ground. Vega manages to strike Andy with his claws; causing Andy to bleed from a wound on his chest. Mai, Guy and Maki rush to Andy's aid; as Adelheid manages to get the upper hand on Rugal. Rose joins Adelheid, and tosses a Reppuken towards her father. Rugal rushes through Rose's Reppuken, and grabs Rose by the throat. Adelheid runs to his sister's aid, and Rock stops attacking Geese to save Rose. Terry, Ryo, Cody, and Haggar rush to take on Geese and Bison; who have started to attack together as a team. Robert, Dan, Yuri, and Allen Snyder take on Sagat and Krauser; as Hugo, Mr. White, Kain, Adon, and Birdie attack Ryu, Kyo, Ken, and Iori. Rose and Chizuru join the battle; taking on Gill, while Ash, Athena, Leona, Chun Li, Guile, and some others take on Gustav and Lady G'. Juri, Ryuji, Freeman, and some others stand back to watch. Rose Bernstein starts to cry, and Adelheid kicks his father in the arm; causing him to release Rose. Rock attacks Rugal with a Raging Storm; knocking Rugal backwards. Geese rushes to attack a busy Rock, and Juri kicks Geese in the neck' opening Geese up for an attack by Rock; who hits his father with his own version of Heaven's Gate; smashing Geese's ribs into his heart.

Rock lets out a tear; as Geese stubbles backwards and falls. Mary rushes to Rocks aid, while Bison plans to attack the distracted Rock and Mary. Ryuji grabs the hypnotized Bison by his neck and slams him to the ground. Cammy White, Lein, and C. Viper attack Bison at the same time. Cammy manages to wrap her legs around Bison's neck; cracking his spinal cord; allowing Lein and C. Viper to attack Bison with their strongest projectiles. Bison's cybernetic body can't take all the damages, and his chest begins to smoke and crackle. Freeman puts his right hand through Bison's chest, and Bison falls to the ground. Bison and Geese are taken out of the equation. Everyone turns around to see the defeated Geese and Bison; giving Terry, Chun Li, Guile, Andy, Mai, Mary, Rock, Charlie, Rose, Cammy, and a few others a reason to smile. The Orochi orb begins to shake and crack; the images of Goenitz, Yashiro, Chris, and Shermie begin to appear in front of everyone.

_**Chizuru: **__**My God! He's coming!**_

_**Luise: **__**I say it's time to call on Goddess Athena!**_

_**Athena: **__**We need Tessa and Anita!**_

_**Anita: **__**We're here! Let's do this!**_

_**Tessa: **__**I'm ready when you guys are!**_

_**Rose: **__**Let's do this! Athena, are you ready!**_

Rose, Chizuru, Tessa, Anita, and Luise combine their gifts and give them to Athena; who quickly loses her costume and becomes completely naked. Athena is joined by a giant Holy Lion, and her ancestor's goddess costume forms over Athena's body. Right before Athena can mount the giant Lion, a Dove flies over head and lands on Athena's shoulder. The Dove takes all of Athena's powers, gets rid of the Holy Lion, and turns into the mysterious being, Ingrid.

_**Ingrid: **__**This power you all possess is nothing but trouble! I'm taking things over from here on out!**_

_**Rose: **__**It's Ingrid!**_

_**Kyo: **__**That's Ingrid!**_

_**Ryu: **__**She has taken the Sacred Gem's powers! She's turned Goddess Athena back into Athena Asamiya!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**We're doomed!**_

Orochi appears behind Goenitz, Yashiro, Chris, and Shermie. Ryuji, Mature, Vice, and Leona's presence empowers the Orochi with the four spirits of the fallen Kings of Orochi; giving the Orochi life. Orochi opens his eyes and looks around.

_**Orochi: **__**You mortals dare to awaken the being that shell end your lives and cleanse this world! Such foolish desire!**_

_**Ingrid: **__**Listen, sonny, I don't know who you think you are, but no one is harming anyone here or any other human beings for that matter! You're going back to the Dimension's Bend!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**How does Ingrid know of that place!**_

Right before everyone could act, Gustav tossed some powder in the direction of Orochi and Ingrid. Lady G' places a strange diamond on the chest of Rugal and Gill, and then threw one onto the chest of Ingrid and Orochi. A cage of pure energy captured both Orochi and Ingrid in their places; stopping them from moving. Gustav began to chant an incantation of sorts; causing the Orochi and Ingrid pain.

_**Leona: **__**What is he doing!**_

_**Tessa: **__**That's a forbidden spell; to steal a god's powers! We have to stop him!**_

Adelheid, Rose, Rock, and Mary try to attack Gustav and Lady G', but a protective force field is around them. Ingrid's being is sent into Rugal's diamond, while Orochi's being is sent into Gill. The spirits of the dead Heavenly Kings vanish into Gill, while Juri and Freeman knock Ryuji, Leona, Vice, and Mature out of the way; so they aren't sucked into Gill. Gustav finishes his demonic ritual, and stops chanting the spell. Rugal's black shirt is destroyed, and he resembles his Omega Rugal form from KOF '95. Rugal has a deep tan, a glowing red eye, a glowing white eye, and a golden claw on his right arm. Gill is now wearing the white pants of the Orochi, Orochi's black shoes, black body tattoo, and Gill's hair is now in a ponytail. Gustav takes out a book of spells, and begins to chant another spell, causing Gill and Rugal pain, while Tessa searches her mind to figure out what spell Gustav is chanting.

_**Tessa: **__**My God! We have to stop Gustav! That's a spell that will grant him control of Orochi and Ingrid's will while they are trapped inside Rugal and Gill!**_

Juri kicks the book out of Gustav's hands, but Juri is stabbed by Lady G' for her troubles. Juri is stabbed hard in the right side of her abdomen, and she falls to the ground from out the air. Ryuji rushes over to Juri and Leona takes off her green short sleeve jacket; using it to put pressure on Juri's wound.

_**Chun Li: **__**Leona, you're going to help this wench!**_

_**Leona: **__**Arrest her later! Right now, she's bleeding really badly, and we may need her help!**_

_**Juri: **__**….it's alright, Heidern…I know that Chun Li has been waiting for this day. Enjoy it, Chunners…. **_

_**Ryuji: **__**You're not going to die, baby! I swear it!**_

As Gustav dropped the book, Rugal and Gill are no longer in pain. The two "human" men turned gods, smile at their new abilities, teleport Ryuji and Juri out of the arena, and cause Gustav, Lady G', and the members of the Howard Connection and Shadowloo to vanish into thin air. Rugal and Gill stretch out their arms, and blast the heroes back in a huge flash of white light. All the warriors are blasted out of the arena, and part of Adelheid's stadium is destroyed. The crowds of people and S.N.N.W. staff have long ran away for safety; when the Orochi and Ingrid first appeared. Eliza and Mel met Ken and the others outside the arena, and everyone is greeted by General Heiderm, General Berkley, and swarms of troops.

_**Heidern: **__**What in the name of all that is Holy is going on here!**_

_**Ralf: **__**They're gone! Rugal and Gill are now possessed by Orochi and some cosmic chick named Ingrid; they took Juri Han, Ryuji Yamazaki, and the other villains and fled!**_

_**Berkley: **__**So Juri and Ryuji are with them now, too!**_

_**Freeman: **__**No, they're not!**_

All of Heidern and Berkley's troops turn their weapons towards Freeman; who is bold enough to stand near the heroes as they speak.

_**Ryu: **__**Put the guns down! Freeman tried to help us back there!**_

_**Guile: **__**Yeah, okay! He arrived with Juri and Ryuji; and now Juri and Ryuji are with Gustav and those "living gods"; wherever they are now!**_

_**Freeman: **__**Juri and Ryuji were taken against their will; they fit into Gustav's plans somehow. Gustav has been the master mind behind this since the beginning. Urien was sent to compromise Adelheid and Rose; seeing if they would join their father again. Once Adelheid and Rose proved that they wouldn't join Rugal and Gill in their quest, Urien fled with Gustav and the others. Secondly, one of my contacts from the underground has informed me that Urien has been building some sort of army in Africa.**_

_**Charlie: **__**What!**_

_**Freeman: **__**What does the name "Huitzil" mean to you all!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Huitzil! I thought they were all destroyed!**_

_**Anita: **__**They were!**_

_**Iori: **__**You mean those robotic menaces that supposedly come from the future! You mean to tell me that Urien has been rebuilding them!**_

_**Ken: **__**Lord God, no!**_

_**Heidern: **__**If Urien has an army of cyborgs with him, while Gill and Rugal possess monstrous abilities, we are going to need to declare a state of emergency throughout the entire world! Get the White House on the line!**_

_**Jin: **__**Wait! No need for that!**_

Jin Kazama comes hovering down with his helicopter, and jumps out to meet the fighters. Everyone is surprised to see Jin, as they wonder what happened to Maxima.

_**K': **__**Where's my buddy at, Kazama! You said that you would fix him!**_

_**Jin: **__**He's alright! I'm here to help YOU GUYS out! Everyone follow me!**_

_**Berkley: **__**Follow you, where!**_

_**Jin: **__**We're heading to Mishima's European Branch; I have something for you all. **_

Jin snapped his fingers, and a group of huge airships appeared in the skies. The fighters were told to board them, while Heidern and Berkley's forces followed in their own United States Army issued airships and jets. Once at Mishima Zaibatsu's European base, Jin led the large group of fighters to his main chambers. The building is huge and underground. Everyone began to feel the energy of Gill and Rugal radiating from some unknown location, but the funny thing about it was that the two are locked in combat with one another; fighting each other with the powers that Orochi and Ingrid has bestowed upon them by force; via demonic spell.

_**Jin: **__**You all feel that? It's Rugal and Gill; their powers are unstable as never before, and whatever Gustav did to give them the Orochi and Ingrid's powers has had them fighting with one another for God knows how long. All I know is that my sources tell me that a huge structure has appeared in the middle of Africa; near the Savanna. This huge structure is surrounded by a forest-like terrain. You will find Rugal, Gill, and Gustav there, most likely.**_

_**Chizuru: **__**That's it! The Garden of Eden! Rugal and Gill are fighting over a recreated Garden of Eden! They must have taken Juri and Ryuji to become the new Adam and Eve! They're trying to recreate the world in their sick image!**_

_**Rose: **__**Gustav is trying to recreate the world in HIS sick image, you mean!**_

_**Anita: **__**No, Gustav has lost control of his dark ambitions; Rugal and Gill are too much for him to control. Gustav is with them, that much I can feel from here, but he's basically guarding Rugal and Gill! The battle has done some major damage to Africa, and soon the whole world will feel the effects of Rugal and Gill's new abilities, once they master them.**_

_**Freeman: **__**I've been monitoring Gustav Munchausen ever since the last time Iori and Kyo fought him. Gustav has this idea about building a "new world", and creating his own gods for people to worship under his rule. The book that Gustav was reading, the "Book of Lost Souls", was his key to gaining complete control over Rugal and Gill; while they're possessed by Orochi and Ingrid. Now that the book is buried back at Adelheid's stadium, there is no way for Gustav to control his "gods". Rugal and Gill will not be ignorant to their new abilities for long. Once they've mastered the Orochi and Ingrid's abilities, they will come for us and the rest of the world! I suggest we form a plan to stop them for good!**_

_**Berkley: **__**YOU, my friend, should be in chains! We don't need a serial killer telling us how to do our job!**_

_**K': **__**Far be it from me to back up Freeman's psycho ass, but we need his help; he's been on their side for so long, and he knows more than we do about Gustav's plans; we need him!**_

_**Jin: **__**I've been waiting for this sort of thing to happen. I've spent a lot of money studying you all, building measurements and counter tactics to either hinder you all or help you all. The time has come to create the one force on this planet that can save us now. It's time to create the "Heroes of Heroes Force"! I was going to call it the "Tekken Force", but you all have nothing to do with the King of Iron Fist tournament. I've made some interesting gadgets that will help you all out! **_

Jin pushed a button on the armrest of his chair, and the walls began to come down; revealing all sorts of weapons, gadgets, armor, tools, Maxima, and Q'.

_**Kula: **__**Maxima!**_

_**Nameless: **__**Look who's with him…**_

_**Heidern: **__**What is that wanted murderer, Q', doing here, Jin!**_

_**Freeman: **__**He's here just like I'm here; we're here for the big guns!**_

_**Cammy: **__**I'll believe it when I see it!**_

_**Jin: **__**Heidern, Berkley: I know you two have your orders from the President himself, but you and your fighting forces have to go in as a last resort. Ryu and Kyo should be leading the charge against Rugal and Gill in Africa!**_

_**Maxima: **__**Actually, my sensors tell me that it would be best for Heidern and Berkley to take a full scale force and search for Gustav's book; while the rest of us head to Africa and finish off some unfinished business.**_

_**Heidern: **__**I actually agree with, Maxima!**_

_**Berkley: **__**Are you going mad, general! We haven't come this far to turn back or go hunting for some so-called magic book!**_

_**Freeman: **__**Even if we defeat Rugal and Gill in Africa, if Gustav gets his hands on that book again, we can kill our asses' goodbye! All he'll do is try this sick plan again, and again, and again….**_

_**Heidern: **__**Alright, Whip, Lein, C. Viper, and Q' will come with us!**_

_**Berkley: **__**I still don't agree with this, but I'm not use to all this supernatural bullshit like you are, Heidern; this is your field of expertise! I'll go with you, but I'm leaving the completion of this mission up to Chun Li Xiang and my special forces!**_

_**Heidern: **__**So be it; Leona, Chun Li is in charge! I want you all to follow her and kick Rugal's ass back to the stone ages!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**When the time comes, I'm taking out my father for good; no one will deny me that glory!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**It's my brother's destiny to take out our father! I want to see Rugal gone from our lives for good!**_

_**Kyo: **__**We'll burn him and Gill to the ground!**_

_**Freeman: **__**Gustav is mine; no one lays a hand on him but me!**_

_**Ken: **__**What is all this stuff for, anyway!**_

_**Jin: **__**Everyone except Heidern and Berkley get naked!**_

_**Mary: **__**What!**_

_**Lein: **__**What kind of crazy request is that!**_

_**Jin: **__**Look at the suits I have for you…on the walls…**_

The many fighters turn to see upgraded versions of their uniforms and fighting gear on the walls of Jin's armory. The fighters don't hesitate, as Chun Li proudly takes off her usual costume, and strips down naked. Instead of disrespecting watching Ryu Hoshi's fiancé strip naked and sit back and enjoy the show, others begin changing their clothes so that Chun Li won't be the only one left out. One by one, the fighters take their clothing off, and grab the updated battle suits that Jin has created for them. The battle suits resemble their usual fighting gear, but with some modified upgrades and cybernetics. Iori's new version of his KOF XIII outfit comes with black gloves that resemble Kyo's, but with a moon on them instead of a sun. Iori puts the gloves on and makes a fist with both hands.

_**Jin: **__**I heard that without special gloves, your powers tend to harm you and Kyo; especially you, due to your pact with the Orochi.**_

_**Iori: **__**And…**_

_**Jin: **__**Those gloves will help you channel your abilities more, and help you control your flames with a better grip on your forbidden powers. You'll need all the control that you can get out there.**_

_**Iori: **__**….thanks, Kazama…..**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Okay, how are we getting to Africa!**_

_**Jin: **__**Leave everything to me….**_

Jin takes the fighters to a huge aircraft carrier, and the fighters that are following Chun Li get aboard it. Whip, C. Viper, Lein, and Q' follow Heidern and Berkley to their respected helicopters and armed soldiers. K' wishes his sister luck and Chun Li does the same for Viper. Leona waves to Lein and nods her head; Lein punches her right fist into her left hand; indicating that she will give whoever comes after the _Book of Souls_ a fight for their lives.

_**Jin: **__**When you all get to Africa, there will be special convoys waiting for you. These convoys will send out special vehicles that will help you get to where Gustav, Rugal, and Gill are. Just hit the special KOF of World Warrior emblems on your uniforms to activate your respected vehicles.**_

_**Guile: **__**You've been going all out for us, Jin; what's the catch here?**_

_**Jin: **__**No catch; I just want Gustav, Rugal, and Gill out the way, so my father and grandfather will have no one to hide behind. I can easily get rid of them after those other fools are done in with.**_

_**Guile: **__**I see…**_

_**Ralf: **__**Miss Xiang, everyone's ready to move out!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Let's go get those fools! We all know the stakes, and I'm glad that a few last minute fighters decided to show up for this grand battle; you are very appreciated indeed! All I have to say is that we are going in there, kicking Gustav Munchausen's ass, taking Orochi and Ingrid's powers away from those mad men if we can, and we're coming home to peaceful lives…hopefully…**_

_**Leona: **__**If there isn't anything else that has to be said, then let us move out!**_

Leona and Chun Li lead the fighters to the middle of the aircraft carrier, and the huge airship began to take off. Jin smoked a cigar as he watched his comrades and fellow fighters take off. Heidern and Berkley are heading back to Adelheid's stadium with a full force of armed soldiers, Lien, C. Viper, Whip, and Q'. Everyone has their own agenda and mission. Jin turns to look at Nina Williams, who bows her head and leaves the room. Nina grabs Bryan Fury and Paul Phoenix; leaving the Mishima Zaibatsu building, and following behind Heidern and Berkley's troops; undetected. Eliza and Mel are on their way home; via one of Ken's private jets. Ken no longer wanted to involve his family in such dangerous conditions, and he sent them home. Rufus and his wife Candy high tailed it a long time ago; not wanting anything to do with the carnage that is about to ensue. Cammy White and Mary Ryan stand at the ready to follow Chun Li and Leona's every order. Terry assures Rock and the other Fatal Fury team members that things will work out, Cody looks to Guy and Haggar to have his back, Ryo, Robert, Yuri, and Marco, even though they didn't get a chance to fight in the tournament, show signs that they are excited to get to fight a worth wild fight against the forces of evil. Dan, Sakura, Blanka, and Allen Snyder stand at the ready to try to outdo Ryo and his teammates, and to also do their part in the upcoming battles.

Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken meditate on the upcoming battles, while Rose and Chizuru pray for victory. Athena doesn't seem to be able to use her Psychic abilities for now; do to Ingrid taking her powers before getting absorbed by Rugal. Chun Li turns up the stereo; blasting Toto's _Africa_ throughout the aircraft carrier. The fighters get closer to Africa, and everyone can see dark clouds hanging over the country. The people and animals of Africa are going crazy, due to the large amounts of dark power that Rugal and Gill are giving off.

_**Leona: **__**We're about to deploy over the Savanna; everyone be at the ready and be on your guard!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Let's go stop those mad men!**_

_**Freeman: **__**I like to work alone, so I will meet you guys there!**_

_**Terry: **__**If you're going to fight with us, you're staying where we can see your ass, Freeman!**_

_**Freeman: **__**Whatever you say…..**_

Freeman pushed a button and opened up one of the aircrafts emergency doors. Freeman leaped out into the skies, and pushed the KOF emblem on his leather duster. A hidden parachute came from out of Freeman's duster, and as Freeman descended to the ground, he saw the lights of a motorcycle; painted the same white, black, and red colors as his outfit. Freeman landed on the vehicle and sped off into the darkness of the demonic influenced Africa.

_**Chun Li: **__**Damn! He's going to warn them!**_

_**Anita: **__**No! He's heading the opposite way….he has no intentions on helping Gustav and the others; but I don't know if he's going to completely help us either…**_

_**Kyo: **__**It's time to go, gang! Let's get out there and kick some ass!**_

The airship filled with fighters erupts in cheers and yells as the fighters get ready to go face their worse enemies ever. The back of the airship opens up, and the fighters all jump out of it; using their Chi to slow their decent to the ground. Every pushes the emblem on the uniform; causing a team of 15 convoys to drive out of the shadows. The convoys turn around and open up their back compartments; letting loose various motorcycles, hummers, and jeeps. The fighters landed in/on their respected vehicles and began heading towards the ever glowing lights of the fortress that appeared out of nowhere. The fighters could feel Gustav, Rugal, and Gill's presence near the fortress. The fortress is surrounded by a deep forest; a beautiful place that seems to be unfazed and untouched by time. The forest is more beautiful than anything that anyone has ever seen. The faint presence of Juri and Ryuji's Chi can be felt by the fighters as they get closer to Rugal and Gill's fortress.

_**Kyo: **__**I can sense Juri and Ryuji; but their life forces are faint!**_

_**Ryu: **__**I wonder how this so-called Adam and Eve project is going to involve them!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Let's just get in there and take care of those clowns.**_

As the fighters neared Rugal and Gill's "Garden of Eden", they are all taken into this invisible barrier that takes them into the forest. The warrior's vehicles come to a screeching halt, and everyone gets off/out their vehicles to look around.

_**Leona: **__**I feel as if we are heading into the Lion's Den without any sort of protection…**_

_**Hakan: **__**Lions are no match for my superior wrestling abilities, but these are no Lions we face.**_

_**Zangief: **__**You think Lions are tough; try wrestling two 13 foot tall Grizzlies at once, comrade!**_

_**Tizoc: **__**I'm ready for anything; Rugal and Gill can't be allowed to turn the world into their own sick and twisted version of reality!**_

_**Terry: **__**Look alive, gang; I have a bad feeling about all of this!**_

_**Iori:**__** I can't wait to get my hands around Gustav's neck; he will pay dearly for all of this!**_

_**Ken: **__**You said it, brother!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Wait, everyone, do you all feel that!**_

Out of nowhere, Bison comes at the warriors with his Psycho Crusher Canon attack. Everyone hits the dirt, and gets into their fighting stances to battle the Lord of Shadowloo.

_**Adelheid: **__**I thought we killed you, Bison!**_

_**Rock: **__**That means that Geese is…**_

Geese Howard comes out of nowhere, just like Bison did, and hits the ground with a Raging Storm attack. The fighters move out of the way again; trying to avoid the King of the South Town Underworld's sinister attack.

_**Bison: **__**The powers that lord Gill and lord Rugal have bestowed upon us are limitless! They can keep the Orochi and Ingrid's abilities; the powers I have now are sending waves of great desire and conquest through my system! I am a living god!**___

_**Geese: **__**Our masters have truly blessed us with such great power, and now we shell bless you fools with death!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Where's your lackeys! Did Rugal and Gill grant them powers too!**_

` Krauser, Sagat, Mr. Big, Vega, Mr. White, Balrog, Lawrence, Sodom, Kain, Birdie, Grant, Hugo, Billy, and Adon jump out of the mist that is surrounding the fighters. The fourteen mind controlled warriors of the Howard Connection and Shadowloo are now under Geese and Bison's control; the heroes are in for the fight of their lives.

_**Ryu: **__**Dammit! We have to get passed these fools first, and then we can get to Gustav, Rugal, and Gill!**_

_**Kyo: **__**So what are we waiting for! Let's burn them down to the ground!**_

_**Leona: **__**I pray that my father and the others are having a better time than us!**_

Heidern, Berkley, Lien, C. Viper, Whip, and Q' head to Adelheid's stadium; with a battalion of armed troops following them. The group of warriors and soldiers are after Gustav's book; and hopefully a way to end Rugal and Gill's menace for good.

_**Berkley: **__**Are you sure that we can trust that…thing?**_

_**Heidern: **__**I can sense Q's mental stability; he's not here for us. We all share a common enemy in Gustav, Rugal, and Gill; it's best to work together now, and then we can take him in afterwards.**_

_**C. Viper: **__**That's if we can, you mean; that one is a known killer and has slip through C.I.A., F.B.I., and United States Military forces for years; he may just slip away after the battle is over.**_

_**Whip: **__**We can take him; if he's wanted, then we will make sure he answers for his crimes.**_

_**Lien: **__**I hope he can't hear us…..**_

Lien turns to look at Q', which is walking close behind the warriors and the troops. No one truly trusts him there, but they know that they need his help if they are to survive the battle against Rugal and Gill. The soldiers start looking for Gustav's book, and they are interrupted by machine gun fire coming from a group of Huitzils; while Urien stands behind them shouting orders.

_**Heidern: **__**Fall back, men! Damn you, Urien! I should have known that you weren't here to turn over a new leaf! Call off your dogs, and we might let you live to stand trial!**_

_**Berkley: **__**Or, we can put a bullet in your head, and call it a day!**_

_**Urien: **__**I have you out numbered and surrounded! I want that book, and I'm going to be the last one standing! Gustav, Rugal, and my brother can go to hell! This world is mines!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**Let's take him out! I'm tired of that fool!**_

Q' rushes passed the others and attacks the Huitzils; ripping them apart as if they were paper dolls. The Huitzils began to attack Q', and Heidern and Berkley's shoulders began to attack the Huitzils. Berkley joined in the fight against the Huitzils, while Heidern, Whip, Lien, and C. Viper attacked Urien. Meanwhile, Geese and Bison began to get the better of the heroes; knocking them all back. Adelheid and Rock attacked Geese, while Ryo and Kyo attacked Bison. Terry, Andy, Joe, Ryo, Robert, Dan, Allen, and Kairi took on Krauser, Sagat, Kain, Grant, Sodom, and Birdie. Maxima, Hakan, Goro, Zangief, Raiden, and Honda took on the giant Hugo, while Alex, Ralf, and a few others took on Billy, Lawrence, Vega, Balrog, Adon, and Poison. Rock tried to defeat his father by himself, but Geese countered every move that Rock threw at him. Chun Li and Leona tried to take out Bison, but they couldn't get passed his Psycho Crusher technique. Cammy tried to trap Bison with a leg lock around his neck; bringing him down to the ground with a thud, but Bison quickly threw Cammy off as Chun Li tried to strike Bison with a kick to the throat.

Bison smacked Chun Li away, and Leona ran up behind Bison and tried to stab him with her large Military knife. The knife went through Bison's back, but he snapped it, and smacked Leona away like a fly. Ralf and Clark tried to tackle Bison at the same time, but Bison teleported and the grabbed both warriors; tossing them out of the way. Guile and Charlie tried to Flash Kick Geese at the same time, but Geese hit them both with a Double Reppuken. Kyo and Iori combined their attacks and Struck Geese and Bison at the same time; knocking them backwards. Rock came down on Geese's head with a Power Dunk; striking his father in the face. Geese quickly retaliated and kicked Rock away from him. Ryu and Ken blasted Bison with a double Hadoken; sending the dictator crashing to the ground. Rose and Chizuru combined their powers to attack Geese and Bison; knowing that defeating them would break the hold that controls their subordinates.

_**Chizuru: **__**We have to take out Geese and Bison! The control they have over the others will break if we do!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Easier said than done!**_

_**Rose: **__**Who said battling evil would be easy!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Everyone! Attack Geese and Bison! Adelheid; hold off the others! I know you can do it!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Kaiser Wave!**_

Adelheid fires his Kaiser Wave into the crowd of Geese and Bison's subordinates, while Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken lead a charge against Bison and Geese. Terry connects with a Power Geyser, which blinds Geese and Bison for the time being. Cody fires off a Hero Uppercut Hurricane; which adds to the confusion. Ryo, Robert, Dan, Allen, Yuri, Kairi, and Hokuto blast Bison with their signature projectiles, while Guile, Charlie, Ralf, and Clark tackle Geese. Rock strikes Bison with a Raging Storm, and Rose Bernstein fires off a Kaiser Wave with her brother Adelheid; holding off Krauser, Sagat, and all the other members of the Howard Connection and Shadowloo.

_**Bison: **__**You fools think that you can defeat my Psycho Powers! I'll send you to your graves! Bring the pain! Nightmare Booster!**_

Bison hits Rock in the chest with his Psycho Crusher, and then sends Rock on a ride through the air and back down to the ground towards Geese.

_**Geese: **__**Now I will show you how much of a disrespectful son you have been! Gates of Heaven! **_

_**Bison: **__**Rock Howard, this place shell become your grave!**_

Bison's Psycho Crusher combined with Geese's Gates of Heaven strikes Rock Howard in his back and in his chest. Rock spits blood everywhere, and all the heroic fighters, especially Terry Bogard, are overwhelmed with emotion. Rock's body drops to the floor, and he lies there breathing heavily. Rock hears the voice of his mother, and Rock's pain starts to bring Krauser and Kain back to reality. Deep down, Kain and Krauser want Rock to live his life his way; caring for him like real uncles should. Geese, Rock's father, want nothing more than for Rock to become his heir to his criminal throne. The voice of Rock's mother urges him to stand and fight for what is right. Rock's mother urges him to save the lost soul of his father, and to end the cycle of madness that Geese has created. Rock stands up, and Geese and Bison watch in disbelief. Rock's hands begin to glow with tremendous energy, and his eyes begin to glow a bright red. Rock races towards Geese and Bison; which causes Bison to take flight out of the way, while Geese stands there to block the attack. Rock unleashes his version of the Deadly Rave; hitting Geese multiple times. Rock finishes the move with his version of the Gates of Heaven; striking Geese in the chest with a double palm strike. Geese spat blood out of his mouth, and backs up a bit. Terry runs up behind Geese and hits him with a Bust' Wolf; sending Geese flying forward. Andy attacks Geese with a Chou Reppa Dan; striking Geese in the chest. Joe finishes the attacks off with a Screw Upper; sending Geese into the sky. Ryo, Yuri, and Robert blast Geese's falling body with three well hit and fully powered Haoh Sho Ko Ken. Mary finishes things off by jumping on Geese's neck, cracking it, and slamming him, face first, into the ground. Geese lays there motionless.

While Bison's back is turned, Iori launches his Toast to the Eight ground wave at Bison's back; freezing him in place. Ken launches a Hadoken, Guile launches his Sonic Hurricane, Chun Li launches her Kikosho, and Ryu fires a Shinku Hadoken. Bison is hit by all the blast, and he is sent flying backwards; with his cape now in ruins. Clark grabs Bison from behind; lifting him up for a German Suplex. Bison teleports back to his feet, and strikes Clark in his gut, sending him flying. Ralf hits Bison with his Galactic Phantom, but Bison manages to block the attack; something that hasn't been done before. Benimaru hits Bison with his Electro Trigger attack; shocking Bison alive. Kim Kaphwan and Fai Long attack bison with their strongest kicks, while Shingo and Sakura attack Bison with their Shoryuken and Fire Ball attacks respectively. Chizuru seals off Bison's powers and Rose wraps her enchanted scarf around Bison's neck. Cammy leaps onto Bison's neck, cracks it, and slams Bison down to the ground. Rock finishes Bison off with a high powered Raging Storm; sending Bison's body into and through a tree. As Bison starts to stand up, now beaten and tattered from all the attacks that he has been hit with, a smile creeps across Bison's face.

_**Bison: **__**I am no Geese Howard! I will not be beaten by mere attacks designed to be used by children! I'll show you all what real power is!**_

_**Sakura: **__**Dammit! He's too strong!**_

_**Bison: **__**No one attacks the Mighty Bison like that and li…**_

_**Mr. Karate: **__**Shut up and die already, scum….you are no better than Geese; with your sorry array of Parlor Tricks and cheap toys…**_

Mr. Karate appears and puts his fist through Bison's chest. The cybernetic body of the mad dictator is deactivated, and Bison's body drops to the ground. Akuma, Oro, Tung Fu Rue, Chin Gentsai, Gouken, Gen, and Saisyu Kusanagi appear next to Mr. Karate. The group of old masters knew the growing threat of Rugal and Gill needed to finally be stopped; bringing their collective talents together.

_**Kyo/Ryo/Yuri: **__**Father!**_

_**Ryu/Ken/Dan/Robert/Sie/Terry/Athena/Chun Li/Yang/Yun/Marco: **__**Master!**_

_**Rose: **__**I knew you all would come!**_

_**Akuma: **__**It shouldn't have gotten this far; you runts should have defeated these fools long ago!**_

_**Ken: **__**Well excuse me, Mr. Angry! We tried our best here!**_

_**Akuma: **__**Grrrrr!**_

_**Gouken: **__**Akuma, it is not their fault; they face terrible odds here!**_

_**Oro: **__**Yes! You young folks have best move on; we'll take care of the weird guy and his clone!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Who!**_

_**Gustav: **__**Me!**_

Gustav leaps out of the air, and strikes Shingo and Sakura in their backs; cutting them both. Lady G' leaps to the ground and kicks Kula and Karin out of the way.

_**Gustav: **__**You will not destroy my master plans! Once Urien returns with my book, I will be able to complete the spell that will bring Rugal and Gill under my control! This universe is mines!**_

_**Tung: **__**I say thee, nay, foul creature! You're reign of madness ends today!**_

_**Chin: **__**I say let's stop the talking and end this clown right here and now!**_

_**Gen: **__**A battle to the death; if you are not scared that is, Gustav Munchausen!**_

_**Gustav: **__**I have nothing to fear from any of you! Lady G', attack!**_

_**Gouken: **__**Ryu, Ken, Kyo, and Iori! Go! Go end this, now! Rugal and Gill are battling one another deep within the stronghold! End this threat for good!**_

_**Rose: **__**Destiny awaits us all!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Let's go, everyone!**_

Kyo, Iori, Ryu, Ken, and their heroic friends all head towards the towering castle that Rugal and Gill's enhanced powers has created. Gustav takes control of Geese and Bison's followers; using them to attack the Old Masters; who now stand against the foul Puppet Master, his clown, and an army of villains. As Ryu and Kyo lead the heroes to fight against their strongest enemies ever, Namie Amuro's _Come_ is playing in the background. Apparently, Rugal's love of music is taunting the heroes to come and fight for their futures.

_**Iori: **__**It's too quiet; even with the music…**_

_**Ken: **__**When there's something strange, running through your hood, who you gonna call?**_

_**Sakura/Shingo: **__**He-Man!**_

Everyone stops and looks at Shingo and Sakura for a bit. Now was not the time for jokes and playing around.

_**Shingo: **__**Ghostbusters 2 was on the night before the finals of the tournament; Sakura and I had a good laugh…**_

_**Guile: **__**No one will ever laugh again unless we stop those mad men and their "god like" powers!**_

_**Kyo: **__**You guys hear that! It's coming from above us; let's move!**_

Kyo hears the rumbling of Gill and Rugal's power struggle, and the heroes head to the top of the castle with the intentions of stopping their enemies for good. The theme to _N.Y.P.D. Blue_ begins to play on Maxima's eternally built in stereo system. The producers at S.N.N.W. spoiled the fighters with the many themes that they played while the fighters were doing battle. Maxima figured that this would be an appropriate song to rush into battle to. Once the heroes made it to the top floor of the castle, Rugal is seen playing his piano, while Gill is nowhere to be found.

_**Adelheid: **__**Father! Stop this madness! You can't do this!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Daddy, no! Don't continue abusing Ingrid's powers! You'll kill us all!**_

_**Rugal: **__**It's time for you brats to learn your lessons and either obey me, or die!**_

_**Gill: **__**Or, I will be the one to bless their souls; saving them from their cruel fate!**_

_**Kyo: **__**Both of you have to be stopped!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Stand down, you two, and let's sort this out without any more violence!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Stand down, you say! No more violence, you say! Your hearts are filled with violence! Let us show you the error of your ways!**_

Gill and Rugal held their hands out, and Ryu, Kyo, Iori, Ken, Leona, and Cammy began to feel strange. Leona and Iori began to vomit blood, Ryu and Ken began to breathe very hard, while Kyo and Cammy struggle to gain control of their minds.

_**Luise: **__**They're being forced into the darker selves! The Riot of the Blood, the dark side of the Kusanagi, Cammy's Doll programming, the Satsui No Hadou, and Ken's violent streak! We have to stop them!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**It's too late!**_

Evil Ryu grabs Chun Li by the neck, and holds her tight. Kusanagi grabs Yuki, and tries to strangle her. Violent Ken fires off a Hadoken towards Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Dan, Allen, and Kairi. Killer Bee attacks Mary, Vanessa, Ramon, Seth, Guile, and Charlie. Orochi Leona and Orochi Iori attack all the other heroes at once.

_**Rose: **__**I'll try to reach them mentally! Athena! I need your help!**_

_**Athena: **__**It's time for another strategy! Tessa, Anita; can you gals hear me! It's time!**_

Tessa and Anita appear before their friends. Luise, Rose, Chizuru, Athena, Anita, and Tessa all come together as Orochi Iori and Orochi Leona try to attack them.

_**Anita: **__**To God be the glory! It's time to unleash the Maiden of Heaven!**_

_**Ash: **__**I could just take their abilities! What if Rugal and Gill get to your mind somehow!**_

_**Tessa: **__**We'll have to take that chance! Goddess Athena will not be stopped that easily!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**We have to have faith! We need to get Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken out of that state before we can attack Rugal and Gill at full power!**_

_**Athena: **__**Ready, ladies! To arms! I summon Goddess Athena! Come to me, ancestor! I need your powers!**_

Luise, Chizuru, Rose, Tessa, and Anita send their powers to Athena. In minutes, Athena's usual black schoolgirl outfit is ripped to shreds, and replaced by the red bikini of Goddess Athena. The giant Heavenly Lion appears behind Athena, and she jumps onto its back. Athena stares Rugal and Gill down; able to see the auras of Ingrid and the Orochi within the two villains.

_**Rugal: **__**You! How is it that you are here!**_

_**Goddess Athena: **__**Ingrid! Why do you allow this mortal to take what is yours! You are the Sun Goddess, and you should act as such! Orochi! You have sunken very low to let someone like this man-god abomination take your powers! I have come to save the two of you, my brethren!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Ingrid is the goddess of the sun!**_

_**Rose: **__**Apparently so! Athena seems to know them!**_

_**Guile: **__**Let Athena handle Rugal and Gill! We need to subdue Ryu, Kyo, and the rest!**_

Guile and Charlie battle Violent Ken and Orochi Iori, while Ralf and Clark take down Killer Bee and Orochi Leona. Chun Li and Yuki Kushinada battle Evil Ryu and Kusanagi; with the help of Terry, K', Ryo, Kairi, Dan, and Cody. Athena starts the battle; attacking Gill and Rugal. Gill uses Orochi's abilities to summon the sun's rays down on Athena, while Rugal uses Ingrid's powers to send a psychic blast towards Athena. Athena holds the two villains back, but the combined might of Ingrid and Orochi's abilities are too much for Athena by herself. Terry manages to land a Power Geyser; that knocks Evil Ryu and Kusanagi back. Chun Li is thrown into Chizuru and Rose by Orochi Leona and Killer Bee. Violent Ken hits Guile and Ralf with a purple flamed Hurricane Kick. Orochi Iori holds K' and Kairi on the ground by their faces, and begins to burn them alive. Just then, Akuma and Mr. Karate appear; coming down from the roof and landing on the possessed heroes. Mr. Karate holds Ryu and Ken to the ground, and sends his awesome energy into them. Akuma holds Kyo and Iori by the throats and the ground under them is engulfed with Akuma's mighty Heaven's symbol. A mighty explosion of power is seen by all, and Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken are snapped out of Gill and Rugal's control.

_**Kyo: **__**My God, Yuki, are you alright! I was aware of my actions, but I couldn't stop Kusanagi from taking over my mind!**_

_**Yuki: **__**I'm alright! We have to stop Killer Bee and Orochi Leona!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Chun Li are you okay!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Don't worry; I'll kick your ass for choking me later; followed by a great big kiss! We have to save Leona and Cammy, now!**_

_**Iori: **__**I've got this!**_

Iori runs up to Cammy and Leona; grabbing both of them by their necks and engulfing them in his Trinity #2 finisher. Mature and Vice nod at one another, and they strike Leona and Cammy in their temples. Kyo begins to start off the first motion of his Final Impact, but stops after engulfing Leona and Cammy in his flames. Chizuru and Rose reach into Leona and Cammy's minds; snapping them out of the madness that they were trapped in.

_**Leona: **__**I was aware of what was going on, but I couldn't break out of it! My God, I am so sorry, guys!**_

_**Seth: **__**Save the apologies for after we beat the shit out of these two idiots up there!**_

_**Cammy: **__**All I heard was Bison's voice in my head; telling me to kill you all! I swore that I would never have to go through that again! Damn those two!**_

_**Guile: **__**Save your anger for the battle ahead!**_

_**Ken: **__**I just thank God that Eliza and Mel wasn't here to witness Violent Ken; I'd never forgive myself for hurting them!**_

_**Kyo: **__**If we don't stop Rugal and Gill, you may never see them again!**_

Just then, Athena is blasted to the ground right in front of the heroes. Athena gets to her feet, but her body is smoking from the overwhelming powers of Ingrid and Orochi within Gill and Rugal.

_**Goddess Athena: **__**This is harder than I thought! Mortals! I need you to aid me in saving my brethren from the clutches of these mortal madmen! Fight with me, brave humans!**_

_**Ryu: **__**She truly is the goddess Athena, is she not!**_

_**Rose: **__**She is the living incarnation of Athena Asamiya's ancestor, the Goddess Athena!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**We have to band with Goddess Athena to stop this threat!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Gill and I have decided that you fools will bear witness to the creation that we have come together to create. A moment of peace between Gill and I, as the new representatives of Heaven and Hell, will use the DNA of Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki to give birth to a new wave of humans; humans that will replace the humans that pollute this world as it is now! We shell make the earth anew!**_

_**Gill: **__**And we shell behold a new Heaven and earth, for the old Heaven and earth shell pass away; and there shell be no sea! There shell be no crime, no pain, no hurt, no poverty, no madness; only absolute rule! I shall be this new world's god, while Rugal shell be the new adversary; and this new balance will replace the old one!**_

_**Mr. Karate: **__**You speak madness! There is only one God, and he is no mad being like you are, Gill!**_

_**Akuma: **__**The lord of Hell is no being who relies of another being to create false bodies for him, Rugal!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**What do you mean, Akuma! That is my father up there; I can feel his aura!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**False bodies!**_

_**Mr. Karate: **__**Gustav has been recreating Rugal's body in the form of a clone/cyborg hybrid for years! Rugal Bernstein died back in 1995 at the hands of Kyo Kusanagi! Is that not the truth, Rugal!**_

_**Rose B.: **__**It can't be!**_

_**Akuma: **__**Cry not for that harbinger of falsehood, child! Your father is long dead and gone! What stands before you is a mere shell of what was Rugal Bernstein!**_

_**Adelheid: **__**No…**_

_**Rugal: **__**You talk too much, Akuma! Be gone, foul demon!**_

Rugal blasted a beam of energy towards Akuma; that was stopped by Athena. Rose Bernstein fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes. Adelheid clinched his fist as he took in the dark revelation that his father has been dead for some time, and he and Rose have actually been fooled by a carbon copy of their father. Meanwhile, Heidern, Berkley, Lien, C. Viper, Whip, and Q' battled their way through an army of Huitzils. The android warriors are being controlled by Urien, as he searches for Gustav's Book of Souls. Just as Urien finds the book under some rubble, Heidern jumps down and places his foot on top of it.

_**Urien: **__**You court death itself, messing around with me and my goals, Heidern!**_

_**Heidern: **__**Your brother has already gained the powers of Orochi; he and Rugal plan to take everything for themselves; you, Bison, Geese, and maybe even that twit, Gustav, have been left out in the cold. Give it up, Urien, and I promise you will be able to wake by the time you stand trial.**_

_**Urien: **__**Pitiful scum! **_

With that, Urien attacks Heidern, who easily dodges Urien's electrified projectiles with ease. Heidern manages to cut Urien a few times with his hands; covered in a slashing aura; right before Heidern places Urien in a choke hold. Q' smashes his way through many Huitzils, Lien and C. Viper shoot and beat the crap out of a group of Huitzils, while Whip and General Berkley toss grenades and blast as many Huitzils as they can with submachine guns. The battle is intense, and Urien manages to slam Heidern's back into a wall of rubble. Heidern lets Urien go, and is met with a kick to the face. Heidern returns the gesture by slashing Urien's face and punching him over a heap of rubble. Urien makes a play for the Book of Souls, but Whip uses her whip to knock it out of his reach.

_**Heidern: **__**Thanks, Seirah! Now go help Berkley!**_

_**Berkley: **__**Take all the time you need; I'm having a grand old time here! Like shooting the slowest targets in the world!**_

_**Urien: **__**All of you have lost! I'll get that book!**_

Urien tried to grab the book again, but Q' tossed a Huitzil into him; knocking the tyrant to the ground. Lien ran to grab the book, and as soon as she touched it, Heidern, Lien, Whip, C. Viper, Q', and General Berkley are all teleported to where the other fighters are. Urien appears behind Gill, and everyone is shocked to see them there. Gustav and Lady G' are busy taking on Tung Fu Rue, Chin Gentsai, Saisyu Kusanagi, Gen, Oro, and Gouken; giving the older warriors a fight for their lives.

_**Gustav: **__**I just want you all to know…..Gustav…IS BETTER THAN YOU!**_

Gustav blasted the six fighters with a gigantic orb of ruby red energy that blasted the older warriors back into a wall. Lady G' was going to move in and finish them off, but Freeman road into the battle with his motorcycle, and grabbed Lady G' by the neck with a chain; dragging her behind him and tossing her through a wall that led to where Kyo, Ryu, and the others are battling Gill and Rugal. Gouken blast Gustav with a Shinku Hadoken, and sends him through the wall with Lady G'.

_**Ryu: **__**It seems that everyone is accounted for!**_

_**Kyo: **__**So…..what now!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Heidern…..if you don't want to die, I say that you hand over that book right now!**_

_**Heidern: **__**The real Rugal is way more convincing than a cheap imitation like you! I say, bring it on!**_

_**Gill: **__**You fools have no idea what pain you are about to bring upon yourselves! Why do you test the might of gods!**_

_**Goddess Athena: **__**Humans have free will and they are resourceful! They are going to help me make sure that mad men like you never steal the abilities of my brethren again! Stand down, foul mortals, and release the ill-gotten powers you now possess!**_

_**Gustav: **__**No! They shell serve me! Lady G', get the book!**_

Right before Gustav's clone could steal the book from Lien Neville; Nina Williams comes swinging through the room on a wire and grabs the book from Lien's hands. Lady G' heads to retrieve the book, but she is cut off by Mature and Vice; who tackle her to the ground.

_**Mature: **__**Hey, honey! Time to play!**_

_**Freeman: **__**Gustav! We have business, my friend!**_

_**Gustav: **__**All of you shell DIE!**_

_**Iori: **__**Mature, Vice; handle that bitch! Ash, Kyo, K', Ryu, and Ken; let's take Gill and Rugal down!**_

_**Urien: **__**Not so fast, boys!**_

_**Terry: **__**We can take Urien! Kyo, Ryu; do what you have to do!**_

_**Ryu: **__**What about the Howard Connection and Shadowloo!**_

_**Krauser: **__**They've been dealt with!**_

_**Sagat: **__**It feels good to get from under Gustav's mind control! I never want to go through that again!**_

_**Rock: **__**What! Aren't you guys with the enemy!**_

_**Heidern: **__**Krauser and Sagat are the two undercover agents that Berkley and I were talking about before; they've been recording everything that has happened since Rugal and Gill brought the villains together! We have all the evidence we need to convict these fiends for good!**_

_**Berkley: **__**I smell another medal coming this way!**_

Krauser and Sagat toss the bodies of Kain, Grant, Hugo, Poison, Billy, Adon, Sodom, Balrog, Vega, Lawrence, Mr. White and Mr. Big into the room. All of them are defeated and knocked out.

_**Adelheid: **__**Gustav! You monster! My father may have been evil, but you've turn him into something more and something no longer human! I'll make you pay for this!**_

_**Gustav: **__**Bring it on, boy!**_

_**Rugal/Gill: **__**Destroy them all!**_

Athena takes to the skies, and begins to blast flaming arrows at Gill and Rugal. The two god-like beings stave off her arrows as if they are nothing at all. Terry strikes the ground and sends three power waves towards Urien, while Akuma holds Urien's arms. Mr. Karate punches Lady G' in the mouth; followed by attacks from Mature, Vice, Leona, Chun Li, and a few other women. Adelheid and Freeman attack Gustav together; sending him flying through a wall. Gustav uses his puppet string like metallic cords to cut Adelheid and Freeman across the chest. The cuts are filled with negative energy that explodes in the heroes faces. Freeman and Adelheid are only stunned and not badly hurt from Gustav's attacks. Ash Crimson finds time to sneak around Rugal, and puts his hand through Rugal's back; taking some of Ingrid's powers away from him. Everyone can feel this unplanned attack, and stops fighting to turn around and see what has happened.

_**Goddess Athena: **__**Ash, NO!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Foolish, insect!**_

Ash tires to leap backwards and away from Rugal and Gill's reach, but Rugal grabs Ash's hands and crushes them under his awesome power. Rugal kicks Ash to the ground in front of everyone, and Kyo runs over to see how Ash is. Ash begins to spit up blood, and both his hands are missing. Rugal completely destroyed them. Kyo touches Ash, and Kyo's body is automatically filled with Ingrid's powers over the sun; powering Kyo's flames to god-like levels.

_**Kyo: **__**What is this!**_

_**Ash: **__**I knew that I was brought back for a reason….a small reason….it was fun while it lasted though….**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**No, Ash, I just found you again…..we can't lose you now….**_

_**Duo Lon: **__**This can't be…..**_

_**Rose: **__**Ash is fulfilling his end of this destiny; he has given us a chance…**_

_**Goddess Athena: **__**Why, Ash? I need you here!**_

_**Chin: **__**Athena! It will be alright! Ash doesn't belong here anyway; you all changed the order of time to bring him back, and he has given us a way to win! He must return to the nothingness from whence you all took him! This time, just like before, Ash Crimson shell die a hero!**_

_**Ash: **__**Yay, me!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Kyo, don't waste Ingrid's powers! Strike against Gill; you can defeat the Orochi within him now!**_

_**Gill: **__**You mortals are tiresome! I have a better plan!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Stealing some of Ingrid's powers will not keep me from doing what I must to defeat you all! This isn't over!**_

_**Rose B.:**__** Silence, abomination! You are a sorry reminder of my father! I shell not let you live bearing the face of the great Rugal Bernstein!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Come get me if you dare, child!**_

_**Luise: **__**Kyo, Iori, Ken, Ryu; you all have to strike as hard as you can! Take Rugal down; he's weak enough, and then the Three Sacred Treasures can seal Orochi once more!**_

_**Gill: **__**Jedah Dohma had the perfect plan; he was going to send the countless souls of lost maggots like yourselves into the vessel of a worthy creation; a creation that would of began the dawn of a new age…if those Darkstalkers didn't stop him cold in his tracks!**_

_**Anita: **__**What do you know of that incident!**_

_**Rugal: **__**Ingrid and Orochi's vast array of knowledge has shown us many things, young one, and we intend to use this knowledge to wipe the old ways clean and start a new era! A new Heaven, a new earth, a new Hell, and new life for all! Kneel before us, and maybe we will spare your lives. You will make fine sacrifices for our new creation!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**What are you planning!**_

_**Gill: **__**Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki's DNA shell be used to create the ultimate life form; a life form that has the potential to grow into a being that can harness and use immense amounts of psychic, spiritual, and Orochi energy! Did you fools not know that Juri and Ryuji are the greatest among you!**_

_**Heidern: **__**It all makes sense! Juri's manipulation over Chi energy, and Ryuji's Orochi blood and his control over it; combined, the two of them could give rise to a very powerful being!**_

_**Gill: **__**Correct, Heidern!**_

_**Berkley: **__**Mad men! This is madness! There is only one Being that has the right to toy with humankind like this, and neither of you bastards are that Being! **_

_**Rugal: **__**Pray to your old God, because we are the new gods of you pitiful mortals!**_

_**Gill: **__**I'll allow Juri and Ryuji to take care of you non-believers! Come forth, my children of my new Garden of Eden!**_

Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki leap out of the ground. Neither one of them have pupils in their eyes, and they both seem to be under Rugal and Gill's complete control. Juri attacks Leona and Chun Li; who blocks her attacks, but the two female warriors are blasted back by one of Juri's Chi blast. Ryuji grabs Ralf and Guile by the necks and choke slams them both to the ground.

_**Goddess Athena: **__**There is only one way to keep Rugal and Gill distracted long enough for me to act! Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken; I am sorry…!**_

Goddess Athena uses her abilities to awake Kusanagi, Orochi Iori, Evil Ryu, and Violent Ken within Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken. The four great warrior's dark sides don't attack the other heroes, but instead they head to attack Rugal and Gill. Kyo's gained portion of Ingrid's sun goddess abilities aid his attacks, and he is able to hurt Gill's Orochi infused body with a single ground wave of fire. Iori aids Kyo in the battle with Gill, while Evil Ryu and Violent Ken take on a weakened Rugal! Ash Crimson may lay dying, but he is awake enough to see how Rugal and Gill's plans are backfiring on them. Ash smiles as Shion and Elisabeth hold him in their arms. Akuma folds his arms and smiles at the fact that Ryu and Ken can embrace their true personalities and still fight with full control of their minds. Mr. Karate stands and thinks if Ryo, Robert, and Yuri will ever embrace their true potential, so the Kyokugen family can one day be on the level as the Ansatsuken family.

_**Sagat: **__**Won't Ryu go mad, if he stays in that state! He can do this on his own! He doesn't need that side…..**_

_**Goddess Athena: **__**Quiet, Victor Sagat! I know what I am doing! While Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken have Gill and Rugal busy, I need everyone to concentrate on taking on Juri and Ryuji! NOW!**_

While Chun Li and Leona lead a charge against Juri Han and Ryuji Yamazaki, Gustav grabs Lady G' and decides to get out of town. No one sees Gustav get away, as they are too busy fighting with Juri and Ryuji, while Ken and Ryu take on Rugal, and Kyo and Iori take on Gill. Rugal hits Ryu and Ken with a Kaiser Phoenix; powered by Ingrid's abilities. Gill summons his "_Blesser of all Souls"_ finishing move against Kyo and Iori, but they are able to block it with the power of their darker halves. Iori grabs hold of Gill's neck, and holds on for dear life, as Kyo lands his Final Impact into Gill's chest. Ken and Ryu hit Rugal with a double Shoryuken, and then turn around in mid-air to deliver a double Hadoken to Rugal's face.

_**Sakura: **__**You can do it, Master! I have faith in you!**_

_**Shingo: **__**Master, you can win this!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I love you, Ryu!**_

_**Leona: **__**Iori! Come back to me! I love you, Yagami!**_

_**Yuki: **__**You can win, Kyo! I will always love you!**_

_**Karin: **__**Ken! Your family is waiting for you! Please win this fight! I still need your guidance!**_

_**Akuma: **__**I told you long ago, boy; you would sooner or later have to use that power, and now you have proven me correct! Embrace it, Hoshi!**_

_**Saisyu: **__**Get them, Kyo! Don't die, boy!**_

While Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken are fighting for their lives, Ash gets up and walks over to where Juri and Ryuji are battling the others. Just as Juri and Ryuji are about to strike Terry, Mai, Andy, Cody, Guy, and Maki down, Ash stands in front of them. Goddess Athena rushes in to take the brunt of Juri and Ryuji's blow for Ash, but Goddess Athena can't stand the combined might of Gill and Rugal's god infused influence over Juri and Ryuji, and Goddess Athena becomes Athena Asamiya once more. Goddess Athena's powers are sent into Ash Crimson's body, and as Athena is rescued by Chin and Sie, Juri and Ryuji's attack lands dead center into Ash's chest. Ash releases all of Goddess Athena's energies into Juri and Ryuji, and Ash Crimson begins to disintegrate into nothing.

_**Athena: **__**Ash!**_

_**Elisabeth: **__**My God….Ash is….**_

_**Oswald: **__**We can't cry now! We have to see this fight to the end…look…..Juri and Ryuji are…!**_

_**Duo Lon: **__**They've stopped attacking!**_

_**Shen Woo: **__**Was this Ash's new destiny!**_

_**Rose: **__**Yes…it was. Ash died to give Juri and Ryuji the power to end this!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**Juri, Ryuji; can you hear me!**_

Juri and Ryuji look up at Chizuru and Rose; with their eyes gone back to normal. Ryu, Ken, Kyo, and Iori are thrown to the floor in front of the other fighters, and Rugal and Gill are breathing hard after a tough battle with the heroes.

_**Gill: **__**You have to do better than that! I am a god now!**_

_**Rugal: **__**I'll send you all to a burning hell on earth! Prepare to be sacrificed!**_

_**Juri: **__**Didn't I tell you fools in the beginning that if you stiffed me, I would take it out on your heads!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Its collecting time, bitches!**_

_**Freeman: **__**Time to pay for your crimes, fiends!**_

_**Gill: **__**You dare take on two gods!**_

_**Rugal:**____**There is no way that you can win!**_

_**Juri: **__**Actually, we don't have to win…..we have to kill you two!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**I'll collect my money from your secret bases, punks! I'll be taking Geese and Bison's wealth, too!**_

_**Rock: **__**Take it all, Yamazaki! That man cannot be allowed to return to power!**___

Juri and Ryuji's bodies begin to absorb the Orochi and psychic powers of Ingrid and the Orochi right from Gill and Rugal's bodies. Juri's left eye began to glow, and Ryuji began to lick his lips.

_**Rugal/Gill: **__**NO! This cannot be!**_

Just as Rugal and Gill decide to take one last strike against Juri and Ryuji, Juri and Ryuji attacked with their strongest blows; Juri, a mid-air roundhouse kick; Ryuji, a power punch to Gill's jaw. As the two false gods were sent flying backwards, Kyo, Iori, Ryu, and Ken prepared to unleash their greatest attacks.

_**Kyo: **__**Power of the Kusanagi! Trinity #1, Final Impact!**_

_**Iori: **__**Forbidden Yagami Technique #1 Trinity #2, Final Redemption!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Ansatsuken Forbidden Technique! Metsu Gou Shinku Hadoken!**_

_**Ken: **__**Ansatsuken Forbidden Technique! Metsu Gou Shinryuken! **_

The four heroes used their strongest techniques and landed them against Gill and Rugal. Rugal's body began to fall apart; losing his left arm and both his legs; revealing to all that this Rugal is a cyborg. Gill's body is badly hurt, and he is bleeding profusely. The essence of Ingrid and Orochi leaves Gill and Rugal's broken bodies. Iori, Kyo, Ken, and Ryu are back to normal, and Adelheid and Rose Bernstein walk up to the defeated body of their "father".

_**Rugal: **__**….I may not be your real father….but the programing was there…there in place to be…something close…to him…**_

_**Rose B.: **__**Daddy…..**_

_**Adelheid: **__**Damn you, Gustav…I'll find you….**_

_**Rugal: **__**Head….head to the Black…Noah…all your answers will be there…..**_

With those last words, Rugal, the cyborg, shut down for good. Rose and Adelheid wept over the remains of the cyborg version of Rugal, while Gill struggle to stand up. Berkley and Heidern's troops arrived just in time to point automatic weapons at the members of Shadowloo, The Howard Connection, and Gill and Urien. Geese Howard is found in a coma, and Bison's cyborg body is no more; just like Rugal's. Gustav and Lady G' are gone, and Freeman is gone too.

_**Juri: **__**Now that this is over, if you guys excuse us, we have some money to collect….**_

_**Kyo: **__**Not so fast, Han and Yamazaki!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Yeah, you guys are being taken into custody, too! You have your own crimes to answer for!**_

_**Ryu: **__**Juri and Ryuji…thank you…..for your help….**_

_**Leona: **__**What! We could have done this ourselves!**_

_**Chizuru: **__**No, it was all destiny the way things played out for all of us; Ash's second sacrifice, Juri and Ryuji's intervention, and Goddess Athena's awakening have all been pre-determined by fate!**_

_**Rose: **__**It's not over yet!**_

Ingrid's body regained form, and so did that Orochi seal; with Orochi within it. Ingrid held onto Orochi's orb-like seal, and she stared angrily at the fighters. Athena automatically turned into Goddess Athena, and she stood face to face with Ingrid.

_**Ingrid: **__**Stand down, sister! These mortals shell feel my wrath for toying with my powers!**_

_**Goddess Athena: **__**The ones who toyed with your powers are gone, now, Ingrid! Let us return to where we came from and…..**_

_**Ingrid: **__**I say thee, nay! I shell have my revenge! I warned these mortals the first time they toyed with my powers! I told them that the next time that there would be a dire price to pay!**_

Ingrid prepares to blast everyone with a beam of pure solar energy; hot enough to destroy everything in a ten mile radius. Goddess Athena forms a shield of energy around herself and grabs Ingrid in a blinding flash of light. In mere seconds, the flashes of light fades, and everyone, except Ingrid, Goddess Athena, Juri Han, Ryuji Yamazaki, and Freeman, are standing in the middle of Africa. The Orochi seal is also gone. Athena Asamiya is lying on the ground next to Kyo, who helps her up.

_**Rose: **__**What was all that!**_

_**Tessa: **__**Goddess Athena left Athena's body and took Ingrid back to their land; their time.**_

_**Anita: **__**What about Athena's ability to call upon the goddess? Can she still do it?**_

_**Chizuru: **__**No telling, but maybe it's for the best.**_

_**Athena: **__**I can feel them; Ingrid and Athena have returned to the land of the gods; and they took the Orochi seal away from this world…hopefully forever!**_

_**Iori: **__**Does that mean that we are free of that cursed serpent for good!**_

_**Rose: **__**That is something that I cannot tell you.**_

_**Heidern: **__**Leona, call the base; we need airlifts out of here, and put out an APB on Juri, Ryuji, and Freeman! They couldn't have gotten far!**_

_**Guile: **__**We have to catch up to Gustav, too. We can't let him get away!**_

_**Berkley: **__**We'll catch him, but we have Shadowloo and Howard Connection members all ready to go back with us.**_

_**Terry: **__**Krauser; you did this for Rock?**_

_**Krauser: **__**I did this for me….and for Rock…..I told you years ago, I am not like Geese; I don't live for the pain and suffering of others; just for a good fight….**_

_**Sagat: **__**Take care of yourself, Ryu; until we meet again. It was a pleasure to take down Bison; hopefully for good this time.**_

_**Chun Li: **__**I just wish we would have brought in Juri Han and Ryuji with them.**_

_**Leona: **__**Especially, Ryuji.**_

The heroes are airlifted to LAX International Airport. Members of Shadowloo and the Howard Connection are placed restraints that are built to hold superhuman beings, and they are all placed in the back of military transport trucks. Gill is carried off on a stretcher, Rugal's remains are hauled away, Bison's body is taken to a laboratory for study, and Geese is handcuffed to a hospital bed.

_**Ryu: **__**Well, what do we do now!**_

_**Heidern: **__**We're taking a trip to the Black Noah; we found where Rugal left it.**_

_**Adelheid: **__**I have to know what our father left behind. I have to see what Gustav took from us and corrupted.**_

_**Rose B.: **__**And so we can put the past behind us for good. **_

The military trucks head to a nearby U.S. Military base; where the villains will be held until they stand trial for their many crimes. Heidern and Berkley took a group of soldiers and some of the fighters to the Black Noah; hoping to find a way to track Gustav Munchausen and Lady G'. Once inside the Black Noah Aircraft Carrier, Adelheid and Rose followed their guts to Rugal's main throne room; where there was a hidden room behind Rugal's throne. This also led to a gigantic vault. Rose and Adelheid didn't know the combination, but Rose guessed that it may be her and Adelheid's birthdays, so they tried that, and the combination worked. As Rose and Adelheid walked into the vault with Heidern and Berkley, Leona, Chun Li, Ralf, Guile, Clark, Charlie, Whip, Cammy, Mary, Seth, Vanessa, Ramon, Lien, C. Viper, Kyo, Iori, Ryu, Ken, Chizuru, Rose, Sakura, Shingo, Terry, Ryo, Cody, Guy, and a few armed troops. Adelheid noticed pictures of Rugal holding him and Rose as children, and other pictures of their notorious family. Rose walked over to a desk and opened the drawers; she finds a bunch of papers and some legal documents. Rose also finds her and Adelheid's birth certificates, too. Rose covers her mouth as she falls to her knees and begins to sob. Adelheid rushes over to her side, and sees what Rose is getting all worked up over.

_**Adelheid: **__**This says, "….it is clear that the paternal mother of Adelheid and Rose Bernstein is one Miss - - alias Mature….and that - Bernstein agreed to act as the mother of Adelheid and Rose Bernstein in order to protect the true identity of Adelheid and Rose's mother from one Jedrien Augustus Heidern, and those who would seek to harm Rugal Bernstein and his…family….." My God! This is stating that Mature…..dad's old secretary, and Iori's secretary is….**_

_**Rose: **__**…Mature is OUR MOTHER!**_

_**Iori: **__**My God in Heaven!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Christ on His throne….**_

_**Chizuru: **__**….I never knew that…I didn't know that Mature and Vice were even around your father that long….**_

_**Leona: **__**This is too much to handle…after all this time…..Mature of "Mature and Vice" is the mother of Adelheid and Rose Bernstein….**_

_**Soldier: **__**General Heidern, General Berkley; we've done a quick search of the carrier and have found several empty vaults and storage containers that were built to hold large sums of money!**_

_**Heidern: **__**How do you know this, soldier!**_

_**Soldier: **__**They are the same containers used by banks and armored car facilities to transport currency from place to place; someone has been here recently and right before we had the chance to get here!**_

_**Cammy: **__**Generals! We're getting a transmission from our team who took the Shadowloo and Howard Connection agents to Myers Military Base! Someone has broken them out, and someone has freed Geese and Gill from protective custody at Las Angeles Mercy Medical Hospital!**_

_**Guile: **__**I'm getting a call from the guys at the lab that says that Bison's remains are gone; all that is left is Rugal's….**_

_**Leona: **__**Jin Kazama is calling us from a restricted source; we can't trace him!**_

_**Berkley: **__**Kazama! Do you know anything about someone breaking Shadowloo and Geese Howard's gang out of our custody! Speak now, dammit!**_

_**Jin: **__**The only thing that I took and I don't plan to give back is Gustav's book; which I have here now….**_

_**Terry: **__**You said that we could trust you, Jin! I thought Paul was going to hand me the book latter on, so I can give it to Heidern and Berkley!**_

_**Jin: **__**I need Gustav's little book to find a way to free me of this damned Devil Gene! As far as breaking out those fools in Shadowloo and the Howard Connection….I can only take a guess at who has done it. I'll send you a hologram feed of the satellite images of what Mishima Zaibatsu satellites have picks up….**_

__Cammy used her wrist communicator to enlarge a holographic image of what Jin's satellites picked up. While Adelheid held a still crying Rose Bernstein, crying over the fact that Mature is her real mother, Adelheid turned to see the images of Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, and a young man, who looks like Jin with white hair, ordering troops to free Shadowloo, Howard Connection, and break Gill and Geese out of protective custody in the hospital where they were being treated. Lady G' was also seen standing near Kazuya Mishima. This only told everyone that Gustav Munchausen has made his move as soon as he was defeated; and now has another plan in the works.

_**Jin: **__**As you can see, the Book of Souls is safe in my hands for the time being! I won't let my father and grandfather have it!**_

_**Heidern: **__**Who is that young man with white hair, Jin? He looks like you; almost like a twin of yours…**_

_**Jin: **__**That's Ken Mishima….also known as "Godhand"**_ _**…he's my half-brother…..and he's helping Gustav, my father, and my grandfather with something called the Zero Hour Project! That is all my agents could figure out!**_

_**Leona: **__**We just won a battle, and now there is another one on the horizon already!**_

_**Clark: **__**We're getting satellite images of Juri Han, Ryuji Yamazaki, and Freeman; being chased by L.A.P.D. in a stolen truck filled with money and jewels! They must have gotten to Rugal's wealth before we got here!**_

_**Lien: **__**Not just that, they have manage to hit Gill's secret bank accounts, too. They've cleaned out the Illuminati and Bernstein Incorporated's entire savings! Our people have tried to trace the location of the accounts that they sent the money to, but we are being cut off by someone who is jamming our signals and sources, sirs!**_

_**C. Viper: **__**They have to have someone on the inside! How are they doing this! We've got the best hackers and computer techs in the world!**_

_**Ryu: **__**So…it begins again….**_

_**Ken: **__**We got this! No sweat!**_

_**Kyo: **__**I need a vacation before we go villain hunting again! This is ridiculous!**_

_**Iori: **__**Tell me about it…..I'm not ready for this again….**_

_**Adelheid: **__**…we're going to do this….whether you all want to or not, we are going to take them down! We failed back there, and we lost Ash a second time, got our asses handed to us, and we are still in the dark about a whole lot of things that are going on here, but we will meet Gustav, Kazuya, Heihachi, Godhand, and whoever else wants a fight in head-on combat and WIN! I swear it! Our mother died a long time ago! I refuse to accept Mature as our mother, and we will avenge our father's memory by making Gustav and those other villains pay!**_

_**Chun Li: **__**Okay, guys, let's get going; we have some villains to catch up to!**_

Juri, Ryuji, and Freeman are driving like lunatics through Las Angeles; heading to a secret getaway jet that was set up by Ryuji.

_**Juri: **__**This is going to be fun! I bet that Gustav guy has tons of money; way more than Rugal and Gill! I get to kill five birds with fifteen stones….or is that the other way around!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Either way, we get to get more money, and kick more asses! The G Corporation, Ken "Godhand" Mishima, and those defeated fools of Shadowloo and the Howard Connection will not survive this next beating that we give them!**_

_**Freeman: **__**I'm leaving you guys once we get out of the country; you can drop me in Britain. I'll take my share of the money and disappear for a while….**_

_**Juri: **__**You sure that you won't come with us?**_

_**Freeman: **__**I have to lay low for a while; I'll find you if you need me….I have my sources….**_

_**Ryuji: **__**So be it….let's get out of here, before the pigs catch us!**_

_**Juri: **__**Yeah! This is the start of a beautiful relationship, Baby!**_

_**Ryuji: **__**Yes it is!**_

Juri, Ryuji, and Freeman race down the highway heading to Ryuji's secret getaway jet, and a way out of the United States. Juri decides to blast Do as Infinite's _Fukai Mori_, as she enjoys her new found life with Ryuji. What plans does Gustav have now for our heroes? What can Heidern and Berkley do now to stop this new group of foes? What plans does Jin have for Gustav's Book of Souls? And what plans does Kazuya have for the defeated Geese, Bison, and Gill? All these questions will have to be answered when the World Warriors and Kings of Fighters come together again….next time….


End file.
